


I got transferred to another world with my little sister and now the demons claimed us as their family

by Creafujo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Disassociation, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Female reader as MC, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, MC and Lucifer are the only adults in this household, MC learn what it is to have family, MC trying her best to keep it together, More Fluff, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Panic Attacks, Reincarnated Lilith, Romance come later, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags will be added each new chapter, a blurred attempted rape to underage mc in chp 1, domestic violence blurred a bit, maybe ooc?, maybe slowburn, not fully following canon story, spoiler warning, teenager MC, they are trying their best to keep the ship called family from sinking fast, you already warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 104,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creafujo/pseuds/Creafujo
Summary: When Belphegor knows Lucifer hides their sister to human world, he runs to human world to check if she is alright. Apparently, reincarnated Lilith stuck in bad position and Belphegor will save his sister no matter if she is human or angel or demon.Warning:SPOILER AHEAD after chp 16 of Obey Me StoryUnderaged MC is 14 and Lilith is 6. There's a lot teenage angst, overreaction and more stuff.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: Lilith’s first reincarnation ended in happy end but then her soul searching her brothers but because she can’t communicate nor possess body, her soul returns to human world and reincarnate to the strongest body to hold her soul which means her bloodline, causing Lilith to reincarnate to her descendant’s body who comes from her first reincarnation. So ancestor Lilith reborn as human Lilith again and our MC is Lilith’s big sister.

When you were young, you wonder why your parents always screaming at each other. Over the time, when your little sister, Lilith born, you learned how to take care of her. Lilith is a sweet child, eight years younger than you but you love her. When you are nine, you start to realize world around you and you know, deep in your heart, you must do something to protect your baby sister. That day, the music teacher started to play piano and you learned only two songs but it means world for you. You asked your dad during his generous time – when he sober and nicer to you to buy you a melodica. He smiled kindly and bought one for you before he told you to keep it as secret from mom. So ever since you know how to play, you play it each night, when dad and mom start their arguments again, you snuck Lilith to your room, playing your piano toys and she giggled, distracted. It became habit and as you grow up, you start to realize even adults are not dependable at all.

You were ten when one of the teacher asked you to stay to help. You helped to put away some of the balls and sport equipment when he starts to come closer to you. It was scary but then you don’t know how much courage you suddenly had when you blurted out.

“Pay me.” You said.

“……..you brat! You dare to ask money from me?!” the teacher starts to choke you and you can feel your head hit something and maybe that loud bang is what alarmed the other teacher.

Your music teacher is the last thing you remember when your vision went black. When you awake, your kind music teacher smiled and you think, you want to be a kind person like her.

“What about him?” you asked.

“….the police took him. He is also fired on the spot.”

“….Okay.”

Your calmness is unnerving but the kind music teacher hugged you and you cried. That night, you played the song for Lilith but she sticks to you like a glue and silent. Perhaps she saw the bruises on your neck and cried when you are not looking.

“….” She hugged you with her big teary eyes.

And for you, maybe it’s enough to have only one person who loves you.

-

When you grow older, your body starts to change. Your emotion starts to develop more and you realized it’s weird for you to have bruises. Father and Mother didn’t change. The arguments start to involve you and Lilith. They sometimes try to enter your room but you locked it tight and hugged Lilith to protect her. When Lilith and you not in the room and caught up in the arguments, all you can do is hug and protect your baby sister from getting hurt. It was bizarre situation really, mother hits you, father yells at you but you can only focus on protecting Lilith’s smaller body with yours and covering her ears from dirty profanities you learned not to say around your parents.

Your teacher asked you of your bruises but you simply said: “I fell, that’s all.”

They look like they can’t believe you but can’t do anything without evidence. When they give sexual education, the boys and girls snickered and blushed. You blushed but you realized of implication of what happened years ago were not your music teacher there. It was funny really, you are upset and angry but all you can do is taking Lilith out to walk to the nearest beach and you yelled your anger to the sea. Lilith followed your example but she laughed after the yelling.

You wonder if you disappear to the sea, will it be quiet and peaceful?

But Lilith’s hand took yours and you realized, no, you won’t die. You have Lilith to protect, at least until she is adult or marry happily or until she has stable job. Only then, you will step out of her life. Tears fallen and Lilith cried with you, hugging you to cheer you up.

“Don’t cry, big sister….Lilith will cry with you….” She sniffed.

…….how old is she again? You are fourteen so Lilith is….six. Right, you also still a kid back then, but you helped your mom carry groceries and hide when father or mother got mad. You swear to yourself, in future, you don’t want to be a parent like your parents. They are awful, yells a lot, hits you and noisy. Even Lilith as baby is quieter than them.

“Mmm….yeah. We should go back, Lilith. If mom and dad go mad, we will be in trouble.”

“Okay.” Your sister took your hands obediently.

“Let’s go.” You will never let go of her hand until she let go of your hand first but probably, it will be far in future.

Both of you made your way to return to that broken family, unaware of a pair of orange eyes with blue gradient staring wide in shock. The purple haired man sucked a breath. His eldest brother will have explanation to do.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our demons finally make first appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have to say if one describes Lilith and MC in emoji is basically like this:  
> Lilith: >v<  
> MC: =w=  
> A tired mom big sister and energetic tiny baby sister who worshipped ground MC walked on.  
> They are such a cute sibling.

You start to think what to do. Father and Mother is not reliable and you doubt they plan to continue give you money. It’s one day when Mother vanished and you and your little sister stuck with Father who continue to drink himself. He still has money but you doubt it’s enough considering how much beer inside the fridge and he didn’t move to cook even for himself. You eat only a bit of your lunch that provided by school then set aside milk and pudding or any dessert you received for your beloved little sister. Before you go home, you always ask the lunch lady for leftovers, taking your sister from her usual spot – you always tell Lilith to wait for you in school library and do her homework when wait for you. Teachers whisper about how you look haunted and tired. But you ignored them and make your way to your sister, making your way to park near your house and you do your homework while Lilith play within your sight after eating the leftover you give her as dinner. When you both done, you kissed your sister’s forehead and gently took her hand in yours and make your way to the house. Father usually already sleep after drunk and leaving a bit money for you and you lead your sister back to minimarket, you usually buy the bread and milk package for cheaper solution despite how hungry you will be. While Lilith can eat most of the leftover, she always set aside a bit for you and that’s how you both survived.

In the morning, you will go to school in hunger, sometimes, you scrambling to get your saved money hidden in your bed or between the tight space of wall and drawer to buy a soymilk from soymilk lady for Lilith in case she got hungry. Then lunch came and most of your classmates know you will eat whatever they give you and you don’t know since when they sometimes give you snacks from canteen. Probably they know you will teach them if they ask you or let them copy your homework with food as bribe. It’s not hard to keep your grades, actually but sometimes you are distracted to think of how to scramble to get food for your sister. You can eat lunch today, what about dinner? If you can eat dinner, what about tomorrow’s breakfast? If social worker came, won’t they separate you and your sister? You are thankful that your school teach homeroom subject, at least you know how to cook but money to buy ingredients, where they must come from?

The last time you stole his credit card, father beat you up until your cheek swollen and that cashier stares at you, horrified at the sight of you beaten face. Maybe you should steal that card again. Or else you and Lilith starve again. You will do it tonight. The club….you did join the cooking club only in names because you only there to get some food for your sister. If you are lucky, you will receive some food for two meals, enough for you and your sister but when they only cook sweets or cookies, you are stuck with whatever they give you. Once your class ended again, you picked up your sister and lead her to park, let her eat and play while you do your homework. It already became a habit. When you are done, you lead your sister back to the house, you will clean the house, wash the clothes – thank god for washing machine or you know you won’t have time to study for test, then fold the clothes that already dried. Usually if Father not in the house, it means he is out doing god-know-what-his-job is. So you leave Lilith in your room, playing melodica while you quickly snoop around and grabbed his card, go to grab some money and you quickly return home to return the card back to his hiding spot. You took Lilith with you and go to buy some ingredients to cook while hoping your father won’t be back.

“What should I cook?” you asked your sister.

“Omurice!” she beamed.

“We need eggs and ketchup then.”

Both of you unaware of two adult males who glances at you – one in food aisle and one is casually following both of you as if all of you heading to the same direction but he quickly goes left while you and your sister go right.

“Lilith, which one you want?” you asked.

Your younger sister is thinking hard between buying a chocolate and a candy chocolate.

“This one!” she put the chocolate into the cart.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth after eating that, okay?”

“Okay!”

Once done with shopping, you realize how late it is but you still don’t want to go home. If father knows, he will hit you but you already studied for tomorrow’s test and you need to cook for today’s dinner and tomorrow’s breakfast.

“……..Let’s take a detour home?”

“Okay!”

Two of you took detour and stopped at the park. They have vending machine and you buy a can of soda for your sister and you.

“Thank you, sister! What about you?” she asked.

“I am not thirsty.”

“Can I drink it all then?”

“You should.”

In the end both of you make it to house safely. It’s still dark so you make your way to kitchen and start to cook. Once it’s done, both of you devoured the food and Lilith ate her chocolate bar before brushing her teeth and go to sleep after reading books. You cleaned the dish, put the leftover into lunchbox for tomorrow and prepared tomorrow’s uniform for you and your little sister.

You realized you fell asleep on couch and someone is back – father! You quickly try to make your way to the bedroom but he grabbed you.

“So it’s you who took money from me, you little bitch….” His rage is cold but furious and left too many bruises in your skin.

Belt and rattan stick is his weapon and you bit your lips from making noises. Once he is done hitting you, your skin stings and you feel weak and hopeless. After your swollen cheek, he didn’t dare to hit your face again. Instead, he hit whatever you can hide, stomach, shoulder, back and in the end, you are forced to cover it with powder, long sleeve and turtleneck. Funnily, once he is done hitting you, he always falls asleep. You took this chance to return to your room and locked it.

“Big sister!” you realized Lilith is not asleep.

But you are lucky it’s dark.

“Are you okay?” she asked you.

“Go back to sleep. Dream of your beloved Lulu and Bebe, okay?” you moved the stuffed dolls to her.

“……okay.” She looks down but you think it’s better like this, lest she sees your blue, purple and red marks.

You don’t know if she is already asleep again or not but you cried silently, trying to muffle your sobs with pillows.

-

“Belphie, we are not supposed to intervene.”

“Watch me.”

“Belphie…”

“I am not. I am just making that douchebag of father asleep.”

“Well, there’s no rule said you can’t put human to sleep. But Lucifer will be mad.” Beelzebub continue to eat the food.

“Don’t you feel tired being nice, Beel? Don’t you want to go crazy?” Belphegor asked with happy and yet crazy smile.

“Sometimes I think you are worse than Mammon. Did she asleep?” Beel asked.

“Hey! I am not that stupid! And nope, Lilith not sleeping yet. She wakes up thanks to the scumbag of a father.”

“You are. You are way more of bad news than Mammon.” Beelzebub replied without holding back the punchline.

“Anyway, how long you will be stalking them?” Beel change the topic.

“Hehe, not for long. We can’t intervene…. but who says we can’t get involved with human?” Belphegor smirked.

Belphegor use this chance to teleport to the father. He left a book of demon summoning ritual beside the father before using some spells. Belphegor teleported back to Beelzebub’s side.

“What did you do?” Beelzebub asked.

“……I left Satan’s summoning seal to him.” Belphie smirked.

“What kind of summoning seal?”

“The one that will kill the user instantly.” Belphie snickered.

The implication of Belphegor leaves an incomplete summoning seal purposely to make Satan angry and attack the summoner is not past Beelzebub’s head.

“Muh, you are evil, Belphie! What if the sisters used it?” Beel almost choked on the soda and the chips he has.

“No. I used some invisibility spells so the sisters can’t see it.”

“A spell?”

“Below 18 can’t see the summoning seal. They only know it just a normal book.” Belphie smirks.

“Now, let’s go home and tell our brother what he should do when summoned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Demon Family Emergency Meeting!! (alarm blared, beep beep bop!)


	3. EMERGENCY Family Meeting start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial is opened!  
> The accused may take the stand: enter Lucifer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is after Diavolo announced the human exchange program and after Belphegor got angry, objected and in period of cold sulking but Belphegor is not grounded into the attic yet.
> 
> AN: This might change things from canon story so please bear with it.
> 
> Readers, please enjoy.

Leviathan is quite happy. He got permission from Diavolo to go to human world because he wants to pick up the merchandise and limited edition Ruri-chan figurines. He splurged quite a lot of money and used the service for demons in human world, using Akuzon to send all of his new collections back to House of Lamentation. He decided to take a walk around since it’s been too long since he went to human world. With Diavolo’s souvenir – pineapple cake secured, Lucifer’s request – that limited edition of cursed conductor’s vinyl album and Barbatos’s request for human’s special ingredients – Durian which Levi separated it from all other package since it. smells. too. much.

Leviathan make his way to the nearest beach, which is pretty empty considering it’s already past noon a bit. He noticed two little girls – a teenager with haggard look holding hand with a young girl who is skipping happily. The contrast is so obvious with the teenager’s cold look which he deemed as resembling Lucifer or Mammon when Mammon is being serious (he rarely does) while the younger girl resembles Beelzebub’s cheery self when he’s not feeling too hungry but the way she run past the harbour clearly shows that she is still very, very young.

Feeling mischievous and thinking maybe he can grab a snack – soul of two pure children are delicious morsel only few can afford which is also one of reason Diavolo made strict regulation of opening the portal to human world (Diavolo can’t afford to take responsibility if demons running rampant to eat so many human children’s souls), Leviathan’s vision turned to his demonic eyes and he gasped. Their souls are blinding bright, just like angel’s soul, one of them is a soul he is familiar enough. Leviathan changed his vision back and make his way closer to him without looking suspicious, as if passing them.

“Mmm….yeah. We should go back, Lilith. If mom and dad go mad, we will be in trouble.” The older girl said.

Leviathan’s breath hitched.

So it’s true.

Lilith is in human world as human.

But the big question is, why Lucifer said Lilith died during the war?

Leviathan doesn’t know how to ask nor who to ask. He quickly makes his way to nearest café and opened his DDD, calling Mammon.

“Yeah?” Mammon asked.

“Hey, have you ever…. feel so betrayed?” Levi is aware of his voice sounds broken but he can’t hold it.

Lilith is alive! Living and maybe, despite living in poor family, at least Lilith has a big sister just like them and Lucifer!

“……Levi? Where are you? I am coming for you!” Mammon asked.

“Hu….Human world…I….awugh….” Levi can’t hold his tears and cry.

Mammon is panicking at the end of the line. By the time Levi is done crying, Mammon is distressed.

“Mammon, I want to talk. With all of us except for Lucifer.”

“Yeah? Okay. I will tell everyone.” Mammon replied.

“Yeah, bye.” Levi cut it short.

Leviathan bit his lower lip. He wonders if he shouldn’t tell Satan but that boy is family too, albeit his position is complicated as pseudo nephew and brother. The third born sucked a breath and leave through the portal to Devildom.

-

When he arrived back to House of Lamentation, his brothers are there – Even Belphegor who usually skips out family meeting.

“What happened?” Asmodeus is concerned.

“Is it super important? Are you doing something bad?” Satan asked.

“Back off guys, let him breathe and tell us what’s wrong.” Mammon – so dependable when he is serious.

“I….I saw Lilith.”

“What?!” the brothers are shocked.

Except for Satan who doesn’t really have clear memory of Lilith.

“Okay, I was back in human world, shopping you know, my figurines and things Lucifer and Diavolo asked, then I make my way to beach to relax since I already doing an errand but then this pair of human girls play around the beach. At first I thought I want to eat their souls but then I noticed both of their souls blinding me. Then that one soul is Lilith! I just know it! She is alive in Human world!”

“……….okay, calm down, are you sure you are not seeing wrong soul?” Satan asked.

“I am not!”

“But Lilith died during war.” Beelzebub said.

“I saw her fall!” the sixth born insisted.

“What after that?” Satan asked.

“Huh?”

“After her fall, did anyone confirmed her death? Other than Lucifer?” the fourth born, ever so calm, asked.

“…………………………..no one.” Belphegor said coldly.

The realization of their parental figure lied to them is echoing in the room.

“We have to ask Lucifer!” Mammon yelled.

“Alright, calm down, Lilith in human world, fine. But we need to hear Lucifer too, right?” Asmo is trying his best to calm down.

“He must have some sort of explanation….right?” Levi asked.

“Okay, I will send a chat to Lucifer. This should be done.” Belphegor quickly take out the DDD and typed the message.

Belphie: Lucifer, we need to talk.  
Belphie: This is important.  
Belphie: This is emergency.  
Lucifer: Alright. When I arrive home, we will talk.

The waiting is agonizing. Levi can’t focus on the event, Asmo already finished painting his nails but he is getting restless, Mammon keep pacing here and there, the twins – sleeping and the other eating but Belphegor can’t sleep without waking up every five minutes. Satan sighed as he also can’t enjoy reading when the adults in the home are restless and worried.

“All of us need to calm down!” Satan yelled.

“We can’t!!” Mammon and Levi replied.

Just as the right time, Lucifer arrived home. The eldest blinked.

“What is all of you doing here?” he asked.

Mammon grabbed Lucifer’s bag and put it down before ushering the eldest to sit down.

“…..Mammon?” Lucifer frowned, unused to see his brothers tense like this.

“Okay, talk. You have to explain to us.”

“Explain?”

“Why Lilith is in human world?! Alive and got a new family! Why?!” Belphegor blurted out.

“!!” Lucifer realized how tight this situation is.

No matter how strong he is, he can but won’t fight his brothers with all of his power. But if all of them cornered him…

“……….Lilith is dead.” Lucifer said.

“No! Tell us the truth!” Levi insisted.

“……………..Lilith is dead, that’s all what you need to know.” Lucifer said in icy cold tone.

“We are not letting you pass this one. Talk!” so this is why Mammon is gripping him to sit down…

“You know, Mammon, perhaps I should present you with the bills you left me?”

“….Ngh….I am not wavering! This is a serious-us business! Talk or I will take all of them to get out of this home!”

“Mamoooonnnn!!”

“I am not budging!”

“Me too. I want the truth, no matter how hurt it is.” Levi said.

Lucifer gritted his teeth. If even meek Levi asked for it…

“You owe us explanation, big brother.” Asmodeus…

Lucifer thought Asmodeus will understand but nope, the fifth born must stay on the same side with Mammon and Levi, drat.

“We want the truth,” the twins said.

For a pair of twins, they surely very different but when both of them wanted same thing, they always get it.

“You really need to explain yourself, all of us can’t read your mind. Use your voice and talk.” Satan said, those words were what Lucifer hurled to Satan when the demon just newborn, angry and continue to attack anything on sight.

Lucifer wanted to laugh, how ironic that Satan is repeated the same words he told him years ago.

“Alright. Fine.” Lucifer sighed.

“When I caught Lilith, she was severely wounded and won’t make it to Devildom. I pleaded Diavolo to help Lilith. He agreed and sent her soul to human world. She reincarnated. That’s all I know.”

“So back when I arrived….” Mammon’s blue eyes saddened.

“What is important is Lilith to be reincarnated as human back then so she won’t die.”

“…………Fine.”

“Another important thing, I don’t want all of you go and bothering human Lilith, understand?” Lucifer frowned.

“Yeah fine.” Asmodeus nodded.

“Okay with me…” Levi sighed.

“Fine,” Mammon said harshly.

“……..mm.” Belphegor said.

“…….mm.” Beelzebub continue to eat in his normal pace.

“Fine.” Satan replied.

“Alright, back to your own room, I am tired and I need Demonus.” Lucifer sighed before he took his bag and leave to his room.

The elder brothers dismissed and Asmodeus followed Satan, mentioned about borrowing Satan’s book about nail polish DIY. Once most of them are gone, the twins leave to their room.

“Now, Beel, should we go and pay a visit for our dearest sister?”

“Lucifer said to not bother them.”

“I didn’t say fine nor okay. I only said mm.”

“………………”

“You didn’t answer either.”

“That’s because I know you will do something crazy!” Beel defended.

“So, I am going to piss off Lucifer for keeping this as secret for so long. You are in?” Belpeghor smirked.

“I am your twin. Of course I am in.”

“Thanks, Beel. Now, I need to ask someone to have a permission to go to human world.”

-

“Belphegor? What’s for this sudden visit?” Diavolo asked.

“I want to get a permit to human world.”

“…………………are you sure?”

“Yeah. Maybe if I go there, I can love humans again. Changing scenery and all, you see?” Belphegor is smiling.

“………………………fine. On that note, Beelzebub also joined you?” Diavolo read the request for the twin.

“Yes. He will keep an eye to me.” In case I am being a jackass and decided to destroy humanity or start massacre is left unsaid.

“………….Alright.” Diavolo sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer pledged not guilty.  
> Judges said we will see.  
> What are the twins planning for?! (author gasp)
> 
> The twins Beel and Belphie actually sins of starvation and depression, huh?
> 
> Kinda feel bad because in the olden days, starvation were rampant around my grandparents and parent's childhood. Nowadays, people throw away leftovers instead.
> 
> Depression is depression and people no matter what era, always sweep depression and mental health under rug despite how sad it is to see someone so broken but receive no help. Which somehow makes sense that Belphegor is the weakest in rank but he is so manipulative and sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan proceed smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor roped someone else to the plan.

The next morning, when you wake up and took the breakfast out, you see father is busy reading a book but you can’t sure what book is that. You ignored him and reheat the breakfast before taking turn for bath with Lilith. The girl already ready by the time you are done and you quickly dressed yourself and not forgetting the jacket to cover up the bruises.

“Let’s go, Lilith. Nothing forgotten?”

“Yeah!”

Two of you proceed to go, ignoring your deadbeat father who still busy reading.

-

You make your way as usual, doing everything like robot, following schedule but then you are done with your homework and you lead Lilith back to the house. You blinked in confusion. Father usually out but he let the lamp on when he always scolds you both for leaving the lamp on. You are careful to set Lilith behind you so whatever monster or bad person will take you instead, at least, you will make a scene so Lilith can run away.

“Big sister…” Lilith cried.

Whatever it is, it is making your little sister worried so you gently squeeze her hand.

“Remember, if I yell to you to run, you run. Okay?” you reminded her.

“Okay…” she sobbed.

“And stay here.”

“No!” you sighed.

“My brave little sister….” you pet her head and let her stick with you.

Lilith grabbed your jacket instead of your hand, knowing you need to grab some weapon or anything. You took the rattan stick father left on hallway and handed it to her.

“If bad people come, what should you do?”

“Hit with stick! And yell! And make a scene! Oh! Bite him and kick him where it hurt around the peepee!”

“Yes.”

“But what about you, big sister?”

“I am fine. I am strong, you know that, right?”

“Mm.” Lilith nodded.

“Stay behind me, okay, Lilith?”

“Okay!”

You make your way as silent as possible. It’s too quiet. You are planning to make your way to father’s room. Ever since mother’s disappearance, you think the house is quiet and better but now father also silent…you feel dread instead. At least Mother mostly ignored you like a wallpaper when she is not in her bad mood, unlike father who always drunk and hit you when the mood strikes. But father’s footsteps heavier and you can listen better to know if he is there or not, unlike your mother’s silent steps. You realized now that Lilith snuck into your jacket and you hissed, want her to come out and escape if anything goes wrong.

“Big sister….” She whispered.

“I am scared.”

“…..but you need to escape if bad guys took us.” You take off your jacket and put it on Lilith, putting on the hoodie part.

“There, better?”

“Mm.” she looks not convinced.

You lead her towards the second floor but before you can go to stairs, Lilith tugged at you.

“Big sister,”

“Yes?”

“I want to pee….” You sighed.

“Can’t hold it?” you asked.

“No…what if I peed on my pants during my run?”

For a fourteen years old, that sounds like excuse but it’s kinda true. What if she peed on her pants during her escape? That will let bad guys know where she run to. So you lead her to bathroom and she slightly opened the door instead of closing it all the way.

“Why not close it, Lilith?”

“I don’t wanna. It’s scary if I can’t see you.” She said.

“……Yeah. Me too. It’s scary if I can’t see you too.” You look away, still wonder why it’s so quiet.

When Lilith is done, she tugged at you.

“You should do the same too.”

“…..Okay.” you go in and relieved yourself.

Once two of you done, you pressed the toilet button. Maybe alerting the bad guys is a bad idea but if it’s a thief, maybe you can scare it away.

“Let’s go?”

“What about your weapon?”

“Lilith…” you get it now.

Lilith is stalling so you won’t go up.

“We still need to know why father not drunk and why the lamp is on.”

Lilith stop her stalling so you make your way up. Once in front of father’s bedroom, you pulled the door’s handle and push the door open. Nothing is out of place, tidy like he never came to his room. Usually father lets the beer can in his room. Father did sleep on the kitchen maybe he is back only to grab his work clothes? But the door to his closet is closed and you make your way there, slam it open. Nothing.

It’s as if father disappear just like your mother.

“Big sister?” Lilith asked.

You paled at the realization your father also disappears. Who will provide money? Who will take care of you and Lilith?

“Oh? Finally, back home?” the voice came from someone who sits on father’s table.

But you didn’t see this man earlier.

“Now, come with Great Mammon!” he said as he jumped down and grabbed you.

“Lilith, run!!” you yelled as he caught you.

“KYAAAAA!!!” Lilith quickly screams and runs away while the white haired man shocked at both of your reactions.

“What?! Wait!!” Great Mammon only managed to caught you but your sister can run.

“Get her, Beel!” Mammon yelled.

“Nooo!!” you start to hit this white haired man.

“Ow! Ow! What the hell, girlie?! Hey! Stop it!”

“Let me go! Let me goooooo!!!” you yelled and start to struggle from his hold.

“What?! Wait!! I am not going to hurt you! Hey girl?!”

Lilith is running at her fastest speed when a huge man suddenly appears and Lilith slides under him and runs away.

“Belphie! She got away from me! Don’t hurt her!” but no one answered.

Lilith managed to get away and run to the nearest park, bumping someone. A black haired man with white tip on the end of his hair.

“Where are you going, little lady?”

“Help!! My sister! They got her!”

“Okay. Let’s get your sister, okay?”

“Can you help, mister?”

“Call me Belphie instead.”

“Mister!”

“……….yes, I can help.” Belphegor sighed, took Lilith’s hand and lead her back to the house.

“Got her?” Mammon is speechless and hauling you to his shoulder.

“Let me goooo!!!” you cried in anger.

“Let her gooooo!!” Lilith released the man’s hand and start to hit Mammon with rattan stick.

“Ow! Ow! Ouch! Heeeyyy!! Help me!” Mammon yowled in pain as Lilith hit him with stick.

“Put my sister down!” Lilith said in her most threatening tone.

“Now, now, little lady, that rattan stick will hurt someone.” Beelzebub hold it easily to stop her from hitting Mammon with the stick.

“Whoaaaaa!!!” now, the three demons have two crying young girls.

“Done?” a blonde man asked.

“Done.”

“Let’s return then.” The blonde man chuckled.

He can’t wait to see the reaction of their eldest brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, what Lilith do is quite normal, your parents at some points must have told you guys to pee before going out, right?  
> LOL
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers  
> Don't forget to comment and kudos.  
> Thank you


	5. Demon Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie and Beel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Demon Side

“So, Levi said he saw the girls around this beach. Means they won’t live too far from here.” Belphegor said.

“One or two stations from here, is around this big.” Belphegor pointed at the area of the map.

“So we start by tracking them?” Beel asked.

“Yep, using soul vision to search them is easier.”

“Sigh…” Beel blinked as his attention turned to someone.

“Hey, did Levi said the younger girl have long curly hair?”

“Yeah.”

“And she wears pink dress?”

“Yup, that’s the one.” Belphegor answered nonchalantly as he read the map.

“Belphie,”

“Yes, Beel?”

“That’s her….”

“Huh?”

“That.” The sixth born is pointing at the small kid in the park, the younger twin gasped.

“That!!” the two look shocked when they spotted two girls, in the exact description Levi told them, the older one busy writing something while the younger is sliding down the slider in the park.

They followed them. The sisters make it to supermarket and Belphegor followed them closely while Beelzebub stay on food aisle to buy his snacks. Belphegor is quick to notice a few of the adult whispers about how he stays close to the girls. Human and their judgemental look… Belphegor sighed and walk to the left as the girls walk to the right side. After that, the girls return home so the sixth and the seventh princes of hell using their demon form and concealed with magic, they followed the girls and stay on the roof their house.

“Can you see what they are doing?” Beelzebub is eating the snacks.

“I am using magic to see them. Ugh…tsk….I don’t like this.”

“That man is evil but to hit your own child?” Beel frowned.

“It’s fine then, change of our plan.”

“Huh? What is your initial plan again?” Beel asked.

“The initial plan is get Lilith back but now, it’s get Lilith and her sister back.”

“……….Belphie…” Beel sighed.

He knows nothing can get on the way of what Belphegor wants.

“Belphie, we are not supposed to intervene.”

“Watch me.”

“Belphie…”

“I am not interfering. I am just making that douchebag of father asleep.”

“Well, there’s no rule said you can’t put human to sleep. But Lucifer will be mad.” Beelzebub continue to eat the food.

“Don’t you feel tired being nice, Beel? Don’t you want to go crazy?” Belphegor asked with happy and yet crazy smile.

“Sometimes I think you are worse than Mammon. Did she asleep?” Beel asked.

“Hey! I am not that stupid! And nope, Lilith not sleeping yet. She wakes up thanks to the scumbag of a father.”

“You are. You are way more of bad news than Mammon.” Beelzebub replied without holding back the punchline.

“Anyway, how long you will be stalking them?” Beel change the topic.

“Hehe, not for long. We can’t intervene…. but who says we can’t get involved with human?” Belphegor smirked.

Belphegor use this chance to teleport to the father. He left a book of demon summoning ritual beside the father before using some spells. Belphegor teleported back to Beelzebub’s side.

“What did you do?” Beelzebub asked.

“……I left Satan’s summoning seal to him.” Belphie smirked.

“What kind of summoning seal?”

“The one that will kill the user instantly.” Belphie snickered.

“Muh, you are evil, Belphie! What if the sisters used it?” Beel almost choked on the soda and the chips he has.

“No. I used some invisibility spells so the sisters can’t see it.”

“A spell?”

“Below 18 can’t see the summoning seal.” Belphie smirks.

“Now, let’s go home and tell our brother what he should do when summoned.”

-

“I am in.”

When Belphegor told Satan his plan, the blonde smirked giddily at the plan of pissing Lucifer off so badly that he might transform.

“Hey, what the hell you two yappin’ about?!” and the plan almost leaked.

“Mammon, come with us.”

“?”

“You see… we want to help some poor little girls who got beaten up by their father.”

“So you better come with us or we will beat you up.” The seventh and the fourth smiled.

“What the heck?!”

The plan is simple, Satan will kill the father when he got summoned and when the children gets home, Mammon grabbed both of them and Satan will open the portal to Devildom with magic to return. But in case something happened, Beelzebub will be guarding the door and Belphegor will grab the other girls if one managed to run away. Satan and Belphegor success in convincing Mammon to do something Lucifer won’t approve and certainly, the dumb (in Belphegor’s opinion) demon agreed easily.

“So I only need to grab the girls?”

“Yep. Yell to Beel if you miss one.”

“Okay.”

The plan went smoothly. Mammon grabbed one of the girls.

“Lilith, run!!” the one in Mammon’s hold yelled.

“KYAAAAA!!!” Lilith quickly screams and runs away while Mammon is shocked at how bad their reaction is.

“What?! Wait!!” Great Mammon only managed to caught the older one.

“Get her, Beel!” Mammon yelled.

Beelzebub is huge and the sixth born just realized his hands full with food and Lilith is sliding under his legs to escape and Beel can’t help but yell for Belphie.

“Belphie! She got away from me! Don’t hurt her!” Beel warned.

Belphegor caught Lilith easily. She mistaken him with normal human.

“Got her?” Mammon is speechless and hauling the older girl to his shoulder.

“Let me goooo!!!” the older yelled in anger.

“Let her gooooo!!” Lilith released Belphegor’s hand and start to hit Mammon with rattan stick.

“Ow! Ow! Ouch! Heeeyyy!! Help me!” Mammon yowled in pain as Lilith hit him with stick.

“Put my sister down!” Lilith said in her most threatening tone.

“Now, now, little lady, that rattan stick will hurt someone.” Beelzebub hold it easily to stop her from hitting Mammon with the stick.

“Whoaaaaa!!!” now, the three demons have two crying young girls.

“Done?” Satan asked.

His clothes still clean and pristine but the demons caught a whiff of blood from him.

“Done.” Belphegor answered.

“Let’s return then.” Satan chuckled.

He can’t wait to see the reaction of their eldest brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, demon side more or less will merge into main story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Lilith arrive in Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, back off, back off, from this chapter on is **pure author's indulgement.**
> 
> Beware of bratty Lilith who can bite and MC who can't fully trust adults.
> 
> (Kill Bill siren blaring in the background!!) You already warned.

When the group returned from human world, they teleported to RAD Assembly Hall and of course, Lucifer, Diavolo and Barbatos already waiting for the four rebellious princes of hell. While the two young human girls still passed out due to motion sickness caused by teleportation magic.

“We are back and we brought souvenirs!” Mammon announced proudly.

“Are you kidding me?!” the shocked face of their eldest brother is certainly a big bonus for four of them.

“Maaaammmooooooonnn!!!”

“Why only me?!” the second born asked.

“It’s actually Belphie’s idea.” Satan said.

“Yeah! I only do what Belphie asked!” Mammon said.

“We got them.” Beel said.

Lucifer sighed, tired and headache incoming.

“What do you mean we got them?” the black haired man asked.

“This tiny one is Lilith and that bigger one is her sister, MC.” Belphegor said with happy smile.

“….what? I don’t get it, Belphegor.” Diavolo asked.

“What indeed. Care to explain, Belphegor?” Lucifer is frowning, glaring at four of his troublesome brothers.

“You do remember you told us about you let Lilith become human? Levi said he found her reincarnation. So Beel and I checked their family and their family is super awful. So, I made a happy plan! We got two of them and we raised them! Good idea, right? Lilith will stay with us and her sister will not worry about how to feed Lilith and herself too!”

“…………………………” the rest of student council are silent.

Leviathan and Asmodeus waiting for Lucifer’s verdict while Diavolo and Barbatos even shocked to the point of speechless or probably unsure how to react.

“Belphegor….this is not as easy as you found a pet and took them in.” Lucifer glared.

“Of course not! It’s Lilith! And her human sister!”

“Raising human pet is a breach of Devildom Law under Civil Code, Belphegor.” Lucifer frowned.

“They are NOT pet! Lilith is MY sister!”

“She is not.”

“She is!”

“This Lilith is a human, she has her own family, her sister who cares for her and family and you took them from her!”

“No if I took both of them! Their family is awful anyway!”

“….I see.” Lucifer turned to Mammon.

Lilith gasped and surrounded by strangers, she is nervous and need her older sister! She quickly spotted you who still passed out and the younger girl start to scream like a banshee.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

That terrified scream certainly wake you up with alarm and you start to kicking and screaming.

“Let me go!! Kidnapper! Bad guys! Pedophile!!” you screamed as you start to moving around and the white haired guy is struggling to keep you from falling down.

“Let her down. You too, Beel.” The black haired man ordered.

Mammon let you down so does Beelzebub let Lilith out. Lilith runs to you and hugged you. You hugged her back, then try to shield her from all of those adults’ vision while Lilith still hold your hand, trembling and scared. You are scared too. All of them are tall and bigger than you, you squeeze Lilith’s hand, reassuring her. Even if you are scared too, you must stand tall and pretend everything is not scary for your little sister despite your hands also shaking. You remember Lilith still hold the rattan stick. You are thinking of how to grab a chance to run or force one of them to return to your home.

Lucifer is observing their condition. Their clothes made Asmodeus wince at the outdated, big shirt that of course not hers, it must be her parents’ shirt but the younger one – Lilith is well clothed, not nice enough but still clearly show that it’s a hands-me-down from you. Lucifer can see his younger self trying his best defending Mammon from celestial beast and it reflect on how she, a mere human, is glaring at him, a powerful demon.

“…..Belphegor, come here.”

“Yeah?”

“Try to get closer to them.”

“Ugh…fine…” as soon as Belphegor comes near both of you, you yelled.

“Yaaahhh!!” you charged and stopping him from coming near Lilith.

“Lilith, now!”

“Yaahhh!! Don’t! *THWACK!* bully! *THWACK!* My sister!!*THWACK!*” Lilith used her rattan stick and start hitting the demon like hitting her pillow with rattan stick.

“Ow! Hey! Wait?! Ow! Ow! Stop it! hey! stop it girls?! Girls?!” Lucifer snorts as Belphie cried out in pain.

“And you still want to take them in?” Lucifer is enjoying the situation.

“Belphie!” Beel called but he is not coming closer to his twin.

You used your whole weight and Belphie falls down with a loud thud when Lilith hit his knees.

“Ow!”

“Don’t come closer or we will hurt this man!!” you said as Lilith use the rattan stick as makeshift weapon.

Diavolo burst out laughing, Leviathan is holding his laugh while Mammon is enjoying the moment he is not the butt of the joke. Asmodeus slightly charmed by the sisters’s brave act while Beelzebub is worried of the human sisters will hurt themselves and afraid of Belphegor will release his demon form. Satan and Lucifer are enjoying the fact the two brave little girls dare to threaten demons with a mere rattan stick. Diavolo approaching them and he knelt in front of the two kids.

“I am sorry my servants made you two uncomfortable. My name is Diavolo. What is your name, you two?” he asked in his most sincere tone.

He knows human children are sensitive, Diavolo doesn’t want to scare both of them.

“……I am MC.” You glared.

“…..Me, Lilith.” Lilith said but the rattan stick stay.

“Nice to meet you, MC, Lilith. Listen, I know you both afraid and scared of all of us but I promised, all of us not a bad person.”

“Lies!” You seethed.

“It’s not a lie. Do you hate lies?”

“Uhm!” Lilith nodded.

“I see. I also hate lies. So what I say is true because I hate to lie.”

You still glared at him but Lilith is wide eyed and start to think maybe he’s right.

“So can you release him? I promise he won’t hurt both of you.”

“……Adults can’t be trusted.” You said.

“What big sis said!” Lilith echoed.

“………”

Diavolo is freezing. He is unsure of how to approach two fragile human children who is not trusting any adults.

“Especially adults who kidnapped us and said we will be their sister! Are you guys….human traffickers?” you asked.

“………….”

‘Human traffickers….’ Diavolo wanted to laugh and tell Lucifer that his brothers now are deemed as human traffickers but the demon prince is holding the urge to laugh out loud in.

“Sis, what is human traffickers?”

“They sell people like us and force us to do many bad things! Disgusting things! Unspeakable!”

Lucifer sighed. Lilith’s older sister certainly saw too much of bad adults to the point she declared adults should not be trusted. And yet she is right of she should not trust them, especially those four who kidnapped them. Lucifer noticed Diavolo is sending him telepathy message.

_“Kneel like me,”_

_“What and why?”_

_“They are afraid. If they both can see two responsible adults, they are certainly will agree to release Belphegor.”_

_“Belphegor can free himself fine.”_

_“At the risk of their trust. Come on, is it fine if your sister said she hates you?”_ that certainly will stab Lucifer’s heart.

_“……..you are actually enjoying this, aren’t you?.............fine.”_

Lucifer is approaching the teenager and the kid and do as Diavolo said, swallowing his pride as Avatar of Pride, truly, he wants to use magic to force the two but it will cause boomerang attack to him. By making them fearing him, the two won’t open up at all.

“…….My name is Lucifer. Will you two release my brother? He is foolish and reckless, doing stupid things and always like to make me angry or annoy me greatly but will you release him?” you glared at his red eyes but you know he is sincere, just like how you care for your sister, this person also cares for his brother.

“……fine.” You said.

Lilith release the rattan stick from poking Belphegor’s neck even though they both probably don’t understand why usually they should use sword instead of blunt weapon when taking hostage.

“Welcome to Devildom, MC, Lilith. I am the crown prince of Devildom, Diavolo.” Lilith awed but MC is unimpressed.

“What does that even mean?”

“Huh?!” Diavolo is shocked that his title mean nothing for the teenager.

“So you are a prince, so what? You have no reason to kidnap us.”

“Yeah yeah! Big sister is right! I have test tomorrow!”

“And I must cook dinner and study for my test as well.”

“…………….no, your priority is skewed.” Lucifer frowned.

“It’s precisely because you kidnapped us during test week!”

“Yeah!”

“Is test that important for you?” Belphegor asked, keeping his distance.

“If I can pass my test and do well, I can get a good job with high pay and buy all delicious food for my sister and myself!”

“…..how about this? MC, you can stay as exchange student in Devildom for a year. And during this one year, you will live with the brothers and of course, Lilith will stay with you.”

“….will you give us lots of food? Money and things to take care of us?”

“Of course.”

“Then it’s fine but Lilith will stay with me, in my room. I don’t trust any of you comes near me or my sister!”

“Then, Mammon will protect you both during your stay. Devildom is dangerous.”

“…….Why can’t I be the one who protect them?” Belphegor asked.

“You are Avatar of Sloth.” Lucifer frowned.

“Fine then, let’s play with me sometimes, Lilith.”

“No! I hate you!” the words I hate you echoed so hard and Belphegor falls down from emotionally attacked by his reincarnated sister.

“Be…Belphegor is down immediately….” Mammon is so shocked to see his brother is KO-ed with words of rejection.

“Why…why you hate me….Lilith….?” Belphegor is restraining himself but then he starts his apathy sulking.

“You are a stranger! Evil! You are human traffickers!” each words stabbed Belphegor and he stops moving and just lay there.

“Belphie!!” the tall huge man wailed.

“Whoa, she did numbers on Belphegor with mere words.” Asmodeus bristled.

“That sounds hurt, judging from how much Belphegor looks like a lolicon, ROFL LOLOLOL!! I should have recorded this. LOLOLOL!!!” the purple haired demon laughed.

“Don’t come closer!!” Lilith yelled.

You realized Belphegor is crawling, sneakily trying to hug your sister, only for his hand to be bitten by her.

“Guwaaahhhh…!!!” Belphegor hissed in pain.

“Don’t come close to me! I can bite you much harder than that!!” she threatened like angry little porcupine.

Her hand still trembling and linking with your hand, she tries to hide behind you and you squeeze, reassuring her.

“All of you won’t fatten us and eat us, right?” you asked.

“No.” the black haired man said.

“Maybe? I will try to not eat both of you…” the tall huge man said.

You and Lilith glared at the huge man.

“If you try to eat us! I will haunt you! I will haunt you to death and drag you to die so you can suffer too!” you threatened while Lilith is sending her best glare to him.

Lucifer sighed turns to Mammon, sending him a signal and Mammon kicked Beelzebub down to the floor.

“Now, now, no need to be scared, girls. Great Mammon is here to protect both of you!” he is quick to kneel down so Lilith can see him clearly.

You stared at him for a moment before you nodded.

“…………okay. I will trust only you and Diavolo….for now.”

“I am Mammon.” He offered his hand for you to shake.

“…..I am MC…this is my sister, Lilith.” You took his hand and he shakes it gently.

“Now, would you two come to see your new room? It’s super cool, you know? We planted tree inside that room. No-not that it’s special or something….” His voice is nice and sincere and something bubbling inside your chest and you trust your instinct that this man is not your enemy at all.

“….so is it special or not?” you frowned.

“Whoa? Who is this mini Lucifer? Mini Lucifer no 2? Scary…” Mammon shivered.

You glared at him and Lilith giggled before she peeked under your hoodie jacket to see Mammon’s face clearly.

“Let’s go to your room, then?” Mammon asked.

“Um…” you paused, a stranger being kind is not supposed to hard to deal with.

“I haven’t feed Lilith yet…”

“Hungry, aren’t you two?” Diavolo smiled kindly.

“How about dinner with us?” the prince offered.

“Dinner….” Your stomach growled in answer and you blushed.

It feels so embarrassing that you want to bury yourself in a hole!

“Me too! Lilith is hungry too!” your sister’s stomach also growled.

“Haha! How about all of us dine together then?” Diavolo laughed.

“I don’t want to stay near that man!” Lilith pointed at Belphegor.

“….!!” The brothers realized how bad Belphegor in the sisters’ eyes.

“He tricked me! He got us kidnapped!” Lilith said.

“A liar’s tongue will be cut in the hell, my friend told me!” You quickly added.

“Yeah! He is a liar!” Lilith agreed.

“You hear them, Belphegor.”

“Urk…Lilith….”

“Stay away from my sister!!” you hissed at the suspicious man.

He quickly and quietly stays back, down and sad, Belphegor stick to his taller brother – the one who said he might eat you both.

-

On the way to the dining room, they finally introduced themselves one by one. You know the white haired man who grabbed you is Mammon, avatar of greed. But you don’t really grasp the meaning of avatar of something, actually. The black haired stern man is Lucifer, avatar of pride. The man with two hair colors who is kidnapping you and Lilith is Belphegor, avatar of sloth and the huge man is his twin, Beelzebub and avatar of gluttony.

“You two can call me Belphie because Belphegor is too long.” The kidnapper said in his friendliest tone.

“You can call me Beel.” Beelzebub said.

The blonde one is Satan, avatar of wrath, the purple haired one is Leviathan, avatar of envy and the charming one is Asmodeus, avatar of lust.

“Just call me Asmo since it’s too long, okay?” he asked.

But you two still wary and ended up sticking to Mammon closely and since their title is ridiculous and long, you just dubbed their name although you can’t really put name to faces at first. You were always aloof and can’t really remember which classmate and their name but you know their face. So you do your best to memorize their face first before try to keep up remembering their names.

-

The food looks delicious in your eyes but you quickly snapped out of trance and temptation before glare and said to your sister.

“I will try first. Who knows what you put inside the food!” you said, trying your best to not appear as scared.

In your whole life, a whole table filled with food is like a dream comes true but you are still scared. These guys are kidnappers, they might appear to be so kind to you and your sister but you know how Hansel and Gretel trusted the witch before the witch starts to force Gretel to work and feeding Hansel so she can eat him. You took a bite of some food and instantly, the worry melted. The food is just so delicious, unlike your normally fried rice or omelette with mere ketchup and eggs you and Lilith loved. It’s warm and you start to cry because it just so warm and _how long since someone cook for you?_

The brothers look alarmed at your crying face but they don’t have heart to say this is normal food, not the fancy one Barbatos made and this is what normal food tasted. But you quickly wiped your tears and grab a huge portion for your sister.

“This is delicious and nothing weird inside, eat up until you are full, Lilith!” you said.

“Okay!” the six years old relieved and smiled before she starts to eat.

You and Lilith eat hastily, as if afraid of someone will take the food away.

‘Their etiquette is awful,’ Lucifer winced, eyes glancing towards Diavolo.

Diavolo merely watching you and Lilith with more interest to you than Lilith.

“No need to eat so quick, sweetie, you both will choke yourself.” Asmodeus chided.

Lucifer noticed that the avatar of lust takes an interest in you and Lilith.

“Yeah, no need to follow Beel’s bad manners.” Levi added.

“…….okay…” you slowed down and Lilith’s eyes sparkling when she spotted puddings and chocolate-made food.

“Big sister…I want that,” she whispered, pointing her spoon at the chocolate looking cup on Satan’s side.

“No.” he said coldly.

Uh-oh, looks like he noticed Lilith’s target.

“This is for adult only.” He said with smug cold aura and you both made dejected face.

“It’s okay, girls. You can have better things.” Diavolo let Barbatos served chocolate drizzled strawberry ice cream – the human world recipe Barbatos tried yesterday and still in the fridge this morning.

With Diavolo’s hectic schedule, he doesn’t have time to eat it and he remembers human girls love sweets and desserts.

“Ice cream!!” Lilith beamed.

“…..” your eyes shines like Lilith’s but you quickly slapped your cheeks and forcing yourself to not be baited with measly thing like ice cream (oh, but you want to taste it and eat the whole cup like Lilith will).

Satan thinks it’s funny that you forced yourself to glare like that despite of how much you want to devour the ice cream.

“My teacher said, we shouldn’t eat things from stranger!” you insisted, holding your desire back.

Lucifer is clearly amused. Leviathan and Asmodeus are enjoying watching you squirm, Beelzebub busy eating his portion, Belphegor still sulk and Mammon looks worried while Satan is amused and think of how much your attitude reminded him of the newly born kitten, curious and cute.

“You know, you already know who Diavolo is, he is not a stranger. You can drink the whole ice cream.” Satan said, teasing the interesting human girl.

“Hhhnnnnggghhh…..!!” you are holding your tears, wondering if you can just backpedal and devour the ice cream without shame.

And you did.

You took the spoon, digging the sinful chocolate drizzled strawberry ice cream and you swallowed in wince as if you expect you die from poison. Five seconds passed and you opened your eyes, sighed in relief when you are not dead or anything then holding your smile in despite your starry eyes because it IS SO SINFULLY DELICIOUS!!!! before giving the biggest spoon for Lilith to dig in.

“Yaaayyy!!” Lilith starts to devour the ice cream.

The green demon butler is holding his smile, pleased that the two human guests actually likes his handmade ice cream.

“Now, MC, Lilith, after the dinner, let’s get you back to House of Lamentation. You two will live with Lucifer and his brothers.” Diavolo said.

“….....okay.” you said without much fight.

It seems, after you are full and satisfied, you are much more agreeable to deal with. But Lilith still peppy from that sugar rush.

“Nuh-uh! I wanna see the castle!”

Yeah, when they took you here, Lilith saw the castle and she insisted to go there. You have no energy when it’s draining you to stay awake and think this is a nice dream.

“Lilith, we must go to sleep. Also, castle is for a prince. We can’t go there without invitation.”

“No? But….I want to see a prince and marry him…”

The demon brothers chuckled, choked and did a double take at that statement.

“Why you want to marry a prince, Lilith?” Lucifer asked on behalf of his brothers.

“A prince is rich! He can feed me and my sister! Then both of us don’t need to study and work anymore!”

That simple thinking is what Lucifer expect but to think he hear it from Lilith herself even as human… he wonders if she got corrupted by demons or maybe, it just her delusional phase of children. The Demon Prince himself is coughing awkwardly.

“………..isn’t Diavo—Hmpfh?!” Mammon’s mouth got covered by Levi’s hand.

“Ssh!” Asmodeus and the twins managed to stop Mammon before he lets out a huge fact that Diavolo is a prince and making a possibility that Lilith will aim for Diavolo to get rich while Satan snorts in background.

“Anyway, we can’t go, Lilith.”

“Daaaww…..!!” she pouted.

“Well, we can see House of Lamentation instead.” You directed her.

“Yeah! A tree inside our room! How cool!” Lilith beamed.

With sighs of relief, the brothers let you waved goodbye to Diavolo. Lilith and you waved like pure children you two are before let Mammon took your hand in his and you took Lilith’s hand in yours.

“Uh….?” Mammon is unsure how to react.

“Teachers said we must hold hand if we don’t want to get lost.” You said.

“…..ok yeah?” Mammon turned to Lucifer for help but Lucifer ignored him.

“….fine….” Mammon sighed.

“Lilith, you have two hands, want to hold hand with me?” Belphegor asked with kind smile.

Lilith make a disgusted face. Levi, Asmo and Satan snorts in background, clearly amused by Lilith’s rejection to Belphegor’s attempt to bond with her. He tries to hold her hand but she is quick to slap away his hand.

“Big sister! This meanie old man is weird! I hate him!” she yelled it out and again, Belphegor’s poor heart rejected by his now-human-sister.

“Belphegor!” Lucifer warned.

“Fine…” Belphegor returns to sulk.

It’s very clear he can’t hate you but he hates it when Lilith said she hates him.

“My poor heart….” He sobbed to Beelzebub.

“It’s your own fault actually.” Like a good brother he is, Beelzebub can add the salt to the wound or lick it to ease the pain and Beelzebub, like every brother do to their brother, is adding the salt instead.

Beelzebub definitely choose to side with the human sisters instead because Beel knows Belphie is clearly kidnapping the two underage children. The walk is quite easy because it’s very close with wherever that dinner took place in.

“Welcome to the House of Lamentation!” Mammon leads you and Lilith with proud smile.

“Um…” you nodded.

“Yaayyy!!” Lilith laughed.

“Whoa….” You awed at the inside.

The gloomy wallpaper, the evil looking furniture, you wonder if there’s a dark vampire lord staying here. (The dark vampire lord is behind you, MC dear) Lilith awed.

“Whoaaaa!! Sooo cool!!! Is there a king here?” she asked.

“………….if you count a king in your own bedroom then yes.” Lucifer said after contemplating of what to reply that question.

“No, girls. There are princes here!” Asmodeus added.

“Really?! How many?!” Lilith asked.

“Seven.” Mammon said proudly.

“Liar.” You quickly added.

“It’s not a lie….” Leviathan wonder how to convince you that they are indeed, seven princes of hell.

“Aw girls, let’s see your room then.” Mammon said as he leads you and Lilith to your room.

Your room is definitely weird. You rubbed your eyes before you blink and see the tree is indeed, growing inside your room and there’re lamps on the tree? They resemble sunlight but oh well, you are not going to dwell on it too deeply because this dream is so nice.

“Big sister! We can share the bed!” Lilith beamed.

“Oh, right. Both of you need clothes and uniforms and pajama…how about you both take a bath?”

“Bath? Not a normal shower?”

“No, a real bath. Let’s go to Asmo. He got the best soap and shampoo.”

“But I am tired….” You are.

“Yeah, endure it a bit more, ‘kay? The bath is good and Asmo has line he won’t cross. So don’t worry about him.”

The white haired demon then carries you since you are too tired while Lilith hold his hand, skipping along.

“Asmo, ya got bath ready?” the door opened.

You and Lilith awed at the sight of beautiful room.

“Me?”

“Ye, you.”

“And here I thought you won’t share them with me.”

“Not sharing. Need to borrow yer bathroom. I need to get old clothes, pajama and all. Lucifer said he already took Beel and Belphie to grab old clothes but these two are too tired and will nod off so ya need to keep watch on ‘em. And no funny business!”

“I don’t do underage kids. Fine, done.” Asmo sighed.

“Alright, come with me, MC, Lilith.” Asmo lead two of you to bathroom.

The bathroom is huge and pretty and both of you gawking so the demon chuckled.

“The soap is this. This one is shampoo. Hmm, how old are you, MC?” the avatar of lust took soap and shampoo that safe for human and put them near the bathtub.

“I am fourteen.”

“I see. Did you already take care of your skin?”

“…………..pardon?” you are sure you don’t follow his flow of conversation.

“…….so you are a late bloomer. Then no conditioner nor face wash for now. Bear with it for a while, okay?”

“?” you wonder what to bear.

“Okay?”

“You can use the bathroom. The towels are here. If you need help, call my name, Asmo, okay?”

“…..okay.” you nodded then he leave you and Lilith inside the bathroom.

It seems he is an okay adult?

“Sister! Can we swim inside?” Lilith asked.

“Be careful, bathtub is not too deep for swimming,” you are quick to return your focus on Lilith.

“Yeesss!!” your sister quickly strips down and she tested the tub, dipping her foot before entering the bath (luckily, by not jumping in because she will hurt herself).

After you helped her with her hair and yours, you tell her to clean herself up before continue to play with the water. You start to lather yourself and can’t help but think how real this dream is. It feels like heaven more than a mere dream.

“Big sister, are you tired?”

“Mm.”

“Me too.” Says her but she still has energy to tour the castle if they allowed her.

Just in right time when you and Lilith done with bath, someone knock the door.

“Are you done?” that’s Asmo.

“Yeah!” you opened the door.

You and Lilith are covered with huge towel. He didn’t look at you but he handed you the clothes.

“Here, try it inside and see if it’s fit.” He said, still averting his eyes.

“Okay.” You took the clothes from him and close the door.

A few of the clothes suits you – the long sleeved pajama shirt with long pants with unicorn pattern, the anime shirt and short pants… you noticed there is underwear inside and you wonder how they know your size. For Lilith, cat patterned shirt and pants, bunny eared pajama shirt with money patterned pants… they also put underwear her size inside as well!

‘Where do they know this…?’ but you don’t dwell on it too much for you are too tired to think.

“No problem?” Asmo asked beyond the door.

“No.” you opened the door, and hand him back a few clothes.

“And these?”

“We can’t wear those. It’s either too big or too small.” You replied.

“I see.” He nodded, knowing only a few of these clothes can actually suits you and Lilith.

You yawned. He noticed it immediately.

“Alright, time for bed for kiddos like you and Lilith.” He announced.

He leads you back to your room and not too long, Mammon shows up with more clothes and Asmo leaving, waving you goodbye before he leaves.

“Well…” Mammon sees you tired and already dozed off with Lilith sticks to you on the bed.

“Guess the fashion show can wait. Goodnight, MC, goodnight, Lilith.” He grinned.

“Night!” Lilith whispered.

“Night…” you don’t want the nice dream end but you nod off and slowly, your eyes close and your mind stop working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why MC didn't argue more? Diavolo promised to take care of them with food and money despite how sketchy it is. Remember this is just fanfic and MC's logic can be skewed when:  
> 1) she is a mere teenager whose parents rarely teach her things like don't follow strangers (her teachers were the ones who warned her instead of her parents) and,  
> 2) MC was hungry when they teleported her to Devildom and,  
> 3) she thinks it's all dream despite how real-unreal it is so basically MC disassociating herself quite a bit


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniform Fitting Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC and Lilith being taken care by a group of teeny responsible demons and kind fellow exchange students.

You wake up to see the Lilith sleep beside you, the sky is dark – eternal dark? The sun is not shining but the lamp on the tree is shining like sun as if telling you it’s morning already. You see Mammon is sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag. So when they kidnapped you yesterday, they are being real. As in it’s all real.

You, a nameless kid on the street with a little sister following you like ducklings follow their mother, neither rich nor famous but just you, is now kidnapped and must stay one year here, in Devildom where seven adult strangers said they will take care of you and your sister. You think you saw this kind of novels and mangas from your classmates but you never comprehend how the protagonist cope with it. Some of them take it in stride. Most of them take it in acceptable manner and moves forward but not you. You are a teenager, young and inexperienced, while you are excited to be here in a place where food is constantly supplied, you are still a child too and you can only do what a child do, cry or trying your best to keep it together for who know how long.

While Lilith is a loud crier, she always looks so soothed after loud crying and messy face. But you are not, you are a silent crier and you tried your best to not let anyone see you cry or Lilith might cry too. You wonder if they have bathroom you can use. You opened one door. It leads to toilet. Realization dawned to you, so you must find bathroom in this huge mansion?

“Mornin’, girl…whaddya want?” Mammon asked after a yawn.

“…….bathroom….” you said.

“Bathroom? Go out from the room, then go right when it’s the third door you see. You can see the common bathroom there.”

“Thank you.” You nodded.

Mammon then continue to sleep, knowing Lilith still sleep too.

You make your way to the bathroom, opened it and shocked to see the huge tall man is undressing himself and the dark haired man washing his face. You are too shocked and speechless to even scream, eyes wide and your mind is now wide awake. It’s when the dark haired man realized your presence.

“…………..MC?” he looks worried.

“MC?” the huge tall man repeated.

You closed your eyes and cover it with your hands, rubbing your eyes and opened your eyes again, seeing two handsome faces come closer with worry in quality of HD TV, causing you to take a few steps back.

BANG!

Something hit your head and you hissed in pain, hands automatically go to cover your wound.

“MC?! Are you alright?!” they look so worried.

You wonder why and what just happened.

“Are you fine, MC? You did hit your head pretty hard.” The dark haired one asked.

“………um….” Your teary eyes already indication of how bad it is.

“Come on, we need to rub some ointment to prevent swelling.” And the most idiotic thing you can do is blurting and confusing him with someone.

“I am fine, mo—” you gasped, realized you almost call him ‘mother’ because definition of mother in your head means someone who worry about you a lot.

“Mo…?” those red eyes frowned.

“Mo…morning….” You are shaking but quickly backpedal before you blurted out the word, holding back your tears and fear.

You know enough that men hate being called mother or anything feminine. They detest it as if associating it with weakness. The frown lessens and he told something to the tall huge man. The tall huge man quickly makes his way to grab the ointment and gently rubs it to your head.

“Still hurt?” he asked.

“A bit.” You replied quietly.

Then you realized this is the man who said he might eat you and your sister and you slapped his hand away from you while you try to make your presence smaller. For the demons, it almost like a rabbit entered a den of lions and Lucifer wiped his face, having no patience to deal with troublesome creatures named children in the morning, he decided to ignore you. Beel seems to got what his eldest brother’s intention so Beel leave the ointment near you before he took the towel and continue to do what he’s going to do, undress and to take a shower.

You gaped. At thirteen, the school certainly already give you sex education but it’s vague and you can’t concentrate when you flustered during that class but you can’t deny the primal attraction when you see abs and handsome face. You blushed, red and very flustered, bothered, those abs keep echoing in your mind and you can’t help but think your face must be already resembling a cooked crab. Lucifer watched in amusement at your flustered and bothered expression.

“Aaa….!” You blushed and runs back to your room.

“Hey! Wait! MC! Didn’t you want to use bathroom?!” Lucifer asked but you already escaped.

You return to the toilet in your room and release your emotion – cry. Only when you feel better you opened the door, seeing Lilith pout and keep her distance from Mammon.

“You finally here! Your little sister is being meanie to me!” Mammon said.

You tilted your head. Lilith beamed and hug you.

“I am not a meanie! I do what I should do! Stranger danger!”

“….Mammon and Diavolo are exception, maybe.” You said.

If there’s at least adults you can get, you will try to trust them. Mammon beamed but then he blushed.

“Ye-yeah! Of course you two need me! Be thankful Great Mammon is here for you two!” he said with bashful but proud smile.

“Mm.” you replied nonchalantly.

“Mammon,” you started.

“Where’s our clothes?”

“Right…. Because you two only arrived yesterday night, Diavolo said you two can tour to castle with him and he also need to adjust clothes for you two.”

“Okay.” You hold his hand.

“Huh?”

“Lead the way.”

“………..Let’s go to bathroom first.” Mammon sighed, know you are not done with bathroom.

Perhaps he heard what happened from Lucifer. By the time Lilith and you done, the dining room already empty except for the fact Leviathan is there to return the plates.

“Oh? Morning, kids.” Levi smirked when he sees Mammon is now a babysitter for kids.

“Good…morning….” Lilith stay close to you.

“……morning.” You replied after a bit hesitation.

“……..I don’t feel hurt. I don’t feel hurt at all with that long pause.” Levi glared.

You realized quickly that the purple haired man is hurt from your pause. You released Mammon’s hand and stepped closer to him with Lilith sticking close to you.

“I am MC. What’s your name again? Levi?” you asked, offering your hand to him.

He flinched and you think he is worse than you in socializing.

“……..it’s Leviathan…..but yeah…Levi works too…..” He blushed, taking your hand and shaking it.

“…….wanna be friends?” you asked.

“Hu-huh?!” he dropped the cutleries.

“Wanna be my friends?” you repeated, a bit louder.

“………….su-sure….you better be happy because I am de-definitely not doing this for you! Especially when you are normies! Both of you!” he said with flushing face.

“Mm. I am happy.” You smiled a bit, happy you made a new friend here.

Mammon grinned at the background like a proud dad despite doing nothing and watching them as if he is involved.

“Levi,” you tried with a bit shy smile.

The snake demon aggressively fisted the poor fork and it crushed immediately from his excited grip. You noticed he might easily crush you if you make him mad.

“Anyway, where you and Lilith heading with Mammon?” he asked after he recovered from his excitement.

“Castle and go to grab uniform.”

“I see. Enjoy then.”

“You are not going?”

“No. I have event to do.”

You wonder what event he wants to do but you quietly follow Mammon to grab your breakfast. The breakfast is warm, you don’t understand how they can still warm but you eat the bacon, egg, toast and warm milk eagerly.

“Excuse me,” Lilith said.

“May I have more egg please?” she asked.

“How polite!” Mammon cooed.

“Here ya go!” he helped her to move the egg to her plate.

“Thank you!” Lilith used the fork to destroy the yolk, making a small squelch sound before she gobbled it down. “Yummy!” she said and finish the breakfast.

“Big sister! We will go to castle?”

“Yeah. Are you happy?”

“Yes!” Lilith smiled.

“Good then.” You smiled slightly.

After breakfast, Mammon leads both of you to walk towards the building from yesterday. The room is the place where they first arrived.

“Welcome, MC and Lilith. Do you still remember me?” Diavolo asked.

“Diavolo?” you said, unsure if you really get it right?

“Don’t forget the “lord”, MC. He is a prince.” Lucifer reminded with frown.

“Lord Diavolo,” you corrected, not wanted to argue or anything.

“Meh, Diavolo sounds fine and you make it sounds stiff.” Diavolo said to Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed in reply but not saying anything more.

“Now, now, MC, Lilith, did you two have best sleep last night?”

“It’s…..nicer than usual.” You replied, unsure of how to proceed.

Maybe you should think of them as your teacher, that’s it. Give them respect for older people but if they do something, you can retract it and start your rebellious way just like you did with some people who messed with you and your sister.

“For someone with nicer bed than usual, you still look pale.” Satan said.

Before their attention turned to you and before you answer, your little sister quickly speaks up.

“The bed is bigger than our bed at home!” nice save, Lilith.

You can always depend on her to read you.

“I see.”

“First, we need to fit you with uniforms before we can go to tour the school.”

“………not the castle?” Lilith asked.

“…………. did something happen to my message?” Diavolo asked.

“I heard from Belphie you said you will give tour to castle for them?” Mammon asked.

“Yeah, you are so gullible, Mammon. I can’t believe you are avatar of Greed.” Belphegor smiled.

Lucifer sighed tiredly.

“Diavolo, you didn’t even give them DDD last night.” He reminded Diavolo.

“Let’s redo it then. You two still remember the plan yesterday?”

“Umm…..we are staying here for a year as exchange student?”

“Yes, very good. Here is DDD for MC and a safety whistle for Lilith.” Diavolo handed the two tiny things to the human girls.

“The whistle shouldn’t be used unless you are in danger, okay, Lilith?” you reminded her.

“Yeah!”

“MC, if anything happens, you can always reach us with DDD. It has chat and call feature. It also can summon some lesser demons to help you with some tasks, like grabbing things from high place instead of you jumping around and hurt yourself.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” Diavolo smiled as he pats your head.

You blushed. Your parents rarely praised you and teachers already expect your higher than average grades so compliments are rare. You flinched when you see Diavolo’s yellow eyes fixed on you and you quickly averted your gaze.

“Stop it!” Lilith shielded you from the demon prince.

“Lilith?”

“Stop it! I hate it when people see big sister like that!”

“Lilith, it’s fine. He is not doing something rude.”

“He is being rude!”

“He is a prince, remember?” though you don’t know the difference between crown prince and normal prince, you only know they both prince so they must be important.

Your sister still glares at the demon prince.

“Anyway, you are in Devildom and you will stay in House of Lamentation for a year. You will attend RAD with your sister and we will give you tasks. At the end of the year, you must give us report about your stay in Devildom.”

“Fine with me.” You replied.

Slightly higher than average grades mean homework and papers are nothing. It just a proof, an official evidence of you doing your work. You are a teeny bit disappointed when you can’t go to castle but RAD is huge and looks promising as well.

“……wait, what is RAD?” you asked.

“……..it stands for Royal Academy of Diavolo or RAD in short.” Lucifer explained.

“Oh.” And here you thought it will mean rad as in the word rad which you found in dictionary once.

“Let’s tour the school, shall we?” he asked.

“......okay…”

“Not the castle?” Lilith asked.

“No. We actually planned to go touring RAD as orientation.”

“Bhuuuu!! Nooo!! I want to see castle!!” Lilith pouted and complained loudly.

“Lilith, ssh…..! Someday we can go but not now, okay?” you try to calm her down.

“…………if you say so, big sister.” Lilith is dejected but she won’t say no to you.

You wonder if you are being too hard on her but sometimes, you can’t afford angering adults like the last time you angered your father.

“Let’s go then.” Diavolo took your hand in his as he leads you and Lilith.

The RAD is huge like you think. The library is huge and your eyes shining like receiving a gift. Lilith beamed when RAD has huge courtyard and park for young demons to play with. There’s slide and it certainly resemble human park.

“This is the park. It’s for demon children and human children.”

“……….wait, demons?!” you asked as you realized the children in Devildom has wings or tails.

“…..don’t tell me, you didn’t notice at all, MC?”

“…………huh?” your mind is blank.

Certainly they do have some moments that you know they might not be human especially with teleport kidnapping but you are not sure if that’s a trick or real and you just realized you are in a deep problem.

“Wait, so are you all demon or not?” you are confused even more.

“We are.” Lucifer stated.

“But, but…. adults have no wings or tails!” you reasoned.

“That’s because adults can hide it and children can’t.” Asmodeus said.

You are surprised by this fact.

“Umm…..if demons are real, are angels real?”

“Angels are real.” Lucifer sighed.

“By the way, dragons and mermaids are real too.” Mammon added.

You are so shocked by this fact that you are speechless and Lilith beamed.

“Mermaids are real! You said it! Big sister, remember what I told you? Mermaids are real!” your little sister said proudly.

“No way!” you rejected the idea.

“It’s real!” Lilith insisted.

“Muh….fine, it’s real.” You are defeated.

The RAD buildings are huge with first floor for kindergarten, second, third and fourth for basic education for demon children, fifth, sixth and seventh for what human deemed as middle high and high school level. Each floor also has faculty office, cafeteria, bathrooms and nurse office. The eight floor has labs and studios – you assume they are for club activity. The ninth floor is RAD Assembly Hall. While the tour is impressive, halfway the way up, Mammon ended up carrying you. By the time fifth floor tour almost end, Lilith tugged on Asmodeus’s uniform.

“I am tired. I don’t want to move…” she said.

“Aaw, do you want me to carry you?” Asmodeus smiled.

“…..I want break.” She said with frown.

“How about I carry you instead?” Belphegor asked.

“NO!!” Lilith tugged Asmodeus instead.

The demon chuckled at the sight of Belphegor’s glare and Asmo make sure to carry Lilith near Belphegor as the youngest giving the best glare to Asmodeus.

“How do demons move like this without elevator?” you asked, tired.

“We fly.” Beel replied.

“……..I also want a set of wings.” You said, dejected.

“I guess we can put elevator next time then,” Diavolo said.

You are unsure if it’s just a joke or he is being serious. They stopped the tour once all of you reach the RAD Assembly Hall.

“Now, I will let you two meet our other exchange students.”

“Other exchange students?”

“Yes, we have three human exchange student and two angel student.” Diavolo smiled.

The door opened and three young man entered. One is a boy around your age or younger, you won’t assume and the other two looks like adult.

“Hello,” the tan man in white greeted with smile.

“This better important.” The young boy said with frown.

“Oh? Those two girls….” The white haired man smiled with unreadable smile.

You are nervous – strangers again?

“Let me introduce you all. MC, Lilith, they are Simeon, Luke and Solomon. Simeon, Luke and Solomon, they are MC and Lilith and they are sisters.”

“But didn’t you said the human exchange student is at least older?” Simeon looks surprised.

“There’s a change in plan.”

“I see.”

Simeon dropped the topic. Mammon let you down once you didn’t feel too tired anymore.

“Thank you.” You said politely.

“Nah.” Mammon turned to see Lilith in Asmodeus’s arms.

“You want down too?”

“Yeah!”

Asmodeus put Lilith down and the girl skipped to you, sticking close.

“Hello, MC. My name is Simeon.” Simeon smiled.

“……are you an angel?” you asked.

He is wearing white and he has kind smile, you instantly assume he is. That boy too, wearing white so you think he is angel too.

“You are right. How can you guess?” he smiled.

“You are white. And you don’t have this dark swirl near you.” Lilith said.

“………dark swirl?”

“I am MC.” You cut the conversation close.

“I am Lilith!” your little sister said.

“…………….I…..see….” Simeon looks stunned.

“I am Luke!” the boy said. “How old are you?” he asked.

“I am fourteen.” You replied.

“Me six!” Lilith beamed.

“Wait, you are fourteen?!” Mammon asked.

“?”

“You look like twelve!”

“I am smaller than my classmates.”

“I am Solomon. You look interesting aren’t you, MC?” he asked, gently shake your hand and he smiled before pats your head.

You want to say you are not that interesting but Solomon is quick to make his way closer to Mammon’s brothers and Diavolo.

“Lucifer, I need to have some talk with you and the brothers, regarding MC and human care, well, adults only.” Solomon stated.

“Luke, can you stay with them?” Simeon asked.

“Okay.” Luke pouted.

“Then, we can talk in that room.” Diavolo pointed at his office.

“Well, thank you for making it not so suspicious.” Solomon chuckled.

“Then make it quick.” Lucifer frowned.

“Fine.” Solomon sighed.

“MC said she is fourteen but she still so tiny and thin, she looks like a malnourished human. But the real reason I called for you is because I noticed bruise on her arms. Anyone know anything about it?”

“She did bump her head this morning but that’s all, nothing too serious.” Lucifer replied.

“Well, her father did hit her…” Belphegor said.

“Wait, what?!” Simeon asked.

“And how you only mentioned this now, Belphegor?” Lucifer glared.

“No one asked.”

“And you, Beel?”

“I forgot.”

“……………Belphegor, you are grounded for two months in attic.”

“What?! Nooo!! I want to play with Lilith and MC!”

“They reacted badly to you!”

“What?! You….Lucifer, we are going to have a talk in private after this.” Simeon said with finality.

“Alright, Simeon. And my decision is final, Belphegor!” Lucifer growled.

“Fine.” Belphegor glared.

“Come on, two months is not long,” Beel said as he continues to eat his food.

“Says you who can play with Lilith or MC.” Belphegor frowned at his twin.

“So, I want Barbatos, Simeon and Lucifer help me when she tries to change.”

“You mean you want us to have check up on her body.”

“Well, bruises will disappear with time but she is young and it might hinder her growth. If her growth affected, one might say all of you didn’t take care of her properly and Diavolo’s reputation will get affected.” Solomon said.

“Alright, Barbatos, please check her during uniform fitting.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Why Simeon must be there too?”

“Simeon can heal her.”

“And you?”

“I just want to make sure.”

“Why only Lucifer?” Mammon asked.

“He is the head of your house, right? He must know her.”

“What about us?” Belphegor pouted.

“You guys can hear it from Lucifer.”

“No way!”

After long discussion, the agreement is final.

You blinked when they said they will fit you to the uniform. Lilith goes first. The girl beamed when she wears the cute black uniform.

“How do I look, big sister?”

“You are super cute!” you smiled sincerely to her.

“Tada! Tada!” she posed in different pose and like a mother hen, you praised her every movement in that uniform.

“Cuuutteee!!” you praised with happy smile.

“Change too, big sister! Let’s match!” she insisted.

“MC, please try to change in this room.” Simeon ushered you inside.

“…………..” you are shocked to see all of them inside.

“No.” you make a disgusted face.

“MC, just think of me as your brother.” Solomon said.

“…….adults are disgusting.” You scowled.

“No, this is just to do some body checking, MC.” Simeon said.

“No! The last time someone said will give me a body checking, I got choked!” you glared.

“MC, it’s fine. We just want to check for…medical check-up.”

“Without nurse?!” you asked.

“Simeon can heal you, he is angel.”

“Well, angel should not engage in sinful, filthy adult things!”

“MC, this is real fine. If you got assaulted, we will beat that person up, okay?” Solomon is trying.

“No!!” you insisted.

“MC….” Lucifer’s patience run thin.

“NO! NO! Stop blocking my way! Nuh-uh! Get away from me!!” you try to escape but Lucifer easily prevented you from escaping.

“Something sounds fishy with that situation.” Asmo commented from beyond the office as the brothers are with Lilith while Lucifer, Simeon, Solomon, Barbatos and Diavolo inside.

“That’s the sounds of your filthy mind, Asmo.” Belphegor snarked and Satan snickered.

“MC, we are just trying to see what under your clothes, wait that sounds weird….” Diavolo stopped.

“Come on, MC, just the shirt?”

“Nooo!! You sound like a pervert! Dirty old man! Stop coming closer to me! Help! Help me! Help me!!!!” you screamed, yelled, flailing your arms around as Diavolo and Lucifer teamed up to prevent you from escape.

“That sounds quite like….” Mammon paled.

Beelzebub luckily already prevented Lilith from hearing your scream using magic.

Inside the room, your shirt finally come off. Bruises littered on your small back and your thin arms, a few on your thighs, stomach and legs as well. It’s blue, purple, red, some of them are yellow or green but most of them already yellowish brown or light brown. You can hear someone chanting something and some of those bruises feels not hurt anymore.

“Are you done?” you asked, upset and holding your scared and angry tears.

“We are. Once you try to wear this uniform.” The green haired demon said.

“…. okay.” you grabbed the uniform hastily and quickly wear it to cover up the bruises.

“Is it too tight?” the green haired demon asked.

“I need longer skirt and I think it fit just right.” You said quietly.

“No, give her medium size.” Lucifer said.

“It might be too big for her.” Diavolo reasoned.

“No, Lucifer is right. She is in her growth spurt. She need bigger size to grow to instead of fit just right.” Solomon said.

“Alright then.”

Once the fitting done, you rushed to hug Lilith. Lilith beamed when she sees you in matching uniform with her.

“Big sister!” she returns your hug immediately.

“Are you okay?” she asked, sharp as ever.

“Mm. Fine enough.” You replied.

It was nerve wracking when two huge, male adult demons cornered you but Simeon is quick to help you by soothing you down and coaxed you to just to show your wounds for checking only, no funny business so you gave in because you sense no lust nor malice in him. True to his words, they only observed you and check whether it still hurts or not and they seem busy to discuss between themselves while you trying the uniform.

CLICK!

Asmodeus is quick to snap a picture of you and Lilith in uniform.

“Send it to me!” you asked.

“Of course, sweetie.” Asmo sends one to your DDD immediately and sends one for the brothers as well.

“How about we shop after this?” Asmodeus asked.

“I have work.” Lucifer sighed.

“Me too… I want to go shop with them!” Diavolo said.

“My lord, your work won’t finish itself.”

“Barbatos…”

“No means no.”

“Fine.” but the crown prince is pouting.

“Too bad, Luke and I still need to unpack.” Simeon sighed.

“Yeah, I want to go with them too.” Luke pouted.

“Then only Great Mammon will shop with MC and Lilith!”

“I will come too.” Asmodeus said.

Beelzebub and Belphegor groaned.

“We have class.” Beel said.

“We can just skip.” Belphegor smirked.

“No skipping classes, you two. You two already need to be punished for your mischievous act.”

“I need to return to library today so I pass too.” Satan reasoned.

“Then this card,” Lucifer gave a special card to Asmo instead of Mammon.

“Why you are not giving it to me?!”

“You will overspend it.”

“And Asmo will not? You know how he is with shopping spree!”

“He know his limit. You will overspend until you got us in debt.”

“Ugh….” Mammon can’t reply because it is his sin.

“Fine.” He pouted.

“Hehe, thank you, dearest eldest brother, I will spend it nicely.” Asmo smiled.

Lucifer instantly regret his decision to leave shopping to Asmo.

“MC, Lilith, will you two being nice girls and tell Asmo off if he will overspend?”

“How much?” you asked.

“No more than 300.000 grimms.”

“Okay.” You nodded.

“How come you trusted a small human girl rather than us, your brothers?!” Asmo and Mammon bawled.

Satan rolled his eyes, drama queen, he sighed at the sight of Lucifer who already regret his choice to entrust clothes shopping to the impulsive shoppers – Asmo and Mammon (despite Lucifer also impulsive shopper as well).

“Bye, Lilith, bye, MC…” the twins waved as Asmo and Mammon grabbed you two and headed to mall.

-

You are staring, eyes filled with wonder and marvel at the sight of Devildom Mall. The interior looks like expensive and posh human mall and you wonder if you and your sister can come in in your well... You can't comment when you wear Mammon's oversized shirt and Asmo's old pants which looks baggy on you as well. Even Lilith in dress also looks very out of place.

"We need a clothes which will fit you. We can't have you running around in oversized, old clothes."

"Why this sketchy wizard is here?" Mammon asked

"Solomon is here to help us providing our lack knowledge of human body works."

"As in?"

"You guys wants to go to female section and help with her underwear?" Solomon asked.

The brothers stared wide eyes from shock at Solomon's crude words.

"I am sketchy but I know enough about bras and panties female uses."

"Why not Asmodeus?"

"I only know how to strip them!"

"Don't say that proudly!" Mammon groaned.

Then Mammon noticed you and Lilith are staring at Asmodeus.

“He-hey….” both of you giving a look of disgust as Mammon noticed. “Asmo, you better stop.”

“Huh? HUH?! Wait, MC, Lilith, I am not talking about….well….okay, I am talking about filthy adults because I am filthy adults, got it?”

You nodded.

“So you admit it.” Solomon shakes his head.

“Honest adult is nicer than lying adult.” You said.

“Well, let’s find some clothes for you and Lilith.” Mammon said.

Asmo proceed to dress you and Lilith up as if playing with living doll. He is ecstatic and happy, shaking his head in disapproval when Mammon brought shocking yellow dress to you and nods with approval when you showed him a black shirt for you and cute dress for Lilith, thanks to Simeon’s healing spell, your old bruises not there anymore and so you can move around more easily despite your newer bruises still hurt if poked.

“A few shirts, a few dresses, a few pants, socks…oh well, it’s enough for now.” Asmo said after he put the clothes into the shopping cart.

“Now, for Lilith,” he said with glee.

Asmodeus get the same thing for her but Lilith insisted she wants some match with you and Mammon returned with a couple shirt. Written on it, “If lost, return to my sister” and the other one is, “I am the sister”.

“Where did you get this kind of shirt?” Asmo frowned.

Lilith beamed and she grabbed the shirts. Yes, dearest reader, the shirt with “I am the sister” is small and fit for Lilith and you shrugged despite you are the one who get the “If lost, return to my sister” shirt. Cue to galaxy brain for Solomon who think of how weird it is that demon store can have this kind of shirt.

“Looks cool.” You said.

“NO!!” Asmo is so offended.

“Just give up, Asmo. They will wear it. They will flaunt it in front of your face.” Mammon grinned.

“That shirt is tacky! Don’t you agree, MC?!”

“I am fine with matching with Lilith.”

“NOOO!!!” some other demons stared at your group thanks to Asmo’s annoyed, offended, distressed protest.

Eventually, the shirts are bought despite Asmodeus’s strong objection.

As the group make their way, you are staring at the ice cream parlour.

“Want to try?” Solomon asked.

You flinched and shakes your head.

“No…it’s…expensive…” you said.

Solomon frowned. A kid like you usually already in stage of imitating adults and judging from how you keep holding yourself to enjoy things child around your age enjoy and take as granted is quite sad.

“I want to buy one. But I don’t feel hungry. Can you help me finish one?” he asked.

“!!”

“…Umm….no….um….it’s not right to… wanting other’s stuffs!”

How upright. Solomon truly wonder about your background.

“It’s fine. Let’s say I want to buy you one to share with Lilith, okay?”

“Umm….”

“It’s fine, MC. I will use Lucifer’s money to buy it.” Solomon already swiped the card from Asmodeus.

“Give me the Red Splattered Heaven and Bone Tearing Cream in a cup.” Solomon ordered.

You are staring at him with wide eyes and he smiled at you.

“Those names sounds like we are in Hell.”

“We are not. We are in Devildom.” He smiled, knowing you will freak out if you know you are in Hell.

“I see.” You agreed.

Yeah, there’s no way Hell has a cup of delicious looking red ice cream and white ice cream.

“Big sister, what is that?”

“Here, try it.” you give her the red one.

“It’s like strawberry and cherry mushed together…” Lilith’s face is blank.

“But it’s delicious!” the girl smiled.

“Yeah.” You smiled a bit and eat some of the red one.

Trying the white one, you beamed and Solomon is thinking, ‘How can just some spoonful of ice cream made you so happy?!’ and ‘I should have a daughter instead of son if I know girls can be cuter!!’

“…Solomon?” Mammon and Asmo is giving Solomon a look.

“Well, whatever. MC, if anyone bothering you, you must tell me, okay?”

“?” you make a confused face.

“Okay.” You nod.

Solomon is staring at you closely.

“I really want to take you back to Purgatory Hall and applied you as my daughter.” He pats your head.

“HEY!!” Asmodeus and Mammon yelled.

“She’s living in House of Lamentation!!”

“You can’t take her back!! Lucifer will be mad!!”

Three of them doesn’t realize you and Lilith already watching them in amusement while eating the ice cream.

“They are fighting, big sister.”

“They are.”

“Adults are weird.”

“Yeah.”

-

After dropping you and Lilith to your room, Asmodeus leave to his room while Mammon leave a bit to grab snacks from kitchen. You and Lilith decided to take a walk around in House of Lamentation, more of keeping an eye to Lilith’s exploration. Levi peeked from behind the door to his room. The two girls walked together and Levi used his plush to bait them.

"Big sis! That's a talking cake!"

"Talking cake?"

“Ima…ima…..imayaki.” Lilith said.

“It’s imagawayaki, you normies!!” Levi is quick to reveal himself.

“……….what…are you doing hiding there?” you asked.

“Come to my room. I have some request for both of you.” He said.

“Sounds fishy.” You said.

“Sounds bad.” Lilith added.

“Hey, it’s not something bad! I just want to talk in private.” He said.

“Okay.” Still, Lilith still have her whistle.

Two of you enter his room, it looks cool with so many ocean theme and you wonder why there’s a bathtub instead of bed inside his room.

“Now, don’t touch anything, okay, Lilith?” he said with stern tone, causing Lilith to stop trying to get close to the figurines.

“Now, human, you ar—”

“Yeah?” Lilith and you asked.

“………MC,” he sighed.

“Mammon borrowed money from me. I need to get it back.” He said, trying to simplify it to a normal teenage girl with sad uninterested gaze as permanent expression.

“So, this is where you come. You will make a pact with Mammon then order him to return my money.”

“Pact?”

“Demon pact. You don’t know?”

“………oh, selling your soul to demon for money things?” you asked, realized his meaning.

“Yes, it’s a pact.”

“Nuh-uh. I don’t want to sell my soul for money.”

“Upright kiddos but it’s not soul. You can bargain you see? You get something Mammon really, really want and in exchange, he protects you with pact. Got it?”

“What Mammon wants…?” you tilted your head, wondering.

“You better ask Lucifer and see if he knows.” Levi answered vaguely.

“It’s sketchy!” Lilith warned you.

‘So this is my first errand.’ You think.

“If I make a pact with Mammon, will you make a pact with me?”

“No.”

“A friend protects each other; you know?” you asked.

“You are not that keen to be my friend, huh?” seems your comments hurt Levi so much that he is speechless and looks like he is about to lose it.

“Fine!!! If you want to make a pact with me that badly, I will do it if you accomplished your mission!!” he exploded.

Levi can feel he almost popped out his tail and horns when you suddenly hugged him, causing him to be surprised and his transformation got cancelled immediately.

“Thank you!” you are relieved actually when he said he will do it.

A pact means friend, right? Wait, or is it mean marriage? Whatever it will be, will be. You will discover meaning of pact as you older anyway.

“A tail!” drat, Lilith saw his tail.

“Whoa….!!” You beamed when you see some coral-like horns on him.

‘I know it I am the failure I even transformed before them now how I explain this to Lucifer I am so fucked and now she will think of me as monster an—’

“SO cool!!!” you poked a bit of his horns.

“Tail! Tail!” Lilith caught his tail and gently rubs it.

“Heeeeyyy!!” Mammon’s loud yell stopped them all.

“Leviathan, why you are transformed?” Mammon asked with glare and his tone is cold.

“Ah…I….”

“I made him transform to magical boy!” you said proudly.

“…………you what?!”

Mammon and Levi are so shaken by your statement.

“……….you did what?”

“I told him to be my friend and with power of our friendship, Levi transformed to magical boy.”

“………….” The two brothers stare at each other, exchanging silent conversation.

Mammon: ‘She lies, doesn’t she?’

Levi: ‘………. Yeah??’

“Magical snake boy! Snake!” Lilith said, rubbing the tail.

“Snake?” you rub the tail part and Levi shivered.

“Stop! Stop! Time out! I must transform back!” Levi said, blushing mess from the tail being rubbed.

“Nooo!!” both you and Lilith objected and rubs harder.

Levi lets out pants.

“Children! Let’s take it easy on Levi!” Mammon grabbed you and your sister.

Leviathan looks flustered and blushing. Mammon is quick to grab you and Lilith, the perpetrators to safety lest the snake demon devoured both of you. Not in cannibalistic way.

“Mammon, you and I need to have the talk with MC!!” Levi yelled.

Mammon is quick to return you and Lilith to your room.

“Listen up, kiddos! Under no circumstances you guys decided to rub demon’s tails or wings!”

“Why not?”

“………..it just sensitive, okay?”

“Hoo….” Both of you awed.

“What about you?” you asked, curious and a bit excited? Because of Levi’s panting.

“No!” Mammon sternly said.

“Listen, what do you feel if a boy suddenly flips your skirt?”

“I never have a boy do that to me so I don’t know.” You answered immediately.

“I will kick him where it hurt.” Lilith answered.

Mammon paused and see his pseudo sister’s innocent smile despite that dangerous remark.

“Anyway, you feel embarrassed and bothered! It’s same with demons!”

“…………..okay.” you nodded.

“I am hungry, when’s the dinner?” Lilith asked.

“Your two’s adaptability is too fast. I can’t follow…” Mammon sighed.

“Also, you two don’t even eat lunch, why you are so fast asking for dinner, Lilith?”

Mammon sighed for the second time.

“Let’s go down and get lunch before Beel raided the fridge.”

“Okay.” You took Lilith with you and all of you headed to kitchen.

But you stopped when you see a black…shadow thing…. moving around. You grabbed one of them with yellow hat and curly horn.

“Ekh?!” the shadow thing let out surprised noise.

“…………………………Mammonn!!” you yelled.

“Yeah? MC? What are you doing? Put that down.”

“What…what is this?” you show the shadow thing creature to Mammon.

“That’s little D, tiny demons in Devildom.”

“This is so cute!!” you blurted out as you hugged the demon.

“Weeh!” the little D is confused.

“No, let that go, MC. That little D is working now.”

“But he is so cute! And, um…I want to sleep hugging this.”

“…….I will get you something cuter so let that little D go.”

“…………..okay….” your disappointment is not missed by Mammon.

“Bye bye, little D.” you put down the little D back and it quickly scrambled away.

“Looks funny.” Lilith said.

Despite Lilith is your sister, your definition of cuteness and her definition of cuteness sometimes didn’t match.

“I think it’s cute.” You said.

“It looks funny to me.” Lilith added but she didn’t comment more on your choice of cute.

“Come on, let’s go.”

You checked the DDD and find a message from Lucifer.

Please prevent Beelzebub from eating everything, I will reward you with 1000 Grimm if you do well.

Charmed by allowance, you decided to make your way to kitchen and just as Lucifer said, Beelzebub is raiding the fridge. Mammon turn on video on his DDD and start to recording as you make your way closer to the Avatar of Gluttony. Pushing your finger like gun to his back, you started.

“Stop! You are under arrest!” you announced loudly.

He choked, swallowed before turned around to see you.

“Oh, it’s MC…” he laughed.

“Stop eating everything, Lucifer said so!”

“Alright.” But Beelzebub finished the whole cake before he follows you back to dining room.

You and Lilith only can stare at Beelzebub who swallowed the entire cake and the cake box while Mammon groaned and try to stop Beelzebub from eating the cake box.

“Big sister,”

“Yes, Lilith?”

“I am not that bad, am I?”

“You are not.”

The video sent to Lucifer has shaky ending but it shows Lucifer that the chaotic days in House of Lamentation is far from peaceful.

“I guess I should reward her,”

“Oh? SO cute! Is that how MC try to stop Beelzebub?”

“That’s right.”

“It feels so nice to have daughters instead of all son, right, Lucifer?”

“What?”

“Human said they prefers to have daughters instead of sons because daughters mostly well behaved while sons are rowdy. I guess that explain why House of Lamentation always so lively.”

“No, where do you hear those kind of things?”

“Levi grabbed me some books and it mentioned that lately, human world has more female than male. It’s pretty fun to read. Anyway, what kind of demon are you, Lucifer?”

“What do you mean?”

“Which one you prefer, a daughter or a son? I personally wants a daughter but I am required to have an heir but I can just make my daughter the heiress. Hahaha!”

“If my brothers are any indication, I don’t want to see another demon boy running rampant but I will accept what I get maybe?”

“So you have no preference. I should ask your brothers later.”

“Why?”

“It just for fun.”

Lucifer decided to not comment on the fact the book Diavolo has is “Human Population: History, Statistics and Growth” as title.

“What….”

“Just for reference.”

‘What reference? A reference to what??’ Lucifer can’t help but got the question stuck.

-

You and Lilith are eating lunch. It was delicious and yummy warm pasta with creamy sauce and some meat you never tasted before.

“Quetzalcoatl brains?” Belphegor smiled.

“Hey, that’s Levi’s food!” you quickly said.

“But Levi is not here, right?”

“Stealing is bad.” You warned.

“Yeah, say that to Mammon.” Belphegor said as he took Levi’s lunch and runs away.

You decided to brush it off except if it got talked in group chat. You eat your lunch with Lilith and Asmo winced when you quickly grab the fallen mushroom on table and eat it.

“………..”

‘Lucifer definitely need to correct her!’ Asmo is horrified.

“MC, if something fell on table or floor, do not pick it up and eat it! it’s dirty!” Satan scolded.

“But it’s not even three seconds.” You reasoned.

“You don’t know if the table wiped or not, right? What about the floor? You know how dirty our shoes are.”

“Then don’t wear your shoes to the house.” you replied instantly.

“………..” Satan is thinking hard of how to say this is a different culture.

Yes, while MC and Lilith are human, they came from a house where they go bare feet in house or wearing indoor shoes instead.

“Listen, our house, our rules.”

“You sounds like a stern grandpa.” Lilith said.

Satan is crushing the poor spoon. His face is definitely a face of someone who got ticked off.

“You two are definitely taking etiquette and manner class.” Satan said, trying to calm down.

“Girls, how about we play later in my room?” Asmo quickly cut the conversation short.

“Play?”

“After bath in my room.” Asmo smiled.

“Okay.”

“The contrast of their treatment to us and to Mammon and Asmo are so different,” Beel said.

“It’s because you twin took them like a human trafficker.” Asmo rolled his eyes.

It’s only first day but you are tired even though you just adjust the uniform and touring the school. Well, there was issue when the demons and other exchange students must strip you but it still fine. Then the mall was fun! You want to go there again! And…come to think of it, what about your classmates? What about your school? What about your missing mother? What about your father?

“Umm….” You started.

“Yes, MC?” Asmo asked.

“My father…. he will be very mad if I go back….” You don’t like to mention him or talk about him but if you must return one year later…

“When we got you, we already take care of your father’s permission.” Belphegor said, smiling even.

“What did you do?” you asked. “Money?”

“Yeah, no, maybe.” Mammon answered vaguely.

“The important part is we got his permission so don’t worry much about him.” Satan said.

“…. okay.” you feel better that they already have your father’s permission.

_Satan glared at the impudent man below him. The man is filled with greed and lust, scummiest of scum, lower than dirt. Belphegor told Satan already to dispose this man with whatever reason he can use. This man is pretty much a scum, worse than Mammon, worse than Asmodeus. Well, worse than Asmodeus, Mammon and Levi combined. Satan can see the list of his sins: raped a woman who supposed to marry another man (later become his wife), beating his daughters, embezzlement of company’s money, alcoholism, physical and mental neglect to his wife and his daughters…the list continues with other petty and smaller sins._

_And now this disgusting human is asking for money and power._

_“What can YOU give me in return?” Satan asked._

_“I have daughters. They can be your wife, sex slaves, bride, anything!... they are not even mine,” the man said._

_Pathetic and disgusting._

_While Satan usually join Asmodeus (with Mammon occasionally but only when the second eldest in mood) to Sabbath Party with witches which will includes sex party and orgies, witches rarely brought underage witch – except if they are proven as special cases. It’s prohibited and certain age has their own ceremonies and rituals except once you are legal, Sabbath is the way to connect witches with their long-lost friend and making connections with demons._

_Satan glanced at the summoning circle. It’s incorrect and supposed to summon Lucifer instead of him but Belphegor purposely left it like that so that youngest born must be purposely set this human up. Either he died from being Lucifer’s annoyance or Satan killed him. That cunning Sloth demon really didn’t pull back punches._

_“That summoning circle, do you know who you are supposed to summon?” Satan asked in his cold tone._

_“………….No?”_

_“……..You fool.” Satan called upon his minions._

_The little Ds of wrath appears and they easily pin the human down._

_“You have two daughters, young and unguarded and you offered them to me? Even a demon will think twice to abandon their offspring.”_

_Even Lucifer were not so heartless to abandon him – angry tiny demon who can only lashed out instead of crying._

_“Since you provoked me by saying annoying things and making incomplete summoning circle, I have no mercy to give you.” The little Ds scattered around and start to eat the man, torturing him by breaking his bones first._

_“Oh right, since you still made a summoning circle, your soul will be mine, then.”_

Oh, right. Satan put that soul back to a jar as snack. He will offer it to Asmo later.

The girls are free after dinner so Asmo took them to his room to play dress up. Satan followed Asmo only because he enjoys the narcissistic demon’s presence. Satan is reading his book when Asmo keep making MC and Lilith do mini fashion show. MC is clearly tired and she looks like she is going to sleep on Asmo’s bed while Lilith still energetic.

“Tada! Tada! Tada!! Am I cute?” Lilith asked with each pose.

“You are cute!!” Asmo cooed.

Tired, you sit beside Satan on Asmo’s bed and start to nods off.

“MC, don’t fall asleep.” Satan reminded you.

“What are you reading?” you asked.

“Handbook of Japanese Mythology.” Satan replied.

“Oh…. I like Rain Woman and Snow Woman.” You replied, continue to stay quiet might make you fall asleep for real.

“Heh, you never met them. They are quite bad.” Satan smiled a bit.

“Why?”

“Rain woman kidnapped human children to be their children. Snow woman will freeze her lover and eat his soul to maintain her youth.”

“Mm…”

“MC, are you sleepy?” he asked.

“Nn…no…” you yawned right after your denial.

“….right,” Satan closes his book.

You don’t hear what he said to Asmo but Asmo didn’t let Lilith go and Satan covered you with blanket, reading another book beside you. You closed your eyes.

‘Just for a few minutes….’

You fall asleep immediately.

-

When you wake up, half an hour already passed as you alarmed and look around. Satan is still reading while Lilith already changed back to the short from before the mini fashion show session. She is playing with Asmo’s long hair (how?), try to learn how to do braid from him.

“You are awake,” Satan said.

“Yeah…um….why he has long hair?” you asked.

“Magic. Body transforming. He is king of succubus and incubus, body changing is one of his forte.” You awed at that.

It sounds like a cool ability if he becomes a spy like a character in manga you borrowed from your classmates.

“Oh no, look, your big sister is awake now.” Asmo chuckled.

You think he is truly beautiful. Akin to how you find blue sky is beautiful, stars adorned night looks sparkling and how grey clouds looks beautifully cool, you think Asmodeus is beautiful in his nature just like how you found sun is warm and rain is windy. It’s breath-taking and stunning that you can’t look away. You make your way to approach the demon who is in the middle of shortening his hair with magic.

“Hm? What it is, MC?”

“………..nuh-uh, you are beautiful…. That’s all…” you said bashfully.

He looks stunned by your comment because you were so cold to the twins and pretty much neutral to Satan but now, it sounds like you are a bit partial to Mammon and him. He smiled.

“Thank you.”

Satan is sure Asmo purposely turn on his charm on you but he receives no more compliment but cold shrug instead as your attention back to Lilith. After you and Lilith said goodbye to Satan and Asmodeus, you closed door and leave. Asmodeus giggled to his pillow.

“Hahaha…!! She said I am pretty too, see?”

“Why you giggling like that?”

“Well, remember on our first day meeting her?”

“Yeah?”

“I tried to charm her a bit but it’s no use. As if something blocking my charm from her.”

“……you mean something is protecting her? Isn’t it just her guardian angel?”

“Nope. She doesn’t have one. Her compliment is so sincere that I can see her heart still a kid. I feel a bit bad.”

“You said you are not into kid.”

“That’s true. But back in older days, thirteen considered adult already.” Asmodeus sighed.

“What’s with that sigh?”

“It’s a dilemma of between I am hoping she grow up quickly and she stay a child so I can baby her.”

“Why? You like her already?”

“Lilith is different case, it’s brotherly affection but MC is…well, like I say, complicated.”

“Just wait until she is legal then.”

“That’s years from now….”

“Good luck with waiting.” Satan closes his book and leave.

-

When Lucifer return home, he blinked to see MC and Lilith welcoming him home as if they are waiting for him.

“Welcome home! / Welcome home.” Lilith and you said.

“………” he is stunned.

“You are supposed to reply with “I am home” to us.” You said.

He sighed, humouring both of you.

“I am home.” He smiled.

“Mm.” you nodded, satisfied.

“We already do our greetings, Lilith, we should go back to our room and sleep.”

“Aaaw, I want to stay awake more!”

“We agree your bedtime tonight is at nine.”

“Big sister, don’t be like that, you will get wri….wri….wink something….”

“You mean wrinkles. I am not that old yet.”

“Lilith, if you go to bed as your sister said, I will give you one of the cake I got from Diavolo.” Lucifer smirked.

“Really?! I can get it tomorrow?”

“You can, if you behave.”

“Okay!! Let’s go back to bed, big sister!!” Lilith’s eyes blinded by cake already.

You wonder why Lucifer is being kind but you won’t question it since he looks amused. Remember what Levi asked you, you want to ask Lucifer but he looks tired so before you followed Lilith, you turned to him.

“Um…..good night….ha…have a good sleep.” You said shyly before runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long day, isn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day in Devildom, First Day of school.
> 
> MC and Lilith learned how to make a reputation for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I won't follow canon too much. So here it is.

You wake up, wake Lilith up, wake Mammon up and then three of you head to bathroom to prevent another bump incident. Like last time, Lucifer and Beel are inside. But this time you have Mammon to back you up. And yet… your eyes stare at Beelzebub’s abs like last time and you blushed.

“Oh? Is your hormones got the best of you, MC?” Lucifer teased, he looks chipper than his normal frown.

Actually, he finds it amusing that you blush a lot and Lucifer is having a blast to tease you.

“Noo…” you stick to Mammon, try to hide yourself.

“Scram in the morning, Lucifer. MC just wake up.” Mammon said, feeling protective.

Lucifer ignored Mammon and proceed to make his way out of bathroom. Then Mammon start to undo his pants and you blushed again.

“Wa-wait! I am still here!” you said with blush.

“Oh, right. It usually just all male so…” Mammon sighed and took the towel with him, entering the stall before undress.

“Morning…” Belphegor yawned and continue to close his eyes while he is brushing his teeth.

Then Satan also enter bathroom and start to strip. You blushed and overheat but Lilith tugged you and you snapped it out.

“Don’t look at them, big sister! We need to go to school!” she reminded.

“You are right…” you are a bit embarrassed by it.

By the time you and Lilith reach dining room, the brothers already there. Lucifer is sipping his coffee and reading newspaper. Mammon start to grab his portion and eat. Levi is not here, probably in his room. Satan and Asmodeus talking something about party and witch but you focused on finding food you can grab for Lilith. You settled to grab some bread and warm milk for you and Lilith. When the butter is too far, Mammon or one of the brothers will get it for you.

“So, what is your first class, MC?” Belphegor asked.

Despite he kidnapped you here, so far is he is being kind to you and your sister. You take out the schedule book.

“Etiquette and manners.” You replied.

Satan snort at that.

“That’s private class by Raum, right? Will they be okay?” Asmo asked.

“It’s fine.”

“Anyway, who take class with them?”

“Me,” Beelzebub said. “Also, Simeon, Luke and Solomon will be there too.”

“They also start have Devildom Law and Devildom History together. Since it’s beginner class.” Lucifer said.

“Oh, I have Devildom Law with Solomon so….MC and I also in same class.” Asmo smiled.

“What about seductive speechcraft?” Satan asked.

“She share beginner class with Levi.” Mammon said.

“Devildom History is in my schedule too.” Belphegor smiled.

You read the schedule carefully.

“What is Hexes and curses? Why should I learn about this when I am a normal human?” you asked.

“It is so you won’t be ended up like Mammon.”

“……….got it,”

“What?! How come you just reply with “got it”?!”

“Being greedy is no good. Even treasure box has pitfall trap before you can reach for it.” you reasoned.

“The hell sauce?! Why you just brand me as no good?”

“You see, when you have father like mine, you learn to not use him as example.” you are quick to avert your eyes.

“Mmgh! Ho-how do that means I am no good?”

“My father is a kind of person who if finding a thick wallet on street, he will not give it to police box like you.” Lilith said.

“Who teach you to be such a nice and honest kid?!” Mammon asked.

“Big sister!” Lilith answered with smile.

“Of course you are.” Belphegor smiled.

“But I like Mammon. You are nice.” You added.

“Okay that didn’t make me feel batter at all!” Mammon said that despite his face is red.

“If you don’t want to be liked by me, all you should do is just ignore me.” You replied coldly.

“Enough. Mammon, don’t forget to escort them to school.” Lucifer said as he takes his bag.

The walk to school is quiet despite Mammon’s complaining. You wonder if your reality still the same. It’s odd. Sometimes you close your eyes and expect you are back there, in that cold dark room, starving and waiting for father to come and yell at you but you opened your eyes to see posh room with nice adults who didn’t yell at you nor hit you. It feels surreal and out of place to see pitch black sky and demons flying to school. You saw “starry sky” once in a book that shows you art pieces, it looks surreal and odd looking and you wonder if now, your perspective is same with him, surreal, not real but realistic enough and you wonder if your mind is tricking you.

“………MC…….MC!” You turned to see Mammon who looks worried.

“Are you okay, MC? He-hey, it-it’s not like I care or something…anyway, you are being so quiet ever since we dropped Lilith to her class.”

Oh, right, no wonder it’s so quiet. You remember you kissed Lilith’s cheek as goodbye but you don’t really remember other things, distracted with your inner turmoil.

“……….me fine.” You replied in neutral tone.

“What’s with you? One minute you being nice to me and then you go all cold….” He blinked, confused.

You know your classmates said you are a cold person – you are thin, you are quiet and too busy to hang out with them and you stuck with your sister like helicopter parent (actually it’s because both of you too young to not having adult to watch both of you). But this place gives you a few breathers when Lilith with the brothers. They are so kind to your sister…but there’s some kind of a wall separating you from them with your sister.

“……….” You stared at Mammon who still not going.

Either he plans to be late or he really worry about you.

“Just nervous.” You replied.

Liar, a big bad liar! The worst of yourself screamed.

You justified yourself, it’s not a full lie. No, wait, it’s not a lie, it’s just not the full truth, that’s all. You are actually nervous and excited and scared. Maybe you should have eaten more food so you can puke and pretend to be sick…

“……….um….I…”

“We are going to be late, MC.” Beelzebub suddenly said as he offers his hand to you.

“Come on.” You are hesitating but you took his hand.

“It will not be scary. Professor Raum is very kind.” Beel give you a reassuring smile.

“……okay…” you wonder if he can read your fear.

The Etiquette and manner class looks fun. You stared wide eyes at the textbook. Professor Raum is a nice lady with nice smell and you wonder why you feel so calm around her. Then you frowned. You can't see anything from your seat. You stand up and make your way to Simeon who sit at front row and you sit on his lap.

"....Oh dear? Are you feeling okay?" Raum asked.

"I can't see anything."

“I see. How about you sit beside me?” you looked behind you and it is Solomon who is enjoying watching you as if he is watching a nice drama.

“Fine.” You replied.

The class went without hitch but when you need to move class, you quickly tugged Simeon’s sleeve and he smiled kindly.

“Do you need help, MC?” he asked.

“….I….I don’t know where to go…”

“Don’t worry, let’s go together with Solomon, shall we?” you nodded.

When your group arrived to the class, the demons whispered and you can spot Asmodeus who make his way to sit beside Solomon like how boyfriend and girlfriend in your class do. You planned to sit with Solomon but seeing Asmodeus, you ditched the plan. The you realized most of the demons are taller and bigger than you. You sit on Simeon’s lap again.

“MC?” he asked.

"I can't see anything and I don't feel safe sitting in front so many demons who will wants to eat me." You reasoned.

"...."

"MC, I can’t take notes if I need to take notes.” He said.

“Mm. I will take notes and you can copy mine.”

“MC, a naughty girl like you will get a flick from angel, you know?”

“Let me sin then.”

“Sinning will get you scarier punishment, MC.”

“Like what?” he flicked your forehead quite hard but you didn’t let out any peep.

“….MC, if you feel pain, you should let it out.” Simeon said as he rubbed the place where he flicked you.

"Why won't you sit with me instead?!" Asmo asked.

"You are a dirty old man."

"I am not old!!"

"Technically, you are." Solomon added.

"Dirty uncle."

"I am not even an uncle yet!"

"Dirty demon, filthy demon, selfish demon."

"Why you give me so many bad names?! How cruel....huhu..." Asmo let out his crocodile tears.

".....you make me feel bad. I dislike you." You frowned.

"But you are the one who give me bad nickname first! Listen, you should be calling me Beautiful Asmo!"

"......" You ignored him. "Dirty old man."

"You are back to the first and worst name!! Huhuhu...." Asmo cried again.

You pouted, frowned before decided to move and sit on his lap.

"Don... Don't cry... You look prettier when you smile..." You said, bashful and nervous.

"Gotcha!!" Asmo is quick to wrap his arms around you and you flinched.

"He-hey!! You liar! That's not tears!! You tricked me!!" You try to struggle but it's futile.

Asmo laughed but he snuggled to you.

"So cute." He sniffed you.

"Smells like tiredness." He smirked.

Annoyed, you used your head and headbutt him,

"Ow...." He winced.

"Ow...." You are holding back your tears.

Solomon laughed as he is recording video of it and sent it to Purgatory Hall group chat. Later Simeon sent it to Lucifer.

**Is this your daughter?** Simeon joked.  
 **I am not even married. Stop joking, Simeon.** Lucifer replied.  
 **Isn't she so feisty? I really like her. She is so pure.**  
 **What pure? She is pretty much an airhead.**  
 **She still a pure child, though.**  
Lucifer left it at read.

-

The class is not bad but the demons stares at your back as if figuring out how to get Simeon and Solomon dropped their guard and snatch you instantly to be devoured. Your mind suddenly remember what Levi said. If you can get something Mammon wants, he will agree to make a pact with you. You must go and ask Lucifer as soon as possible. It’s not until lunch break that you got a chance. An idiot demon who probably has no brain come to taunt you.

“So, what are you trying to do here, human?” he pressed the human part so bad.

“I am eating.” You replied coldly.

“Hah! A weak human like you, eating with us?! Don’t joke!” he flipped your food.

If Beelzebub is here, he will go raging – he looks like a guy who will not appreciate anyone who throw food away.

“Eat like a pathetic human you are!” he laughs.

“Oh, right, how about I eat you right here right now??”

True to his words, he reverted back to demon form and you barely manage to dodge as he is huge and destructive but quite slow. Something inside you snapped and you punched the demon when he came too close to you. The demon falls and you followed, your hands find out the weakness, the neck and you start to choke him – you saw someone choked someone before…. right? You can hear everyone’s yell but it feels so far away, you see Simeon and Solomon yell something and you wonder how your hands got blood and your knees, they’re weak as if all of your energy depleted. Still, you wonder how that neck got purple – is it really from you?

“MC!! Snap it out!” you hear someone, who?

….. that tan skin is entering your vision and tan hands gently took your hands in his. You know someone is gently pry your hands away from those neck and this someone is hugging you from your back and you can’t feel your arms, they feel numb and then, the pain register.

“Mmgh…it hurts….” You murmured weakly.

“Ssssh…. Calm down, MC. It’s me, Mammon.” He whispered.

“…….my hands…they are hurt…. are they?” You said in confusion.

“Sssh, it’s okay, I got you.”

“MC, can you hear us?” someone with white hair asked……Solomon?

“I….my hands…hurt….” You sniffed and your body is trembling.

Your hands stings and you wonder why a wizard (sorcerer) and a demon are comforting you like comforting a baby or a pained fragile animal, you don’t know which sounds more like you but you only register pain, sting, hurt, it feels bad and leave bitter taste and cold void in your mouth, dry and feels unfamiliar. But your whole body feels hurt and hurt and it feels like something hit your whole body with dread and your whole body is screaming to run away! Run away! But your body is weak and trembling from dread instantly. You can only let out pained, wordless noises and let your body trembling, terrified instead of screaming.

“Get Lucifer!” you can hear someone said that.

Probably Asmo, remembering he also with Solomon and you and Simeon. Then how and why Mammon is here? It’s not long but you know Simeon and Mammon took you somewhere.

-

“What did you do, MC?” Lucifer frowned.

“I broke my classmate’s nose and almost choked him to death.”

“You broke a demon’s nose?! On your first day, nonetheless?!” Lucifer is tired and this human exchange student made a trouble in first day.

“He said he plan to eat me and start to try to eat me so I punched him and when he got so shocked, he fell to his back then I almost successfully choked him, maybe not to death.”

“So he is at wrong for doing the first attempt to attack you.”

“Yeah.”

Lucifer glared at the other exchange student, Lilith.

“And what about you, Lilith?”

“Well….” Luke frowned, unsure how to tell the story.

“Listen here you pieces of candy wrapper! You are a sad proof for every of your family member!” Lilith said harshly to the demon boy around her age who flinched.

“How Lilith is able to scold and demeaning someone without using even one bad word?” Lucifer is rubbing his forehead, no doubt, wondering about how even Lilith got into trouble first day in RAD.

“I taught her, that’s why.” You said.

“………”

“That sad bits of dirty socks,” Lilith pointed at the demon kid who flinched at the new bad nickname.

“Said he will eat me. So I try to eat him first before he can eat me. Then he cried and tell the teacher that I bit him.” Lilith said in matter-of-fact tone.

“So you both got into trouble on first day, nonetheless?”

“Yeah. You are our guardian so you need to know.” You reasoned.

“MC, while I see no problem with calling me your guardian, your action is quite…. problematic.” Lucifer sighed.

“But I am defending myself. If I die, Lord Diavolo is the one who is in trouble.”

“Don’t make that witty reason with me, young lady!” he frowned.

“If I die, you get in trouble too. I saved you from trouble.”

“Me too!” Lilith added.

“………Yes you are, thank you for saving me from a huge problem by giving me another problem to solve.”

“Teehee,” you laughed sheepishly.

“That’s not a compliment.” He frowned.

After a moment to collect his calmness, he sighed.

“Lilith, I want this incident never happen anymore, got it?” he is frowning at your sister who well, she is at fault for biting the demon first.

“And MC, I hope you learn from this incident to not punch a demon.” He still scolds you despite it’s your attempt of self-defense….

“Then give me a way to protect me, make me a pact with you or something.” You wonder why no one asked that.

“Pact is a different matter, MC.”

You think, the answer is quite obvious despite how nice all of them to you – They want your sister. You remember one of your neighbor asked you, “if you can have real and fake, which one you will take?” you pondered and replied, “if I spend more time with the fake, then the fake. After all, isn’t it depends on perspective?” your neighbour merely smiled. You are the fake and Lilith is the real one. If you died, Lilith will be sad but she is young and she will move on. No wonder they don’t even provide you with protection.

Sad but true.

An orphan like you is never wanted, even in Hell.

You sighed, cutting off your feelings for the nth time and swallow the screams, the yelling, the frustration, the tears, the dead innocent version of you, the disappointment and the violent, sad, crying little you who yelled at you and constantly remind yourself to “know your place” which never belong anywhere. You swallowed everything in that sigh.

“……..are you listening, MC?”

“Mm.” you averted your gaze from him.

Lucifer sighed. He knows you are not listening. Teenagers and their dramas, he thought. But the smell of your blood and judging from your tired face, he knows you just mustered a great deal of hidden power to just break a demon’s nose.

“Lilith, you will get punishment later.”

“Daaaw!!” she complained loudly.

“MC, you stay.” He ordered.

Luke took Lilith with him. They both attended the elementary division, after all. Now, Lucifer can take a good look at you. Your hands already treated by Simeon and Solomon, Mammon carried you here since your legs feel weak so Mammon let you sit on the lounge chair where Lucifer usually use to rest. You are looking down, perhaps afraid of him. You flinched when he rested his hand on your head.

“Who did this to your forehead?” he asked, tucking your bangs and revealing the mark on your forehead.

“Simeon flicked my forehead. He said I shouldn’t be sinning.” Lucifer lets out inelegant snort.

“And here he is, teasing the human.” Those red eyes turned cold.

“Well, out with it, I can’t read your mind so you better say something you want to tell me.”

Oh, he knows about your plan?

“What is the most important things for Mammon?”

“That would be money. Any form of money.”

“Where it is?” you asked.

“I freeze his credit card. You see, when he is being greedy, he will overspend.” you don’t get it but you nodded.

“Okay, thank you.”

“Do not thank me yet until you have the result, MC.” He smirked.

With that, he let you leave.

-

Mammon is carrying crabby Lilith who is frowning when you meet him to return to House of Lamentation.

“Big sister!!” Lilith beamed.

Despite she can mimic a perfect villainess, she still innocent six years old in your eyes and you gently hug her and kiss her forehead.

“……..I don’t get one?” Mammon asked.

You and Lilith stared at him like he is the weirdo. No, he’s truly a weirdo. Shameless and asking for kiss from two young girls?

“…………keep your distance from us.” You ushered Lilith to stick with you.

“Hey! Not in weird way!”

“…….just… no more comment and please get us back safely.” You said, tired and unable to deal with him.

“What’s with that tired tone?”

“I am tired because I broke a demon’s nose.” You groaned.

“Oh, right…. okay…”

When you reach the dorm, Lilith is doing her homework while you do yours. You texted Levi and he replied after you are done with homework. He said you two will meet at night. As you play with Lilith again, you realized she doesn’t have her usual plush toy.

”Big sister…I miss Lulu and Bebe…”

“I will ask them if they can get your Lulu and Bebe.” You patted her head.

“Thank you!” she hugged you.

That’s when Belphegor come down from attic.

“I heard from Lucifer you are being grounded.” You said.

“Heh, grounded means I can’t go anywhere except RAD and this house. So in this house, I am still able to walk around.” He smiled.

“Oh.” You didn’t really take it to heart.

After all, despite kidnapping you, he is still polite to you and trying his best to befriend Lilith.

“Hey, Lilith, do you want to come to my room to play?”

“No. I dislike you.” She hissed.

Belphegor pouted.

“Why you dislike me so much?”

“You tricked me!!” she quickly hides behind you.

“You heard my sister.” You said.

“Don’t be so cold, MC. We are, after all, quite similar.” Belphegor smiled.

You feel like he purposely worded it like that so he can hide other meaning in those words.

“Then, how about we play this board game, Lilith?” Belphegor smiled.

“Board game?” she peeked behind you.

“Just a normal human snake and ladders. Want to play, Lilith?”

“…. Fine.” she pouted, hands still stick to you.

“I need to go somewhere.” You gently pat Lilith’s head.

For now, you realized no demons truly bad in this dorm, as in, they have no intention to hurt you and Lilith so you feel at ease to leave Lilith in your room.

“Where are you going?” Lilith asked.

“I want to ask Levi something.”

“Good luck, he can blab too much for someone who is a recluse.” Belphegor said as he prepared the dice and pawns to play with Lilith.

“Big sister!!” she wailed and stick to you.

“Uhm…Lilith, big sister needs to go.”

“Nooo!!!”

“Come on, play with me?” Belphegor asked.

You feel like you stuck between two kids.

“Lilith, I am trying to search for Lulu and Bebe.”

“…..really?”

“Really.”

Just at the right time, Mammon opened the door.

“Mammon, Lilith wants you to play snake and ladders with her and Belphegor.” You quickly said.

“Mammon!” Lilith beamed, trusting Mammon more than Belphegor.

Well, Lilith might be young but it seems she realized already that Mammon never really hurt you at all despite he holds you before the kidnapping.

“So, three of you can play together, it’s more fun.” You said,

“Big sisteeeerr!!” she pounced on you and you almost fall if not for Asmodeus suddenly appear.

“Whoa!” He quickly helps you to stand up.

“Are you fine, MC?”

“I am fine. They want to play snake and ladders but I can’t, I have to do something with Levi.” You said.

“Then, let her go, Lilith.” Asmo said.

“Noo!!”

“Your big sister is just out for a while.”

“Nooo!”

“What if your sister needs to go to bathroom?”

“Noo! She can take one with me!”

“………………Come on, Lilith, I need to do this.”

“…….fine.” she pouted.

You leave Lilith to Asmodeus and Mammon. Once you reach kitchen, you find Beel is raiding the fridge.

“………..what are you doing?” you asked.

“Eating.” He answered.

“No, I mean, it’s past dinner.”

“I am still hungry,”

“…………I am hungry too.”

“Oh, I already emptied the fridge. Sorry, MC, no more snack for you.” He smiled before he leaves.

“………psst! MC!”

“Is that you, God?”

“Who you call god? God of gamer, maybe.” Levi smirked.

“So, are we searching somewhere?”

“When Lucifer said freeze, he doesn’t mean normal freeze as in bank account freeze, you see.”

“……….oh, so Lucifer made a dad joke.”

“How can you know dad joke?”

“My classmate’s father loves to make dad joke. I find it funny, my friend does not, too bad for her.”

“……. okay, you and Lucifer will get along when you two made the most horrible dad joke ever.”

“So we are searching the fridge?”

“Yeah.” Leviathan take out the ice.

“I found it.” you said, spotting a card inside the ice.

“…………..Lucifer, your joke is horrible, lolol.”

“The fact you can said lol is also one thing I find out-of-place too.”

“Hey!”

“We need to wait until the ice thawed.” You said matter-of-factly.

“Fine.” He grumbled.

“MC? Levi? What are yo—Goldie!!” Mammon gaped.

“Give Goldie back to me!” the second born try to get the card back.

Levi quickly swiped it out from Mammon’s reach.

“No way!” Levi said.

“Give it back to me!”

“Beg and grovel, Mammon!”

“……..urk….Your majesty Leviathan, please return my Goldie!”

“Pufh….you really beg and even kneel down, you have no pride.” Levi smirked.

“If you want Goldie back, make a pact with MC and give me Seraphina figurine! Also, pay back all of your debt to me!”

“Guuuhhhh…!!!” Mammon looks so torn.

“Pact with me! Pact with me!” you try to sway Mammon.

“Guuhhh!! Fine!! I will do it!” he holds your hands and you feel a bit ticklish but not enough to let out a giggle.

“There,” he said.

“Try to order him around, MC. Like, pay his debt to me.” Levi smirked.

The debt paid and while Mammon is not happy with losing money, he is so damn grateful and happy that Goldie is back to him.

“Goldie!! My love, my treasure, my life!! Where am I without you?!” he kissed the credit card.

In that moment, you realized greed is truly scary, rendering adult to be a prisoner of money. You quickly make a mental note to NOT grow into a greedy adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter means one day.
> 
> When I re read Obey Me main story, there's no telling the time they passed so I will make each chapter count as each day.
> 
> My headcanon is event story is after season 1 end (around weeks or a month?).


	9. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Lucifer is softer here than canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I re-read the story, MC's experience is like going abroad. The younger you go, the easier it is to adapt. 
> 
> Also, this is just a short episode. The next episode is the real continuation.

Lucifer can see himself in you. When he sees you wiped Lilith’s the remain of the bread crumbs near Lilith’s mouth, he can see his younger self – his naïve and sweet version who died in that war - taking care of Lilith during their time in Celestial Realm. Lucifer can’t help but want to snatch the tiny human child in his arms and coddle her all over again like when he coddled his sister and fussing his brothers to not doing rough play around their fragile sister and yet seeing you treat her with love making him feel bad for being selfishly happy that you and your sister are here, with them.

Even if Leviathan perhaps wrong, or Belphegor breached the rules by kidnapping you two, Lucifer actually still wish and hope that you and your sister are distantly related to who they lost. It is naïve and too much wishful thinking for a demon but when he heard your sister’s scream, his ears rang badly as your sister’s scream is very much like a mandragora being pulled out and he forget to wear ear protector. Then you wake up and struggling energetically like a puppy…. Or resembled Mammon in his foolish attempt to struggle when he got Leviathan’s wings torn after Lucifer warned them both to NEVER try to climb the Tree of Knowledge without properly folding wings.

Seeing you and your sister hugged each other and your desperate attempt to stay brave in front of eight the most powerful demons in Devildom is quite the interesting sight. So Lucifer, knowing you and your sister will attack at given chance, told Belphegor to approach you. The Sloth demon do as he told and you and your sister indeed, attacked the demon. Belphegor is staring wide eyes and glaring at Lucifer the whole time he became your hostage.

When Diavolo told him to kneel, even with just one knee, Lucifer can’t help but think how huge your luck is, for having him, the most famous demon written on bible to kneels to you, a puny, tiny human without any shred of maturity human body has – as you are still in-between, an abnormality period, teenagers – not yet an adult but not a child either - nor experience of handling demon’s etiquette.

Kneeling is a sign of sincerity for demons, as you later read in your textbook.

When your tears fall during your first dinner in Devildom, he wonders how bad your family situation that prompted Belphegor to just grab you and Lilith from Human world. Investigating your background is a child play but to check your ancestor to be sure, that’s quite the work and hence, Diavolo asked Barbatos to investigate how distant your relation with their treasured dead sibling. While Belphegor is eager to bond with your sister, Lucifer can’t help himself but he likes how you stay strong – even if it was actually your limit of taking the pressure and the dread.

The temptation to scare you was there but to see you flinch even to Mammon’s gentle hands, Lucifer buried his “want” to tease you relentless until you are near tears. Call him sadistic or evil but Lucifer liked it when you swallowed your shame and devoured those ice cream with embarrassed face and expectation to die from poisoned ice cream. It was quite funny to see how your expression morph from one to another within seconds when you realized there is never poison from begin with and you started to relax.

When Mammon leads you to the House of Lamentation, your eyes drinks the view. Your eyes, they are very much the window to your soul. Your gesture, your expressions, your eyes, they all already showed him who are you – a shining soul – the one who looks most beautiful when tainted but the more you stay pure, the more it will attract demons. What a conundrum. Lucifer knows who will start the fire.

Mammon is greedy and he loves shiny things, that is, your soul. Levi, the sins which can corrupt even the most beautiful human to envy others is very much one of the sins which will easily grabbed you. Satan who drag the fury out of someone – explosive anger nor cold revenge, he can do both. Asmodeus sadly, unable to influence your body’s lust as you are not an adult but not a child either but he can influence you to release the urge to give in to other sins. Beelzebub’s influence to you is quite huge as it is quite obvious that you and your sister often in the near experience with starvation. Belphegor’s sudden change of mind intrigued Lucifer quite a bit but one can’t guess what Belphegor’s thinking.

Pride… you have no pride as long as your sister is okay. But taking care of your sister is your own downfall and Lucifer doesn’t want to see you in his boat, in his place if your sister ever threatened by any situation like his.

Perhaps that’s why he is a bit soft on you and lenient with your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda bugs me that in Obey Me main stories that no demon bullies. If they really think of MC as human snack, why no scenes at all?  
> I get it that MC is living with SEVEN demon lords/princes, whatever suits them and MC is Diavolo's guest but even so, if I enrolled in the biggest school in my country, then one foreign students show up with "weak" sign, I am sure bullies will flock to them and ganging up on them. Even if one don't say it in front of you, people will whisper.
> 
> Foreign students usually stick with foreign students because:  
> 1\. They can't speak native language without accent  
> 2\. They stick out like sore thumb  
> 3\. They don't know anyone there, it's like starting all over from scratch and it's hard to connect with language barrier  
> 4\. Foreign students and fellow foreign students knows how hard it is to feel alienated when one can't speak same language with native.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day.... for another short episode.
> 
> EDIT: I made quite a blunder. Reposted the right chapter and as bonus, read all this 3 chapters at once...!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.
> 
> I am sure after being kidnapped, entering demon school and breaking demon's nose and making a pact with second strongest of seven demon lords? princes? MC deserves a break.

The next day, the rumor is spread. Asmo and Satan teased Mammon for making a pact with you and Lilith…. She is inconsolable.

“Sister is mineee!!!” she bawled.

“What is it? Why Lilith is so…well, why is she throw a tantrum?” Satan asked.

“Apparently, Lilith said it’s her dream to marry MC so when she heard Mammon and MC made a pact, she was so angry and let’s say yesterday’s board game become a consoling Lilith session.” Asmo informed.

“Nooooo!!! I won’t accept him! I won’t!!” Lilith still said in hysteric and sadness.

“Lilith, pact is not a marriage.” You gently pat her back as Lilith is sitting on your lap, hiding her face to your chest.

“Really?” she looked up with expectation, eyes a bit swollen from crying.

“Really.”

“You heard your sister.” Mammon said, shrugging.

“……….but….what if later Mammon will want to marry you?”

“He won’t.”

“Will you stay with me forever, big sister? What if you get married to someone who say “let’s throw away Lilith”?” she asked with teary eyes.

“No way I will marry someone who said “let’s throw away Lilith”.”

“How about this?” Belphegor smirked.

“MC marry one of us so Lilith and MC will stay here together forever!” the demon of Sloth smiled as if he just presenting the most brilliant solution ever.

The brothers dropped their utensils and Beel even paused eating.

“Okay, that was unexpected. And who you think will want to marry MC?” Asmodeus asked.

“Lucifer.” Belphegor still smiling – smirking as he concocts a plan to matchmaking any of his brothers to MC.

“Pffttt!!!” Satan is wheezing and laughing.

“Lucifer will object if he is here.” Beel said.

“No matter, he is not here so no objection!” Belphegor smiled.

“I am fourteen.” You wince, your head is hurt from Lilith’s bawling and their chaos energy in the morning.

“…and my stay in Devildom only for a year.” You reminded them.

“Tsk.” Belphegor pouted.

As you make your way to class, Simeon waved to you with Solomon behind him. You are quick to stick to Simeon. Simeon hummed as he caught you.

“Oops, be careful, MC.” Simeon said.

“I see they are true, isn’t it?” Solomon asked.

“?”

“Birds of same feathers flock together.” The white haired human male smiled.

“Do you mean pure people stay with angel?” Simeon chuckled.

“Well, let’s go to class, MC.” The angel gently pats your head.

At the same time in elementary division of RAD, Lilith grinned proudly while Luke keep his distance.

“Now, bow down to me and hand over that food for me, peasant!” the human girl ordered.

It’s bizarre and Luke is horrified.

‘How can MC who is like angel has a little sister who resemble demon when she is gone?’

“Yes, our queen Lilith!!” the demon boys somehow got charmed by her.

Luke is grateful he is angel because Lilith not bothering him too much.

“Luke is like big brother.” Lilith said nicely.

But when MC not looking, Luke knows Lilith is a scary girl.

“I will tell big brother Belphegor or Lucifer if you dare to defy me! No, I will tell Lord Diavolo!”

Yes, this girl is sharp and she knows who is the top dog but Luke knows real Lilith is the young girl who loves her big sister and scared just like her older sister is. Pretending to be strong and spoiled, she must not make MC worry, which is why she casually throw around important people’s names as shield.

“Lilith, my class is done. We should go for lunch break.” Luke said.

“Okaaay!” Lilith smiled and stick to Luke as MC instructed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure after Mammon's pact, there will be a few breather days coz if you re-read storyline, MC made demon pact with Mammon in just day 1 day 2 day 3 pact! It's like, like in a week or something like in a month MC already have seven pact.  
> While Solomon took years having 72 pacts, I guess but that comes with his blessed ring from Lucifer's dad so whatever.
> 
> So with younger MC, I am sure MC will take more time to grab demon pact especially if MC is.... well.... a teenager with raging hormones, start of sexual exploration, body start to mature; but had to meet with daily worry of "can I feed myself and my sister?" each time she eats and "did I save enough money to buy our next meal?"; kidnapped by demons, entering demon school all of sudden?
> 
> While her financial worries and food worries can be eased, MC need to survive for a year.
> 
> SURVIVE in a SCHOOL of DEMONS with just one DDD and no pact and no magic to save her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Mammon time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three short chapters because why not? It's a weekend, after all.
> 
> I posted wrong chapter before I updated it.
> 
> Enjoy, dearest readers!

The day passed and now the demon classmates of yours keep their distance from you after the pact. Some of the girls awed, some of the boys gawked and blush when you glanced to see them and some of them ignored you. When you make your way back to House of Lamentation, Lilith is sticking to you like cheese sticking to bread.

“We should do homework first.” You said.

“Sure!” Lilith beamed.

Doing homework with big sister is one of private moment Lilith loves and her plan went awry as Mammon, Belphegor and Beelzebub come and joined the study session despite Mammon’s complain.

“You know what? I must do well on this test, Lucifer said! I can’t do this! I am bad with these kind of things!!” Mammon said as he put the book of hexes and curses on the table.

You flipped the book and read a bit.

“Hey, this is the basic introduction and in my homework yesterday,” you said.

“Heheh, Mammon is on same level with MC…” Belphegor smirked.

“What about you, Lilith?” he asked.

“My homework is fine.” Lilith pouted.

“Daaaahh!! I hate this subject!!” Mammon groaned, he is moving and shaking his chair.

You gently rub his head.

“Let’s start from your basic. But once you hit harder book, I can’t help you.” You said.

“MC…. That’s my human for ya!!” Mammon grinned.

“You only said she is yours when it’s convenient for you…” Beelzebub sighed.

The study somehow went smoothly. Belphegor is doing his best for Lilith and Beelzebub doing it while snacking while you teaching Mammon.

“MC…!!” Mammon started.

“Where the hell are you in my whole life?? You should be always with me and teach me! This is much, much easier than Lucifer’s way!”

“………..I don’t know what to say. I mean, Mammon can finally grasp the subject after she teach him like teaching baby?”

The seat beside Belphegor is moved and Satan sit there.

“It’s called teaching methods for young learners or teaching in the most basic way so the learner can understand. I am surprised you know about it, MC.”

“No, I do this because my classmates said it’s easier if it’s picture or story or song. Lilith likes to make it a story so I did this to my classmates and somehow they pay me with food or treat me for lunch.”

“Do you want to be a teacher, MC?”

“No. I want to be a doctor or accountant.”

“Why?”

“……They pay well.”

“……..don’t you have a dream or something?”

“……….. maybe travelling. I want to see other countries and experience many things…. enough about me. Mammon, try to do the homework yourself. I believe in you. You are amazing student, talented and actually a genius!”

“Teach…. I will make you proud!” Mammon said with happiness at the praises you showered him.

“How come they are being so anime-like with that sparkly sports tropes where the teacher said I believe in you then the protagonist either failed so bad or success by miracle?” Levi asked.

Levi actually only wants to get his forgotten headphone when he stumbled to a group study in House of Lamentation – especially with the human who somehow teaching Mammon the introduction of Hexes and curses.

“Ssh, don’t interrupt Mammon’s confidence.” Beelzebub said.

Levi sighed and leave.

-

That night, after dinner and bath, MC and Lilith somehow in Levi’s room. MC is playing games with him while Lilith sleep inside the pillow filled bathtub.

“Levi, won’t you make a pact with me?”

“No.”

“Even though we are friends?”

“No.”

You sighed as the screen roll out a huge GAME OVER to you.

“Can I read your light novels?” you asked.

“Sure.”

You take out the thickest book, The Tale of Seven Lords and starts to read it. By the time Lilith wake up, you are almost done with the first book.

“Can I borrow this?” you asked.

“No.”

“…. Then I will come back tomorrow to read it.” you announced.

He didn’t reply, too busy with his games. You carried Lilith with you and leave the room. After let Lilith sleep on the bed, you make your way to Satan’s door.

“Satan,” you knocked his door.

He opened the door, a bit curious of why you are searching him.

“Do you have a copy of TSL book?”

“Yeah, the normal copy.”

“Can I borrow it?”

“Sure. Wait outside okay? There are some dangerous books inside my room.” He closed the door.

Not too long, he opened the door and handed a whole set of TSL novel.

“Return it undamaged, got it?”

“Yeah.” You make a mental note to hide the book from Lilith as she usually being rude to well, most people who is not you and that including books you read when she is not your number one.

_“Don’t read that book! I am here! Play with me!!” Lilith insisted when you have to study for chemistry test._

Usually you have to distract her with something to read in peace and luckily, the brothers are here to play with her (being her servant, if you want to be crude and rude but even so, they are so kind to you and Lilith).

You returned to see Lilith is asleep. Thankful that she is following your good habit of “homework first, play later”, she played too much and fall asleep. Playing with Devildom’s children must be really wearing out her energy. Then Mammon come into your room.

“Whoa…” he quickly reduces his voice volume.

“MC, why you are not sleeping?” he asked.

“I am reading.” You said in a whisper.

“Seriously?” he shakes his head.

“You gotta sleep, a kid like you need to sleep early so you can grow, but meh, ya not gonna surpass Great Mammon’s height anyway.” You shrugged.

Your mother, she was small but beautiful enough to have more than three men chased her to the house so you are not worry about your face. Your father is tall but lanky so you are sure you can grow to your father’s height.

“Go to sleep,” he ordered.

“Come sit with me.” You offered.

He sits with you without fuss, maybe he is a bit happy that you decide to open up a bit because he usually will say something like: “Don’t order Great Mammon around!” or some kind of tsundere denial like: “It-it’s not like I want to sit with you or something, I just want to sit and you happened to sit in the place I want to sit.” Or something similar. You moved and sit on his lap.

“Pat me.” You said.

“What’s the deal, MC?” he asked but he pats you anyway.

“I like it when someone pats me. It’s calming and better than being hit and being yelled at.” He went silent after this and you continue to read Henry’s adventure to release Geldie for Lord of Fools.

Once a while, he pats you gently as you flipped pages and pages. Eventually, you closed the book and put it to safe place and you turned to see sleepy Mammon.

“…………MC?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Sleep. I will sleep too.” You flicked your hand towards the lamp and the lamp on the tree extinguished immediately.

At first you were surprised but after two or three times, you decided it just like turn on and off the lamp like in human world. You make your way to the bed and the bed creaked, holding Mammon, Lilith and your weight.

“Sleep well, Mammon.” You whispered as you use blanket to tuck three of you.

“….night…MC…” he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway the reason why Levi keep answering "No" is because he is concentrating during games which is why his response just robotic "no" instead of keeping his promise in previous chapter. Also, he shares one braincell with Mammon, he forget about it at one point, actually. Like how Mammon forget things he should tell MC!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Group Date and Second Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my sister's birthday so I need to edit this chapter (polish it a bit).
> 
> Am I the only person who loves those three Devildom sticker mascots? 
> 
> I especially loves Red Devil's expressions like when he winks, when they 3 scream 'eek!', the Red Devil 'whooo!', Nancy kissy flirt and Blacjak love love stickers.
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy.

You wake up to see Levi’s jealous orange glaring at you and Mammon.

“Unfair…how unfair….I am her best friend why you are the one who sleep on same bed with her….”

“Hey, Levi, cut it out! They will wake up!”

“Levi?” you asked.

It’s only morning and a demon is starting chaos already?

“MC…!! How could you! Why Mammon can sleep with you?!”

“Because Mammon came to my room last night.”

“That’s all?!”

“Yeah.”

“I will move to your room!” Levi announced.

“No. My room only for Lilith and me.”

“Yeah! No other people!!” Lilith suddenly added.

“What’s the fuss?” Lucifer asked, still in pajama.

“Levi want to move to Lilith and my room so we are still negotiating.”

“I want to stay with MC too!” Levi said.

“No way! I am the one who stay with them! They are my humans!” Mammon defended.

“We are no one’s.” Lilith and you said coldly.

“…..” Lucifer is starting to feel annoyed.

This situation reminds MC of those dramas where boy 1 and boy 2 try to fight for girl then the girl snatched by boy 3.

“Fine then MC will sleep in my room, the end. Now, end this argument.” Lucifer said coldly.

You freeze, how in the world it comes to you and Lilith share room with Lucifer?! He is the adult in this house and you try your best from under his radar but now you and Lilith must sleep in his room?!

“Objection, your honor!” Lilith said.

“Lilith and I want our own bed.” You added.

“So?” Lucifer frowns, still hissy and angry that his sleep got interrupted.

“I propose from now on, each brother can sleep in my room provided it’s not occupied by other brother yet because my bed can’t hold more than three persons.” You said.

“It gives unfair advantage to Mammon!” Levi said.

“Not if you asked us first.” You said.

“No!!” Mammon quickly interrupted.

The argument still continues to the dining room. Lilith is annoyed and she slam the table. You will scold her later but only when the brothers not with you as it’s quite rude to slam the innocent table.

“Shut up! I don’t want to share room with any of you!! I hate you all for talking – taking my sister! I don’t want anyone to seep-sleep in our room!” she said despite her misspell of some words.

“You heard the lady,” Asmo sighed.

“Just give up, Levi.” Satan said.

“No way! They give too much leeway for Mammon!” Levi said.

“It’s Mammon’s special privilege since he guards them.” Lucifer sips his coffee but you saw him sneak three sugar cubes before drinking it.

You wonder if the eldest actually hiding his sweet tooth just like how you give your candies and chocolates to Lilith.

“But I like hangout with Levi. Mammon sometimes just disappear.” You said.

The argument still continues at the background as you see Satan is sneaking a spell to Lucifer’s teacup and you stand up.

“Lucifer, don’t…!!” the teacup exploded and Lucifer is splashed with hot coffee.

“…………Belphegor!! Satan!!!” Lucifer said with anger.

“Hahahahaha!!” Belphegor and Satan laughed, hysteric and happy that the hex works.

You took out your handkerchief and offered it to the eldest who pats your head.

“I will just change.” He said after he use magic to flung Satan and Belphegor and tied both of them.

You can see he is smiling with evil smirk as he leaves with Satan and Belphegor tied up and dragged with him. With Levi, Mammon and Lilith still arguing in the background, you make your way to Asmo, watching them while Beel busy eating.

“Can we go now?” you asked.

“Nah, I will go after watching them finish.” Asmo smiled, amused with the entertainment.

“I will go first then.” Beel said but he grabbed some of the food to be eaten on the way.

“Mammon, let’s go.” You said.

“Levi, drop it. I will play in your room today too so no need to….” You remember not to say selfish or else he and Lilith will explode, they are quite similar.

“…..worry.” you finished.

“….fine then.” He looks lonely but you approach him and opened your arms.

“Give me a hug, please?”

“….you.. you are the one who asked…” he said with blush.

“Yeah.” You nod so he hugged you for a while.

When you see the brothers, they remind you of Lilith and how she is still a kid and you remember the very fact most adults are useless. They won’t help you because you are stranger and have no relation with you. They are also still confused and most of them just kids but in bigger body and they are sad and lonely but society dictates for them to grow up and mature and behave in a way that they will look like their age. Conformity is one what you think as weird, strange idea because you are different from them who have loving family. You think you are special in special way but then your school took you to orphanage and you realized you still have Lilith while those in orphanage are completely alone in this harsh and cruel world.

You wonder if their time already frozen in past, unmoving, and no wonder they can’t truly become “true” adult or perhaps what they say about sin is true, it chained them to the point they can’t escape it and the only way is to make peace with it.

Your class with Simeon and Solomon so you approached the sketchy wizard.

“Oh? You have something in your mind, MC? It’s rare for you to approach me on your own.”

“Yes. I have some questions.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you really king Solomon?”

“What do you think?”

“……….you are a sketchy adult.”

“Haha! How honest of you! How can you be so honest? Who taught you?”

“Myself. I don’t want to be a despicable adult.” He pats your head.

What’s with all adults in Devildom patting your head? Just because you are small, you think, they don’t have to pat you this much….. but you agree you like how they pat you affectionately especially when Simeon let you sit on his lap as he feed you chocolates and snacks he got from celestial realm this morning.

“So, what is your question?”

“Can demon reproduce?”

“You should be asking Lucifer or one of the brothers for this…”

“Then, was king David truly as womanizer as the story said?”

“What kind of stories you read in your free time?” Solomon sighed.

“Simeon gave me bible story for kids and the stories are fun to read.”

“I see. He is trying his best to keep you away from demons, isn’t he?”

“Huh?”

“He is trying to make you trust him more than the brothers.”

“….I don’t get it. Why must angel and demon hate each other? They are essentially same, created from fire.”

“Demons initially made of malice. They can make someone suffer if they truly want.”

“Malice… but Diavolo is not like that at all. Also, isn’t evil is just a perception?”

“You sure talk deep for a fourteen years old.”

“Well, when you have too much time, you can’t help but doing deep thinking and self-reflection.”

“You are truly interesting.”

“I don’t think so.”

“And humble to boot.” You wonder is it hard to hold conversation with Solomon.

“MC, if you want to ask about demons, you can ask Asmodeus. After all, he is very used with something like reproduction.” Solomon smiled.

“…….I must ask a filthy adult?”

“Yep.”

“…..I will ask Satan instead.”

“Are you sure, what if he got angry? He is avatar of wrath.”

You paused, unsure.

“Oh, right, want to go out together?” he asked.

“Go out?”

“Yup. Simeon and I planned to go shopping and sightseeing. You and your sister can join us.”

“I want…!”

“Alright. Don’t forget to text your guardians.”

“Okay.”

Lucifer give you an okay when you said Simeon will come too, along with Lilith and Solomon and Luke. You also proceed to text it to the group chat. They quickly send replies to join you but ignored them all.

Leading to this very situation where Asmodeus stick to Solomon, Mammon is sticking close to you, glaring at Luke who is with you as Mammon and Satan mocked Luke for being Michael’s chihuahua and the twins trying to hold Lilith’s hands, but got rejected as she holds hand with you and Simeon instead.

“………we are attracting great attention.” Solomon sighed.

“Our guardians certainly living up their names.” You replied.

“Of course, MC. After all, we can’t lose you and Lilith.” Simeon smiled.

“…..I don’t want to be an adult.” You sighed.

“You know, MC, you talk like a grandma already.” Solomon teased.

“I don’t want to hear that from a person who should be a mummy and dried in museum as exhibition.”

“How cruel…!!” Solomon pretend to cry.

“….muh!!..... Don’t make me feel bad!” you blushed, you don’t like how he make you like a bad person.

“Of course I am kidding. You are such a nice girl.” Solomon pats your head.

“Back off!” Mammon slapped Solomon’s hand from you and he pats your head instead as if he is erasing the trace of Solomon from your head.

At this rate, forget growing taller, their head pats will make you shorter instead!

The walk to Silent Avenue is rowdy but you can see so many interesting things. You are staring at the toy shop and all of them ushered you and Lilith in. While Lilith busy staring at some plush toy, you are staring at the cute three Devildom mascots in your chat stickers.

“What are those?” you asked Solomon.

“I believe they are devildom’s mascot named Red devil, Blakjac and Nancy.”

“They are cute.” You said as you take the red devil.

“This one looks like Mammon.”

“What?!”

“And this one like Asmo.” You said, taking Nancy.

“How about blakjac?”

“Cute too.”

‘MC truly likes those mascots, huh?’

You stopped and freeze when you see the price then you put back the plushies and pretend you didn’t see it. Solomon and Asmodeus definitely noticed how you look so horrified at the price.

“MC…?” Asmo asked.

“Why you look so pale?”

“I am fine!” you definitely are not fine.

“I just….” you grabbed the plushies and hugged it as hard as you can before you put it back.

“I am fine!” but you grabbed it and hugged it again and put it back again.

You then quickly make your way to Lilith without looking back.

“She will grow into a cold and cruel lover, won’t she?” Solomon asked.

“I think not but a heartbreaker indeed.” Asmodeus agreed.

The walk continues and all of you stopped to a huge supermarket. Solomon took Lilith to go to food section with Simeon and the twins. The rest of them split ways to buy their own stuff.

“MC, remember you said you don’t use conditioner or face wash?” Asmodeus is with you as he dragged you to buy toiletries.

“Yeah.” You nod.

“Stay still for a bit.” Asmo said.

He is staring at you (actually, at your skin) before he decided which one to buy.

“Which one you like, pink or blue?” Asmodeus actually think you will choose blue since you look cold and soft like baby blue.

“Pink.” You said.

“… come again?”

“…. I like pink…” you blushed. “….is it bad?”

“Not at all! If anything, I like pink too!” Asmo smiled.

It feels weird when a cold looking person said they like pink – it’s oddly endearing and cute and Asmo understand what Levi means with ‘gap moe’ now.

“Here, I will buy this for you. Make sure you use this face wash every day, okay?” he smiled, handed you the pink face wash.

“Thank you…” you said awkwardly.

‘…. it’s peach smell….’ You think as you uncapped it and sniffed a bit of the face wash.

‘….. it smells nice.’

Your tiny hearts trembling a bit, touched. You will definitely treasure this first gift you received in Devildom.

“I will use it every day!” you said earnestly.

And it’s not like Asmo never got a relationship with earnest human. They are easier to fool but when it comes from you who can’t be charmed…. He can’t help but thinking of is this your way to grab his attention? Because it feels like you are purposely stringing him a bait.

“MC!!” you blinked to see Mammon handed you a plush toy you hugged earlier.

“This is for you!” he announced loudly.

“Red Devil!” you exclaimed, not believing your eyes.

It’s not that big, just one normal plush toy in small size, around 30 cm or so but it’s the Red Devil, one of the three Devildom mascots.

“Well….. I did say I will get you something cuter…but not little D, got it?!” he looks away in embarrassment.

“…….thank you…..I….I will treasure it!!” your eyes, they are near tears because you know it’s quite expensive (for you) and yet Mammon grabbed one for you.

What matters to you is the fact he’s thinking of you, not Lilith, not just a mere guest but as friend – because, you can make promise easily and never fulfil it. and yet Mammon still giving you one of the cute plush you want, not need. For Mammon, your happy smile is enough to cause him to blush so hard and he tried to cover it.

‘Dang it… why must you show me that face….’ Mammon is weak to your reaction.

None of those witches ever thanked him sincerely and they are greedy as hell but you? You are greedy for other things – which is not wealth and Mammon likes how your eyes shines from happiness just like your soul.

Asmodeus check his DDD and instantly know where Mammon got that money to buy one for you. The chatroom of 1235 was ringing for quite a while. Mammon begged Lucifer for money, nothing weird but the fifth born will stay quiet.

-

That shopping trip was fun. You are telling Levi about the shopping trip and watch he play the games as you read the continuation of TSL you borrowed from Satan.

“Unfair..unfair…how can you go without me….” Levi said.

You forget what kind of response you gave him but you know an emotion burst when you see one. So here are you, chased by enraged demon as you run to hallway, hoping he won’t able to destroy too much of the house.

“Mammon!!” you screamed as you barely dodged another tail attack.

“Get away from her!!” Mammon yelled as he kicked Leviathan but Levi stands up and started to target you again.

“Eeek!!” you have no more escape route and that was when suddenly four wings covering you from sight.

Beautiful jet black wings with stern face, you never saw fallen angel before but you are seeing one now, black wings as you imagined and majestic, breathtakingly beautiful beyond your expectations of what you defined as beauty. Lucifer is glaring at the third eldest who is now incapacitated by Mammon.

“You’ve gone too far, Levi. Look at your surroundings.” Lucifer glared.

The house of lamentation’s hallway is quite destroyed. Luckily you survived and intact, lest Diavolo’s reputation tarnished because one of his brothers can’t keep his emotion in check. Mammon leads you back to your room and treating your sprained wrist with Beel. Lilith then slam the door open.

“BIG SISTEEERRR!!!!” she bawled.

“AAAAAAADONTGOWITHHIMANYMOREHETRYTOTAKEYOUAWAYFROMMEAAAAAA!!!” she is bawling hard and you remember she did have a meltdown once when she asked you why father and mother doesn’t love her.

Oh, right, yeah, no wonder you escaped from Levi despite you are afraid to continue living. Like every normal living being, you too, are afraid of death. You can’t see Lilith anymore if you dead, coward.

“Yeah, sorry for making you worry, Lilith and…thank you for worrying.” You let her hug you.

“Yeah, right! You should be sorry and don’t make same mistakes again!” Mammon warned.

“Um….Mammon….I…I am sorry for making you worry….and uhm….thank you.” You said.

He freezes, unused to thank you (yeah, that’s how Lucifer and his brothers are, not even a thanks despite how much Mammon must endure). Past these days, MC is a huge blessing – she is polite and nice to him despite her airhead nature and her out-of-reality stoic face as if walking a dream. Lilith’s existence gave the brothers hope and happiness but MC is different kind of light, a breath of fresh air, a warm breeze that console you in your sadness and the familiar warmth you suddenly feel amidst cold breeze of rainy days. MC let him pats her head and even invites him to sleep on same bed like treating him as her brother despite how much Lilith protest and prefer to be just two of them. Mammon blinked. How should he respond?

“It’s no-not like I am worried or anything! It just a hassle if you die under my watch!” Mammon internally kicked himself.

‘Why did I said thattt?! Stop blabbing, my mouth!! What if MC hate me after this aaaghhhg!!!’ his internal anguish somehow shown in his face and MC can see Mammon is actually want to say something different.

“Still, I want to thank you.” You replied.

That’s enough to make Mammon stay quiet.

“Mammon, your bandage is awful.” Beel said.

“Huh?! Hey! I am doing my best here!”

The fear turned into hysteria and you laughed – because you escaped death and you are alive! Breathing, truly alive in that moment when you run for your life! You laughed so much that Lilith even shocked speechless before you let Beel and Mammon stay in your room, preferably to stop another sudden attack of hysteria and your crazy episode – like one when you attacked a demon who attacked you.

You blinked as you check your DDD once you calmed down. Levi is asking you to meet up. You wonder what will he do but you want to be his friend so bad despite he always like that – deprecating himself, labelling himself as otaku as if he is better when actually, it’s normal to have a hobby. You make your way to meet him.

“Hey,” you greeted.

“…..hey,” he looks down and tired.

“……do you know why I called you here?”

“…..to confess your love for me?”

“No!” he denied it so hard but his face is red.

“The situation is too bad despite the timing is very shoujo manga-ish and perfect for a confession setting but what I want to tell you isn’t a love confession! Don’t get a big head, du-dummy…!!” he said what the author wants to say.

You know how upset he was. For example, for you, losing a pudding to Lilith is not a big deal but for Lilith, losing a pudding is a huge deal as if the world will destroy itself if someone took her pudding away. For you, it’s just a normal light novel but for Levi, it was his world. Of course he got so upset when you slandered (accidentally, of course) his favorite characters.

“I am sorry, Levi. I am sorry for taking your love for TSL lightly. I won’t make excuse but I don’t know you really love TSL that much.”

“…….!!” He looks uncomfortable as well.

Perhaps, he, in same way with Mammon, unused to the words thank you and sorry. From what you see, Lucifer looks like someone who rarely apologize.

“I…. well, remember you said you want a pact?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s make a pact.” He said.

He is not good with words, you know that and sometimes action is better to show you that he is sorry. Offering his pact means you are free to order him around. You talked with Solomon and he said, it’s akin to have them into your….slavery? servitude? You wonder about that but Asmo said it’s more of you have leash on them in case they enraged and put you into a dangerous situation.

“…..okay.” you nod. 

He holds your hand and just like Mammon’s pact, it’s a bit tingly but it is quick to go away.

“…..so we are now friends again?” you asked.

“……if…if you still want to be…” he replied, unsure and bashful, perhaps ashamed that he tried to attack you during his rage.

You realized after he almost killed you, someone has to step up and help them. Your assumption of their time freeze and stuck in past is right. You have to lead them to future. Mammon already feeling cozy with you and Levi gave you his pact as well. You can’t help but wonder is this another world scheme? Assuming your role as cogwheel before you are thrown away? But you want to be wanted and accepted. Perhaps you can take this chance to fix yourself better as well. You read in books that the hardest thing human can do is communication and to fix miscommunication. Many people are thinking that ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ and ‘please’ and ‘please help me’ are four words that is so hard to say. It’s heavy and for you who used to be alone, it was hard as well but you must beg for adult’s help if you and Lilith wants to survive so you started to say it out and it is easy for you – sincere and honest.

“Levi,”

“Yeah?”

“I already apologized.”

“Yeah.”

“So you should apologize too.”

“Hu-huh?”

“We are both at wrong. So both of us must apologize to each other.”

“But I did let you make a pact with me…”

“Well, that’s one way to apologize but I want to hear it from you.”

“No. Why should I apologize to you?”

“Because you almost killed me!! I don’t care if you and your brothers are immortal or something like a long lived alien species but I don’t want to be friends with someone who tried to kill me and not even apologize because face it, were I died back then on your hand, you think Lilith will let it go?! You think Lucifer won’t be mad?! Diavolo will be angry too!! He treated me like a guest! Don’t demons treat hospitality highly? So all those in textbooks are lies?”

“Ugh…!! I….alright, you win. You are right. I was short sighted. I didn’t even think of how Lucifer and Diavolo will react…” he sucked a breath to calm down.

“I…..MC… I am so…” he paused, it seems he is struggling.

It’s the guilt and he realized how fatal his move if he did hit you.

“…..I am sorry….MC….I am sorry….” He said in tiny voice as his tears fell.

You don’t know if demons can cry like this but his apology sounds sincere and you just hugged him to comfort him just like how you comfort Lilith by hugging her.

“I am sorry too, Levi.” You murmured.

And with that, your first friendship in Devildom mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out my favorite sentence:
> 
> “I am fine!” you definitely are not fine.
> 
> It describes what MC and many other people going through in simple and short sentence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting with the pacifist demon is bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOMGOMG I made some mistakes in previous chapter and now I already updated it. How shameful
> 
> =///=
> 
> But please enjoy this chapter

Another day, another class. The demons let out a loud ‘yeeekkk!!!’ and keep their distance from you. You wonder why as you wait for Simeon and Solomon. You wonder if they can see something you can’t see because it looks like as if they see evil demons behind you. The class went smoothly and you feel relieved because maybe it’s peaceful. Lilith got her éclair from Lucifer and he had decency to share one with you and he smiled when he sees your hopeful eyes and bashful smile when you tasted the sweet pastry.

But as if the world wants to jinx you, when you reach house of lamentation, Mammon asked you to raid the fridge in the middle of night when Lilith and you sleep in Mammon’s room.

“Hey, there’s a custard here. Eat this, you can be my accomplice.” He gives you the custard.

You blinked. There’s a warning written there: “Property of Beelzebub. You eat it, you die.”

“Eat it, MC.” Mammon gives you a nice smile.

You know it’s a smile father pulls when he thinks he got that nice money but ended up losing so you put back the custard to the fridge.

“Hey!! MC! You must eat it! I need accomplice here!” 

“Why don’t YOU eat it?” you asked with accusing glare.

Both of you unaware of Beelzebub who silently watching you two since the start.

“Nuh-uh, you are my accomplice. If I eat it, I will be the only one who take the blame. So eat!” he opened the custard lid and took the tiny spoon out and shoved it to your mouth.

As reflex to not choke, you swallowed and Mammon grinned.

“Nice! Now you are my comrade!”

“…………..” you can feel aura of anger behind you.

“Daaahh!! Beel!!” Mammon paled.

“How long you have been there?!”

“…………you eat my custard.” The tall demon stated.

“Not me, it’s MC…”

“You…..ate….my…custard…!!”

Mammon quickly takes you out of the way of Beelzebub’s attack. The wall break and you cried out for Lucifer.

“Waaahhh!! Lucifeerrrr!!!” your scream really wakes him up.

All of you now sitting in Lucifer’s bedroom.

“So what happened?” Lucifer asked sternly, tense and annoyed.

“I was hungry, I went to kitchen to grab something to eat and all of sudden Beel attacked me!” Mammon said.

“You ate MY custard.” Beel insisted.

“I didn’t eat your custard! I was just holding it in my hand!”

“Liar. You ate it. The lid was off.”

“What? It probably open from begin with!”

“I wrote my name on it and you still ate it!”

“You wrote your name?”

“I did! Property of Beelzebub. You eat it, you die!!!” Beel is angry or sulking, you don’t know which.

“Huh… I never noticed…”

“That was my custard.”

“Then it’s not my problem ‘cause MC is the one who ate it.” Mammon shoved you to the truck to be killed.

“Um….” You suddenly remember what Simeon told you “If you lie, well….I will punish you.” He smiled in a way that you think as scary and you don’t want him to be angry at you and add it with Lucifer’s glare...

Your tears gathered but you do your best to hold your tears.

“Mammon talked me into doing it…..huu….” you confessed, near tears.

“Hey! You try to push the blame to me now?!” Mammon seems betrayed by your sudden confession.

“I knew you were the one behind this before MC even say anything, Mammon! You even force feed her!” Beel glared.

“Now, hold on, why don’t you trust your second older brother now?”

“So let me get this straight. Mammon was hungry and he dragged MC to kitchen to find food and then he found Beel’s custard. That’s when Mammon force feed her with Beel’s custard and Beel saw so he was so enraged and destroyed the kitchen along with MC and Lilith’s room. All because of your little prank.”

“……well, it’s pretty much sum it up?”

“My custard….”

Lucifer then start to lecture three of you like a mother nagging their naughty children. Three hours later, he finally done.

“MC, since the room for you and Lilith can’t be used for now, you will stay in Beel’s room.”

“What? My room is spacious enough!” Mammon said.

Lucifer smirked.

“Now, don’t be jealous, Mammon. It shows your immaturity.”

“MC has a pact with me!”

“Pact has nothing to do with it. Also, because Belphegor still stay in attic for time being as his punishment (being grounded for two months), Beelzebub’s room has extra bed.”

“Gr…..” Mammon can’t object more.

Beelzebub took you and carry Lilith to his room.

“You use my bed. I will use Belphie’s bed with Lilith.” Then Lilith kicked him in her sleep.

“….I guess it means no.” Beelzebub put her down on his bed.

“………………Why you two must kidnap me and Lilith?” you asked.

“………..back then, we all have a sister named Lilith. We always together you see, but then, one day, Lilith died. We were so sad; I can see everyone move on but…. Some of us want to see Lilith even if it just one more time, another last time, you know?”

“………..just because Lilith share same name with your sister?” you frowned.

“……….you do know demons can see soul?”

“I know. It’s in the lesson.”

“Yeah. Your sister is Lilith’s reincarnation so that’s why Belphie wants us to live together.”

“…..so I am just an extra.”

“NO!”

“MC, you are not an extra, you are the selected exchange student!”

“Liar. Why else Diavolo said he had change of plans when Simeon asked him.”

“MC, listen to me? It’s not because you are a mere extra for us, you are important to Lilith…”

“It’s same!!”

“MC….”

“Go away!!” you throw a bolster at him.

“Stay away from me!” you hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC finally get background info, a piece of info she can get. 
> 
> Finally. The plot can move again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date with King of Humans and lesson learned: Do not play hide and seek in House of Lamentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author should stop watching documentaries about airplanes and write but nope, even with ideas already inside the head, this author just choose to watch Youtube and binge watching the documentaries!!
> 
> Procrastination at its finest!
> 
> Enjoy this soft chapter before the disaster strike!

Day one staying in Beelzebub room is hurt and you keep your distance from him. You find Simeon and stay with him, purposely stay longer with the angel to tick the demons off. You also stick to Solomon and the wise king smiled.

“You are in fight with someone?”

“He told me he took me because I am an extra!!” you said with distress.

“Well, care to tell me?”

“He told me that he took my sister because she reminds him of his important person. Then they also took me because my sister will be happier if I also here. I am not some sort of pet that they can take just because they think it’s no good to separate me from my sister!!”

“It’s fine to be angry or forgive them but never forget. How about we go on a date?”

“A date?”

“Yep, just think of this date as you go to a date with handsome, older senior.”

“Okay.”

Lucifer gave you an okay if only you took one of the brothers with you and Solomon grabbed Asmodeus immediately. The fifth hissed and wanted to go to a party today so Solomon replied,

“Come on, we can just walk there together since it’s in same road. You just go your own way while MC and I dated.”

“You just want to spend time alone with MC, aren’t you?” Asmodeus sighed.

“Fine. It can’t be helped if you in same path with me!”

Date with Solomon is quite nice. He took you to attend Devildom Symphony Orchestra without Lilith (Solomon asked Simeon and Luke and Belphegor to take care of Lilith) and you awed. It’s not like you ever attended one of those orchestra like this before.

“It’s so coooll….” Your eyes gleaming with awe and you smiled when two of you come out from the concert hall.

“Want to go to Madam Devian? They’re selling sweets.” He holds your hands immediately, not wanting to lose you lest Lucifer’s anger will be unto him.

“…. sweets….” you blushed then trying to hide your hopeful eyes.

“We should go. Do you want to try Mandragora cookies?” he teased.

“….. that weird plant that can cry if you pull them out?” you are thinking about it.

“Yeah.”

“…….they looks weird so I don’t like the sounds of it.”

“Cookies just cookies, you know?”

“As long as it’s not tasted weird, I guess I am okay with it…” you said.

“You are not too picky, hm? Should we get bufo milk tea?”

“Not bufo milk tea!”

“Why?”

“….I… I promised Levi to drink it with him….it’s special….”

“…..I see. Then how about we eat those Lavender cookies?”

“….lavender cookies?”

“You never tried those? How about sakura cookies? They are normally what teenagers eat nowadays.” You shake your head.

“I never tried them.”

“……good idea to start, right?”

“Do they even sell those in Devildom?”

“Come with me.” Solomon leads you to another path and there, a small confectionary shop looks clean and plain.

The sign outside written: Exotic Dragons: Human World Unique food sold here. It looks like an ordinary coffee shop. Solomon leads you and you followed while your eyes staring at the many familiar things – coffee brewing machines, cookies, bottles of syrups, the smell of freshly baked bread and in the background, a jazz music.

You blinked, watching the customers. Demons, witches, humans, for you, they all just same, struggling to live, enjoying their life…. But what about you? Solomon ordered the cookies set and the beverages.

“And what about that little lady?” the waiter asked.

“….MC?”

“Hm?”

“What do you want to order?”

“Oh….” You realized they are focusing on you.

“Um…. What’s recommended?”

“We have special today, chamomile tea. But it’s not in cookies set combo. Our most popular drinks are Barley tea and Lapsang Souchong.”

“….lapsang souchong?”

“She’ll take that.” Solomon smiled.

Perhaps he knows you are not focusing on anything. Anyway, that drink sounds weird and you glanced at the sorcerer.

“Don’t worry if you hate it, you can swap with my jasmine tea.” He smiled kindly.

You are stunned but then you regained your sense.

“Thank you.” You said.

You can see Solomon is very popular with ladies from his behaviour. He didn’t let you see the receipt at all and he paid for your portion. He also didn’t let go of your hands and didn’t try to be intrusive like the brothers who thinks they own you. It is quite different from Simeon who treated you kindly all the time and Luke and Lilith who worships you. Solomon is just human and he treated you like a human, not an extra, not a little lost lamb who lost its path, not as stranger as well but like an old friend.

Satie’s Gymnopédie No. 1 can be heard in the background as the playlist changed from cheerful jazz melody to mellow piano.

The cookies and the drinks are being served with magic and you are wondering if it’s fine to eat or drink first?

“Enjoy it, MC. Or are you afraid of something if you start to eat first?”

Oh no… This man is sharp.

“….no….not particularly…” you said as you took the first sip of the warm tea.

The smell of smoke (but you don’t know what kind of smoke it is) and the taste of milk is oddly blended together but it’s not unpleasant. If anything, you should say as unique – as you never tasted this kind of things before. What you usually drank is just normal tea – green tea, black tea, never exquisite ones like this.

“Is it to your liking?”

“Yeah.”

“I am glad.” He smiled.

“Try to eat the cookies. They are good.” He coaxed.

You took one. The lavender cookie smells like lavender and the aroma is quite strong but the taste is harmonic – not too sweet and not too dry. The sweetness feels natural and you wonder if they use magic to bake it.

“Surprise? It’s handmade.”

The sakura cookie is shaped like sakura flower and while it has sakura scent, it is fainter than the lavender ones. You took a bite. The sweetness is just so-so, if anything, the amount of sugar more or less the same with lavender ones but it feels different.

CLICK!

“Sorry, I can’t resist. Your face when enjoying it just so cute. I might sell this to Mammon.” Solomon laughed, he is obviously joking.

The cookies came with five flavors: lavenders, sakura, roses, elderflowers and pandan.

All of them are tasty and Solomon enjoys his tea while watching you eat delightfully.

“Umm… you should eat too….” You said, feeling bad that he didn’t even take one.

“It’s fine, MC. I can always come back here later but you can’t.”

“……why I can’t?”

“Lucifer might not let you go out of his sight.”

“Why not?”

“Let’s say he is very careful with me. After all, I want to make a pact with him,”

“….why?”

“……because it’s fun?”

“You are a horrible person.”

“… perhaps.” He chuckled, taking it as compliment.

“Solomon….”

“Yes, MC?”

“Can you go to human world?”

“Why? Do you still have unfinished business there?”

“Lilith said she missed Lulu and Bebe… um… Lulu is her cat plush toy and Bebe is bunny plush toy…. It just…. it just hard for her to sleep if they are not with her…”

“I see. Those plush toys are her comfort blanket?”

“….Comfort plush toy.”

“I will see what I can do but I can’t promise you, okay, MC?”

“Yes, thank you very much.” You said.

“Really, how come you are very polite? I can see your parents are not the best ones around.” He said as he criticized your parents.

But you won’t defend them.

“When I was young, some kind grandpa and grandma and one of my lady neighbour helped raised me… they were very, very kind… grandpa taught me to play Xiangqi and he will give me some allowance…. He said he wanted a granddaughter and…it’s very lonely alone when he’s that old….” You were sad he’s grow so old and died before Lilith can remember him.

“….grandma… she’s father’s…. but grandma was kind. She taught me how to play Sudoku and crosswords and cards. She said she was one hell of gambler long ago.”

“I really wonder if your grandma not connected to yakuza or mafia. It sounds like she was a troublesome girl when she was young.”

“Who knows? Grandma died from illness but I don’t know what it is. Father never tells me about it.”

“And your neighbour?”

“A lady. Beautiful lady with sharp eyes and she said if I don’t behave like a good girl, she will eat me. But she always keeps an eye on me. She even taught me many things. She lends me so many books to read and sometimes, she read it for me.”

“……..I see.”

“What about you, Solomon?” you asked.

“Me?”

“Is past and present differ so much? Do they change a lot?”

“….they do. Humans changed a lot. By a lot I means their nature didn’t change but their science and logical, rational part improves a lot. You can see they even created things that can generate energy while Devildom still struggling and like it or not, they must apply magic into energy that resemble human’s electricity. That’s already one way to see they are quite different.”

“Humans, angels, demons, they are all the same. No matter how long time passed, you can’t change their nature so easily. But eventually, even a rock can break from just one drop of water every day. It’s sad but when one must meet, one must part eventually. That’s just how it is.”

“………hundred years… is what human’s life expectancy, the book said that. But… to endure one hundred years alone… it sounds like a hell. A lonely hell, dark and sad.” But you think it will be so peaceful without noise at all.

“……that’s because you are still young, MC.” Solomon pats your head.

“You won’t endure hundred years alone. Everyone comes and goes in your life but when you are as old as your parents, you start to learn to forget. Even if it’s painful, time will help you forget and eventually, you moved on from whatever hell you think you are in.”

“… yeah it’s true. I don’t even remember what was my lunch yesterday.” You nod in agreement.

“Bufh…!! Hahahaha!! MC, isn’t it just because you don’t think too much about your lunch?”

“But I remember I liked the lunch.”

“…. yes, the memory is vague but the feelings still there.”

“…. Are you thinking of your lover?”

“…not really.”

“I see.”

“MC…. I will see if I can do something about those plushies and… you can just send me a chat of whatever things you want to take care of and what to get. I will ask Diavolo and see what we can do. Asking for help is not a shameful thing.” You nod in agreement.

“I will list it and send it to you later.”

The tea cup is empty and the cookies arrived to their destination already – your stomach. No more talk needed to be done and Solomon escorted you back to House of Lamentation. The talk feels long but it’s only 16.34 and you wonder why it feels longer than usual.

“I enjoyed our time together today, MC. See you next time and…let’s date again next time?” he winked, teasing you.

You are stunned but blushed and replied shyly.

“Okay with me….. thank you…Solomon….” You look away, trying to hide your embarrassed face.

“See you tomorrow.” He smiled and waved, waiting for you to go inside House of Lamentation before he returns to Purgatory Hall.

Then at evening, you and Lilith play hide and seek. You make your way to the hallway, unable to find your sister.

“Lilith? Where are you?” you leaned to a wall, tired and all of sudden, the wall gave out and you fell into the secret room.

“Lilith?” you groaned, that fall quite hurt.

It’s a room you never see before. Most of the furniture is covered with white cloth and you try to open it up from inside but you realized you are unfamiliar with this kind of door. You try to slide it open, push, pull but nothing works.

“Mammon? Lucifer?” you called.

It’s bad, you think. How can you get out?

“Help!! Help!!!” you called.

“Help me!!! Mammonn!! Beel!!! Leviiii!!!” you repeated.

No response.

It’s not even five minutes but then you sit on the floor, decided to wait for help instead.

MC’s power saving mode activate.

-

“Abuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!” Lilith is crying.

“What is it, Lilith?” Belphegor asked.

“Big sister!! She disappears!!”

“Calm down, Lilith. Tell us what happened?” Asmodeus asked.

“Big sister….!!!”

“Lilith, calm down. Tell us the whole story.” Mammon gently stroke the young girl’s back.

“Big sister and I play hide and seek……then she disappears!! AAAAAAA!!!” Lilith bawled.

‘Where’s MC?’ Lucifer pondered.

The miniature of house of lamentation…Lucifer realized.

“All of you, stay with Lilith. I will search MC alone.” The insinuation of it’s an order didn’t fly past his brothers.

Lucifer make his way to the secret room. Inside, he found you lay on the floor, sleepy.

“….Lucifer?” he exhaled, relieved and realized perhaps, human children are quite smart to save their energy when they are lost.

“Lilith is worried.” He stated.

“And you were gone the entire evening.” He offered his hand.

“Oh.” You took his hand and he use his magic to erase the trace of that room.

“Have you eaten dinner?” he asked.

“No.” you shake your head.

“First, let’s meet your sister and then eat.” He said.

“Okay.”

Lucifer wonder of even though you are so obedient, trouble always follow you and while he let Mammon protect you, he can’t help but still having headache if you disappear like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have background for MC.
> 
> This weekend should have two chapters or three.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is just a fanservice for Solomon lovers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Girl Friend in Devildom and Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel and MC still in Cold War

The next day, you make your way to the class. The demon boy who tried to eat you blushed when you sit beside him.

“Umm….” You started.

“Wha-what do-do you wa-want, human?” he asked with red face.

It seems when you punched him and choked him, it plunged his reputation to the abyss.

“I want to say sorry for choking you.”

“Not the punch?!”

“You tried to eat me.”

“….Fine…”

“……..”

“I…. I apologize…. I just can’t hold myself….. also…. You… you are one hell strong human….” He blushed.

“Okay. I am MC.”

“Huh?”

“Give me your name.”

“…………Salith…” he still looks uncomfortable.

“Then, Salith, from now on, let’s be friend.”

“Haaaa?! I am not! NOT want to be friends with a human like you!”

“But you tried to bully me and eat me. They say boys do that to the girls they like.”

“Haaaa?! Who the fuck told you that?! That person who said that to you should be burn in hell for telling you stupid things like that!! When I said I don’t like you,” he stressed.

“That means I don’t like a puny human and you are too chummy with Lord Asmodeus!”

“Oh!! So you hate me because you like Asmo!”

“Call him Lord Asmodeus!! Also should you even make a loud statement like that?!”

“Huh? But liking someone is normal??”

“…….. I don’t care anymore…” Salith is facepalming.

“Let him go, MC.” A demon girl said.

“Who are you?”

“I am Aezielle. We got many classes together because we both new.” She said.

“Anyway, ignore Salith. His parents are traditionalist.”

“Traditionalist?”

“They prefer demons not try to merge with other realms.”

“They prefer to stay isolated?” you asked.

“Yup.”

“Shuddup, you are the embarrassment for demon race!” Salith hissed.

Aezielle rolled her eyes.

“Well, you must adapt to survive. Anyway, you are close with Lord Mammon, right?” Aezielle’s eyes shines with awe.

“Huh? Yeah. We got pact.”

“So cooolll!!!!” Aezielle beamed.

“Can we be friends then?” the demon girl asked.

You blushed. No demons try to come closer to you because they got intimidated.

“Su…sure…”

“Yeah! This come with celebration! We should go to Madam Devian when you are free!”

“Can Salith come too?”

“I told you already I don’t want to be your friend!!” Salith is denying it.

“Wow, this is my first time seeing Salith almost driven to tears other than being scolded by his mom.” Aezielle snickered.

“Shuddup go by yourselves!!”

“Fine.”

“Today’s last class is cancelled so how about we go during that time?” Aezielle asked.

“Fine with me.”

“Get your guardian, preferably Lord Mammon, okay?” Aezielle grinned.

“Okay.”

MC: Come with me for my last class.  
Mammon: huh? You can’t order me, human!  
MC: I will have order!  
Mammon: what?! You are using pact?! Heey wait! I will do it! Don’t use the order!  
MC: (red devil whoo sticker)  
Mammon: (blacjak confused sticker)

“Mammon said okay.”

“Yaaay!!”

-

Mammon looks disappointed when he spotted Aezielle.

“Why we are not just two of us?”

“This is my first friend date. You are also my first so you can come.” You said, sneakily insert the “first” to make him willing.

“You are right!” Mammon laughed.

“Let’s go.” You said.

“……” Aezielle is shocked.

‘No wonder other demons got intimidated by her….’ but Aezielle don’t want to give up.

Mammon leads you to Madam Devian but he looks busy to text someone.

“Hey, MC, why you come to Devildom? Did you apply for the program or something?”

“…………Mammon kidnapped me and I joined the program.”

“Hey!! It’s not like that!! You are fine with the program!!”

“………..” Aezielle is stumped.

She doesn’t know how to react.

“You better not say about the kidnapping, MC.” Mammon whispered.

“Well…. Lord Diavolo asked me so I joined the program.”

“You know the Crown Prince?!” Aezielle is in even more disbelief at your comment.

Mammon is face palming in the background.

“Lucifer choose her and Lord Diavolo met her during the welcoming, that’s all.” Mammon quickly to cover it up lest it leaked out that four of them kidnapped MC and Lilith.

“………..Actually, I applied and joined the program but Mammon pick me up so suddenly that I thought he kidnapped me.” You lied.

You are sure Simeon will punish you if he hears this.

“Oh I see…. That’s no wonder. When humans got confused they sometimes say something weird. Hahahaha!!” Aezielle laughed.

Aezielle then start to tell you about Devildom and the trend between succubi and where the place that sells delicious sweets and nice pastries. She even tells you about Market and the place to sightseeing. You are quick to take notes of it all, eager to tell the Purgatory gang to ask them to go with you and Lilith next time. When it’s already time to for class to be dismissed, Aezielle excused herself and so Mammon walk you home.

“MC,”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, don’t say my brothers and I kidnapped you.”

“Why?”

“Why? Eh… how do I explain this to you…. We are quite the elite member, ya know? So you better not make weird comment because Lucifer want to save face.”

“…..save face…. Why it is so important to save face?”

“Maybe it’s pride things.” Mammon can only speculate.

“I see. I will not say something unnecessary next time then.”

“You are a good kid. But you can’t survive with just honesty. Sometimes you need to lie to go through sticky situation. Or, saying half-truth.”

“Mm.”

-

After escorting you, Mammon leaves to go to his work as model. Then you hear someone knocked the door. Opening the door, it’s Luke and Lilith. You blinked as Lilith lead Luke to house of lamentation instead of him leaving like usual.

“Luke?” you asked.

“Can I…can I stay with you?” he asked.

You ended up bringing him to Beel’s room. Your room is destroyed thanks to a certain demon and you still hold a grudge to him.

“……I asked you to bring me to your room, what are we doing in Beelzebub’s room?” Luke asked.

“MC and Lilith’s room can’t be used.”

“Yes, thanks to a certain demon destroyed my room.” You quickly said.

“It’s because of the custard….”

Luke can see Beelzebub looks sorry but you hold your ground coldly.

“So, are you and Simeon in fight or something?” you asked.

Luke start to explain that he is in fight with Simeon as in, Luke runs away from Purgatory Hall because he got jealous that Simeon spend his time with the demons while Beelzebub keep inserting his comments.

“Beelzebub, shut up, no one asked your comment.” You said coldly.

He flinched when he also receives a glare from Lilith.

“….” He stays quiet.

“Let’s let Luke crash here then.” You said.

“Whoa…..!! MC!! You have a heart of angel!!”

“…fine, he can stay.” Beel said.

After all, this is his room.

That night, you finally said it.

“I am not too hungry. I will eat this in my room.” You said.

“!!” Lucifer is shocked.

“MC…?” Satan also surprised.

“MC… you are not on weird diet…. Right?” Asmo asked.

“…….” Beel grabbed more on his plate.

“I will eat with MC.” He said.

“….no need.” You said coldly.

“………..” Belphegor is stunned.

It’s rare for his twin to be hated and treated coldly.

“I am finished.” Lilith said.

“………..” Lucifer is still in shock but then the shock turned into suspicious glare.

“I am not on diet or anything. I just think I want to study while eating.” You insisted.

“Oh….right… Devildom Law got a small test, right?” Asmo smiled.

“Yeah.” You nod, taking the plate that filled for two of your portion and you quickly leave the stunned demon brothers.

The four eldest frowned to see you like that.

Back in Beelzebub’s room, you and Luke shared your food. Lilith pouted.

“Why we must sneak like this?” Lilith pouted.

“Because Luke is an angel?” you asked.

“Oh I see.”

“You are very lax with your big sister, Lilith…” Luke is sweating.

“Luke is not a rival so I am fine!”

“Rival?”

“Yeah! I will marry big sister when I grow up!”

“…….” You didn’t say anything.

“I see. Good luck, Lilith.” Luke smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold War still continue.... not in destructive way


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... did I said two or three chapter?
> 
> Enjoy dear readers ^^

The breakfast is shocking as well because Beelzebub said he will finish in his room and you wanted to tell him that if he tries to hide Luke, his attempt is an epic fail. You didn’t miss Lucifer’s sharp gaze and Satan’s almost right guess to what you three hides as Lilith also sneak a carton of milk.

“…….I think Lilith left her homework in the room.” You said as you rummage through her bag.

“We will go back to grab it.” you said.

“Mm.” Lilith said as she took her milk and follow you.

You sneaked a bit pudding into Lilith’s bag after all. Then Luke eat the breakfast happily. Food from Beel’s plate, pudding from you and milk from Lilith. When you have empty schedule – Professor Raum already tell the class that her class today will be cancelled so you and Beel return to the house of lamentation. As you both walk, you turned to see the avatar of Gluttony.

“MC…”

“What?” you asked nonchalantly.

“Forgive me?”

“For what?”

“You see, you are not just an extra, you are MC, Lilith’s precious sister and our precious human exchange student. You are you, so I am sorry if I make you feel so bad and unneeded last time…”

“No need to apologize, Beelzebub.” You scoffed.

“I am never wanted anyway.” That cold reply made him shut up.

Not back then, not even here, not by humans, not even by demons. How pathetic.

“……if you keep Luke safe, then I will forgive you, maybe.” You said.

He nodded.

-

That evening, Beel announced that Lucifer is doing surprise inspection. You are not surprised. Beel look suspicious and of course, Lilith is being obvious as well. It is weirder if Lucifer didn’t do surprise inspection. You pondered of where to hide as Beel said, Lucifer can’t be tricked even by witch.

“Luke, can you fly?” you asked.

“What is your plan?”

“My plan? You fly outside and wait until Lucifer went away.”

“That means no plan at all!”

“Can Luke even fly?” Lilith asked.

“No good. If angel fly in Devildom, it might cause misunderstanding.” Beel said.

“In the first place, why can’t we just let Lucifer knows? He can say something to Simeon so Luke can back to Purgatory Hall!” you frowned.

“It’s not that easy!” Luke said.

“Just hide!” Beelzebub shoved Luke into the closet.

Lilith quick to sit with you and she looks like a bit happier.

“Lilith?”

“I like big sister most!” she said.

“So don’t leave me just because you have new friends…” she is hugging you now.

The door opened and Lucifer is glaring at you, Lilith and Beel.

“Inspection time.” Lucifer announced.

“Beel, Lilith, MC. I see you all here.” He nods.

“Now, before I go do inspection, do you have something to tell me?” he smirked, looking at you.

You realized he purposely looking at you as if expecting you to side with him. No, you won’t side with him for this matter and you looked back to Lilith and she is staring at you with silent plea. So you look back to Lucifer and opened your mouth.

“…..Woof.” you said.

“……….I see. I heard a rumor said Beel keeping dog or cat here. But it seems it was you all along.” He glanced at the closet.

“Beel, open up the closet.” Lucifer ordered.

“There’s nothing inside except for Belphie’s clothes…”

“Open it.”

The closet is open but it’s empty!

“I see. I guess it just a rumor then. Sleep early tonight, Lilith, MC.” Lucifer said as he leaves.

Once Lucifer is out of the door, you opened the closet again. Luke is not inside at all. Beelzebub is worried. That night went without Luke in sight and you wonder if something ate Luke inside the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... is Luke being eaten by demons?
> 
> Or Luke being kidnapped by aliens?
> 
> This is what inside MC's head when she fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's whereabout and Beel's pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, enjoy this chapters!!

The next morning, Simeon and Beel in your class. The angel approaching both of you.

“Sorry for involving you in our private squabble. I’s appreciate if you could take care of him until he’s ready to come back again. Thank you both.” He smiled.

Your eyes glance towards the angel. You did tell him about Luke staying with you but you didn’t tell him that Luke is staying in Beel’s room. Does he know from Lucifer? Simeon proceed to tell you how he mentoring Luke and you can only let out a comment.

“You are mean.” You said.

“Heheh, perhaps it is, yes.” He merely chuckled.

“If you can’t put up with Luke, feel free to kick him out. He will be back to me if he has no place to go.” With that, Simeon left.

That evening, after class done, you, Beel and Lilith are quick to search for Luke. And as if your trouble needs more complication, Satan found three of you searching the house.

“You better tell me or I will tell Lucifer about it.” Satan threatened.

You blinked. You can see him going to tattle to Lucifer – like a son tattling his brother to his father. You sighed, decided to come clean.

“We are looking for Luke.” You said.

“The angel Luke? There’s no way he is in House of Lamentation.” Satan looks confused.

“No, we are talking about a dog named Luke.” Beelzebub quickly cover your truth.

“What? So you really hide a dog in your room? No wonder you didn’t finish your breakfast. Well, I won’t tell Lucifer but you need to get rid of it.” with that, Satan leave.

“Big sister.” Lilith tugged your sleeve.

“I am sleepy.” You pat her head.

“You can go to sleep. Stay with Belphegor.”

“Not Mammon?” Lilith pouted.

“He has remedial lesson. What about Leviathan?” you asked.

“No! Nuh-uh! Not that bad guy! He almost killed you!!” she hissed.

“……..stay with Asmo then?”

“Fine…”

Beel and you took Lilith to Asmo’s room and let Lilith sleep there. You leave a note for the Avatar of Lust before covered Lilith with blanket and kissed her forehead.

“Have a good nap, Lilith.”

“Mm…” she is quick to fast asleep since she already so tired from searching.

With one list to check off, you and Beel search once more and meet each other at the entrance hall. Beelzebub noticed something is off with the model and you realized that oh, it was that room where you got lost and where Lucifer found you. But since the day you lost into it, you can’t find it anymore. Beel leads you to that wall again.

“The only thing that should be on the other side of this wall is Lucifer’s room. But the dollhouse has a room here.” Beel frowned.

“………Do you remember when I was lost the entire evening?” you asked.

“Yeah. Lilith, Lucifer, Mammon and Leviathan were so worried.”

“There’s a room here,”

“You mean you found a secret room and unable to come out?!”

“Yeah.”

Beel frowned and see the decorative pattern.

“There’s a riddle here….the eighth child of eight, our sister, Lilith.”

A door appeared and both of you enter the room.

“Yes, this is the room.” You nod.

“…………..Your sister’s name is Lilith too….. no wonder you stumbled into the room.” He frowned as he takes a good look of the room.

“………..I know this place. This is Lilith’s room from back when we were in Celestial Realm. Why her room is here, in House of Lamentation?”

“……can you tell me about your sister?” you asked.

“My brothers and I were originally angels. That was back before Great Celestial War before we were cast out. Lucifer incited revolution against or father and we aligned ourselves with him. Those who followed our father fought against those who followed Lucifer. That was the Great Celestial War.”

‘Was that a civil war? Or demon also involved?’ you want to ask but you remember the bible probably written from angel perspective and Paradise Lost probably from fallen angel’s side but because both of them written by humans, probably it’s inaccurate.

“In the end, our father crushed our rebellion and cast us out of the Celestial Realm. During the battle, my sister Lilith’s wing was pierced by an arrow. Both Belphie and I saw it. It happened right in front of our eyes…”

Ah, so that’s why Lilith has a birth mark on her back.

“She fell down out of the heavens and…died. Just before Lilith was shot, I saw angels from opposing side draw their bows and aim at both her and Belphie. I couldn’t save both… three of us were too far apart. I knew I only able to save one of them in time. Then suddenly Belphie’s eyes meet mine and just like that….I rushed to him and shielded him from the attack.”

You can’t imagine how risky and heartbreaking that you have two little siblings but you can only save one of them. If you have two younger siblings, you would rather be killed and save both of them than let one of them died in front of your eyes.

“I wasn’t able to save Lilith….” He is not sobbing nor crying but he still hurt.

“She died. And it was my fault.” His voice is filled with regret.

So you understand now – if you lost your sister as well, you will be guilt ridden too – especially if it supposed to be you who died - blaming yourself, living a life filled with regret and hoping to be able to part with your sibling at least for one last time. No wonder Belphegor made chaotic plan, desperate to have Lilith who reincarnated here, with them so at the very least, they can let her grow without worrying about food, clothes and house. And they will always love her – no matter how many millennia passed and you don’t know if that lurch in your stomach is seething with envy or lurching from sympathy.

“………..you couldn’t help it.” of course.

Were you own two younger siblings, you too, will put them both before you and hypothetically, if two of them in danger, of course you want to push both of them out of the way but if one must say for example, all of you stranded to sea without anything – both your younger siblings will sink and only one swimming ring but you can swim, you are doomed in situation where you must put both of them on the swimming ring. But surely, you will push the one with higher chance to survive to survive to make it out despite how much you wanted both of them to survive.

“If only I could believe that.” He said sadly.

“But I can’t…. to this day I still think of if only that arrow hit me, not her…. Belphie never comes out to say it but I think he blames me for not being able to save Lilith. I know he wanted me to save her instead of him…….MC, what would you do if you were in my place?”

“Were I own two younger siblings, surely, every older sibling, even Lucifer, even Mammon and even Leviathan will decide to let that arrow hit them instead of sacrificing their little sibling.” You glared.

“But if I had to sacrifice my own sibling to keep one alive, I will surely pick the one with higher chance to survive. Were Lilith in bad shape and my other sibling is healthy, I will pick the healthy sibling. Surely, if you see it from the one who got sacrificed, you – the one who make the decision is cruel. But the one who got sacrificed surely know they are in bad shape and unable to make it. They can curse on me, they can haunt me for all I care but surely, they won’t let the other died.”

“………..” Beel’s eyes widened.

“If what you said is true, you were too far apart and only one of them can be saved and if what you said about Belphegor wished you protect your sister instead, what about your sister’s thinking? Surely she will think, “No, it’s the arrow for Belphegor! Big brother must save Belphegor, not me!”. At least, that’s what I can imagine if three of you really very, very, very close.”

He is stunned and then, your DDD is ringing. You picked it up, it’s from Mammon. Did he already return from his remedial lesson? What Mammon told you surprised you. Lucifer and Luke and Mammon are in underground tomb.

Underground tomb? You never stumbled upon one.

Beelzebub is quick to lead you to the underground tomb. You spotted Mammon try to calm Lucifer down but Luke’s arrogant comment didn’t help.

“That book you’ve got in your hand….. Do you realize what that is?” Lucifer is glaring.

The fallen angel appears before you once to protect you from Levi but this time, he is angry, raging emotions, painful and you feel like something is pressuring you.

“TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!!” Mammon said.

“Hey… that’s a grimoire.” Beel stated.

Grimoire? As in magic book? You frowned.

“Actually, your DDD has grimoire too. It’s called Nightmare. But Nightmare is just trial version of sort. It can temporarily borrow demon’s power. The one Luke’s holding has power to control a demon, to make him do anything, even if it’s in violation of a pact.”

Well, that’s extreme and to think Lucifer put that dangerous trump card in the tomb…

You snapped out of your thought as Mammon asked where Luke get here.

“I-I don’t know! Y-Your guess is as good as mine!” ah right, they have longer lifespan means they also matured slower than human.

Then Luke blabbed the fact he said Beel’s room.

“ **BEELZEBUB!!!!** ” Lucifer roared.

“Were you hiding this angel in your room?” icy cold tone.

“Did you allow him access to House of Lamentation? This angel who would try to steal that grimoire?” he is angry and he reminds you so much of him.

Anger blinding his judgement but you didn’t fear it, calm down. He is not your father. Father will just hit you again and again and again until you lose your voice to beg. Terrifying, horrifying, painful, hurt…you don’t want to feel it all again but perhaps, Lucifer will be merciless and destroyed your whole existence with a flick of his finger.

“You two better ready to face the consequences….!!” Right, anger and pride.

You stepped out, spreading your arms, shielding Beelzebub and Luke from Lucifer.

“MC?!” Mammon is shocked.

“Out of the way, human!!” he glared.

It’s terrifying, powerful but you can’t back down.

“Or do you want to die here?!” he asked.

“Stop it, MC!” Beelzebub coaxed.

“Come on, this is serious! He is gonna kill you for real!” Mammon is trying to let you back down.

Alright, they both are considerate, maybe Beel and Mammon will receive friends badge from you if you survive.

‘Calmdown Calmdown Calmdown Calmdown Calmdown Calmdown…. Need to distract him first…’

“A human risking so much to defend a demon and an angel…. how very interesting.” Sarcasm dripping tone.

“Well, if you want to be a hero, you are going to choose one of them to save. Beelzebub or Luke. It’s one or other. Make your choice.” Lucifer taunted,

You need to save both of them but you know it’s foolish and idealistic. But you know how much regret Lucifer will have if he killed Beelzebub or created another war if he killed Luke who is an angel.

‘….. the Grimoire!!’ you realized.

Now, quick! You must distract him first!

“Lucifer..!! Think of this calmly! Think of Lilith! If Beel died, Belphegor will hate you for sure! Your family will be broken! If Luke dead, what of Diavolo?! What of this whole I am loyal and put Diavolo first?! What about my sister and the whole exchange program?!” you said what you want to said.

“Luke, give it to me!” you whispered, Luke is quick to hand the grimoire to you.

So you grabbed the book.

“….MC…you…!!!” his movement is too fast for your eyes to follow but you remember before he got closer, you are throwing the book to Lucifer’s face to stall him while Beelzebub is gaping in shock and Luke is terrified.

Lucifer grabbed the grimoire that hit his face. His eyes now red with anger.

“Did you just threw the grimoire to me….? MC? You?? A puny human who doesn’t know how much this book mean for us?!” he looks murderous.

“Stop it Lucifer!!” Mammon make his way to shield you.

“Lucifer! MC doesn’t know….!!” Beelzebub is trying to plead his brother.

“……………Stop it, Lucifer!!” you wonder whose voice that is.

You remember your legs gave out, then you puked as your eyes continue to cry, something that you only do when it’s the nth time father hit you back when Lilith got so sick that you were desperate to steal his credit card. Your whole body is shaking and you can’t remember anything before it all went black.

You wake up in Beel’s room. This time, Beel is holding your hand, worried is clearly written on his face.

“MC….!! You are awake.” He sighed in relief.

“I thought you might never wake up, since humans are so fragile and all.” He forced a smile.

“Do you remember what happened? You made Lucifer really mad when you stepped in to protect Luke and me.” Oh, right, you throw back some witty comments to Lucifer to snap it out but it did look like it didn’t work.

“You almost got yourself killed by throwing that book to Lucifer. If Lord Diavolo hadn’t come running up, you’d dead right now. Lord Diavolo managed to stop Lucifer.” He stated.

Oh, so your plan of getting accidentally murdered must be crossed off the list since it might cause diplomatic problem between celestial realm and demon realm?

“You saw how Lucifer looked back then and yet, you stepped in front of me and spread your arms to block him. It was like you had a death wish.” He said, eyes cast down sadly.

_“I am never wanted anyway.”_

Your comment stings and he wondered perhaps that’s why you are fine throwing yourself under danger. But he wanted to see you smile like children around your age do, carefree and free of worries. Perhaps your bravery and your considerate kindness is what makes his heart feels full and tight at the same time.

“You need to go to Lord Diavolo and thank him for saving your life.” He changed the topic.

“……..Were you hurt, Beelzebub?” you asked.

“No, I wasn’t hurt at all.” He answered gently.

“……but you should worry about yourself more. As for Luke, Simeon came and took him back to Purgatory Hall. He was pretty shaken up after what he experienced.”

Then it was quiet and you think it is weird for those voices to shut up and quiet. It’s unusually peaceful and quiet just like you wished – eternal quiet. You coughed a bit and Beel handed you a glass of water.

“Sips slowly. We can’t have you choke on water too.” Then the peace continues.

“…………Luke didn’t do anything wrong. I am the one to blame here…I am the one who hid him in my room. I am the reason he disappeared. I am the one who failed to calm Lucifer down and ended up putting you in danger…all of that was my fault.” You stared at him.

“You know…when you shielded me from Lucifer, I was pretty shocked. I mean, why should you go to those lengths? You are not even a demon or an angel and you are not even someone with powerful magic. You are just regular human. So why did you try to protect Luke and me?”

“…………if you died, Belphegor will be sad and not just you, your entire family, your brothers, even Lucifer will be sad. As for Luke….I know he has important people in Celestial realm as well so he can’t die. I mean…..everyone has their own family to return to. So if you dead, they will be sad.”

“………what about you, MC?”

“Me?”

“Lilith will be sad.”

“……..she is six. My death will be forgotten by the time she grows into adult and….I am sure Belphegor will do his best to protect her. ………..ohh, Mammon too and Levi too.” You remember him, your first demon to pact with you and your best friend.

That goofball and the otaku will certainly protect Lilith with their life if you perish here.

“As I watched you sleeping, I can’t help but wonder if the situation had been reversed, would I have stepped in to defend you?” his eyes returns to you.

“I want to do something to make it up to you—to thank you for saving me. So, is there anything I can do?”

“……..I don’t know actually…..oh….make a pact with me, maybe? Become my friends?” you are quite unsure.

“Why you are so interested making a pact with demons?”

“………….you know how at first Lucifer gave Lilith that safety whistle? We tested it. That whistle is useful to petrify demons and demonic beasts. But all I got a mere DDD which is useless if any of you unable to reach me in time. What if demonic beast ate me by the time someone come for me? What if a demon eats me whole before I can get help? What if I died before I can get someone? Those questions running in my head, asking me what about Lilith? I promised her I will protect her until she doesn’t need it but perhaps, with all of you around, I am not needed! I AM NEVER NEEDED AT ALL!!” you sobbed.

“It is frustrating!! All of you waltzed into our life and taking away my role! I am supposed to be the one who she needed! Why must you break us apart?! If you want your sister, she is dead! Lilith is my sister! I saw mother gave birth to her! I saw her smiling at me for the first time! I saw her walk and talk for the first time too!! It is so unfair….” You sniffed, tears already coming out.

Perhaps, it is easier to explode to Beelzebub who do nothing to stop your kidnapper. Perhaps, by telling him this, you can let someone know you are already at your limit. Almost got killed twice doesn’t help your view on yourself. If anything, it pushed you to taste the sweet victory of avoiding death again and you also hate it that you are just their sister’s new sister – an extra baggage to take care of and puny little human who may just die under their care but they can sweep it under rug, pretending you never exist and let Lilith grow up spoiled under them, a happy end for everyone.

“MC…. don’t cry…” he wiped away your tears.

A selfish part of avatar of Gluttony thinks how sweet and warm your tears is and he loves this side of you – the selfish one who also craved and long to be wanted by someone, anyone who can be kind. He hugged you, hiding his almost smile. It feels exhilarating to see the worst of you as if he is special, not two-in-one package with Belphegor and he knows and understand now why Mammon and Levi attached to you.

It’s as if you flipped a hidden switch inside him and Beel wonder if Lilith felt this way towards her chosen human. If being kind to you will let you like him more, he will do it. He hugged you, letting your face stuck to his chest.

“It’s alright, MC. Next time any demons try to come near you, call my name. I will reach you right away.” He gently rubs your back, giving you his pact.

“………really?” you asked, unsure.

“Yeah. For now, you must rest.” He pats your head so you obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you wants to deck Lucifer's face during this lessons in Story.
> 
> Or making witty comment.
> 
> So lo and behold, our MC threw the grimoire to Lucifer's handsome face after making witty comment!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FINALLY Peaceful Off Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC deserves a break after almost dead from Lucifer's anger.

The next day is your off day. Lucifer let you be excused for a whole day to recover and Lilith cried, sticking to you after she knows you almost die again. She is inconsolable but Beelzebub let her stay with you quietly and even Belphegor was so shocked to know you defended Beelzebub from Lucifer. You wake up near lunch time but you still bedridden and weak from the terrifying experience.

“MC…..I know I said I will matchmaking with you Lucifer but throw away that idea. Lucifer doesn’t deserve you.” Belphegor said coldly.

“If anything, I recommend having Beel or Mammon instead. Mammon is an idiot and easy to control, you can easily know if he is cheating or not.” The youngest joked.

“HEY!!” Mammon scowled.

“I don’t want to get married with any of you at all.” You said coldly.

“Yeah! Big sister will marry me anyway!” Lilith said, interjecting your talk.

“The queen has spoken.” You release a tiny smile.

“Yup, there’s no empty seat for boys! They got cooties!”

“……..Lilith, cooties are not real.”

“But they are still gross and sweating a lot!”

“What about Asmo?” you asked.

“He is nice smelling and always looks pretty!”

“He is male too, a boy too.”

“…….Asmo is excused!”

“Ha?!” Mammon is so stunned that Asmo got a huge bias from Lilith.

“Then Mammon?” you asked.

“Mammon is fine. He can marry you if he stops being like father.”

“…………” the air is awkward and filled with tension.

Father can ditch himself somewhere, you won’t care but you care about his money and perhaps, because you are older, you were entitled to see your family’s sweet time however short it was and you too, saw how your family broke apart.

“But he always broke and stealing so nope!”

“Guh!!” Mammon clutched his heart, rejected by his reincarnated sister.

The room is full. Levi and Mammon came with Lilith, and Belphegor return because he is curious and he wants to change the bed sheets, erasing traces of angel on his bed. You are still on Beelzebub’s bed with Lilith.

“Anyway, MC, do you want to come out and eat with me later?” Beel asked.

You nod. After that incident, Beel is treating you like a princess. You feel weird because usually, they spoil Lilith more than you and it feels unfamiliar to feel warmth within your heart. He gives you a kind smile and you can feel something inside your heart feels ticklish but Lilith does not agree. She tries to kick Beel from his own bed but he doesn’t budge. That night, Mammon, Levi and Belphegor followed you, Lilith and Beel to Hell’s Kitchen.

“Come on, MC, Lilith, it’s my treat. You can order anything.” Beel said.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Mammon said.

“Whoaa they have menu from Spies x Family!”

“I said I was taking Lilith and MC out, not you guys. So why are you two here?” Beel pouted as he sees the two annoying older brothers.

“Beel, ignore them. Do you have preferences, MC?” Belphegor asked.

“No….didn’t you grounded…?….wait… I hate bitter gourd.”

“It’s fine if Lucifer doesn’t find out!” Belphegor smiled.

“What’s the harm let us tag along, don’t be such a killjoy!” Mammon said.

“Order first, we should. Talk later, we can.” Levi said.

You blinked. Since when Levi talk like that?

“Just so we are clear, I am NOT paying for either you guys.” Beel said.

In the end, you eat what Beel recommended but in smaller portion. Tiny, Beel said.

“Just let her be, Beel. Lilith, do you want to order more things?”

“Ice cream!”

“Waiter, add Deluxe Hell Frost set for this seat!” Belphegor ordered.

“Belphie…” Beel swallowed.

“Add another set of Suffering Lizard Bento Set!” he quickly added.

“So, what’s up with you and making pact with all of us?” Mammon asked you.

“It’s for my own safety……I think?”

“What?! You are not sure of why you make pact with us?!”

“Well, when I make my first pact, it’s so you return Levi’s money, I return your Goldie and hope you stop disappearing on me.” You said bluntly and Mammon looks a bit hurt.

“And when Levi offered the pact….well, doesn’t that mean we become best friend if he offered me something important? After all, all of you are stingy with pact.” Levi blushed.

Belphegor is quiet but when you glance at him, he is fallen asleep.

When all of you went back, Lucifer is there to welcome all of you.

“The repairs to the kitchen are finally done and the wall to your room is fixed too.” He said.

Oh? It’s rare for him to not scowling or frowning as usual. But you still hide yourself behind Mammon, he is still the second here and you are sure behind his position, if he can knock out Leviathan easily during his sleep, you are sure he deserves his position.

“You should move back into your room tomorrow and start sleeping there again.” Lucifer said.

You nod and try to ignore Lucifer’s gaze on you. Mammon took Belphegor back to the attic while Levi return to his room and you can hear Lucifer sighed when he sees Belphegor sleeping behind Mammon’s back, breaking his punishment (being grounded). You wonder if Lucifer will extend the punishment later.

Lilith and you return to Beel’s room as this is the last night you will spend here.

“MC…. remember I told you about my sister?”

You blinked. He didn’t use her name but her title instead.

“Sometimes I dream about her and they’re not all happy. They are nightmare.”

“I am listening.” You said.

“In that dream, I asked her if she must choose between me and Belphie, who will she choose? And she answered, both. But everything did happen. And yet…the dream doesn’t end there. Lilith and Belphie disappear and everything is pitch black…” he looks tired.

Perhaps, being haunted by guilt cursed him for so long.

“…….Would it be okay….if I held your hand, MC?” he asked. “For a bit, until I fall asleep.” He quickly adds.

Seeing Lilith who already sleep peacefully, you took his hand. He smiled.

“Thanks.”

**OMAKE**

“Ngh?” Belphegor is awake and Lucifer is looming over him with glare.

“Uhh….” Belphegor is sweating nervously.

“You know, I told you already you are grounded for two months. But you went out with MC and Lilith, didn’t you?” Lucifer is smiling.

Belphegor is sweating harder. Lucifer can curb stomp him easily if Belphegor rebelled – not to mention the whole house might be destroyed instantly.

“………I am not going to be out of this soon, am I?”

“You are right. It’s punishment time! Also, you are grounded for another two weeks.”

‘……F**k.’ Belphegor cursed mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother knows where you are, Belphie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter as prelude to another plot

The breakfast next day is tense. Satan and Asmo starts to bring yesterday’s topic up and ask Levi about it. Then Satan and Asmo proceed to tease Mammon. It’s stifling and you are barely holding yourself from snapping out in a huge crying fest in fear. You stand up to head to the classroom when his voice finally addressed to you.

“…MC. Would you come see me in the music room before heading to class?” you flinched but you manage to hold your composure.

“Okay.” Spineless coward, the voice whispered.

“I’ll be there waiting for you.” With that, the eldest is gone and you breathe easier.

The three demons you made pact with are looking at you with worried face and Lilith is frowning and looks angry. She is so sharp…. Perhaps she knows who responsible for your weak condition yesterday. You are sure none of the demons told her. After all, they hope Lilith will be happy with them here……….. but perhaps, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Mammon will cry for you…..or not. You are not so sure.

While you want Mammon to come with you, you don’t want to make problem for him. After all, he always the one who got teased and bullied. You don’t want to add his problem and mix it with yours. You exhaled your sigh of fear and emptied your emotion.

“Beel, can you come with me?” you asked.

“Alright.” He smiled.

He walked with you until two of you reach the front of music room.

“This is as far as I can go with you.” He stated.

And you realized perhaps, you should have grabbed Mammon who perhaps will insist entering with you but oh well, if Lucifer is like King in this house, who are you to deny his order?

“…..don’t go dying on me, okay?” Beel asked, patting your head.

You wonder if you can promise him but then again, maybe Lucifer will grant you eternal peace you longed before. Your hands, they are shaking and you want to keel over but you forced yourself to swallow the invisible lump in your throat – come on, you can do a better job! The voice laughed. And you forced yourself to remember what Simeon told you – if all else fail, you can pray. You scoffed but you try to focus and remember the book you read last time – TSL novel.

Henry make their way to see Lord of Shadow, their best friend smiles – beautiful and warm and it filled Henry’s heart with warmth and courage. You remember you think Henry and Lord of Shadow has special relationship – best friend, lovers, they protect each other and stay with each other. You calmed down. It is quite nerve wracking for you. So you entered the room.

You purposely, avoiding his ruby eyes and steeling yourself to focus on his lips instead. You know you can’t concentrate when he is in one room with you. In Levi’s case, you did wrongfully, accidentally slander what he deemed as important so you know no wonder he got so mad. But with Lucifer? While you did wrong by taking Luke to Beel’s room, it’s also Beel’s fault and Luke’s fault and Simeon’s fault. Why he only called you? Must you grovel and beg for his forgiveness or something?

“………what I did to you was inexcusable. I apologize.” He said.

You looked up to meet his eyes, alarmed and wide eyes, don’t know how to react. Avatar of Pride is apologizing?! Pride is one thing that prevent someone from apologizing to other. How can avatar of pride say it??

“I have no problem with you making pacts with my brothers as long as they consent to it. However, stop sticking your nose to where it doesn’t belong. Curiosity killed a cat, you know the drill. But I owe you one. Perhaps we should have a meal together next time.”

You make your way out. You are confused, angry and want to just slap him and say, stop trying to be my father! You don’t even have a kid! But you swallow everything down as you continue to breathe.

A meal with Lucifer? It sounds like the worst punishment exist!

You make your way to your room. Lilith is not here. You assume, they already dropped her to her class. You took the pillow and start to hit it as much as you can, holding your screams of frustration and anger and hurt and every emotion you feel – pain, anxious, scared, angry – terrified…!! The urge to vomit is so strong and you run out to the toilet, vomiting your breakfast and unable to stop your tears. You let out a tiny whine and continues to sniffle and cry as wordlessly and silently as you can.

By the time you are done, you are late for the class but you couldn’t careless and sit beside Simeon, enjoying his calming aura and dozing off as you leaned to him in class, making Beelzebub glares at the angel and Solomon stares with curiosity.

“MC!! You are alive!!” Mammon’s voice snapped you out of it.

You feel faint but you can hear those giggles, whispering and taunting you but you must stay strong. They always look so uncomfortable seeing you cry. No…. you just need time for yourself and perhaps, you should unpack those package from human world that Solomon sent for you later, ignoring Asmo and Satan who mocked your frail mortal status while Belphegor looks at you funny.

Oh…. you blinked, realizing you are in Assembly Hall now, Lilith is looking at you, worried and sad. Huh…. Why Lilith is here? Wait, she always goes to class with Luke chaperoning her so…. what happened?

“Big sister, did you hear what Dia said?”

“Lord Diavolo!” Mammon quickly said.

“….what did he say?” you asked.

“He said we will go to group retreat! Sleepover!” Lilith beamed.

“Demon Lord Castle is a beautiful place straight out of fairy tale!” Asmo said.

“They said Barbatos has a secret torture room beneath the castle. Every night you can hear his victims screams of agony…. And there’s a huge mirror and behind it is an entrance to secret labyrinth. And inside the labyrinth, lives a monster that feats on the innards of demons…” you trembled and Lilith’s eyes teary.

“Hey, don’t spook them!” Beel said.

“Which one do you believe, MC?” Satan asked.

“……both.”

“Huh?”

“In the book I read, castle always looks beautiful but they hide prisoner under the castle and torture the prisoners…before killing them.”

Satan nods.

“Of course that’s what humans do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The retreat will be fun to write.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retreat Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The retreat is actually fine but.... the hell, so many scenes in one day.... (insert The Scream here)

Fast forward to the preparation for retreat in the castle, you packed the only needed necessities – clothes, towels, soap and shampoos, Lulu and Bebe in case Lilith wants it, handkerchief for you and Lilith, jackets in case Lilith feels cold…. You put Lulu and Bebe into Lilith’s backpack and most of the things into yours.

Lucifer growled when Levi try to pack his figurines into one bag then Lucifer scowl when Asmo tries to snuck his whole skincare in one bag.

“Stop filling your bag with figurines! It’s only for three days!” That must be Levi’s bag he opened.

“What is all of this skincare bottles?! It’s too heavy! Pack lightly! No one will help you with your bag, Asmo!”

Lucifer see Belphegor and Beelzebub’s bag and he sighed, tired as in a mother too tired to see her sons keep acting up.

“Beel, why there is only snacks inside your bag? Where’s your clothes?”

“I can use one clothes for three days!” Beel said.

“Pack your clothes…..!!!”

“Belphegor, why you only bring pillow inside? What about soap and clothes? Where’s the towel?”

“I am too lazy to pack, you do it for me, big brother?”

“Pack your own bag!!”

Lucifer sighed in relief when he inspected your bags and Lilith’s tiny backpack. Finally, two normal and passable luggage!

“Satan! Stop trying to bring books to the castle!!” he said as Satan opened his bag.

“Mammon! What’s with all of these tiny shopping bags?! You didn’t plan to steal something from castle, aren’t you?! Put all of those away!!”

You stared and think, wow, being Lucifer sucks big time and only mean suffering when he has too much brothers with quirky nature. You are quick to notice Lilith tugged Lucifer’s sleeve.

“I am hungry, Mo—” you quickly close Lilith’s mouth before she can finish ‘mommy’ from coming out.

“Mo?” Lucifer glared.

“Mo….mo….mooomoo!” you quickly covered her slip up.

“Lilith said she wants to eat beef, yeah, that’s it.” you are sweating.

“…….” He raised his eyebrow but said nothing as you drag Lilith away.

As soon as Lucifer is out of your range, you pat Lilith’s head.

“Lilith, listen, it doesn’t matter if Lucifer being motherly but he hates being called mother or mommy or mom.”

“But he acts like my friend’s mom.”

“I know. But this is our secret, okay?”

“Okay.” She pouted.

“MC? Lilith? Are you done packing?” Satan asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Can you help? I am unsure of what to bring actually.” He dragged you and Lilith to his room.

“…….You can bring your own toothbrush, toiletries, towels and clothes. If you plan to grab book, just get three at max.” you said simply.

“Hmm….Only three?”

“Only three.”

“Alright, thanks. You two can go. I don’t plan to bring just three…. perhaps Lucifer will let it slide if I bring five…”

You and Lilith walk out to the hallway.

“Big sister,”

“Yes?”

“I want to go to pee.”

“Let’s go then.”

After relieving yourselves, you two return to Lucifer’s checkpoint. He looks thankful that Satan finally got his bag and priorities right. Asmo pouted but he packed lighter than before. Levi take out some of his figurines. Mammon grumbled but he takes out the smaller bags. Beelzebub return with two bags – one filled with snacks and one with his belongings but Belphegor return without any bag and he only bring a pillow.

“…………”

“…………”

“Belphegor, where’s the towel? Your clothes? Your toiletries?”

“Meh.”

“………….Beel, pack for him.” Lucifer sighed, tired and he knows Belphegor purposely annoys him.

You can see at this point, Lucifer already plan to throw Belphegor out of the windows if he continues to insist to just bring the pillow. You gently pat Lucifer’s back and you flinched when Lucifer pats your head and make a mess of your hair before he grabs Lilith and do the same.

“!?!” both you and Lilith flinched but because Lucifer do nothing except patting your head and messing your hair, you both a bit confused.

‘So Diavolo is right, daughters are much more obedient than sons.’ Lucifer must say he will agree with humans.

“??!??” you and Lilith look at each other, unsure of why Lucifer messed with both of your hair.

You took out comb and start to brush Lilith’s hair when Asmo took the comb and start to brush Lilith’s hair then yours. He seems enjoy putting your and Lilith’s hair into braid or sometimes he lent his headband to Lilith and you. Perhaps he is a kind of demon who is unable to see something so ugly that bad that he might flip if he sees something ugly that makes him feel so offended. As Mammon and Levi still unpacking their prohibited stuffs, Satan is reading while Asmo play with Lilith and your hair.

“Done.” He said proudly.

Lilith in twintail and your hair in long braid that tucked to your left side. By the time he is done, the brothers still not done and you can see Lucifer is ticked off. Luckily, he didn’t flip and just let Belphegor comes with two bags – one for his pillow and one for his belongings thanks to Beel who packed for him.

This is not the first time you see disappointing adults but you can see Lucifer’s mental is tired and he need to relax or else he will cry or break down in bad way just like how puke your guts out when you think you were too nervous.

“I hope you are ready, MC. Because no guarantee you’ll be back alive from the castle, ya know?” Mammon asked.

You look shocked, took Lilith and stick to Beel instead of him.

“I know you want MC to be interested in you but do you realize it sounds as if you are trying to scare her, Mammon?” Satan asked.

“What? Whaddya mean?! Pff! Why would I want MC to be interested in me, huh?!” Mammon said but he is blushing.

“Quit standing and let’s get going.” Lucifer glared.

“Lilith, you can always stick with me so ghost won’t get you.” Belphegor smiled.

“Humph…! Only if big sister with us!”

“Okay then. MC can join…” Belphegor said.

So Belphegor took Lilith’s left hand as she sticks to you and you hold Beel’s hand as all of you make your way. You are unaware of Beelzebub turned to give a shameless grin (show off) to Mammon and Levi, causing them to send glares at the sixth born.

-

You rub your eyes. Okay, the castle is blinding with gold color. It’s not that blinding but if you are used to dark color in House of Lamentation, you will like dark color better than blinding gold. Diavolo welcomed all of you. He looks excited and proud. Then the angels and Solomon came.

“…!! MC!!” Luke beamed and hugged you.

“What’s the big idea, runnin’ and huggin’ MC like that?!” Mammon said.

“…….” Beelzebub glares.

“Ugh, this is why I can’t stand normies.” Levi tsk-ed.

“MC…!! I am so happy you are alright! So…SO HAPPY!!” Luke bawled as he still hugs you.

“What’s all of this about?” Satan looks confused.

“I think he feel responsible of what happened to MC. After all, Lucifer nearly attacked MC…” you wonder how Asmo know.

“I am so, so sorry, MC…! You could’ve been hurt or worse…it was all my fault….!!”

“Oh….um…..it’s fine?” you are unsure of how to answer that.

On one hand, you are sure it is also Lucifer’s fault that he got so mad easily. On other hand, you want to say it’s Luke’s fault or Simeon’s in the first place since it caused Luke to stay with you. You know it’s everyone’s fault in the end. Simeon and Luke’s fault for arguing in the first place, your fault for agreeing to let Luke stay, Beel’s fault for pushing Luke to the closet, Lucifer’s fault for getting mad.

“Are you actually an angel? Is that is? An angel disguised as a human?” you blinked.

Oh….this gaze…

It’s Lilith’s gaze when she thinks you are doing the impossible.

Awe, respect and worship.

It makes you feel good but at the same time, you are afraid to let them down – A dangerous gaze filled with expectation. You are quick to avert your gaze to the brothers.

“I heard Simeon and Diavolo met and mediated a solution together?” Solomon asked, turned the focus to him.

“Yes, we did.” Simeon replied.

“Yes, it is. isn’t that right, Lucifer?” Diavolo smiled.

“……..Yes.” Lucifer replied coldly.

You blinked. What is that cold response? Does Lucifer hide something? Maybe he got scolded?

Diavolo and Barbatos proceed to explain how the retreat will work. You only got the fact it’s Devildom food tonight, Celestial food tomorrow…so human world food for last day?

“Wait..!! no one tell me about this?!” you asked.

“I did send notice regarding our plans.” Barbatos said.

“Mammon, I believe I told you to let MC know about this?” Lucifer glared.

“H-Huh? W-wait a minute….didn’t I um, mention that? No?” you shake your head.

Lucifer’s glare to Mammon intensified.

“Well, that’s weird…..ahaha….”

“…..Mammoooonn??”

“How do you even know if MC lies to you or not?!” Mammon panicked.

“MC is an honest kid.” Simeon vouched.

“And she is one of those nice and obedient kids, unlike you, Mammon.” Lucifer’s tone is icy cold.

You blinked. Huh? How come Lucifer knows you are the nice obedient kids? Do demons have lie detector?

“Well then, why don’t we move to room assignments?” Berbatos move the topic.

“Lord Diavolo will be sharing a room with Lucifer and Lilith.” You glance at the eldest.

“You have your own bedroom here. Why share a room with me?”

“Why do you think? Because this is a retreat, of course!” Diavolo’s eyes twinkle with mischievous shine.

“You certainly seem to be looking forward to this.”

“NOOOO!!! BIG SISTERRRR!!!” You can feel she is tugging your uniform.

“Diavolo, let Lilith stay with MC.” Lucifer can feel incoming headache.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect violent rejection.” Diavolo said in disappointment.

“I WANT BIG SISTER NOT TWO STRANGERS!!” Lilith screamed in horror.

“Barbatos, Lilith will stay with her sister.” Diavolo said.

“Certainly. Simeon, Asmodeus, MC and Lilith, you’ll be sharing a room.”

“Asmo, switch room with me!!” Mammon said quickly.

“What? Why?” Asmo frowned.

“Because…. Solomon looks like he snores and Satan’s feet probably stinks….”

“That’s rude. And that certainly not true.” Solomon said.

“My feet don’t smell. Mammon, the truth is you want to be in same room with MC, right?” Satan accused.

“Wh?! You idi…?? N-No, I don’t! why would I want to share a room with MC?! I mean…a human?!” Mammon said with red face.

“Look at how hard he is trying to deny it. loooool” Levi snickered.

“Ah, I see. So that’s why you want to switch room with me, hm?” Asmo smirked.

“Well, then, the answer is no. Too bad!” Asmo said, making a haughty face that mimicking Lucifer’s cold haughty look.

“WHY NOT?!” Mammon exploded.

“Because I enjoy that bitter, frustrated look on your face?” Asmo smiled.

“Gr….!!” Mammon sends him a glare.

“Ahaha! Yep, that’s the one! I DO love that look!”

“How long you will be goofing around? Take your belongings up to your rooms.” Lucifer ordered.

“Hey, Lucifer, stop pulling me around! Hey!! What did I do to deserve this?!” Mammon yelled as Lucifer grabbed him.

-

You manage to unpack and settle down with Lilith, Simeon and Asmodeus. Then Asmodeus proceed to start praising himself so hard that Simeon is smiling but you can sense he is annoyed by Asmodeus’s narcissism attitude. 

“I suppose I see you as someone who’s very attached to that reputation and works day in and day out trying to live up to it.” Simeon said, passive-aggressively attacking the demon verbally.

You never seen a sick verbal burn that burn so badly. You are shaking, a bit afraid of making Simeon mad. You turned to see Asmodeus’s face. His face is blank of expression for a moment. Lilith is watching quietly. You give her wink, unspoken signal between you and her to tell her to shut up and stay as wallflower. Lilith is quiet and hiding her presence immediately.

“…Huh? So you’re saying that your image of me is of someone who wants to be loved?”

“Yes, I suppose that would be accurate.”

“Mmm…. I don’t feel like that’s a good description of me, personally.” Oh, Asmodeus recovered and deflected that.

“………I mean, is there anyone out there who DOESN’T love me?” 

“Hmm, I wonder.”

“If you were ever to come across a soul that you couldn’t charm, that you couldn’t control, how would you react? Hmm…” Simeon glance at you at the end of his sentence.

“It’s an interesting question, wouldn’t you agree, MC?” he smiled.

You are scared. Simeon’s smile and him passively attacking Asmo is….. well, it did more damage to Asmo – quite the hard verbal punch, that was and you can see Asmodeus is looking at you with unreadable look.

“What do you have to say about this, MC? You think there’s actually someone out there who does not love me?” Asmodeus asked you.

If you want to please Asmodeus, you certainly will answer no, no one out there doesn’t love him but if you want to be honest, you actually don’t know at all. Forget pleasing anyone, you will just answer honestly like a good kid you are.

“………..I don’t know.” You replied.

“………you don’t know? Are you just not very bright? Or perhaps you have an issue with your eyesight? Is that is?” Asmo asked with barely covered annoyed tone.

You frowned. You will get back at him – maybe accidentally throw a cake to his face? Maybe splash some juice to his clothes? You can get away if you have Mammon or Levi and you are sure, Mammon would love to get back at him at least once.

“Hey, the tour is starting soon.” Satan enter the room.

You are quick to fix Lilith’s clothes and she is skipping happily, following you as quiet as she can to avoid Simeon and Asmodeus. You beamed when a tiny demon appears near you. You are quick to grab it and hugged it. The demon seems to be very receptive and smiled happily as it accepted your hug.

“I asked Number Two here to be our tour guide.” Diavolo said.

“…….MC, put Number Two down.” Lucifer said.

“But…. Number Two is cute….” You reasoned.

“It is alright, sirs. I know Miss MC won’t do something bad except for hugging most of little D she caught.”

“What?!” Mammon flipped at the comment.

“?!” Beel choked.

“You did what?!” Levi asked.

“………..um…….They are cute, that’s why.” You said, blushing from embarrassment that they know when you caught little D, you will give them a hug before releasing it.

‘No, that reaction is the cute one…!!’ Diavolo think as he laughed.

“I am glad you like Devildom’s citizen, MC.” He smiled warmly.

The tour continues and you and Lilith awed at the portrait of great Demon King. So this is Diavolo’s father….? You are staring.

“Yes, I haven’t seen my father in several hundred years myself. He’s slumbering at the bottom of the Devildom now.”

You imagine how big Demon King is. Perhaps he is at the size of Godzilla? If he wakes up, will Devildom break or moving like island on the huge whale or giant tortoise?

“MC, cease that image from your head. Devildom can’t move like you think.” Lucifer said.

“Ho…how do you..?” you flinched and turned to Lucifer and asked.

“It’s clearly written on your face.”

You think is it really clearly written on your face that “I think Devildom is on Demon King’s head so if he wakes up, Devildom can move like a giant city living on a giant robot.”?

Lucifer sighed.

“Yes, MC. Your thoughts on Devildom is clearly showing on your face.”

“Hey, that’s a cool idea!”

“Diavolo, NO.”

“Diavolo, YES!” Diavolo laughed.

“What about that crown?” Solomon asked.

“That belong to previous Demon King.” Lucifer answered.

The topic moves quickly but you caught Diavolo grinning and you think, Diavolo is planning something?

“Oops…. Ssh!” he winked at you.

You gestured to zip your mouth and he smiled warmly. The tour continues and you followed the adults, occasionally, Lilith take a turn to hold Luke’s hand instead of yours and sometimes, Simeon or Solomon, causing Belphegor to pout and the brothers tease Luke relentless.

“AAAHHH!!” you are quick to hide yourself to Solomon and Lilith stick to Simeon.

“A woman’s screaming?!” Simeon asked.

Number Two proceed to give the detailed story of Asmodeus’s ex-girlfriend, Helene the witch. You are giving the look of disgust at the Lust Demon and so does your sister, Lilith.

“So you’re saying all this happened because Asmodeus fooled around with some woman long ago?” Satan sighed.

Asmodeus responded to Helene but from your observation, you can see he doesn’t regret that he caused a war and made someone’s life miserable.

“Wow, it’s almost like he’s still trying to flirt…” Solomon sighed but he gives you a gentle pat.

The paintings then start to drag Mammon in. You can see Lucifer is quick to grab Lilith who cling to Simeon. Then Mammon grabbed Leviathan… who grabbed Beelzebub who grabbed Solomon and Solomon grabbed Asmodeus…. who grabbed you.

“HEY….!!” Satan yelled.

He doesn’t manage to caught you before you got taken.

“…………..Well, whatever. Let’s continue the tour.” Lucifer said coldly.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!! MY BIG SISTER!!!! AAAAAA!!!!!GRAAAHHHH!! I HATE YOU LUCIFERRRRR!! AAAAAAA!!!! AAAAA!!!!” Lilith starts to cry.

“Oh dearie…” Simeon try to soothe Lilith but Lilith continue to cry.

“I HATE YOU!! IF BIG SISTER CAN’T MAKE IT TO DINNER….I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER! I WILL CURSE YOU!!!” Lilith bawled.

“………It’s fine, Lilith. They got Beel. Sooner or later, they will appear during dinner.” Lucifer said, sighed and tired.

“BIG SISSTTTEEEERRRR!...ugh!!” she coughed and panted, hoarse from screaming.

It seems her screams hurt her throat but Lilith continue to bawl and struggling and slapping Lucifer’s hand away. The girl sticks to Simeon instead of Lucifer, hissing each time Lucifer tries to come closer to her.

“…Lucifer, you better pray MC is unharmed or…”

“Or what?” Belphegor asked, curious.

“I will make sure you regret your choice of abandoning MC,” Simeon said with smile.

Diavolo is sweating and look at Lucifer. Lucifer is looking away, not bothered.

-

“MC……MC!” you wake up to see Solomon.

“Good, you are awake…” he sighed in relief.

“…..where are we?” you asked.

“I am not sure. I woke up and find myself here with you.” He replied.

“………. Two humans alone together in an unfamiliar area of the Devildom…. This isn’t safe.” He frowned.

“I’d better go ahead and call Asmodeus over.”

“How?”

“By summoning him. If you have a pact with a demon, you can call them to your side whenever you want.” He smirked.

“But I guess it would be a difficult task for you as you have no magical power.” He explained.

“Here, watch.” He pats your head.

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I, Solomon, call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus!” there’s a blaze of light and then Asmodeus fall near Solomon.

“D’AAH! Ow…. That hurt….” Asmo pouted.

“Be more gentle when you summon me, Solomon!” he got a nerve to say that.

“Stop your complaining. It is your fault anyway.” Solomon replied coldly. “Where are we?”

“I assume underground labyrinth under castle. Anyway, we should find Beel quick because if he gets too hungry, he will lose control and go on a rampage. Then Lucifer will be super mad!”

While you must agree that Beel might lost control, you want to kick this fifth born, deck his brain out and check on him, perhaps fixing his brain. That’s how angry you are.

“While I enjoy watching Lucifer tear into your brothers for doing something like destroying the castle, I have no interest to be involved myself. Perhaps, our first priority is to find Mammon and Leviathan.”

You and Solomon walk for a long time. The labyrinth is huge and while you want to cheat by jumping to the wall and see the answer from above, the underground labyrinth is underground so you can’t do cheating. Like mice in trap, you ponder if this is what mice feels like to be trapped.

“Solomon, how long we should walk?” Asmo whined.

He has decency to whine while your legs already sore and you are tired and you barely holding your rage of how selfish, how SELFISH and frustrating this situation for you thanks to Asmodeus…!!

“Quiet. Don’t you dare to protest. Do you even see MC, who is just a teenager whine like you? This is all your fault to begin with.” Solomon said sternly.

Solomon always nice and kind to you but this time, you can see he is annoyed and cold to Asmodeus the one who always cling to him.

“You should apologize to Helene!” you said harshly.

You are tired, hungry, cranky and barely holding yourself from hitting Asmodeus’s face and perhaps, this is why Solomon match his pace with you instead of sticking with Asmodeus. If one can be honest, Solomon would rather watch you punch Asmodeus’s face but it will put you in bad position so he circled his arm to your shoulder and match his pace with you, ignoring Asmodeus.

“Apologize? Me? To Helene? I am sorry, I don’t understand why you want me to do that.” Asmo replied.

“I mean, yeah, a country destroyed, war happened but I can’t know what will happen, right? It’s also not like I manipulated Helene. I just gave her a chance to have what she desired. You see, everyone desires something. No matter how noble and saintly they may be, they always keep everything locked up. So they just constantly fighting the urge to stop those desire. And isn’t same for you, MC?”

While what he said is true, what he said only reminds you of Carl Jung’s theory of Ego. What Asmodeus done is no less than Id – listening to beastly, primal instinct while Simeon remind you so much of Super Ego who stay to rules and conform. And then, there’s Solomon who stay true to his human nature, keeping the balance as Ego.

“…….I wonder who is it you desire? What sort of secret, shameful thoughts hidden inside your heart? Why not let me reach inside and unleash it?” he asked.

“Then you are no difference than beast then.” You said.

“………Huh?”

“All you do is following your instinct without thinking of consequences, what will come after. You chase of the moment and when consequences come, you will plead your excuse of, I am sorry, I am just Avatar of Lust chasing MY pleasure and then Lucifer will excuse you. How convenient!”

Asmodeus looks mortified as if he is caught off guard but then he smirked and approaching you.

“…….Hey!” Solomon called.

“One moment, we are having moment here….and it is starting to get good….” Asmodeus is staring at you with something – interest?

“Okay but you should know that Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub are being chased by a giant snake right now.”

“……. come again?” Asmodeus paused.

“AAAAHHH!!!”

“H-HEELPPP!!”

“So…hungry…can’t…run…” 

You think, why and how they are not using their demonic form to beat that giant snake in one hit KO move. Solomon then lead all of you to somewhere and the snake lose the group. You think you took it quite well or perhaps, taking your anger to Asmodeus feels a bit liberating but you still want to deck his face. That’s when you blinked and hear Levi said the snake is his Henry 1.0 (Henry beta 1.0 version??) and he insisted to not hurt the snake while Beel just gave the best idea – grilled snake.

“What SHOULD we do then?” Mammon asked.

“….hm…. grilled snake meat….sounds…so….goood…..” You smiled innocently, drooling.

“If we take down a snake that big, it will probably enough meat for three people.” Beel smiled and happy that you take his side.

“AAAHH!!! Stop talking about it!!” Leviathan winced.

You hit your limit, that’s it.

“……..why can’t we sic Beelzebub or Mammon to take it down and eat it anyway? Why can’t we just throw Asmo to let the snake eat him and be done with it?? Why must I get stuck in this kind of dangerous situation anyway?!” you asked, feeling oddly like you are being pulled to somewhere and can’t hold your tears anymore.

Tears starts to fall down. Beelzebub realized you are about to explode from anger.

“MC…?” Mammon asked.

“Why the hell you must grabbed me you pieces of egoistic beast?!” you screamed at Asmodeus.

“Why the hell, can’t all of you leave me out of your own trouble?! I don’t get why the hell you must grabbed me if you just want to grab Lilith, kidnapper!” you accused Mammon.

“Why must I got stuck and unable to hurt anyone when anything can kill me, just why?!” you asked Leviathan.

“Why must I suck everything up?! Didn’t I behave so good already?! I am a good girl! Lucifer said so!! WHY, MUST, I, ALWAYS, GOT THE END OF SHORT STICK?! JUST WHY?!”

“MC…Ssh, it’s fine…” Beel gently rubs your back.

You lost words and you just want to dig a hole and disappear right now. It’s as if something that keep yourself sane already snapped.

“MC…..calm down, Henry will come here if he hears you.” Mammon is trying.

“SNAKES CAN’T HEAR YOU DUMBASS!! SNAKES SEE BODY HEAT, NOT HEARING OUR VOICES!!” you retorted back.

Beelzebub winced as his stomach growls.

“………if you eat me, can you just fight the snake and be done with it?” you asked.

“MC!! Stay sane!!” Mammon gaped.

“Come on, MC, you can’t just….give up yourself like this.” Levi gently caressing your head carefully, softly, afraid of you breaking more.

“I just can’t….I want to give up….….so please stop…. I know I am the bad girl….I am sorry….” You sobbed, apologizing.

Tears already fallen and you are sure you look so ugly with snots and tears. No one ever care even when you cried so hard. You just want to hurt someone – anyone and be done with it, fuck consequences. You are same with Asmo but you know you can’t hurt someone. You don’t have heart to hurt someone because you will feel so much guilt.

“Nnnngghhh….” You sniffled, sobbed and tired in Beel’s arms.

“……” Solomon sighed but he looks pained.

“I wonder how come MC is so calm around troubles. If you guys trying to continue the whole exchange program, certainly, you guys can’t do a decent job of it.” Solomon said.

“MC, it is alright. We will go to Simeon later, okay?” the sorcerer asked, gently as if whispering to a baby.

“No….” you sobbed harder.

“Why Simeon?” Mammon asked.

“Simeon is actually calming her down. He is not a kidnapper like you guys.” Solomon huffed.

“MC, for now, let’s get out of here, hm? Don’t worry, you will be safe. I WILL make sure you are safe until we return, okay? Mammon here will protect you too.”

“………. leave me alone to die here. I am never wanted…I am just…unwanted child…” you sobbed.

“Come on, MC, the demons never said that. Who said that to you?”

“Mother….”

“Then your mother is the idiot. You are nice and smart. Who else read Carl Jung’s theory of human psyche at fourteen?” Solomon said.

“……A boy with IQ of 180 for sure.”

“Hey, be real, MC.” Solomon gently rubs your head.

“If not because of you, your sister would be dead long ago.” Solomon coaxed.

“………” you still look not convinced.

“If not for you, I will not be here, MC.” Beel’s hand gently caressing your hand.

“Remember if you were not there, Luke and Beel would be dead?” Mammon asked.

“……….That’s hardly count…That’s because Diavolo was there…” you reasoned.

“No, MC. If you didn’t stall Lucifer, Diavolo won’t be there.” Mammon said with so much confidence.

“………..”

“Give yourself more credit, MC. Ya know, you are the only one who can stand talking with Levi and translate Levi speak to Lucifer.” Beel said.

“Hey!......Well, yeah. If you are gone, I will lose another best friend.” Levi said, trying to reassure you.

“……….” Your handkerchief is wet already but your tears still continue and your sobs lessen a bit.

“………….I….I can’t stop the tears…..” you said, feeling better.

“Here, use mine.” Solomon handed you his plain handkerchief.

“Now that MC finally calm down, I found one solution without violence and hurting the snake.” Solomon said.

“Yaay! You are the best, Solomon! The wise, the smart!” Asmo praised.

“But it requires you, Asmo.” Asmo freeze at this.

“Are you thinking of using Asmo to mesmerize the snake?” Beel asked.

“Exactly. If we use Asmo’s charm, we can make Henry show us the way out.”

“Yikes.” Beel is quick to carry you.

“Huh?”

“The snake spotted us.”

“Alright, then Levi, Mammon, you two distract the snake while I prepare to amplify Asmo’s power.”

“WHY ME?!” Levi and Mammon yelled as the two run to distract the snake.

“Can you two even see how tired MC is? Do you two want MC to be eaten alive?” Beel quickly defend you.

“Nngh….” The two of them unable to reply.

As Asmo successfully charm the snake, Henry 1.0 then show the exit. By the time all of you out, Diavolo looks concerned and happy that all of you survived. You scowled and hissed at the demon prince and hide yourself to Beel’s chest, avoiding Lucifer’s glare.

“BIG SISTTTEEEEERRR!!” Lilith bawled and stick to you.

“Oof!” but you let her be.

As they talk about how can underground labyrinth exist and how Henry 1.0 appears, you ignored them and merely stare at your food. You heard Diavolo is warning Asmodeus but he doesn’t realize it’s his fault that you were pushed to another almost dead scenario. You pushed it to Beel’s plate, tired and no appetite for demon’s food.

“Does the food is not to your liking, MC?” Barbatos asked.

You hate it when they all looking at you, tired, swollen eyes, but still angry. Satan certainly sensed it. You didn’t reply but you stand up, leading Lilith to Belphegor despite of her protests and move your seat to Simeon’s lap, hiding your face to his chest and feeling better near the angel who realized you dislike the attention and you just want to cry in your room.

“MC, answer Barbatos’s question.” Lucifer said.

But you ignored Lucifer – so what? This is Diavolo’s castle, not his house. You have right be rebellious.

“MC…” Lucifer growled.

“It’s fine Lucifer.” Diavolo cut him.

“You must be tired, MC.” He said warmly but all you feel is more and more bad – you liar! You villain! You want to yell at him and your lips trembled, you almost, almost said it but you are freezing – you have no energy to even talk.

“MC must be exhausted. I appreciate if no one disturbs MC. She must be wants to eat in our room, alone.” Simeon said.

“………” three demons you made pact with can sense your feelings – sorrow, anger, exhaustion, embarrassment.

As Simeon leads you back to the room, Mammon and Levi are quick to follow while Beel decided to stuff himself first lest you asked him to eat you. Simeon let you sits on the bed and then left as he knows you want to be alone. He sighed and let the demon brothers in despite he warned them to not pushing it.

“MC….we got food for you…uh….it’s not like it’s awkward or anything there when you ignored Lucifer….” Mammon starts to blab.

You stared at them, lifeless, tired and you just want to lay down without anyone bothering you. Levi flinched. His social skill is worse than Mammon so he is standing there awkwardly.

“……….hey, be honest.” You said.

Levi stared at you.

“……..Am I a good girl?” you glance away, to see Mammon’s reaction – sadness and sympathy – perhaps he might cry as well.

“………You are.” Levi replied.

“You are nice. You want to be my friends first… you didn’t say I am gross otaku. You can understand what I mean when I speak with fandom jargons, unlike Lucifer. You didn’t break my figurines at all and you enjoy playing with me….” Levi said.

“……..oh….okay….” you pat the bed.

“Stay with me, Levi.”

“H-Hey, that’s not fair, what about me?!” Mammon asked.

“We can eat together and after you put those plates back, you can join me here, contemplating life and our existence.”

“That sounds like an invitation to depressed time together?!” Mammon then sighed but he does as you said.

“Here, eat. This one can be eaten by human.” Mammon said.

You nod and start to eat with them. Your eyes shines when the dried blackbelly newt legs tasted good like chicken? It feels a bit like a mix of chicken sausage and fish. Mammon also gives you fried scorpion and while you refuse to open your mouth, he pouted and eat it instead.

“Come on, MC. It just tastes like French fries.”

“…..no.. it looks icky. I hate bugs.” You said.

“No wonder. Your loss.” He said as he eats it.

“When we return to House of Lamentation, how about you try bufo egg-milk tea?”

“Boba milk tea?” you asked.

“Perhaps it’s similar.” Levi said, unsure of the taste of boba milk tea in human world.

“Try this then.” Mammon handed you another thing.

You eat it and swallowed it.

“….what was that? Tastes like chicken and beef?”

“Quetzalcoatl brains. Belphegor loves ‘em.”

“Ew. I am not eating it anymore.” You frowned.

“Don’t say that, open wide! Great Mammon is feeding you, you know!” you obediently open up your mouth.

“This one?” chew chew swallow.

This one tastes like fish.

“Mermaid tail.”

“………ew.”

“Why all of your reaction is ew?” Mammon sighed.

“The taste is fine but when you said the name…it just ew for me.”

“Hey! Barbatos is the greatest cook in Devildom!” you stared at Mammon with so-what gaze.

“Haah… you can’t appreciate good food.”

“I must not waste food but now I am sleepy.”

“….of course you are.” Levi gently rubs your back.

He can sense your heartbeats – it soothes him that your heartbeats no longer thumping so erratically – he’s scared that you might go into a huge, worse panic attack and crying episode.

“Have a good rest, MC.” The two leave you and you close your eyes.

‘Once I close my eyes…. am I still there?’

Once, you hate being stuck in closet, it’s dark, terrifying and the screaming never stop. Then as you grow older, slowly, it’s dark cold and you feeling hungry but it’s no longer that scary anymore because Lilith is there and you try your best to sing or play melodica to block the screams and yells.

You close your eyes and this time, the dark no long terrifying and in fact, you only think the dark already swallowed you long ago.

-

You wake up just in time to see Simeon and Asmo and Lilith return to the room. Lilith is quick to approach you and stick to you like postage stamp stick to the envelope.

“Big sister?” she asked.

“I am better now, Lilith.” You pat her head and smiled.

“Are you now?” Simeon still looks worried.

“Yes, I am better now.” Yes, what is a good sleep can’t fix? (Depression and mental health and severe illnesses, MC honey)

Asmodeus and Simeon bantered about staying late and sleep early. Asmodeus is fast, he is asleep already when Mammon slammed the door open and proposed pillow fight.

“MC, you, Lilith and me vs Asmo and Simeon! Go!!” Mammon said.

His boisterous voice makes you real awake. Lilith glared at him.

“Come on, before that ass Lucifer come here and starts bothering us!” Mammon is shaking you awake.

“NO!! Big sister will play house with me!”

“Come on, MC. A pillow fight!”

You let out a ‘ugh’ before taking the pillow super slowly – as you actually just stalling and Lilith know you just do it to humor him.

“I’m sorry. Who did you just call an ass?” you see Lucifer is there, standing before the door.

“Gah..!!” Mammon gaped.

“You know, I don’t want to spend my evening patrolling the halls, nor did I want to bother you. But I received word that a certain dimwit tried to sneak inside the castle vault. So as much as I’d like to rest now, I can’t. Isn’t that right, Mammon?” Lucifer is smiling but his smile certainly not the nice smile.

“MAAAMMMOOOONNN?”

“Yikes…!!”

“You’re coming to my room. Now. And tonight not just me but Diavolo as well. We’re going to have all sorts of fun, don’t we?” Lucifer smirks.

“You are going to laugh at Mammon while force him to watch you execute the gold credit card?!” Lilith asked.

“No, that’s too easy.” Lucifer smirks before he leaves with Mammon.

Your mouth slightly open, there’s a trail of drool near your mouth but you realized all of sudden they speak in what was that again? Adult’s insi…insinuantion?

“Simeon, they do insi—insi-insinuantion.”

“You mean Lucifer is making innuendo.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you even understand what Lucifer means?”

“……..He’s going to force Mammon eat the vegetables with Diavolo and Lucifer watching and laugh if Mammon can’t eat it?” Lilith asked.

“………..No, MC, Lilith. It means something to do with adult’s filthy activity.”

“……You mean as in filthy like this guy?” you pointed rudely at Asmo while Lilith kicked him a bit but the demon didn’t budge.

“Yes.”

“…….what kind of fun they can do with rubbing privates together anyway? They all males… unless male has hole one can use?” Simeon choked at your question.

“Uh….MC… please stay pure as you are now.”

“I don’t get what you mean but I am sure you just tell me to keep my virgin card.”

“Yes, keep it and don’t give it to anyone except person you love.”

“I don’t understand how adult should be complicated.”

“Me too but when you are adult, you will understand.”

“I will be fifteen sooner or later.”

“Yes, so you must sleep early. Lilith too.”

“What about you, Simeon?” Lilith pouted.

“I am adult already so I can stay awake until I feel tired.”

After you and Lilith play with Lulu and Bebe, two of you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for people who planned to marry but must cancel because of covid-19...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retreat Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more.... no more weird ideas for Obey Me....too much headcanon....

The next morning, you quickly approach Mammon.

“Are you okay, Mammon?”

“I just…” he yawned. “…didn’t sleep a wink last night.” He pats your head.

“Yes, Lucifer just keep going and going last night, didn’t he?” Diavolo smiled.

“Though I have to say it was fun to watch. Hahahaha.” Diavolo laughed.

You gaped.

“That’s not funny!” Mammon objected.

“Big news: Last night, Lord Diavolo, Lucifer and Mammon totally [CENSORED]!” Levi said as he updates his Devilgram while Belphegor yawned but he is quick to block Lilith’s ears.

“Hehe…I bet they were on the [CENSORED] and Lucifer [CENSORED] and [CENSORED] right?! am I right?” Asmo smiled.

Your face is red now.

“I can’t hear anything, big sister?” Lilith asked.

Behind her, Belphegor is covering Lilith’s ears.

“Simeon? Why you put your hands over my ears? I can’t hear anything.”

“That’s the idea, Luke.”

“Ah….” Satan realized you are red.

“…….” you keep your distance from Lucifer and Diavolo, hiding near Beelzebub while sending both of them look of pure disgust.

“!!” Lucifer suddenly remember no one block your ears.

“Oh no…” Diavolo laugh nervously.

“Calm down, thirteen and up…are fine, maybe?” Satan asked.

“……..MC, do you even understand what we did last night?”

“No but Simeon told me it’s about rubbing your privates together.” The brothers choked, shocked and paused.

“Simeon!!”

“I didn’t go about detail. I only told her the part of you made innuendo, Lucifer.” Blame yourself is clearly what Simeon say to Lucifer.

“……….!!”

“Listen, MC. You are not old enough to know about this. Also, whatever Simeon told you last night, it’s not what you think because I punished Mammon all night, not doing something like in what you imagine.”

“So did you punish him by making him your piñata stick?”

“Yes, similar to that.”

“Oh. Then I am sorry for thinking you and Diavolo are disgusting.” You smiled so innocently that Belphegor snorted.

“Ha. Isn’t she savage, Lucifer?” He smirked.

“Shut up, Belphegor.” Lucifer glared at the youngest.

“MC said she thinks you, avatar of pride, are disgusting.” Belphegor laughed louder.

“Pff.” Satan snickered.

“If you two don’t shut up, I will sew those mouth shut then.”

“Man, he can’t take joke.”

“He is.”

Lucifer sending his coldest glare but Satan and Belphegor merely ignored him.

“Anyway, we are going on scavenger hunt.” Diavolo said.

The hunt is fun but you and Simeon are annoyed by Asmodeus who keep photobombing the pictures. Your anger from yesterday rising up and you want to slap him but Lilith is staring at you and Simeon is gripping your shoulder so you can’t move to hit him. Perhaps he knows you will deck Asmo’s face and risk his wrath.

“But Simeon, this is my first time seeing someone love themselves so highly that they think they are the center of universe as if sun rises from east for him….” You whined.

“Don’t risk it, MC. Let me tell you a secret. Asmo will learn something from this experience.”

“….you said as if you already see future.”

“I am just guessing.”

“Can angel see future or something?”

“Hahaha! No way angel can have that kind of overpowered power.”

“……..” you stared at him.

Simeon merely smiles at you kindly. While most of your demon classmates brand you as “airhead human who somehow success made pact with three Princes of Hell”, you know something actually hidden beneath them all. In this RAD, everyone is the actors and you are a mere human puppet moves to someone’s whim.

“……….” You looked away.

If you ask Lucifer directly, will he get mad or will he give you truth?

Is this program a hidden agenda of Diavolo?

“Big sister, Asmodeus is being annoying.” Lilith grumbled.

Oh?

“How about you hit him, Lilith? I am sure Asmodeus will love to have at least one kick from you.” You smiled, and Lilith understand your intention.

“Okay.” Lilith jumped and kick Asmodeus’s legs.

“Haa! Ha!!” Lilith is trying her best to punch and kick Asmodeus.

“Lilith?! What are you?! Hey! Stop it! Are you jealous of me or something?!”

“….how cunning of you, MC.”

“It’s because he won’t shut up about how pretty he is when everyone already knows.”

“Mmhm. You and Lilith resemble Lucifer and Beel when you told Lilith to attack Asmo just now, you know?”

“I don’t want to be an adult like Lucifer.”

“Why?”

“He always looks like he doesn’t have enough time to rest at all and I don’t want to have six brothers who needs me to baby them all the time.”

“Did you learn those savage burn from me? You are quick to pick up my tick, hm?”

“I don’t want to be a grandpa who can’t type correctly like you too.”

“How mean of you, MC…!!” Simeon fake cry and you immediately feel guilty.

“Ngh….don’t….don’t cry….” You said, trying to console him.

“I am just kidding. You are so cute, MC.” Simeon smiled.

You give him your meanest glare but he smiled and deflect those weak glare. The other teams then came one by one and Satan starts to scold Asmo before Asmo walks away.

“……He’s really handful. What will you do, MC?” you make a tired face but you force your feet to walk to follow him.

“Someone has to be the mature one here and it’s always, always must be me.” You winced in pain but Lilith is quick to follow you.

“Hm? Oh, no wonder there’s a few footsteps. Did you hope we can have alone time?” Asmo asked with laugh.

“Big sis, can I throw up on him?” Lilith asked with annoyed face.

“You can’t. This is Diavolo’s castle.” You said, tired and annoyed just like Lilith.

“Asmodeus, you should apologize to others.” You started.

“Apologize? Me? Why? I don’t quite follow you.” He asked without any hint of regret.

“Are you coming to lecture me too?” he asked, a bit annoyed.

He loves to be beautiful, right? Then you maybe can use it to your advantage if their level is same with you – a petulant teenage demon.

“Well, what you did back then is not beautiful at all.”

“Huh?” his eyes widened then he smirks.

“Really? You think I shouldn’t do that? Reaaaally?” he looks like he is enjoying this as he stared into your eyes.

Huh? It somehow draws out a weirder reaction. You thought he will be pissed or angry.

“………..Don’t you feel anything?” he asked, looks a bit nervous or oddly excited as if he finds a new, interesting toy.

“No.” you sighed.

“……….I was trying to charm you, you know? Like back in the labyrinth.” He looks confused.

“But you show no reaction at all. Nothing. It’s weird and well, then, you can’t control me and I can’t control you. We are both stuck, hm?” His gaze, unreadable and staring – you remember Lilith staring at the caterpillar you caught for summer homework, curious and filled with wonder. Perhaps, this is how he shows his interest to you.

“I can. I can control you if you make a pact with me.” That’s it if he wants to.

“Just because I made a pact with Solomon, doesn’t mean I will make one with any human who come to me.” He smirks coldly.

“Yes, of course. After you and Solomon did something together.” You replied.

“How diligent of you to search about your housemates.” He giggled.

“Then if you really want a pact with me so badly….how about you outwit Lucifer? Perhaps, get his sleeping pictures?”

“No. I don’t want to do something so troublesome as that.”

“What?!” he looks so shocked as you rejected him.

“Three demons are enough for me.” Your reply is tepid and lukewarm altogether.

“What?! What did you say?! Me, Asmodeus! The most beautiful! The jewel of Celestial realm! Are you sure? Listen here, brat, you know how Mammon and Levi and Beel are kind to you but they are not even as beautiful as I am and they will never be!!”

You stared at him, looking at him being weird and he is practically flipped his switch since your refusal.

“……………No. Even if I got a fake jewel, they are better than the real one I can’t afford. Because I already spend time with them and even if they can’t shine as bright as the real one, it’s enough for me.” Your statement sends him to a shock and then…

Asmodeus snapped. He NEVER ever got rejected this bad. This puny human even said she will treasure Mammon, Levi and Beel more than him even if they are just pale imitation of Asmodeus? Him? The most beautiful…. got rejected by a normal human?! She even will prefer his own brothers whose beauty could never rival his!! It filled his heart with bitter jealousy and at the same time, yearning for that affection you held for his brothers.

“…………..Hahahahahaha!!” he laughed, hysterical and you wonder what the heck he is thinking.

“You are really interesting. Well then, how about we make a bet instead?”

“I am not betting with demons. They are tricky and I am sure you will tip it to your favour.”

“Oh little lamb, you are still too young. But perhaps that’s why you are very interesting, more so than your sister.”

“Hey!!” Lilith protested but you try to shield Lilith from his vision, afraid of his sudden lash out.

Lucifer’s encounter taught you that they can’t control themselves perfectly.

“I will definitely tip it to your favour. You see, if you can grab Lucifer’s sleeping pictures, I will make a pact with you. And little lamb, you are free to ask Mammon, Levi and Beel for their help. But, if you can’t have Lucifer’s pictures by the end of the retreat….You will do anything I asked. Just one tiny favour.”

“……………..” is it wise?

Simeon told you to stay away from demons and their businesses. You don’t want to be greedy but when you asked Satan to help you with etiquette, it’s clear that Asmodeus’s offer means you shouldn’t really refuse as it is impolite for demons who offered – lowered themselves to offer any gestures of goodwill.

“……alright. Under condition the favour won’t harm Lilith in every way, directly and indirectly.”

Satan said negotiation is fine, though. He commended you for able to point it out.

“Of course. After all, this is between us.” Asmo smiled in conspirational way and Lilith realized he means you and Asmodeus has something going on without Lilith knowing.

The avatar of Lust then skipping away, leaving you and Lilith.

“Nooo!! Don’t do it, big sister!!” Lilith grasped your sleeve tightly.

“Ugh!” you winced as she pulled your sleeve a bit too hard.

“Lilith, come on, Asmodeus just uhm… he is trying to bet? With me and it just one favour.”

“What if he asked to marry you?!”

“Huh? There is no way he does that. He is a demon and if he marries human that means I will die before him,”

“But who knows?! Love knows no bound!”

“Where did you heard that from?”

“Simeon! And Luke!”

“………..Well, but maybe he just want me to do something for him like buying things from human world, maybe? Or something.”

“No way! He is demon of bad adults! He must want you or do something bad to you!!” Lilith is flailing her arms, trying to make a point.

Actually, she does have a point but you can’t just reject that offer because demons rarely make an offer that tip to your favour instead of them.

“Well…let’s return to ask Mammon and Levi and Beel for advice.” You sighed.

-

The food of Celestial realm looks good. You and Lilith are eating and a few times, you wiped Lilith’s mouth from sauce because she keeps grabbing those spaghetti looking food that drenched with sauce. You must admit it is delicious though. No wonder Lilith keep asking Belphegor to grab it for her.

“……..MC……….MC, didn’t you hear me?” Lucifer is staring at you and you flinched.

“I asked you to pass me the dipping sauce.” He sighed.

You are thinking hard. You usually avoiding Lucifer like rabbit avoiding tiger and now if you ask him where his room is, it is too obvious! Way too obvious! Just like Mammon’s attempt to lie! Your brain is frazzling, working hard and you found it!

“Um… I want to see art and decorations in each room!” you said it in your pathetic attempt to know his room.

“Well, I didn’t realize you appreciated decorative pieces here at the castle as much as I did. Wonderful.” He looks pleased.

“Alright. I will make a list of everything worth seeing and where you can find it later. Then you can go have a look at them whenever you like.” He said with smile.

While you do love seeing art pieces, for a moment, your face is blank just like haniwa.

“Tha…thank you…” you blushed.

Knowing he already deflected your pitiful attempt to get into his room already make your courage wilt immediately. Unknown to you, Diavolo can see your expressions and what’s on your mind.

‘Wow, Lucifer’s barrier definitely keeps MC away from reaching him. Still, kinda funny to watch her face.’ Diavolo averted his eyes to Lilith who starts to picking out the vegetables and handed it to Beelzebub.

“………….Lilith, don’t give the vegetables to Beel! You must eat it!” you scolded.

“Nooo!! I hate, hate, HATEEEE bitter gourd!” she pushed the vegetables she picked out to Beel’s plate and he downed it in seconds.

“……………” Lucifer is staring.

“………..” You are sweating nervously.

“It’s not that bitter. See? I am eating it.” you eat only a tiny, tiniest part you can eat.

“……..Big sister, you also hate bitter gourd. Don’t try to trick me with that “if I can eat it, you can too” it just too…sup…suplux….sperfluxial….”

That comment hit you so hard that you stabbed your potato. Lucifer is watching and you can feel embarrassment as Diavolo also watching in amusement.

“Superficial.” Simeon said.

“Yeah, that.”

“……..” you blush harder.

“It’s a boomerang for you, MC.” Lucifer finally said.

“You are not fooling anyone, MC. Everyone knows you hate bitter gourd like they are your enemies.” Belphegor added.

Certainly, the youngest and the eldest loves to watch you squirm with red face and adorable blush adorned your cheeks and the way your teary eyes barely holds… It somehow manages worms its way into their guilty pleasure.

“I….I…” you are flushing red from embarrassment.

“Yeah go figures, anyone hate bitter things as kids and you certainly didn’t hide your distaste to fried scorpion either,” Mammon injected himself to the conversation, defending you, obviously.

Decided to stop teasing you before someone takes it too far, Lucifer wipes his mouth.

“It is alright, MC. You can just eat only tiny part. At least you tried to eat it.” Lucifer smiled kindly.

Then Lilith gaped, gasped and realized that Lucifer means she must at least try it. So Lilith glares at the bitter gourds as if they can be sweet if she glares enough and eat one with face of disgust. She forced herself to swallow it and she grabbed the pudding as if she deserves the whole pudding for a mere one piece of bitter gourd and quickly covered the bitter taste with the sweet pudding.

“Still yuck! Blech! I hate bitter gourd no matter how you cook it!” she stated.

“There’s one big reason why big sister never cook bitter gourd! Because no one in the house eat it!” Lilith said with annoyed tone.

“………..” you are silent, unable to make any more objection.

“………..” Lucifer is silent, probably know now why there’s never bitter gourd menu when your pacted demons in charge of kitchen duty.

“……….” Mammon, Beel and Levi sweating nervously, hoping Lucifer didn’t notice at all that they purposely avoid any bitter gourd dishes.

“Are we done with the dinner?” Diavolo asked.

“I want to eat more.” Beel said.

“I must say you supposed to had enough already…” Satan winced.

“Just watching you already giving me heartburn…” Luke added.

“But I like watching Beel eat it all.” You said, a bit blushing because your opinion definitely opposing most of them.

“Yeah! It almost like nothing he can’t eat!” Lilith beamed.

“Ignore them, Diavolo. Please go on.” Lucifer sighed.

“Alright… here we go!” the light bursting out and you and Lilith awed.

“Magic does come in handy sometimes, huh?” Solomon smiled.

“Look at all these people…” Luke is also awed.

“They’re all guests from across the Devildom and there certainly are a lot of them.” Simeon said.

The demons transformed back to their winged humanoid self.

“Well then, let’s the dance begin! Everyone, enjoy yourselves!”

No wonder Lucifer sent you and Lilith back to your room and tell both of you to wear the dress Diavolo prepared for two of you. You are in awe, shocked and happy because, hey, when else you can see real magic?! You looked around and see so many adult demons dancing around then you blinked, seeing Mammon approaching you.

“…Yo, MC. Um, like…you know… Uh… I mean…like….uh…” Mammon blushed.

You tilted your head.

“L-like, you’ve gotta have weird taste to ask a human like you to dance. I’m guessing no one here’s gonna do that, huh? Ahahaha….so y’know, as long as you don’t have partner, I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a li’l bit.” The second eldest is blushing.

Your eyes widened. Is this what they said with dance proposal you saw in anime you borrowed from your friends? Your face is red.

“Mammon, why not just admit you want to dance with MC?” Satan teased.

“You are such a loser! And a total tsundere! Loooool people are sick of characters like that!....didn’t you get the memo? Lololol Those characters are so yesterday! LMAO” Levi added.

“GRRRRR!! Get outta here, both of you! Shoo! Shoo!” Mammon is quick to shoo them from you.

“I…I can’t dance….!” You blurted out.

“Didn’t we already covered the dance part in your etiquette?” Satan asked.

“We never practice it….just the custom…” you blushed.

“Big sister! I am dancing with Luke!” Lilith announced as she run off to grab the young angel who is a bit nervous around so many demons.

“Don’t stray too far from Luke or Belphegor!” you reminded her.

“Okay!” she grabbed Luke’s hand and joining the dancing area while Belphegor is keeping an eye on Lilith.

“Then you got a great deal! The Great Mammon is here and nice enough to be your first partner!” 

“Mm. You got yourself a dance partner then, Mammon.” You said.

“H-huh?!” Mammon and Levi gaped.

“Come on!” you dragged him, unable to contain your smile.

“This is my first ballroom dance so you better make it my best experience!” you said with excitement.

Mammon blushed as you lead him to the dance floor.

‘I am the first?! I am the first?! Not Lucifer or someone else but ME?!’ Mammon is red but he still keeps his wits and vow your first ballroom dance won’t be a disaster.

“And here we go, the lady got snatched right in front of you, Levi.” Satan teased.

“I am cursing Mammon so she will kick him or stepped on his foot,” Levi said with envious glare.

“………. the jealousy is so apparent.” Satan sighed.

Despite of your fear and your deal with Asmodeus, dancing with Mammon is fun! Each time you almost stepped on his foot, he is quick to move along to make sure you are not embarrassing yourself. Perhaps this is why your heart beating so fast but you can’t tear your eyes apart from his face. His excited face, his stupidly happy grin… it feels magical and you don’t want to let him go. Selfish? Perhaps. But when the first song ended, he bowed and you feel a bit lonely and then, Levi came.

“…..It’s….it’s not like I am jealous or something….” He blushed, offered his hand to you.

He looks dashing actually and his face, they are red like yours. You smiled and took his hand.

“……Let’s go!” his orange-blue eyes widened but he is quick try to his best to contain his awkward smile.

And somehow, you find it’s charming and very nice, giving you a nice fluttering butterflies in your heart and you pull him closer.

“I can’t dance but I assume you know?” you asked.

“………Of course I can…..partner.” he blushed when he said it.

Leviathan is dancing with slower pace than Mammon. Mammon is quick on his feet and he knows and can avoid your beginner dancing skill. Leviathan is moving slowly and you can feel heat rising up to your cheeks but you laughed.

“Wha—is my dancing skill that bad?” Levi asked.

“No! I just….I am just happy….it just….all those days mostly scary and then all of sudden I am here, dancing with you and saw real magic….it feels so much like a dream….” You are a bit afraid it sounds awkward but he merely hmm-ed in agreement.

“Sounds like cinderella or one of those isekai series, isn’t it?” Levi grinned, more at ease when you make it sounds more like those cheap isekai novels.

“Yeah! Perhaps, _I got isekai to another world with my sister and now dancing with princes of hell_?” you giggled.

“Sounds very you.” He smiled.

You rarely see he is this happy and you wonder if it’s because of you? Not because of other person? Not just a mere “I got carried away” situation? You smiled awkwardly but happy nonetheless.

“Beel won’t be dancing. He will be busy searching food.” Levi told you.

“Stay close to my brothers.” The third born warned.

“Isn’t that mean stay close to you?” you asked, a bit daring and he blushed in response.

“Okay, that was too direct, MC…” he hissed but his face is red like tomato.

The song ended and you followed Levi to make your way out of the dance area.

“MC, come dance with me. Now.” Lucifer said.

The custom does say this kind of invitation is more casual – rude one but you can decline his offer and be done with it. Yet Lucifer’s glare is saying otherwise as if there’s something important he will tell you.

“Do you know how to dance?” he asked.

Oh… it seems when you dancing with Mammon and Levi, Lucifer was taken by Diavolo to greet all important demons. No wonder he doesn’t saw you dancing.

“No.” you replied.

“I’ll lead then.” He said.

‘Back to dancing area, then’, you think.

Dancing means one is interested with you, want to touch you, or only doing it for politeness – traditional customs and those etiquettes and to hold private conversation likes exchanging info or whispering some important info.

“What is it you’re plotting with Asmo?” he asked.

You almost stepped on his foot and fall face first but you are lucky you landed on his abdomen. You looked up and meet his eyes.

“You are a kind girl, a type of human who will not have any intention to hurt someone intentionally. So be a good girl and be honest with. What is it you are planning with Asmo?” you think if you are a flower or any plant, you will wilt under Lucifer’s icy gaze.

“……he offered me a deal….”

“And?”

“I need your sleeping pictures that’s all and we don’t have bad plan like Beel said he will go to raid kitchen’s at midnight when you are not looking or doing something bad like stealing treasure vault like Mammon told me yesterday or fill your whole room with pillows like Belphegor said!!!” you are quick to said every non sense his brothers told you as you shivered and almost cry from his cold gaze.

“What is that about Mammon said he plan to steal again?” he looks stressed immediately.

“Muu….I know no more….!” You pleaded.

He sighed and he loosened his tight hold of your hand.

“……….One more thing, MC.” His tone is a bit grave.

Perhaps, no remorse but he looks like he is unsure of how to break the news.

“………. what do you think of your father?”

“The scum of earth. Perhaps I wonder how can he live for so long and even got mother pregnant with me and Lilith.”

“I see. Very well then. MC, your father is dead. The investigation team I sent there to track your parents’ whereabout found your father dead – mangled by something like wild animals.” Your eyes widened.

“………oh…..” shock, surprise and distant sadness are there but you are sure you no longer miss him.

‘That lukewarm reaction is definitely not what to expect from a fourteen years old.’ Lucifer wonder what happened that you didn’t even cry.

“……what about the papers and human documents?” you asked.

“Diavolo is in process of manipulating your papers to say you got transferred to school in countryside and your official papers will be going to your maternal grandmother as you don’t have any other relatives.”

“…..it’s fine.” You exhaled.

It is not what you expected. Lucifer should have keep his mouth shut and not rain on your parade. You don’t even know how to react.

Back when you were young, father certainly liked you enough because you are your mother’s daughter. Then you saw how father and mother’s relationship fall apart. Mother got so apathetic that she no longer react to him and when she does, screaming and yelling like banshee. You saw how mother like other men better than father. Father always angry and drink everything to drown his problems.

When Lilith born, you see mother treat her with enough – barely so Lilith can survive and you can’t remember at which point, mother ignored your existence as if you are a blight in her life and she even doesn’t care about Lilith. The baby was crying and the only person who won’t ignore the baby is you. When mother disappear one day, you saw father was so angry, so mad that “that bitch” left him with two useless baggage. He only left money and the house was cold but you did your best to give what Lilith should have – love, affection, any semblance of mother’s love you couldn’t have and warm food.

When Lucifer said your father is dead, you don’t understand why you can’t cry for him. You only think of he must have left the house and some money or debts and who will take you and Lilith next? Orphanage is a bad place. Some of them are not good and some of them might separate you and Lilith. It was quite a relief when Lucifer said your guardianship will be transferred to your maternal grandmother.

“Excuse me,” Solomon said.

“A new song has started. I’d love to dance with you, MC. Might I cut in?” Solomon smiled.

“….Fine.” Lucifer let you go.

The song starts and Solomon took your hand.

“Did Lucifer said something to you? You look a bit pale.”

“…..he just told me that my father found dead.”

“Oh…..I am sorry, MC. My condolences.”

“……….Thank you. ………..I actually don’t know how to react….one on hand, I am glad he is gone. On another, I am unsure of how to proceed.”

More or less, you actually don’t care about his death. Sure, he was kind to you before his relationship with mother fell apart but the amount of mother and father’s harsh treatment to you makes you just decided that whether they died or alive, it’s no longer matter. You have Lilith and this one-year chance of living a life no normal human knows. It feels like you are starting over from no one. It’s scary and uncertain, a terrifying things for any normal human.

“No need to thank me. Your father probably deserves it. You can’t predict human’s death anyway. Also, this place is Devildom and we are human. You may make pacts with demons but you lack power to command them.” He is obviously avoiding the subject of your father’s death.

“How do you command your demons? I mean, you are King Solomon and Ars Goetia has 72 demons stated in. So you have 72 demons under your whim.”

“Good question. Everyone actually has some amount of magical power by nature. Some have less, some has more. But seeing it doesn’t even manifest when you make a pact with demons… Let’s say I am curious about it as well. How about I lend you my power?” he smirked.

“…You think this is amusing.”

“Yep.”

“….actually, I am a bit curious myself…” you send him a conspirational bashful smile.

He smirked and casted something.

“…There. I casted a spell on you.”

“You can use my power for six hours. You can try and experience what’s like to control demons and use their powers.”

“We are on retreat so I will depend on you to put on a good show, leading lady,” he is barely containing his childish glee.

-

Lilith is asleep. Asmodeus is asleep but Simeon is reading. You told him about your plan taking Lucifer’s photos and he pats your head.

“Return alive, got it?” you nod.

Your DDD is pinging and your group chat tell you that they will help you. You smiled, thankful and happy that they decide to stick with you…. despite it might get terrible outcome such as Lucifer caught all of you then punished all of you, or Diavolo got hit with something, passed out and Lucifer punished all of you, or Barbatos thinks all of you try to threaten the demon prince so he tattled to Lucifer and Lucifer punish all of you….

Wait, all of them ended in Lucifer punishing all of you!!

You let them open the door and they bickered as usual. You blinked. This pungent smell reminds you of dog. Not just a normal dog but those huge ones that your neighbour own. The brothers’ exchange made you stop.

“Cerberus?” you asked.

“Lucifer’s dog. Only listen to him.” Levi summed it up.

“GROAAAARRR!!!”

“EEEKKKK!!!” Mammon yelled.

“IT’S CERBERUS!!!” Levi yelled.

“Back out to the hall now!” Beel commanded.

“The door is locked?!” Levi announced.

“Wait that looks like a door! Come on, MC!” Mammon is quick to offer his hand to you and you quickly take it.

Better take that hand than dead being eaten by a dog.

“No floor?!” Mammon yelled.

He and Beelzebub quickly transformed to their winged form. Beel is quick to grab Leviathan before he plunges. All of you fall into the familiar surroundings.

“Wait this place is underground labyrinth!” Beel said.

“Again?” Levi frowned.

“Yeah but get off of me!!” Mammon yelled.

You don’t have heart to tell the bickering brother that Henry 1.0 is behind them.

“……..That’s Henry. Version 1.0” You pointed at the snake behind them.

“……RUN!!” they are quick to grab you and run.

“You can’t do something to your pet, Leviathan?!” Beel asked.

“I can’t! Asmo was the one who charmed it!”

“How come he still like that then?!” Mammon asked.

“The charm is off long ago!”

“Okay, grilled snake it is, then.”

“You are NOT hurting Henry 1.0! You eat him, I will eat you, Beel!”

You remember Solomon’s spell. What was that he chanted again?

“………ummm…..what was it……?..........hear me, denizens of darkness, you, who are born of shadow…. and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command. I call upon you to…. send forth one of your number.”

“Hey, I know that incantation. Whaddya think you’re…?”

“I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus.” You finished copy paste the incantation.

A white light flashed and Asmodeus fall from the sky, getting summoned.

“….Solomon, what could you possibly need at this hour? You know lack of sleep is bad for my skin….wh-huh?! Wha? No way! How could I be here?!” Asmo is now wide awake.

“……..Did MC just summon Asmo?” Beel gaped.

“Whatever, just do something about Henry 1.0!” Levi said.

“How MC able to….?”

You are thinking hard. Remember what Solomon chanted before…

“Umm…. Denizens of darkness, awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I call upon you now to… lend your power to Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust!”

“…..!”

Asmodeus transformed into his winged form.

“………. unbelievable….what’s even going on right now?” he laughed.

“This kind of power…not even Solomon draw this out of me…” you are shocked to see him transform.

Certainly, there’s a bit hint of demonic power in his tone – but too faint for you to feel.

“Can you feel it too, Henry?” Asmodeus smiled a bit and the snake purred.

“Wait! Asmo never made a pact with MC! How can MC summon him and got his power drawn like that?!” Mammon asked.

For someone that the brothers consider as dumb, you think Mammon is quite sharp.

“…….and definitely this amount of magical energy is more than him. What is your exact story here, little sheep?” Asmodeus asked.

There’s definitely something in his eyes that made you hide your face to Mammon’s chest.

“We can talk about this after we return to the castle.” Beel said.

When all of you return to the castle, Lucifer is glaring at all of you.

“I understand how you got yourselves into this mess. It’s all too clear. And what’s also clear is that no matter where you go, you, MC, always manage to stir up trouble.” Lucifer said.

“Currently reamed out by Lucifer.” Levi updated his Devilgram.

“I couldn’t resist the allure of cheesecake…” Beel reasoned.

“Just so we’re clear, I TRIED to stop ‘em but they were all like “This will blow up my sosmed” and “I gotta have my cheesecake” and MC was the one who came up with the idea of grabbing your pictures!”

“MAAAAMMOOOOONNNN???”

“Yikes!”

“Not Mammon’s fault!!” you yelled, shielding Mammon.

“It’s my idea! It’s my fault! Asmo and I made a deal! Quit blaming Mammon every time I bring problem to you! It’s not even my fault! The trouble is the one who follow me, not me stirring up trouble!! You want to get mad?! Get mad and angry at Asmo who talked me into his deal!!” you stated proudly and loudly.

“…….....”

“………..”

“………..”

“Seriously, you guys failed for the first time and yet you had to try again….” Satan sighed.

“Well, how we know Cerberus was in there?” Beel asked.

“Yeah! That was supposed to be Lucifer and Diavolo’s room!”

“I put a curse on the door. If you open it without knocking, it transports you straight to Cerberus’s room.”

“……..Did you plan to kill me or something?” you glared at the eldest.

“I trusted you to know your limitation, MC. And I actually expect you to knock on my door to ask my help instead of barging unannounced with my brothers since you are usually very obedient.”

“The whole point of grabbing your sleeping pictures is to get you off guard so we can take pictures!!!” you retorted in annoyance.

“Why would you put that curse?” Luke asked.

“To prevent a certain someone from breaking in and stealing any of the castle’s decorative pieces to sell for profit.” Lucifer explained.

“………Mammon….” Beel glared.

“Drop dead, Mammon. Like, right now.” Levi said coldly.

“Hey! How’s this MY fault?!”

“All of you three shuddup! Mammon do nothing wrong!! This is my fault insisted we should go, anyway!” You are annoyed because one, you met Cerberus the hell dog and it tried to eat you and two, Henry 1.0 is a menace and you want nothing more than a grilled snake if you fell into that labyrinth once again.

That dog and that snake will be served as meat on your plate one day if you can have super power like one in those isekai manga Levi let you read.

“…..MC…” Mammon is confused of why you start to cold and hot treatment again.

You look irritated and annoyed. You are definitely giving them kindness one second then switch to icy cold in next second.

“Also, a certain someone very kindly lent his power to MC. Right, Solomon?”

“Hm? There’s someone in Devildom who is that kind? This is my first time hearing this.” Solomon asked, pretending to be confused.

“Right, Asmo?” he asked the mastermind.

“……….. It’s your loss, MC.“

“Why?” you pouted.

“It’s already 2 AM. That means this is the last day of retreat.”

“The retreat is not end yet.” You sulked.

“But it’s obvious Lucifer won’t let you. The deal still a deal. One favour and my request is….make a pact with me.”

“Wha?!” Mammon gaped.

“………..” Lucifer glared.

“But your deal…..?” Satan asked.

So he knows about your deal with Asmo. Perhaps he is very close to Asmo just like the twins and the older brothers group. But maybe Asmo didn’t tell him the details.

“MC lost and I asked her to grant me one personal favour which will not harm her sister directly or indirectly. I keep my words. Also, MC is very interesting, don’t you think? She can manage to summon me.” Asmodeus said.

You blinked, confused.

“HOLD ON!!” Mammon yelled.

“A deal is a deal, right, Lucifer?”

“……” he looks away from you, glaring at the fifth born.

Asmodeus take your hand and another magical tingling and you are now having a pact with him.

“Score one more pact for exchange student! That makes four!” Levi cheered.

“Cheesecake….” Beel drooled.

“…….” Solomon is watching with amusement.

You return to your room, shared with Simeon and Asmodeus. Asmodeus is quick to make you sit on his lap while Lilith is asleep. Looks like your commotion will end….or not. Asmodeus is humming as he observes your hands, your legs, your nails, your face, your hair.....you think if he keep this up, you will just sleep on the demon’s lap.

“Oh, look here, MC! You got a mole hidden here! It’s very distinct! You have cute ear shape as well! Hm? Hey! You pierced it! Don’t you think your nail shape looks cute? They are trimmed!”

“Looks like you got attached to MC so fast, hm, Asmodeus?”

“Of course! MC is just like a tiny sheep, don’t you think? Flinch easily…run at the sight of Lucifer….”

“I do wonder where she got those magic power to summon you. Since you suddenly disappear like smoke.” Simeon said.

“That’s what I intend to found out. We’re going to find where it’s hiding. I’m going to take it nice and slow and very thorough.” Asmo smiled.

You suddenly realized that your deal with Asmo actually not tipping the favour to you. His goal is to make a pact with you and no matter you win or not, that sleeping Lucifer picture is just a mere bonus for him. You turned to him and Asmo smiled at you.

“What it is, MC?” Asmo asked in his innocent tone.

You suddenly feel scared. He is Avatar of Lust, king of succubi and incubi, he can merely give one or two harmless comment and a normal human will be sent to self-destruct or thrown to suicide without any sign that he charmed them – his voice!! You paled. Where’s Simeon when you need him? But you see the angel changing his clothes to a pajama and you blushed.

‘What’s with that…..marvellous looking tan back?! What’s with that sexy muscle under those?! How come he got muscle?!’

“Hmm? Are you cold, MC?” Asmo nuzzled to you and you just realized he already engulfed you in his hug.

You blushed harder when you feel his breath near your nape.

“How about we sleep together then? You don’t mind, right?” he asked.

“HEEEYYY!! GET AWAY FROM MC!!!” Mammon slam the door open.

“Whuh?! Candy bomb?! Chocolate rocket?!” Lilith wake up while she mumbled combination of food and weapon names.

Asmo tsk-ed in distaste at Mammon’s interruption.

“What’re you doing in that bed?! Why you have your arms around MC like that?! Too close get away! Stay away! Far enough that I can’t see you! SHOO!” Asmodeus ignored the second eldest immediately despite Mammon’s loud protest.

“Anyway, back to what we were talking, which part you always wash yourself first?”

“………….Lilith’s back.”

“……..I am not asking about Lilith’s. I am asking for yours.”

“…………..my legs?” you don’t find it weird.

“Big sister!!” Lilith jumped to you and Asmo.

“Stop ignoring me!! No touching! Don’t stay too close with MC!!” Mammon is trying to pull Asmo from you.

“Yeah!! Stay away faaaar from big sister!!” Lilith pouted.

“Wow, it’s loud here. What’s all the commotion?” Satan asked before the door to your room.

“MC, Asmo, Mammon and Lilith are all in bed together, tangled up in each other and stuff. It’s not hard to fantasize where this might be heading.” Levi snickered.

“Fantasy? Like knights and wizards and stuff?” Luke asked.

“I prefer chocolate king and white chocolate queen!” Lilith added.

“……………….this is why kids….well, if there’s real chocolate creature, I will eat ‘em though.” Beel smiled.

“Looks like it’s going to be another night full of drama…” Simeon sighed.

“Asmo, you bastard! Quit snuggling MC! Go away, Moron!”

“Excuse me? It’s none of your business who I snuggle up or get lovey-dovey with! And your constant yelling is annoying!”

“I’ll be annoying as I have to be! Whatever it takes to get you off MC! Get away get away get away GET AWAY!”

“You never shut up, do you? I am not listening to you!”

“I am the FIRST MC made a pact with! You are the fourth demon—the FOURTH! So you should keep your hands to yourself not to mention she is still underage!”

“Excuse me? Did you seriously call yourself her first man? Are you trying to make me laugh? Anyway if MC didn’t like sitting on my lap and snuggling to me, it is a different matter. Otherwise, you can’t boss me around.”

At this point, you just feel tired, actually so you are not welcoming nor rejecting Asmodeus’s being touchy with you.

“MC! No need to be shy! Tell him that you are uncomfortable and he’s being too close and he needs to back off!”

Protective Mammon is so cute, you think.

“You are naturally happy to have someone as beautiful as me by your side, aren’t you?” Asmo giving you a pout.

It’s not very effective!

“…………I am just tired and want to sleep.” You replied.

“Hey!! No comment about my beautiful self?!”

“Sleep with me, big sister!” Lilith joined the fray.

“I am on Lilith’s side.” Belphegor said as he is on the bed, lying there as if he owns the bed.

“Anyway, both of you are too loud. Three of us want to sleep, you know?” Belphegor added oil to the fire.

“You…!!” Asmo and Mammon try to grab you from crawling to Belphegor.

“What do we have here? Two idiots fighting over a normie? They can both keel over and die for all I care.” Levi added.

“What about you, Beel?” Luke asked.

“Too hungry right now. Don’t feel like it.” Beel said as he munches on the snack he got from your bag and join Belphegor.

“BELPHEGOR YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!” Mammon starts to throw pillows around.

“Watch it!” Belphegor managed to avoid it but the pillow hit Asmo instead.

“Did you just throw that pillow at my FACE?! You idiot second?!” Asmo yelled.

“I wish you just disappears! You can go burn in the fires of hell for all I care!” the fifth snapped.

“Things are going to escalate if nobody stops them…” Simeon sighed.

“Then why don’t you stop them, Simeon?” Solomon asked.

“I think I want to wait a bit longer and see how things before stepping in.”

It’s clear both of them are amused.

Belphegor and Beelzebub are quick to snatch you and Lilith and hide among the blankets to watch.

“That’s it! You ^&%#^!$%$*& !$%@# ^##@#@#&!*!!”

“Oh yeah?! You money grubbing trash! Scumbag who sell his soul for Grimm!”

“That’s no way to talk to your older brother! Show me some respect!”

“Respect?! What did you ever do to earn it?!”

Lilith tugged you and you focus your attention to your sister.

“Big sister…”

“Yeah, Lilith?”

“I don’t want us to be like them,”

“Don’t worry, Lilith. It will be still far away when we fight to that level.”

“I don’t want us to fight at all…”

“Me too but sometimes our opinion differs and we can just hope we don’t fight like how the brothers fight.”

BAM!

“Mphuh!” Satan’s face got hit by pillows.

“……THAT’S IT!! I’M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!!” Satan shouted and he flies in rage, hitting the two brothers.

“Pfft…loool Satan got serious anger issues. LMAO” Levi laughed.

“Satan! What are you doing, throwing that to Simeon?! Eat this!! SUPER CELESTIAL SHOOTING PILLOW!!” it’s not hard to predict it will be full pillow war.

“Those pillows looks like huge marshmallow flying on air….”

“Don’t eat those, Beel!!” Belphie grabbed his twin to stop him chewing the pillow.

“Solomon you think you are so great just ‘cause you’re human like MC!!”

“Hahaha, I don’t know what you’re talking about but I know you are picking a fight with me, Mammon.” Solomon laughed.

“Just WHAT do all of you think you’re DOING?!” Lucifer thundered.

It’s obvious he heard loud noises from your room.

“…….That’s a good question, yes. Really, I have to say, I’m disappointed.” Diavolo sighed.

“Diavolo, I promise you that I’m going to have a good long talk with them and ensure that—”

“I mean, pillow fight?! How could you do something fun like this and not think to invite us??” Diavolo said with excitement on his eyes.

“…..what?” Lucifer is stupefied.

You are quick to change the direction.

“Lord Diavolo! Come and join us!” you purposely said.

If Diavolo is guilty of pillow fight, Lucifer can’t scold all of you! It’s a win-win solution for you!

“It’s a pillow fight, Lucifer! The main point of overnight retreat! It’s straight out from Youthful Fun 101!” Diavolo beamed like a huge dog gonna take a walk.

“….No. I am sorry. Starry eyed nostalgia is all well and good but I won’t stand for this,” Lucifer said coldly.

“You’re letting your guard down, Asmo! TAKE THIS!!” Mammon throw the pillow.

Asmo dodged and it hit Diavolo’s face.

“Mphuh.” Diavolo groaned.

“Uh-oh….” Mammon paled.

“Mammon scored a critical hit on Lord Diavolo! Lololol he just pulled some SERIOUS aggro from Lucifer now! loooool” Leviathan laughed as he recorded the pillow fight.

“……Anyone who dares throw a pillow at Diavolo must…DIE!!” Lucifer grabbed one pillow from your pillow fort and throw is as fast as he can to Mammon’s face.

“GUH!! HUGRGGH!” Mammon fall immediately.

“Ahaha! Lucifer totally hit you right to your face!! Serves you right!” Asmo laughed.

“He can’t hear you, Asmo. He’s out cold.” Satan winced.

“Wow, it’s as if he did intend to kill Mammon. That’s how hard he throws the pillow. I mean, I never seen a pillow fly so fast that it was on fire.” Solomon said.

“That’s incredible… are devildom pillows made to function as weapon too?” Luke asked.

“No, I am sure they are just normal pillow you can find anywhere.” Simeon said but he is having two pillows and ready to throw at anyone who try to throw pillow at him.

“Alright, any of you who are brave enough to take a pillow to the face, step forward!” Lucifer announced with devilish smirk.

“Imma join them, big sister!” your little sister said as she throws one to Lucifer.

“Eat this!!” she laughed.

You already made the shocked, pale face that resembles ‘The Scream’ by Edvard Munch as she and Belphegor hit Lucifer with pillows.

“NOOOOO LILIIIIITTTHH!!!” you screamed.

“Lucifer, I’ll help you reload! Here!” Diavolo is tossing more pillows to Lucifer.

“Got it, Diavolo! Leave the rest to me!” Lucifer said with smile as he throws one to each of his brothers.

“AAAAAHHH!! Don’t aim for my face!!” THWACK!! One more down.

“Th-that pillow he just threw made a hole in the bed…a hole!” Beel said as he managed to grab you and barely avoid the deadly pillow.

“Lucifer, catch!”

“Hrah!” THWACK!

“Ouch!!” Luke is down.

THWACK!

“Urgh!” Beel got hit as well.

“GRUGH!” Satan also got hit.

“Beelzebub and Satan are down now. Lololol Lucifer is racking up the kills!” Levi said as he continues his Devilgram.

Luckily for her, Lilith is tiny and she can dodge those…deadly pillows from Lucifer. You silently stepped behind Diavolo to save your life.

“Belphie! More pillows!” she announced as she and Lucifer throw the pillows at each other.

“Lilith, danger!!” Belphegor was hit with that pillow.

“Gruhg! Li…Lilith…please….avenge….me and Beel….ugh!” Belphegor said dramatically.

“Belphieee!! No!!!! I will revengeeeee!!!” Lilith said, it seems she and Belphegor now has better relationship despite she said she hates him before.

“Eat this, Lucifer!!” she throws the pillows at the eldest.

“Ngh!” Lucifer didn’t success to avoid it.

“Well then, it’s my turn now. Get ready….!” Simeon smiled.

Of course, the younger demons already down and it’s now only Solomon, Simeon, Lucifer, Diavolo, you and Lilith. You are sweating.

“KYAAAAAAA!!” you avoided Lucifer’s deadly pillow but bumped to Diavolo who is barely dodging Solomon’s pillow and…

Diavolo is on top of you. You blushed like mad. He is huge and he is adult man and you blushed as the close proximity with his face.

“Oh, sorry MC….but it looks like you are fine. Lucifer can be crazy too. see?”

“Yeah, he is throwing it to everywhere.” You can’t really focus with his handsome face near you and you freeze, reminded of once when someone choked you.

Diavolo is up now and he offered his hand to you. You take it after carefully exhaling your breath.

“Thank you.” You said.

“No, thank **you**.” He grinned.

The pillow fight continues late into night. By the time Diavolo and Lucifer make it out of your room, you and Lilith already fall asleep.

“What’s that sigh for?” Diavolo asked.

“…..”

“It’s about MC and Lilith?”

“………”

“Just MC then?”

“Well…. Asmo is now the fourth to make a pact with her.”

“Hmm… so your brothers now all grown up and don’t need you anymore so you feel lonely and sad? You are panicking!” Diavolo grinned.

“….You seem to find this amusing, Diavolo.” Lucifer paused.

“I can’t help it. MC is young. Human also very fickle. What if one day, MC grows up and she broke my brothers’ heart?” the eldest frowned.

“It’s fine. You see, despite how young she is, you can see her steadfast pace.”

“It’s fine if she always like this forever – young and pure, foolish and honest. But…”

“You are in dilemma. You wish your brothers can grow up, become a better individual but at the same time, you are afraid they all will not need you at all and leaving the nest. It’s same for MC too, actually. She is afraid to grow up and change into what she deemed as unreliable adult but she knows she must grow up at some point. Both of you can’t reject what is inevitable.”

“………of all human, why must you chose her as exchange student?” Lucifer frowned.

“Me? Belphegor is the one who kidnapped her and to make it not so complicated, we all agree to keep her as exchange student for no more objection. Actually, I think despite Lilith and MC’s initial rejection, they adapt quite well and I think it’s a good change of pace for Belphegor. Lilith may say she hates him but she got along with him.”

“That’s because Belphegor indulges her too much. He spoiled Lilith from start and she took advantage of him. No, they both benefit from each other.”

“Like?”

“Like hiding secret stash of chocolates in my drawers – it melts and the chocolate got stuck there. Must be Belphegor’s idea and Lilith’s way to annoy me.”

“Bwahaahahaha! I remember that one. You were so desperate to redo the paperwork thanks to that prank.”

“I glared at MC and she cried and avoided me like plague after that.”

“You are good with kids but your face always stern so no wonder MC avoided you. And MC is such a nice daughter too…”

“Daughter?”

“Are you not happy we got such a cute daughter, prince?” (referring to Prince Lucifer on unicorn)

“……….Then what are you doing with ‘our daughter’, princess?” Lucifer snapped.

“Hahaha! That just an accident!”

“You look too happy for it to be an accident.”

“Don’t look so mad, Lucifer. It’s not like I am going to snatch your bride when you are in altar.”

“……where do you hear that phrase from?”

“A romance novel!”

“…………” Lucifer is frowning at the crown prince.

“This novel is so great! The male lead snatched his lover when his lover is about to marry Lord of Underworld! It’s beautiful how human can come up with such nice image! I wish…. I wish…. I wish…. I wish I am the bride and MC is the male lead!!”

“……….” Lucifer is staring at Diavolo. “How MC able to carry you with that tiny stature of hers?”

“Magic.” Lucifer sighed at Lord Diavolo’s antics and overactive imagination.

A bit further from the two important figures in Devildom, Barbatos managed to block someone.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop, Satan.” Barbatos said.

“Well, what about you, Barbatos?” Satan pushed the question back to Barbatos.

“It’s my job to stay close to Lord Diavolo.”

“Well then, you heard what they said.”

“Indeed.”

“What do you think about MC chosen as exchange student? I mean, average young girl who not even hit fifteen, a normal human girl despite having former angel’s blood shouldn’t have that much power. Even a normal Nephilim is not that good. She already made four pacts with student council officers. Is it really accident that Belphegor chose them or….”

“Who knows….”

“The only thing I can say is this: even if it’s not Lord Diavolo’s plan, maybe this is just like what Lucifer feared and what MC feared, it’s inevitable.”

“What--?!”

“Tomorrow is the last day for retreat. I recommend you to go back to bed to rest, Satan,”

“…….” With heavy heart filled with more questions, Satan have no choice but leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Princess Diavolo and Prince Lucifer stickers (LOL)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retreat Day 3 and prelude to Lucifer and Satan Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC and Lilith usually have same default expression.
> 
> MC: OwO  
> Lilith: OvO
> 
> Lilith is more vicious, the kind of smart cute girl but she knows how to use it. MC is more of honest, quiet and plain girl who sit beside you in the class with ditzy daydream face.
> 
> .......In my imagination. How you design and imagine your own MC in this story is up to you and your imagination nonetheless since I never put any description of MC (I try to make it as vague as possible with exception that MC is female).
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy small time with Barbatos!!
> 
> Please enjoy this breather chapter (shoving Solomon's cooking down to your throat with cold smile)

‘Come to think of it…. ever since Lucifer confessed Lilith reincarnated into human and Levi found them, two of them already make their way into our life.’ Satan mused.

Considering MC usually find Satan to help with homework of difficult subject – Devildom Law, Devildom Biology, Etiquette and manners, and some more… for that human girl, all of those must be weird subject to learn as she will only stay here for a year and yet she’s so eager to read all the textbooks and follow Simeon and Solomon (always with one of the brothers. You never know how much angel can plot despite they can’t outright lie) to tour the Devildom like tourists.

While Lilith is just a brat (for Satan, anyway), MC is like a fresh air. Like a change of scenery, you won’t know and doesn’t realize it until you really out and realize it is already different. MC is honest, a nice human girl who knows and stay away from what Lucifer warned to not come close to and yet trouble always follow her. She actually quite sharp but her doormat thinking might get her killed. Sometimes, Satan can feel your anger seeping through but all you do is not venting that anger out. Holding it in and crying in silent to spill it a bit before closing the lid.

Most human who did that ended up fallen prey to Belphegor, apathetic, unattached from anything and gladly die to stop the pain.

“Satan! Good morning!” MC called.

Today, MC’s hair is in low wavy twintails thanks to Asmodeus – Satan guessed already who will make so much effort to maintain appearance of all his brothers.

“Yeah, good morning.” Satan smiled politely.

“I can’t wait until lunch!” you said.

“Hm? But it’s human world menu for lunch. So it will be Lilith, Solomon and your turn to cook, MC.”

“Oh!” MC gasped.

Were MC a cat, she probably got her tail up in surprise and add it with her wide eyes, she truly resembles a kitten bristles with shock… perhaps that’s why Satan didn’t bother to chase her away. Like cat, MC also come and goes as she likes. Cute and moody or as Mammon puts it, hot and cold in few seconds!

“I forget….” She said sheepishly.

When MC made a guilty face or near tears, Satan knows Lucifer and Belphegor relish in her expression – after all, demons love pure and innocent human. But unlike them, Satan has no interest to bully MC to tears despite how fun it is. He likes your satisfied, proud face after doing your homework with correct answer more than those pitiful near tears expression.

“Thank you for the reminder, Satan!” with that smile, she is already back to her normal mood.

“MC!!” Mammon jumped on her.

“Mammon?!” oh…she bristles again.

‘She flinches easily…’ oh well, Satan has no regret killing that scum of your father and tearing him apart if Satan’s family got benefits and more lively than usual with addition of two ‘sisters’ for them. If Lucifer still wants to play ‘father’ longer, Satan will play as the rebellious ‘brother’ then. After all, Diavolo perhaps has hidden agenda and most importantly, Belphegor and Lilith are on Satan’s side! They already made Anti-Lucifer Team together!

Mammon follows MC and Satan can see the second eldest, while trying his best to not embarrass himself, already have some kind of feelings for MC. Levi, on other hand, chained himself to best friend zone despite wanting more. Beel who made the third pact is actually the strongest candidate to win in this game of love if Beel decided to confess first. And lastly, Asmodeus…while Satan prefers to hang out with Levi and Asmo, Asmo can be very cunning and selfish. Perhaps, that’s why Asmo is so invested to MC as well. He can’t control MC with his charm and MC practically not Asmo’s type at all and not to mention underage. Some books said opposites attract but sometimes in reality, it doesn’t work that way. MC keep her distance from Asmo and Asmo as predator is chasing her.

“Satan!!” Satan can see the other kitten – Lilith is already awake and searching for her sister like a kitten searching for its mom.

“Where’s big sis?” she asked.

See? This is why Belphegor oddly interested in MC as well. The youngest perhaps listened to all Lilith’s story about her sister that Belphegor seems better and not on his murderous rampage of human hating mood lately.

“Mammon pulled her to somewhere.” Satan said,

“Haaaah…Lilith, can we rest here?” Belphegor asked.

“Noo!! I am searching for big sis!” Lilith pouted.

And that pout is enough to melt Belphegor who stand up with tired sigh.

“Fine…” and the youngest followed the young human girl again.

-

At the last day of the retreat, you, Lilith and Solomon in charge of human realm cooking. At first, you think it will be fine. You joined cooking club before and you can make decent lunch box, some sweets, comfort food like omelette and curry and some decent vegetables dishes. You think having Solomon as the adult will be fine.

Then you are reminded once again of adults are unreliable and you can only rely on yourself.

Lilith is helping you stir the soup but you know how to direct Lilith without botching the food. Problem is when you look away, Solomon made something and you are wondering what is that…atrocity. Then you noticed Lilith poured a few spoonful of white things to the soup.

“Lilith, what was that you put on that soup?”

“Sugar!” your eyes widened in horror as the label write “Salt” on it.

“Solomon, wait, what was that?! Did you just put a whole bottle of potion into it?!” you definitely saw Solomon poured a whole bottle of slimy white potion from the corner of your eyes.

“Hm? I just think it’s not enough so I improved the recipes. If that moves, it means my cooking is success!” he smiled.

At this point, you are sure you must stop Lilith and Solomon from destroying the kitchen but you don’t have heart to tell them they are destroying the food. You are quick to run out of the kitchen and found Mammon.

“………………MC?!”

“Buwahhh!!! Don’t eat Solomon’s cooking!! Also, Lilith’s soup is salty. She mistook the salt and sugar!!” You cried.

“………..It’s fine, MC. I will avoid it.”

After you feel better, you return to the battlefield. You hardened your face, strengthen your resolve, wear your headband and sharpen your knife (hey, this is not a scene of cooking fanfic nor this is a shounen battle manga!).

“Lilith, how about we make pudding instead?” you coaxed.

“Okay.” While she busy watching the water to boil, you quickly check her soup.

It looks fine but the salty taste might drove Lucifer’s blood pressure to the max! After you poured more water and add more ingredients, you decided it’s decent enough to pass. Then you must see the cursed thing. You try to open the lid to Solomon’s pot.

“……….” The soup is purple and you are rendered shocked speechless when you see a kind of ribs floating around.

“……”

SLAM!

You close the lid.

That’s it.

You are not seeing anything, you don’t hear anything and you don’t say anything.

You don’t know anything and you are completely innocent if the demons got poisoned.

You paused.

Imagining Simeon and Luke puke and crying from food poisoning make your kind heart ache.

Imagining Mammon, Levi, Beel and Asmo crying from tummy ache and saying: “My tummy huuurtttt!!” and Lucifer is shocked at the background and say: “Who did it?! who poisoned all my brothers?! MC?! You know and you didn’t tell us?!” then Lucifer make his way near you and say: “I will eat you then!! You are a bad girl!!!” He turned into demon form, summon Cerberus and…. CHOMP!!! In one swallow, the hell dog gulped you down and down into his stomach you went.

You paled and shivered.

“Noooo….!!!” You are shaking the thoughts from your head.

“?” Lilith is unsure of what you are thinking but she is keeping an eye on the boiling water which still not boiling at all.

You found Barbatos making his way to the kitchen.

“Do you need assistance?” he asked.

“Barbatos,” you tugged the green haired demon’s sleeve.

“Yes, MC?”

“Can you please help Solomon?”

“…..why?”

“Lean down please,” he leaned down.

“I think Solomon’s cooking will poison everyone.” You whispered to his ear.

“……….yes, I think it’s a good idea for me to watch Solomon when he is cooking. What about you, MC?” he nods.

“I can manage. But….”

“It’s fine. Do your best in the cooking and make it bigger portion, okay? I will see what can I do when I check on Solomon’s dishes.”

“That pot is purple…” you whispered more to yourself.

The butler nods.

You return to your spot and somehow manage to get Lilith help you with making pudding? Jelly? You keep an eye to Lilith and quickly swap the wrong spices with the right one. You are not sure what Barbatos do but he helped you make some dishes and he helped you each time you want to grab something on higher place.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, MC.”

You are not sure why but he likes to stare into your eyes and while keeping an eye contact with Lucifer is scary, with Barbatos it feels comfortable just like how you maintain eye contact with Mammon, Simeon and Levi and Beel, it feels like he never expects something impossible from you and that comfort you in spiritual level.

“What are you making?” his voice is calm and he asked in gentle tone.

If anything, you want to be a reliable adult like Barbatos.

“Sweet curry…. I need honey and apple. Um…. I also want to make cookies. The…. Jelly?”

“It’s agar-agar, MC.” He said and gently ruffled your hair.

“What else you want to make?”

“Kitsune udon….. Fried rice…. Omelette…. Can we try to make quiche? I never made quiche.”

“We can do that.” Barbatos smiled a bit and he is quick to help you with the ingredients.

Each of his movement is gracefully skilled so you asked.

“What should I do to move like you?”

“MC, cooking is just doing several things in one time, that’s all.”

“Um…. Multitasking, was it?”

“Yes. Here, let me teach you the basic. When you boil this soup, you prepare the vegetables. Then when it’s boil and you put the udon in, after that you prepare the tofu skin when waiting for the udon to boil.”

“I see!!” you beamed and followed his instruction while Lilith helps handing you the ingredients.

It was fun and yet Solomon come back with more potion and Barbatos scold him for leaving his soup.

“This is not potion!! You can’t simmer it this long!”

“But if I simmer it this long, I can bring out the taste more!”

You decided to leave it to Barbatos.

-

Then lunch came.

“………” the demon brothers look hopeful at the delicious looking dishes.

“Uh….where’s the dish you created, MC?”

“I made all these.” You show the whole dishes to the right side.

“I helped!” Lilith said, pointing at her soup.

Mammon is quick to avoid that soup.

“….MC, why this soup tastes a bit saltier than other dish?” Lucifer asked.

You are sweating. That one is the soup Lilith poured salt into.

“Um… I think… you should eat these instead.” You handed him the curry soup.

That thick broth should be able to hide the salty taste. And indeed, Lucifer didn’t comment further when he tried the curry.

“What about those?” Beel pointed at the food on the left side.

“I made it.” Solomon smiled.

“….” You are sweating so you are quick to make your way to Lucifer.

“Lucifer, Lucifer,” you moved to his lap.

“Don’t eat it….. he put potion inside…” you warned.

Lucifer paled at this and he glanced at the crown prince while you moved and leave his lap, returning to your seat.

“What’s with that secret between you and Lucifer, MC?” Levi asked.

“Nuh-uh! I just told Lucifer something important enough!”

“Yes.” Lucifer agreed but he said nothing.

And here you thought he will warn his brothers?

“Come on, eat!” Solomon said with friendly smile.

The demons then try to eat your food.

“It’s good!!” Beel beamed.

He almost grabs the whole pot of curry when Lucifer grabbed the ladle.

“I also want to try, Beel. Don’t hog it all.” Lucifer said with frown.

“Fine.” Beel pouted but he is quick to grab another food.

Mammon also grab more of your curry. Levi took the omelette. Satan decided the fried rice looks simple enough so he took it. Asmo who likes the flower pattern on your quiche took it. Belphegor filled his plate with fried rice as well. Only Beelzebub who make his way to empty plates after plates before he somehow eats one of the Solomon’s cooking.

“………….!” Beel coughed.

“……….It’s…uh…..” Beel is quick to grab the whole pudding and downed in seconds to hide the flavour from Solomon’s dish.

“It’s….undersibcabel….”

“Are you alright?” Solomon asked.

“I am fine!!” Beel said but Belphegor sneakily sneaking more of your food to Beel’s plate or Beel perhaps will spit out what he tries to not say.

“…….What about you, Asmo? How about you try my cooking?” Solomon asked.

“…….You know I would rather eat something beautiful just like me and just like this pretty quiche!” Asmo motioned to the chicken quiche with flower pattern on top.

“I see.”

Diavolo eat your omelette and when he tries Solomon’s cooking, he coughed. Being polite, Diavolo eat two more spoons but then he stops.

The Demon crown prince grab more of your dishes and try to push Solomon’s food to Lucifer’s (Lucifer stops him and sending Diavolo a glare). Simeon and Luke blinked, unable to understand why the demons are quieter. (This is because they haven’t allowed Solomon to try the kitchen yet).

“……….” At the first try, both of them immediately got it – the reason of why the demons are fighting for your food instead.

Luckily, you already set aside you and Lilith’s lunch – warm kitsune udon. Lilith slurps the soup quietly and you finished your lunch as quietly as you can to avoid the dangerous storm. Thankfully, no one comments on Solomon’s dishes.

And yet, everyone’s thought is same: NEVER let Solomon come into kitchen ever again.

-

“Aaahh!! No place like home!!” Mammon beamed.

That evening, all of you already finished dinner. Solomon, Simeon and Luke are packing while you already pack Lilith and your bags. The rest of demon brothers still hanging around in the dining room. You tuned out their conversation and thinking of what else to pack, do you forget something?

Lulu and Bebe already in Lilith’s backpack. Towels and your toiletries, jackets and toothbrushes, clothes already packed in your bags. You think it’s already final that nothing is forgotten.

“Oh, right. MC, why you make a pact with us?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, right. There must be a reason for you to make a pact with us, right?”

“None.”

“………huh?”

“At first, I made a pact because I am not safe. That’s all. Now I am fine and I don’t even need more pact.” You said.

“……….Wait?! Why?! I thought you had a grand ambition?” Levi asked.

“What is my ambition? Finding One Piece?”

“Hahaha! Yeah!! Let’s find Devildom treasure and become the pirate king….NOT!!” Levi still laugh despite how bad that joke is.

“I just want to feel safe in Devildom and once I made a pact with Mammon, it’s done. Levi and I are best friend. Beel did it because he thinks he owe me but I don’t think he owe me actually. Asmo did it because he…..I don’t know, his whim?”

“………You have no greed at all.” Satan said, considering his plan.

If what Barbatos said as it is inevitable that seven of you will make a pact with MC, so be it. He will make one and see why all of them wants to make a pact with you. Also, it’s funny to see Lucifer flip.

If tainting you with sin can make Lucifer got so mad, Satan will jump on to that chance.

“Hey, MC, want to make a pact with me?” Satan asked with mischievous smile.

“Huuuk!!” Beel choked.

“Beel!!” Belphegor is quick to help his twin.

“……..” Lucifer is glaring at Satan.

“You? Whoa hold on! Hold on! You? Of all the brothers, you, Satan? You wouldn’t do that unless ya had some other motives!” Mammon said.

“So just let this out in open, WHY you want to make a pact with MC?”

“Why? Because if I make a pact, a certain someone will be pissed.”

“That’s enough, Satan.” Lucifer glared.

“All I said is it would make a certain someone pissed. You seem to be awfully concerned whether she makes a pact or not, Lucifer.”

“Levi, what was that about otaku forum and trolls said when things start to get heated like this?” Asmo asked.

“Get out the popcorn!” Levi laughed.

“Get out the popcorn!” Asmo giggled.

“Get…. out the….. the popcorn…..” Mammon is in dilemma and confusion.

“Thanks for the drama, guys!” Levi snickered.

“……Do you dislike me that much, Satan?” Lucifer asked.

Uh-oh, you know this tone. It’s like the opening act of when Father and Mother got into heated argument for the nth time.

“Let me turn around that question to you. Did you honestly think I liked you? Really?” Satan asked, snorted.

You glance at Lilith but she just sticks to you and stay quiet – just like wallflower like when your parents start the beginning of another argument.

“…..I see. Alright then if it’s going to be like this then get out of this house, Satan. Now.”

“What? You want me to leave? Wow, for once you are actually giving me an order I’d be happy to follow.” Satan retorted.

“Okay then. Gladly.” Satan replied with same icy cold response.

You learned enough from your parents that after those arguments, you better not approaching them as they still try to cool down.

“Hey now…just calm down you tw—”

“Drop it, Mammon. Let your hopelessly ungrateful brother do as he pleases.”

“…. ungrateful? did you call me ungrateful?? Do you honestly think I owe you a debt of gratitude?!” Satan turned around and looks pissed.

“Fine, I WILL do as I please!” with that, he’s gone.

“Booring, and I hope to see fireworks.” Asmo pouted.

The whole walk back to House of Lamentation is gloomy and you are actually wondering is it because of your pact they fight or is it because the resentment and the mountain of lava finally burst because of too much stimulus from outside?

When you and Lilith return to your room, the demons under pact with you and Belphegor follow you back to your room. Once you made yourself done with chores – wet towels and dirty clothes to laundry basket, toothbrushes and toiletries back to bathroom, spare clothes back to your closet, you plan to sit on the bed but Asmo is quick to set you on his lap and Lilith try to hit him but unsuccessful, making Belphegor snorts.

“Why Satan hate Lucifer?” you asked.

“Straight to the point, MC!” Mammon chuckled.

“They say the more alike someone the more they hate each other?” Asmo replied.

“But this is not a shonen manga.” You said.

“Levi, did you corrupted my MC?!” Asmo is annoyed at your new vocabularies.

“Heheh, it’s worth it to poison MC with shonen mangas and shoujo mangas. Lol LMAO ROTFL” Levi snickered.

“Sheesh, just ignore him, Asmo.” Belphegor said.

“Anyway, they are more of Oedipus Complex thing.” Levi said.

You know what Oedipus complex is. A son likes their mother too much. Wait, but Lucifer is male…?

“Whoa slow down, kiddies.” Mammon cut the talk before you can imagine weird things.

“We first came to Devildom because there was some uh… trouble. Ya know, stuff happened and to put it to simple term, a family fight between us and our father.”

“Mm.” you nod.

Certainly, you can’t imagine all of them in younger self but you can see they all having a fight with a strict father.

“And at the time, Lucifer was real, real, REAL mad at our father, ya see. And Satan was born from that wrath. Make sense?”

“………I have question, teacher Mammon.” Lilith raised her hand.

“Good girl, ask away!” 

“……….from which hole….Satan was born?”

“…………….”

It seems the question made all of them freeze. Asmo choked and laughed out loud after long period of awkwardness.

“Uhh…..” Mammon is stumped.

“Satan was nothing more than the emotion itself. Satan was wrath.” Beel said.

“But then the rest of us taught him things. All sorts of things.” Asmo explained.

“Right, exactly. I guess you can say it was like one of those games where you raise your own character and train it and stuff?” Levi tries to simplify it.

“And like, we all raised one character together, passing the controller around to take turns. But Lucifer played way longer than anyone else. If that makes sense.”

“Oh.” You got it.

“Actually, you lost me, Levi.” Asmo said.

“? I don’t get it?” Lilith asked.

“Levi means Satan was especially influenced by Lucifer. Just like how you have father and mother and sister but the one who is really in your life is your big sister, Lilith.” Belphegor explained.

“Oh!!” Lilith’s wide eyes and her expression really resembles you.

“Satan feels like he wouldn’t exist without Lucifer.”

Lilith blinked. It is true that MC is big sister and sisters help each other.

“So it’s like he’s bound to Lucifer in that way and he doesn’t like it.”

Is it real? What if big sister doesn’t like Lilith? Like Lucifer and Satan? Lilith doesn’t understand the words they said but she knows Lucifer and Satan, guessing from their strained responses, perhaps got into a very long fight.

“……..big sister….”

“Yes, Lilith?”

“We…we are not like that, right?”

“We are not. They are different. Uhm….Let’s say Lucifer is like Satan’s father.”

“Oh!! I see…. Then it’s no wonder, right?”

“?”

“I mean… Satan must be hate Lucifer because Lucifer hit him!” Lilith said, flailing her arms around.

“Um….I don’t think so….” You are unsure.

This is their family and you feel like you shouldn’t pry at all. But if Satan moves out, you have no more tutor who can answer your question if you stumped with homework. Also, it’s not normal for father to hit their kids…. At least, that’s what your friend told you. You are nervous – how to break it to Lilith that not all father like that?

“!!”

“I…I am going to help Lucifer and Satan make up!” you said.

“Huh? You’re going to help, MC? YOU? You have some kind of motive or something?”

“Because…. if Satan out, nobody will teach me etiquette and nobody lend me reference books again!”

“Are you seriously just treating Satan like a fountain of knowledge?!” Mammon sighed.

“I am…I am going to convince him!!”

“MC!!!” Levi and Asmo yelled as you run out to chase Satan.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Come in,” you opened the door and see Satan is tidying up the room.

“Oh, it’s you, MC. Did you come to stop me? If so, you are wasting your time. But I am sure you volunteered to come because they all think this is funny.”

“Don’t go! I need you to help me with my homework!” you pleaded.

“You can just ask Asmo or Beel with homework, actually.” Satan sighed.

“Hey! Watch your step! A lot of books in that shelf is forbidden book!” he warned.

“Anyway, did you already know about circumstances behind my birth?”

“…….Lilith asked them all from which hole you came out.”

“Pfff!!!” he choked. “I just…born, okay?”

“………..so you and Buddha born in same way.”

“What? Which kind of way you mean, MC?”

“Via armpit.”

“………….” Satan sucked a breath and exhaled, unsure whether he should laugh or angry at you.

“………….? Am I saying wrong thing?”

“You are. Anyway, even if I am the fourth oldest, it doesn’t mean I am older than them.”

“…….so you are the youngest brother? Even if you are the fourth?”

“More like, the order of we were given our demon names is the order we were born into the Devildom. Our names were given by the Demon King. The old guy gave us our names based on our power as demons from most to least powerful. I was the last of us to be born and the fourth most powerful.” He explained.

“I mean, I was born from Lucifer himself…. right? Ugh…it irritates the hell out of me.” He shivered.

“Whatever. You want to make a pact, right?”

“I want a pact but not when you are in this kind of bad mood.”

“Ha?!”

“You…. a weak puny human like you……..rejecting me? You…..a human…..reject me?!” his voice raised a few octaves and for a moment, you think you saw those little D of his.

“Do you think I am called Avatar of Wrath for nothing? I’ll slice off your nose and ears, rip off your arms and legs and feed you to the lower level demons…!!”

_Very well then. MC, your father is dead. The investigation team I sent there to track your parents’ whereabout found your father dead – mangled by something like wild animals._

_…. mangled by something like wild animals._

“!!”

“You…. you killed father…” you take a step back.

“If you dare to say you won’t make a pact with me again,” he hissed. “You’ll pay for it with your—“

“Enough, Satan.” Lucifer slam the door open.

“Lucifer….” Satan hissed.

“MC is a guest Diavolo invited as exchange program. I won’t permit you to lay a hand to our exchange student.”

“Tsk! There you go again…. Diavolo this, Diavolo that……. You will defend a human for Diavolo? Ha!” Satan snorts.

“Calm down, Satan.”

“You……of all people telling ME to not give in to my anger?! YOU?!”

The books start to flying around and you are shocked to see the books starts to aim for Lucifer like weapon.

“I said stop.” Lucifer glared.

“Don’t tell me what to do!! And don’t touch my books!!”

The dangerous book flies to them and both of them touched it. Instantly, there’s a huge light and you gaped as the magic happened in front of your eyes. The impact from that light made the two powerful demons knocked back.

“………!”

“Urgh…..”

You look around and decided to make your way to Satan.

“What’s going on…? What was it?” Lucifer asked.

You are staring wide eyes from shock. Usually, Lucifer is calm and know about…well, almost everything.

“!! It can’t be?!” Satan is awake!

“Satan?” you asked, tiny voice and afraid of something weird will happen.

“No, I am Satan.” Lucifer said.

You are trembling, scared and confused.

“But Satan is here….” You blanked for a moment.

“No, MC. I am Lucifer.” You are confused now.

“So what was that?” Satan in Lucifer’s body asked.

“We switched bodies.” Lucifer in Satan’s body said.

“WHAT?!” you and Satan shocked together.

“E…emer…emergercency meeting!!!” you yelled as you run away.

“MC, wait! You just spell emergency wrong!” Satan in Lucifer body said as he chased you.

‘This somehow looks quite interesting.’ Lucifer said as he sees his body is chasing you.

The emergency meeting of House of Lamentation is not quite what you expected. Aside from Lilith who is afraid of Lucifer, the brothers take it just fine except for Mammon.

“This is a huge problem!! Don’t react with just ‘eh.’ Like it’s not a big deal!” but then again, Mammon finds it hilarious that Satan try to imitate Lucifer.

When Lucifer said several days, you hope it will come peacefully.

“But we are going to school.”

“Huh?”

“Diavolo will worry and I am not allowing Diavolo know I allowed this mistake to happen.”

“In the end, it’s all about saving face, huh?”

You pat the head of little D of Greed who handed you the warm tea and sipped it. Lilith and you know how to be invisible when adults talking, quite handy skill you can use and they all talking about where to sleep.

“We need a room that’s fairly large, no problem with the rooms or its occupant and someone who isn’t allowed to refuse us….” Lucifer in Satan’s body looks at you and Lilith.

You flinched, your skill is not working on Lucifer!

“So then, MC and Lilith, looks like Satan and I will be staying with you two. Pardon the imposition.”

“NOOOO!!!” Lilith screamed her protest.

“WHAT?! HEY!!! I OBJECT TOO!!” Mammon yelled.

At this point, you just wish all of them shut up and just decide it by themselves and you think perhaps you can just stay with Beelzebub or Leviathan despite how uncomfortable Levi’s bathtub is. Then again if you stay in Asmo’s room, it will become mini fashion show and you will get cranky.

“……..I don’t care anymore. As long as Lilith and I get the bed, I don’t have problem of who will stay in our room.” You said, tired and head jumbled from magic logic.

The demons followed you to your room. Lilith looks cranky but she sticks to you. You already sit on bed while Lilith preparing herself to sleep, not caring how it will solve itself.

“We are going to have a meeting of how to turn back to normal.” Lucifer in Satan’s body said,

“I am sleepy.” You cut him short.

Then again, Mammon and Asmo are here.

“Wait a minute! It’s Satan talking…which means…it’s Lucifer…man…this is confusing….” Mammon looks like he is going to overload his brain.

“……..Mammon, Asmo what are you two doing here?”

“Why do YOU two get to be in this room, watchin’ MC change and sleep and even first thing in the morning to be seen by her. It’s not fair, I am jealous as hell and I wanna be on this too, damn it, is what you want to say, right, Mammon?” Asmo chuckled.

“Stop impersonatin’ me!” Mammon glared.

“Incidentally, I am here because this looks interesting.” Asmo smiled.

“……..go away, I am sleepy and I will only deal with all of you in the morning. Good night.” You changed into unicorn pajama and grab your blanket and just sleep with Lilith beside you.

“……..what?” Lucifer is surprised you just ignore him like that.

“She means, come back when I am in my office hours, not when I am sleepy and need to grow.” Satan in Lucifer body said.

“…….” Lucifer sighed.

“Satan, we need to at least lay some rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomon's cooking is lethal weapon ever made.  
> No one can stomach those except Solomon himself.
> 
> Later, I plan to write in different style so in later chapters perhaps will have different style from usual (Perhaps just two or three chapters in different format).  
> This author inform dear readers first so no one will be surprised later. Though this maybe start in around chp 25 or so.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Satan's mishap Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, prepare for long chapter in next chapter.
> 
> Teehee, did I sound like a pilot? I try to emulate pilot warning.
> 
> Enjoy this short chapter!

You wake up in the morning and yawned. Making your way to bathroom and perform morning activities before changing into your uniform. It feels surreal when Lucifer, Satan and Mammon walk you to school after dropping off Lilith who joined Luke. Unfortunately, the banter cut short and Diavolo spotted away Satan in Lucifer’s body who obviously act like a fool instead of his normal self.

“You are a bad actor, Satan.”

“What did you say, MC?!” Satan asked with annoyance.

“Lucifer usually just greet Diavolo normally “Good morning, your highness!” wait, isn’t that how Barbatos greet him?” you backpedalled as you realized you got wrong person.

“I see you even observed how Barbatos greets me every morning, MC.” Diavolo laughed.

“Uhm…was it “mornin’” with cool tone?”

“No need to think hard of it, MC.” Lucifer sighed.

“Anyway, Lucifer, I remember you are scheduled to give a speech to entire student body the day after tomorrow, aren’t you? Will be alright?”

“!!”

“Hahahah!! Lucifer is in a pickle!”

You think Mammon definitely will get a taste of revenge from Lucifer once the eldest return to his body.

“Speech?”

“A report of our exchange student and to share Diavolo’s vision to achieve harmony between angels, demons and humans. Normally, Satan can handle this kind of tasks but when he’s in my body like that, I don’t even know what he might pull to ruin my reputation.”

‘Being adult is hard, huh?’ you patted his back.

He looks at you, pausing for a moment before you continue your pace.

“Maybe you and Satan need to talk. Heart to heart.” You said.

“When I got so upset, Lilith and I will sit down and talk. About everything. When it’s so bad, we will go to beach to yell it out. So…um…. you can do this thing with your brothers too….” You nervously smooth out your skirts and uniform.

“………you are right. Perhaps he can understand. But MC, don’t you think Satan took too long to just grab his book?”

“…..If I am Satan and I want to ruin your reputation, I will escape now by purposely forgetting my book.”

“…….That brat..!!! And where would he be during this time?”

“……..A place you didn’t expect? Your brothers are thinking it’s funny so…. perhaps it’s a party? Mammon said he got invitation this morning…. You never go to those filthy party, right?”

“That’s it!!”

“Lucifer?! What about the class?!”

“We skip today!” he grabbed you without waiting for your agreement and run to grab his two brothers.

-

The demons practically skipping the class today and you think it’s a bit unfair that Lilith still in class but you are sure Luke will escort her back to house of lamentation. After all, that angel still responsible, unlike the demons who easily got distracted. The party is loud – this is a discotic? Whatever those popular kids in your human world said as adult territory.

“Mammoooonn!!!” Lucifer in Satan body managed to grab his brothers.

Once the disaster happened, all of you return to House of Lamentation. Levi and Beel is inside your room. It seems, Satan asked them to come with his DDD to harass Lucifer.

“I’m home, big sister!”

“Welcome back, Lilith.” You welcomed her hug.

“!? Why else everyone is here?” she asked.

“And why you are with Belphegor?” you asked.

“I met the doggie and said I will escort Lilith back. So don’t worry about it. Also, aren’t those two looks worse than morning?” Belphegor asked.

“Mm. Satan keep making Lucifer angry.” You replied.

“Pff. It’s interesting. How come Beel didn’t tell me?”

“He went to search Mammon to be hanged.”

“I see.”

In the end, Lucifer in Satan body and Satan in Lucifer body argued of who sleep on bed with you and Lilith. The two of them practically squished you and Lilith and you wiggle yourself out when they both already asleep.

Lately those dark whispers stop. You are unsure of whether it’s better to wallow and drown with them or just stay cold and numb like this. How weird. You blinked. Someone is sobbing and calling for Mommy. You make your way to the stairs only to find Mammon hanging there, right side up. You can’t say whether it’s a good idea to release him or not but his cry is sad and you are unsure of whether you must let him go or not since he perhaps not deserves punishment this bad but he did something quite bad.

“Did you reflect?” you asked.

“I did! I won’t do that again!”

“If you want me to release you, you must help me to help Lucifer and Satan make up.” You said.

“Ha?! Listen, they already at each other’s throat ever since Satan was born, you know?! More like Satan hates Lucifer but Lucifer doesn’t give a flip about how Satan feels which makes Satan even angrier so—”

“That’s it.” you said.

“Huh?!”

“Lucifer must know how Satan feels! Lucifer never hears Satan out and Satan always angry because Lucifer always so cold…………..you see, humans love to be heard….like, Lilith always likes it when she told me all her stories! And…. me too, I like it when Beel hears me out….and…I think Satan must be wanted to be heard by Lucifer too….”

“MC, this is not as easy as you force them to sit and talk, you know?”

“Why must adult behave so, so, so foolishly complicated?” you frowned.

“Erm….”

“Help me, Mammon!” you pleaded as if you asked Dora*mon to help.

“Fine…” Mammon sighed.

You easily tug the rope and it comes out quite easily if one pulls it from your side. No wonder Mammon can’t release himself.

“Mammon,”

“Yeah, MC?”

“You must apologize to Lucifer tomorrow.”

“Nah, it’s normal.”

“You definitely cry “Mommy”. I will let Levi knows and the whole Devildom will knows if you don’t apologize!”

“Hey!! Don’t do that! Fine! I will apologize! Jeez, why you are being cold again?”

“Am I?”

“You are. Anyway, I will think of an idea to help Lucifer and Satan…………….I just got a nice idea!!!”

“…………okay.”

You are unsure of his nice idea but you think it’s maybe…. will give you another trouble. But, even so, living in Devildom for a year, despite how much it scares you to death with every trouble you got and some happier memories of being taken care of, perhaps will be a very memorable year for you.

That night, you returned to your room, snuggling against the two demons and Lilith and contemplating your life choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading my chapter ideas, it is a bad idea to cram every idea into this title.
> 
> This title will only cover the first month to adapt in Devildom for MC and Lilith. Their other moments will be in separate title after this title done.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Satan's mishap Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long chapter is here!

It’s 8 AM and you are in Levi’s room with Mammon and Levi.

“This is Dogi Maji Memorium. Anyone who play this game is actually pulled into the game for real so you’re really in there! Which means if you die in the game, you die for real! And you have to win because if you don’t, you’ll never be able to leave the game world!” Mammon announced as this is also the second day you skipped class because of Lucifer and Satan’s mayhem.

While you are in Levi’s room, Lucifer and Satan are in Satan’s room, searching for the cure despite it should be wear off anytime soon.

“That’s my new game, Mammon. Hands off! What’s the idea of making Lucifer and Satan play this to make up anyway?” Levi frowned.

“The point of this game is to clear the game to leave so if we get Lucifer and Satan into this game, they must work together to clear it, which means they have no choice to work together! I am the genius!”

“I am not sure about that.” Levi said.

“We’ll never know if we don’t try!”

Levi sighed and registered Lucifer and Satan and himself as Leviachan, your name (why?) and Mammon as StupidMammon.

“……” you don’t know if you want to be sad or laugh at Mammon’s registered name by Levi.

“Time to play!” Levi pressed the button and all of you got sucked into the game.

When Levi said it’s school dating sim, you blinked. Levi is explaining the dating sim game works and you got it immediately.

“All I have to do is raising love level with target?”

“Yep. You got this fast, MC. But considering how quick you can butcher those boss monsters in Mononoke Land, you really have a nice penchant playing gacha. Perhaps it’s because Mammon favors you? But dating sim is quite different. Say something wrong or click one bad choice, BOOM! Your love level drop so fast that you got bad ending!” Levi laughed.

“Why roof? Isn’t it supposed to be under a big old tree in schoolyard?” Mammon asked.

Perhaps he did play Levi’s old game.

“Oh, that’s a different game. This is Dogi Maji. Oh and btw, I make MC as heroine.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“Huh? So you guys must raise level with me?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting. Perhaps you guys can explain what happened here.” Lucifer said.

“Grah..!! oh wait, the curse…Psh! It’s just Satan! Not Lucifer’s stupid face.” Mammon laugh.

“……no, I am Satan.” Satan said as he appears behind Lucifer.

“What did you say about my face, Mammon?”

“Yikes!”

The explanation is in order…

“NO! No no no no! Why must you make MC the heroine?!” Mammon protested.

“Why? Because it will be fun?”

“…….This means competition then.” Satan smirked.

“This goes without saying and I highly doubt I will lose to the likes of you, Satan.” Lucifer smirks back.

“Pfff loooool you guys are hilarious! You think you can beat ME?! ROFTLMAO XDDD” Levi bragged.

You blushed. So this is what heroine in those kind of games feels like… is this what they feel? Wanted and loved?

“Listen up, MC! I’m gonna tell you I love you and you are gonna choose ME! Okay?!” Mammon announced.

“I am not going to make you fall for me. No… you’re going to fall for me naturally, of course.” Satan stated.

“MC is MY princess!” Levi declared.

“We all know MC is going to choose me. Isn’t that right?” Lucifer said smoothly.

You blush harder and trembled a bit. You are not used to be showered in affection and now the game is this kind of play? You wonder if this is some kind of torture…

The game is changing scene fast. Mammon being Mammon is sleeping during lecture and he asked your help. While you think it’s super endearing that he is what all his brothers say as ‘stupid’, you think he is just not good academically, that’s all. Plenty of your classmates were like that, like your rich best friend Kei who is stoic but unable to express himself except using money, Karen who is socially awkward but able to read foreign language, Honoka who is academically not that good but able to do impossible yoga stretch….

You are a bit sad that you lost contact with them.

“So you like my face just because of that? Hehe….” Mammon blushed shyly.

“Critical damage!” you can feel Mammon’s love meter is raising again.

The game pushed you to meet Satan and you blushed when he offered you his help. When Satan is not angry, his gentleman front is quite looks genuine and you somehow blushed when you almost dropped something and he gets it for you.

“Hhhnngh….it’s bad for my heart!!” you said with red face.

‘……. So this is why Levi likes to play this kind of game…’ Satan somehow understand the thrill of raising love bar in dating sim.

Satan let out a laugh but he is blushing as he can see his love bar is higher now.

Then at lunch, Levi is taking you to courtyard and giving you his bento box lunch then feeding you like in those his shonen anime. You blush so hard that he is definitely knows your intimacy with him already up. No wonder those stupid harem protagonist likes to pretend to be dense. They purposely made those women spoil them so they will give some intimacy up!

“…….Levi…umm…guh..!! the bento…the affectionate cutesy….it’s over 9000!!” you said, clutching your poor heart who can’t handle too much affection from males.

“Wha—?” Levi is shocked at how high the love meter up.

Looks like all his experience with dating sim works on MC?

Then it’s move to Lucifer’s scene. It’s a bit relaxing to see he is not frowning and swamped in work and glares and frowns. No wonder Levi told you bad boys in 2Ds are attractive. The charm of someone who looks like super bad news unwind and relax as another side is quite attractive and Lucifer somehow amped it with his face.

“Nngh….” Your intimacy definitely up with him as you blushed.

“….I actually don’t get this system….oh well. Don’t tell Diavolo I skipped class in the game, okay?”

“Critical Hit!” you said, hiding your blush as you run away.

“……love meter up?” Lucifer still doesn’t understand how he just raised the love meter.

You sighed. How long the game can be? Your poor heart can’t take anymore love love situation. Even the boys look tired. Huh….

“Anyway, MC, you can just pick whoever. As long as you clear the game, it’s fine. So relax and choose whoever you prefer.” Lucifer said.

“Is that how you try to snag more points with her?” Mammon asked.

“I just want the game end so we can go back to real world.” Lucifer said.

“You say that but is it part of your play to raise intimacy score?” Levi frowned.

“Think whatever you want.”

You sighed as you are in hallway and Satan approaching you.

“MC, can we talk?” you nod.

“I feel bad…and I am sorry.”

“?”

“Lucifer and I are the reason why you are in the game. So…. before we return to real world, I want to apologize for that.”

“Satan! Wait!” you lead him to the courtyard.

“What it is, MC?”

“Umm…. You see…. You told me knowledge is power and all so I read more books and thinking so hard about all this problem…. And....umm…. you know, I never have a brother so I am not sure about this but….Lilith and I……we are kids….and kids fights a lot, argue a lot and cry a lot….so….whenever we feel so stuffy, I asked Lilith to tell me everything. She likes it when I listen to her and I like it when she listen to me and my problems…..So I told Lucifer to listen to you if you want him to listen… and he said he will try….and then….”

“Umm…. about Lucifer saving face…. you see, I don’t have reliable parents so I don’t know how hard it is for adults to feel shame and all…. But I know how embarrassing it is for both of us if Lilith or me messed up during school performance. I also know how shameful it is to apologize to other just because of your sibling’s mistake…… but I know when so many people expect you to never mess up, you can’t help but hide everything, like you actually work so hard for it…. after all, most adults only see you are standing there with first place, they don’t see you for your tears and your pain….so…. please understand Lucifer always so strict…. because, even I must be strict with Lilith too…. But I am sure, Lilith will understand one day why I am strict now.”

“……..Pff….what do you know, human?”

“?!” you almost want to jump and run away but then he laughed.

“Sorry, I just want to say that. ………..I see. So even Lucifer will try to listen to me, huh? Can’t say I must agree with how you and Lucifer must be strict for our own good. But I must agree with you that most beings don’t see other’s pain and hard work. All they see is result and that’s why Lucifer always try his best to keep his image.” He sucked a breath, probably frustrated by something.

“That’s a refreshing point of view. You are the first person who’s ever said anything like that to me. ………..Hmph, and here you are, just a human and yet…..thanks.”

You are standing on rooftop after the graduation ceremony in game. It’s when you heard yell and panicked screams that the demon boys came here and asked what the hell happening in the game.

“LOLOLOLOL the ending got a huge plot twist!!” Levi laughed.

“Hey! This is no time to laugh!” Mammon hissed.

“…….so the plot twist is we got isekai-ed?” you asked.

“No, the final boss is here and we must fight it.”

“……..That doggie?” you pointed to the huge dog behind all of them.

“Cerberus?!”

“The boss found us rather than us found him.” Satan sighed.

“It’s easy! Lucifer is here!” Mammon underestimated the boss fight.

“Cerberus! Sit!”

“GRRROOWWLL!!” for that effort, the fake Cerberus is growling hard and aim for Satan.

“CERBERUS!! SIT!! NOW!! Just you try harming my brother… Go ahead and see what will happen to you! I promise you I will take you (censored) and (censored) in a (censored).”

The final boss is scared stiff and the game notification pinged.

Once you return to real world, you can see Lucifer and Satan can joke now. You blinked. Does this mean their relationship is mended a bit?

“Mammon, MC, we are going to eat out.”

“Huh?”

Oh… it’s lunch time already.

Lucifer in Satan’s body takes you and Mammon to Hell’s kitchen to eat lunch. You eat it despite you stare at him with suspicion.

“Do you want to say something, MC?”

“You want to ask me something?”

“Of course, MC. Equivalent exchange…. right?” Lucifer smiled.

“Ekh?!” Mammon choked.

“……. We have to go to human world.”

“Yaaaayy!! It’s been long time since I corrupt humans!”

“……… so all those stock market crash were caused by you? …….. Eh? Wait, what about Lilith?” you asked.

“Belphegor and Beelzebub will take care of her. But MC, you are coming with us.” Lucifer smiled.

“………eeeeehhh??! Wh-why…?” you asked.

“Someone has to keep leash on Mammon and you have pact with him.” Lucifer eyed Mammon.

“Hey!! I changed my mind! I don’t want to go to human world if I have to pay you back!!” Mammon is trying to run but Lucifer grabbed Mammon before he can run.

“Why don’t you just ask Satan to give the speech?”

“I have no intention of begging him for his help. This is Satan we are talking about, MC. The one who since the day he came into this world, his entire purpose in life is to defy me. And now you implied he changed? It’s in his nature to oppose me and a demon’s nature doesn’t change easily.”

“………..Isn’t it because he’s demon and he born from your anger that all he know since his birth is anger? Defying you just one way he tries to communicate with you. If all I know if just anger since my birth, I will be so angry every time too because that’s all I know how to grab someone’s attention. That’s how I express myself as form of talking.”

“………MC, I will appreciate your opinion but what could a fourteen years old girl like you knows about millennia old demons?”

“……” you miming zipping your mouth immediately.

You are watching when Satan in Lucifer body comes and he offered to open the portal. You grabbed Lucifer’s coat and Satan in Lucifer’s body covered you with his coat. Unlike the time when Beelzebub and Belphegor kidnapped you, you have no queasy feeling or motion sickness. Funnily, all of you comes out from one alleyway and you blinked.

“Victoria Station, London?” you blinked, reading the street sign.

“Hey, they got bar!”

“Mammon, we are not going to drink there. MC is underage and with us.” Lucifer said.

“Just let me taste…just one sip!!! Please…!! My best big brother!! Please..!!! please please please please!!” Mammon shamelessly asking.

“……..just one sip.”

It’s ended more than one sip.

“Sir, we don’t sell alcohol for underage kids here.”

“No, this is my sister and just serve her some milk or kid friendly drink.” Satan lied immediately.

The bartender give you milk and smiles at you.

“Thank you…” you said shyly, scooting near Satan in Lucifer’s body.

“Give me Singapore Sling.” Lucifer said in Satan’s body.

“One Gin and Tonic.” Satan in Lucifer’s body ordered.

“………..How can you drink those sweet/bitter things?” they both asked each other.

“……” you can see even in this things, sometimes they will either start argument or trading opinion. You hope for the second option.

“We should go!” you reminded them.

“Fine. Finish your milk, MC.” Satan said.

You quickly drink you milk and stand up, waiting with expecting eyes. Lucifer in Satan’s body then notice your milk moustache. He took out his handkerchief and wiped your milk moustache while you let out a “I can do it myself….” as weak protest but he finished already while Satan in Lucifer’s body asked the bartender for the bill. As Lucifer and Satan settled the bill for three of you, you approached Mammon and you stared at Mammon.

“What it is, MC? You look like you wanna say somethin’….”

“I thought you didn’t want to go to human world.” You stick to Satan in Lucifer’s body.

“Exactly. You are unbelievable… You screamed bloody murder about having to come here but now look at you.” Lucifer in Satan’s body sighed.

“Let’s get moving.”

“If you don’t want to go, we will leave you with the bill.”

It’s only this kind of situation that Satan and Lucifer agree, huh?

“Wait!! Wait!! Please please wait big brother I am coming with you so please pay for my bill….!!” Mammon begged.

“……just shut up.” Lucifer said (in Satan’s body).

All of you enter the train station and you awed at the beautiful building structure. It looks very different from where you came from.

“MC! MC! This place selling official Harrison Porter merchandise!! Wait… this is one of the locations where the movie was filmed!! WHOA!! They sell the same chocolate lizards in the movie! And this gum was in it too!! I just can’t resist…!!”

“Chocolate lizard..!” you beamed as you tugged one of the adult demon and you flinched when you realized you get the wrong one as Lucifer in Satan body is staring at you.

“Hiiie…..!!” you sweating nervously.

“Mammon, who do you think will going to pay for that?”

“You, of course! Who else?! I mean it’s not like I got human world money on me.” Mammon said proudly.

“You never have money, Mammon, regardless of the world you’re in.” Satan sighed.

“I just save it fast and spend it fast!! That’s all!!”

“You are truly the demons of demons, Mammon.”

“MC, look at this! They got chocolate lizard keychains! And it looks like real chocolate! You want one too, right? …..right?” he asked you… no, he’s convincing you to ask Lucifer for it.

“Um…. Not really….” You are sweating.

“There you go, lying again. Come on, this is only can be bought here. Also, let’s get a matching pair! Somethin’ to remember our trip to the human world by!”

“I am not lying!” you glared, a bit teary eyed but you didn’t argue more and you hide behind Satan.

Satan noticed it, of course. Remembering how much your father influenced your financial decision, he can see it already that you are being stingy because it means you will not have meal if you buy this kind of expensive thing. Lucifer seems to notice this too.

“Fine, I suppose I don’t have a choice…” Lucifer sighed.

“Wait, why you are getting four? It’s only for MC and me!”

“There are four of us here.”

“What?! So we all have matching keychain? Four of us?! Gross.”

“Well, Lucifer, it seems Mammon doesn’t want one so I guess we only need three then. One for you, one for me and one for MC.” Satan smirked, flaunting and showing off of how they both can match with you.

“No!! wait!! I do want one! I gotta have one…!” Mammon backpedal as fast as he can.

After getting expensive keychain, you tuck it in your bag carefully. Feeling a bit wasteful but appreciating it so much more since Mammon said it’s a limited edition.

“Thank you, Lucifer. I will treasure it!” you said with smile.

“…. treasuring it will be a little bit too much, MC. But I know you will take a good care of your belongings.”

The private train compartment is your first time but despite you containing your excitement, your eyes is beaming with excitement and your expression already shows how much you appreciate the experience.

“Whooooa! Check it out, MC! Sheep! Look!! Real live sheep! They look so good…”

“Mammon, quit shouting every time you see something mildly interesting. You are embarrassing us.”

“It seems I made the right choice reserving private cabin for us though first class was expensive.”

“……… this is first class?” you are shocked.

“Ah…”

“…….. is it fine?” you are tense now.

“It is fine, MC.”

“Um… yeah… no wonder it looks different from train I saw….” No wonder it looks expensive.

“By the way, they got dining car! I’m gonna take some pictures and then brag about it to Beel when we get back to Devildom! Be back in a minute!”

“MC, go follow Mammon. Perhaps you can relax if you stay with him.” You nod and quickly follow Mammon.

Not long after, they are surprised to hear a scream.

“AAAAAHHH!!”

“Someone call the crew!! A woman’s been stabbed!!”

“…..?”

“The guy who did it….he was young! He had white hair and tan skin and he was wearing sunglasses!!”

“He’s the one who did it! He had a white and brown jacket, with a keychain shaped like a tail or something! He’s the one who stabbed her to death!”

“……. A young guy with white hair and tan skin, wearing sunglasses?” Lucifer asked.

“And had a white and brown jacket, with a keychain shaped like a tail attached to his belt loop?” Satan asked.

“MC!!”

“Didn’t she followed Mammon?!” Lucifer and Satan panicked.

You are a crying mess. You sniffed and hiccupped badly, trembling in Mammon’s arms.

“…….. Mammon….” You attached yourself to your guardian demon.

“Let’s hear it.”

“What do you mean let’s hear it?”

“What did you do this time?”

“I told ya, Nothing!!”

“He killed that woman!” a man accused.

“Noooo!!!” you denied loudly between sobs.

“Hey, you two are you two with this man?!”

“Nah, never know him personally.”

“Nope, never known him for my whole life.”

“Hey!!! MC is crying here and you guys dare to treat me like criminal immediately! MC is the one who will stand up for me! Seriously?!”

“Actually, you are like a magnet for trouble. Everywhere you go, it follows. No wonder MC always dragged into trouble. You should stop this…” Lucifer sighed.

“Stop what?! I am just innocent bystander here!”

“Anyway, you should tell us everything from beginning and what happened to the point MC is so frightened she just devolved into incomprehensible mess….”

“Buwaaaa..!!! Aaaaa…!!!” you still try to hide in Mammon’s arms, frightened beyond words.

Lucifer tensed. No wonder Satan said you are devolved into incomprehensible mess.

“Just tell us, what happened, Mammon.”

Mammon starts to tell his story.

“…… then when I see my back, MC is there, the door was open and she starts to cry and inconsolable.”

“…….. How much of an idiot are you?”

“A pretty big one, that’s for sure.”

“HEY!! You gotta defend me here!! Not pushing me as criminal as well!!”

“You never think before you act. That’s why you’re always getting yourself into these situations, you complete and utter moron.” Lucifer said harshly.

“Hey! Th-that’s hurts…” Mammon looks like he is in the verge of breakdown too.

“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t insisted telling them your name. But being the total fool you are, you just had to, didn’t you?” Satan sighed.

“….” Mammon sniffled and sobbed.

“……!!!” you quickly wiped your tears away.

Your eldest instinct immediately active especially when one is saying the truth.

“It’s NOT Mammon’s foult! Not his fault!!” you defended.

Despite you still think what you saw is scary, you MUST prove Mammon is innocent. Anyway, you hugged him and he hugged you back.

“…… you are so nice, MC….It’s like someone took my heart and shattered it….like it was made of glass. But now here you come to my rescue, bein’ all nice… it’s really hits me in the feels, MC….” He said with face filled with snots.

“It’s fine, Mammon. I will protect you!” you said, protective and will do things to keep Mammon safe.

You took out your handkerchief and wiped your tears before you use the same handkerchief to wipe away his snots.

“Thank you, MC…. Those other two, they’re EVIL! You are the only one who’s kind to me….”

“In case you’ve forgotten, you’re a demon, Mammon. Which makes you evil as well.” Satan sighed, know Mammon perhaps forget that he is a demon.

“So we have murder case now?” you asked.

“Only one version of events is ever true!” Satan beamed.

“Eh? What’re you talkin’ about?” Mammon is genre blind.

“I don’t get it but I see you are motivated.” Lucifer sighed.

Mammon: O__O ??

Lucifer: =___=

MC: ಠ_ಠ

“Anyway we should get this man to Scotland Yard…”

“I think all of you should go wait in the dining car for now. Goodbye.” Lucifer said.

“…right…. Good idea.”

“…Right.”

“…yes, good idea.”

“…. was that magic?” you asked.

“It’s one of our power as demons We’re able to manipulate humans, sort of like a form of hypnosis.” Satan paused.

“…. Ah, but Lord Diavolo has explicitly forbidden anyone from doing that to you so don’t worry. As long as we’re on subject, I should note that Asmo’s power to seduce others is an even more powerful form of manipulation. Oh wait, I forgot. He actually tried to charm you but it turned out that his powers don’t work on you. Every once in a while, we came across special humans who are immune like that. Almost all of them turn out to be witched or sorcerers… people with exceptional magic power. But in your case—”

“Hey! This murder victim…!” Lucifer seems to found a clue.

“I told ya it wasn’t me! I didn’t stab her and I don’t even have a knife on me…!!” Mammon defended.

“…. This is Grisella.” Lucifer stated.

“….. Are you sure?” Satan’s eyes widened.

“I am sure. This is Grisella, the witch we are supposed to see.”

“You are kidding me?!” Mammon is even panicking now.

“Hey, hey, Satan, Lucifer, I need to tell you two something.” You said.

“What it is, MC?”

“I saw it! I am the…the…. The one who give the evidence! The testi…testi… testic….”

“Did you almost said testicle?” Lucifer in Satan’s body is using his hands to pinch your cheeks, stopping you from saying it.

“….ehimonyi.…..” you are quick to correct yourself and Lucifer released your cheeks.

“Testi and alimony? You mean to say testimony and you mean you are a witness?” Lucifer asked.

“Alright, report, Asssistant MC!” Satan is enjoying this.

“When Mammon enter the car…. I opened the door slightly so the light can come in. Then… I saw something sparkly.”

“………… Assistant?! Did you just witness a murder?! No wonder you cried until you devolved and lost your words comprehension…” Satan is shaking your body and you make a pale face.

“…… Assistant?”

“….. if you shake her harder, she will puke on you, Satan.” Lucifer warned.

“Here….!! Plastic bag!!” Mammon handed one to you and you puked your fear, lunch and tears out.

“….. forgive me MC. But I can’t help it!! This is murder case!!” Satan is still excited.

“….. He is definitely enjoying this…” Lucifer sighed.

“Yeah, reading Agatha Christie made him so happy like that too.” You agreed.

“Did he also tried to make you on his side?” Lucifer frowned.

“Yeah. The book is so good.” You said.

“I am going to piece all the evidence and solve this mystery!” Satan said happily.

The group return to the dining car. Detective Satan is happy while Lucifer think this is really wasting his time while Mammon still sad and hurt so you hugged him and hold his hand.  
After Satan proves Mammon’s innocence, the group returned to the dining car. You gasped.

“A lady!” you said.

“A lady?”

“What a miserable twist of fate.” The ghost said.

“Wait… that voice…”

“Grisella… is that you?”

“Grisella is dead. this is her spirit, I guess.”

“You are right.”

“You are right? But you are a witch! You’re supposed to be able to see the future and know where you’re gonna die. Didn’t ya even bother to check?” Mammon asked.

“I knew I would die at some point during my trip on this train but I didn’t know how I would die. Only that I would.”

‘So a witch can’t see everything on future huh?’ you think.

“When it’s time to die, it’s time to die. There’s no cheating death.”

A sad statement but true.

The adults talking and discussing the change of main goal.

“That sounds like a bunch of work, why we gotta do somethin’ like that?!” Mammon growled.

“MC, explain to this idiot why we have to cooperate with Grisella.” Lucifer said.

“Hey, who’re you calling idiot?!”

“We’re doing it because we want to lift the curse from the start, Mammon. If we want to ask Grisella’s help, we need to help her….. equivalent exchange, right?” you asked Lucifer back.

“Exactly. You understand perfectly.” He smiled.

“Mammon, did you forget out main goal to human world?” Satan asked.

“……..oh yeah, to lift the curse that caused you two to switch bodies. I just remembered. ….. MC said she saw someone throw a glinting things, right? So the culprit should be one of them.”

Then Grisella starts to introduce the three suspects. Noah, Lucas and Sophia.

“So we start by torture?” Mammon asked.

“…… Please don’t do violence in front of me, a minor.” You said.

“Miss Grisella….” You called the spirit.

“Oho?! Being called Miss makes me sounds much more younger than my real age! You are human, right? Is there something you want to ask me?”

“Do you remember when you got stabbed?”

“Yeah. A burning hot feeling, not a nice feeling at all. But sadly I don’t know who did it.”

“Mammon,”

“Yeah? MC?”

“What was the thing you saw?”

“Hmm, when I came in, Grisella was the person closest to the door so that’s why everyone blamed me. Behind her, were the two guys, the girl was sitting farthest away. One of the guys wearin’ super flashy lame shirt.”

“That’s Noah. He likes being unique and make a statement.”

“Well, he stayed sit there the whole time.”

“Oh…!!” you look surprised at your realization of who draw the glinting things.

“I know it’s the guys but I am unsure of who was that when I said I saw someone.” you said.

“Yeah. You said it’s one of them.” Satan nods.

“Now I know who!”

“What?!”

“Are you sure?”

“Then let’s get to the torture then!”

“……….” You stare at Mammon with accusing stare.

“….. sorry, you did say no torture.” He laughs sheepishly.

“Well, they won’t listen to minors so…” you know this is true.

“… you want ME to said it?!” Satan looks shocked.

“Mm. Like in Con*n”

“Sounds a bit fun.” Satan is smiling happily and giddy from excitement.

“It’s Noah.” You said.

“What?!”

“He sits the whole time and I hear swish sound and saw a glinting things. Miss Grisella also said he is close with her. Also, his shirt is tacky and lame.”

“That last reason sounds illogical.” Lucifer sighed.

“He did tell me once that he used to be a knife-thrower in a circus act…”

“Good then so my guess is right!”

“Your… guess…?” Lucifer is alarmed.

“Because, usually in anime, those who wear tacky shirt usually either die first or the killer. Also, if you are surprised, you will jump and stand up! Lilith and I did it too if a cockroach appears!”

“………… MC, that’s a dangerous accusation to throw around!!” Lucifer scolded you.

“Also, you are banned from watching Con*n with Leviathan!”

“Nooo!!!! I like Con*n!! …nooo….…….... fine then.” You look away, obviously plotting to watch Kind*ichi with higher horror rating than Con*n.

“…… MC….?”

“……..” you pouted and ignored him.

“…… MC….?” Lucifer is smiling with black aura behind him.

“Fine…” you puffed out your cheeks, still upset you can’t watch Con*n anymore when you are in the middle of seeing Lady Grey running from her sadistic ex-boyfriend.

“Now, I will do job as the detective!” Satan runs out while dragging his brothers to get the culprits and witnesses, leaving you alone in the dining car.

“……. You there, MC, was it?” you nod.

“I have to say I’m surprised. I never expected Lucifer of all demons to listen to a human but that’s what he did to the point scolding you like one of his brothers. He clearly trusts you, doesn’t he?” you blinked, mulling, maybe he trusts you, a bit.

“…. But know that nothing lasts forever. Sometime in near future, he will force you to make important decision. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. I’m simply telling you the future that I see for you. Do be careful.”

“Thank you, Miss Grisella.” You agree.

Satan delivered his detective part and he looks very smug and proud of it that Lucifer blushed in embarrassment as Satan keep making his whammy line.

“Only one version of events is ever true!” Satan said with smug face.

“You really are lovin’ this, aren’t ya…?” Mammon even managed to comment on it.

Then Noah break down and confessed. As promised, Grisella lifted the curse. You awed when you still hold Lucifer’s hand and you flinched when Lucifer finally saying something that’s very Lucifer-like.

“Satan, I want you to give tomorrow’s speech.”

“Huh? That speech is supposed to be given by—”

“Yes, by chosen representative of the student council officers. I know I can trust you to fulfil that role.”

You looked around and sneakily let go of Lucifer’s hand before he can notice your part but he grabbed your hand wordlessly before you can retract your hand.

“……..” Satan is watching you two.

“……..” Mammon is glaring at Lucifer’s hand and yours.

“………” You are sweating nervously and your hand feels clammy and sweaty.

“……..” Lucifer is staring at you with his scary eyes.

MC: QwQ

Lucifer: …....

“Hey, Lucifer what are you doing grabbing MC’s hand like that?” Mammon glared.

“……. A minor should stay with an adult lest she got kidnapped due to her short stature.”

“What?!” Satan and Mammon are giving Lucifer a look of disbelief.

“We are going back.” Lucifer said.

“Huh. You are no fun.” Mammon said.

“Look at MC, Lucifer.”

“……..” he glanced and your disappointment is so obvious despite of you trying so hard to cover it.

“……… Fine. Until we got off the next station then.”

You beamed. You and Mammon then proceed to walk around and sightseeing the train properly.

“Finally!! MC!! You are the best!! The BEST!! You hear me?!”

“? Why?”

“Because thanks to you, Lucifer said it’s fine to stick around for a while! I also got photos I can show Beel!”

“Oh…”

“MC,”

“Yeah?”

“You hold my pact so you should be more proud of yourself!”

“…… okay.”

“….. looks like it’s not working, huh?”

“I just want to buy something delicious to eat for Lilith.”

“Oh…. Well, no need for shame! You can ask Lucifer!”

“No. I want to buy something from my pocket but I only have 1000 grimm…”

“….. I will get Lucifer.”

“Don’t!” you tugged his jacket but he is stronger than you.

Lucifer ended up buying those delicious foods for you and Lilith.

“….. are you planning to fatten me up?” you asked.

“If you are too thin, I will be scolded by Diavolo.” Lucifer said.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“…. But I hate being fat…I can’t run as fast I can before.”

“But MC, if you are too thin, when it’s all hurricane outside, you will get blown like paper.” Satan added.

“…….. lies.”

“It’s not a lie.”

“……….. really?”

“Really.”

You are seriously considering to believe them when Mammon dropped his comment.

“What? That’s a lie! They just like you pudgy around stomach coz you and Lilith are warmer to hug during winter like a warm water bottle!”

“…… Mammon you idiot!!” Satan yelled.

“Do you have to be so insensitive, Mammon?” Lucifer frowned.

“What?! What did I do?!”

When the group return to Devildom, you are already napping in Mammon’s arms as he is the one who carry you. You wake up when Mammon shakes you awake in a gentle way.

“Mwuh?” you wiped your drool.

“Come on, MC. You need to eat dinner.”

“……… I am too tired…” you said.

“You still need to eat dinner. Come on.” He dragged you so you wake up and rub your eyes.

You stared at your dinner, bleary and a bit sleepy.

“Big sister,”

“Mu..? yeah? Lilith?”

“Where did you go? I searched for you and all Belphegor and Levi said you are with Lucifer and Satan and Mammon!”

“….. oh right. We went to search for a witch.”

“A witch!!” she gasped.

“But the witch already dead.”

“…. Oh…” Lilith looks a bit disappointed. “I thought you will be given a gift by witch or something…”

“…… the witch gave a gift to Lucifer and Satan. She lifted their curse.” You said.

“Lucifer and Satan got cursed?! Is that why Lucifer gave me my fairy tale book instead of Satan yesterday?! Huuuuh??” Lilith looks confused.

“Oh…. Yeah. Don’t worry. The curse is gone and next time Satan will be the one who give you the book for your reading.” You said.

“Okay…” she eats the food you brought for her.

It seems the little D helped to serve it to her.

“It is tasty!” your little sister said with smile.

“Good then.” You smiled back.

“But I love big sister’s cooking too!”

“That’s good.” You replied.

That night, you somehow wonder why Lucifer and Satan decided to sleep in your room and you can’t help but sandwiched between them. It feels like you and Lilith become lettuce and pickle sandwiched between a bacon and the bun. Need to add more and it’s a perfect sandwich made of two humans ingredients and seven demons ingredients.

“Hey!!” Mammon start to shake off Satan but he hissed at Mammon instead.

“Get off!!” Levi scowled as he tries to kick Lucifer out of your bed but the eldest didn’t budge.

“Move it! move it! make way for Asmo!!” Asmo is quick to push himself and manage to stick behind Lucifer who grabbed Asmo before Asmo trying anything.

“What the hell all of you are doing?” Lucifer frowned.

“I want to sleep with MC too!!” Beelzebub said as he crushed the empty snack sachet.

“Hmm, then I will join all of you too.” Belphegor smirked.

“Heeeyyy!!! Get off!!” Mammon yelled.

“All of you shut up!! MC is sleeping here!!” Lucifer yelled.

‘…….. I can’t sleep because all of them are here.’ Your hope to sleep is immediately crushed.

“Raaahhh!! Get out of MY bed and MY sister’s bed!!” Lilith start to kick and punch the demons who try to approach the bed.

‘… goodbye, my sleep.’ You know this will be a long and tiring night.

“Get out!”

“Let me stay too! I am under pact!!”

“You get off!! Only Great Mammon can stay!”

“I am just gonna sneak here and see, I am cozy now!”

“You youngest should make way for the older brothers!!”

“It should be opposite!!”

“OFF!! Get off!!!” Lilith is trying her hardest to kick all of them out.

Needless to say that your room is occupied with seven demons that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing the part where Lucifer wiped MC's milk moustache.  
> I also like it when MC plotted to watch Detective Conan and Hajime Kindaichi in secret when Lucifer doesn't know.  
> Also, I like it that MC's logic is following anime logic where the guys with lame clothes is the first one to die or the culprit. MC watch too many anime thanks to Levi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith’s day when MC going to London with Lucifer, Mammon and Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is Lilith's POV and then it changed to Belphegor.
> 
> Since I will be busy during chinese new year, Have a Happy Chinese New Golden OX Year!!
> 
> This is why this chapter is for Belphegor and Lilith. The cow and his golden princess (LOL).

“Big sister?” you yawned.

Since coming to Devildom, big sister sometimes out by herself. Perhaps she is bored but you are sure she will come back later. You are thinking. Perhaps you should play with Lulu and Bebe instead. You grabbed Lulu, your cat plush and Bebe, your bunny plush. Making your way to late breakfast, the little D of Gluttony served you the food and you drink your milk.

Then the cow demon appears with his smile. Why cow? Well, Belphie always wear that cow thingie so you decided to dub him as cow demon.

“Lilith!” he called you.

“What should we play today?” he asked with friendly smile.

“……..” you are staring at him as you chew on your breakfast.

You ignored him until you finish your breakfast.

“Lilith?” he tilted his head and followed you to your room.

“Where’s big sister?” you asked.

“She’s out with Lucifer, Mammon and Satan.” Belphegor tilted his head.

The walk continues until you reach your room. You grabbed your Lulu and Bebe and one of those cow pillow Belphie left in your room which placed beside Red Devil big sister owned. You handed him the cow pillow.

“Yes?”

“This is Devil cow. He is the monster that come to save the princess.”

“Okay. Am I saying moo now? And why monster is saving the princess?”

“Because prince is so outdated.”

“Where did you hear that from…?”

“My classmate, Fyr said that.”

“….. huh?”

“Devil cow now attack the tower!!”

“Which one?!”

“Here!” you pointed at the pillows and blankets your big sister already folded this morning.

“Fine. Devil cow attack…!!”

“Haaahhh!! Lulu use hyper beam!! Bebe use bunny drop kick!!” you move your plushies and the bunny doll is ‘kicking’ the devil cow plush.

“Nooo!! The duo Lulu and Bebe are too strong…!”

“Wrong! Devil cow use ultimate attack!”

“What ultimate attack?!”

“It render everything into box!”

“Box?!”

“Oh no! Lulu got hit with box attack!” you carefully put the cat down.

“Bebe is angry! Bebe will use her most powerful attack!”

‘How is that different from ultimate attack?’ but Belphegor didn’t question children’s logic.

“Normal beam!!”

“Uwaaaahhh!!! The devil cow is weakened!”

“Hmhm!” you smiled smugly and proudly.

‘Am I counterattacking now should I now retreat?’ Belphegor blinked, unsure of what now-human-Lilith expect from him.

“JENG JENG JENG JENG!!” Lilith said as she grabs one of the pillows and move it like in a fake swishing motion.

“What is that?”

“That’s the sound of UFO suddenly come in.”

“………okay.”

“Devil cow is being pulled to UFO!!” she announced.

‘…..how come this magical girl battle become science fiction battle??’ Belphegor doesn’t understand how children thinks.

“SWUUUU!!” she made a cute noise so Belphegor is amused.

“I will come back!!” the devil cow pillow is thrown along with the pillow.

Perhaps that’s how Lilith means by flying away so far, throwing it and the pillows hit the wall.

“With magic of normal beam, the bad guy is taken by UFO and fly away! Far far away! The end!!” Lilith said with proud smile.

“Woooow!” Belphegor clapped with blank face.

Actually, Belphegor doesn’t understand how and why a devil cow can be taken by UFO so fast – in less than five seconds and defeated immediately but a story with no beginning and no end, a nonsense for adults but it makes sense for children.

He is staring at Lilith who is now taking Lulu back and make the two plush kiss as the way to return to normal while she blabs something about a power of hug and it’s one of normal beam.

“Hey, Lilith.”

“Mm?”

“How much you like your sister?”

“Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss much!!!” Lilith spread her entire tiny arms.

“I see. What about your father?”

“This much?” she grabbed one of the pillow and flattened it, creating a small gap in between her hands.

‘Huh…. No question, she dislikes her father quite a lot.’

“What about your mother?”

“…….. I dunno. Mother is weird. She doesn’t reply my call. But Mommy always kind to me!”

“…….. huh?” Belphegor blinked.

“Mommy?” he asked.

“Big sister and I will go to Mommy’s house sometimes but mommy never come back one day. Big sister said mommy moved so she will think of way for us to eat.”

“………. Where is this mommy’s house?”

“It’s beside our house!”

“Oh….”

A human neighbour taking care of two young girls? Sounds a bit suspicious.

“This mommy is a woman?”

“Yeah! Big sister also used to…umm, with me, to eat with Granny!”

“Granny?”

“Yeah! Granny lived near us. Big sister said granny will go to heaven so we can’t see her again.”

Belphegor remember when he saw MC and Lilith’s dreams. From those fragments, he can see both of them attended funeral of the ‘granny’ which Belphegor guessed as their paternal grandmother. But the ‘mommy’ Lilith told him, is a normal human neighbour…. And yet there’s something mystifying.

“Hey, what is your mommy’s name?” Belphegor asked.

“……… dunno.”

“Huh?”

“She said we can call her mommy so we did. We never know her name.”

So Belphegor must ask MC instead.

“Hey, Lilith are you not bored play with Lulu and Bebe?”

“I am.”

“Want to play a game with me?”

“What game?”

“Come with me. I am sure Levi left one of his casual games somewhere.”

“Cajoooal?”

“Casual.”

“Teehee! It sounds like causal!”

“Do you even know what is causal?”

“No! But I like how it sounds!”

Casual and causal only looks same when written. Belphegor saw once when Lucifer thinks he made a good joke but no one in the house gets it. But yeah, Diavolo gets it, they are best friends, after all.

“…. I see.” Belphegor hopes no one pick up Lucifer’s dad joke but it seems MC and Lilith likes it.

“Hey, Lilith, do you like staying in Devildom?”

“Yeah! I like it! No father! Father always yelled at us! Also! Also! Big sister and I can eat so many delicious food!”

“….. I am glad you are here, Lilith.” Belphegor smiled, clearly pleased that Lilith is enjoying her stay.

“….. but…. Big sister and I got separated often.” She stops walking.

“…… it can’t be helped. Siblings grows up together and one way or another, they ended up being strangers if one not careful enough.”

“Stranger? But big sister is big sister…… I just…. I hate it when big sister looks tired…. She looks like she is going to…. umm ….it’s like big sister is sleeping and not waking up…. It is scary…. And…. There was a monster near her… it’s dark and making her sleep….”

“…….. that’s why you shooed away all those little Ds from your room every time you going to sleep?”

“Yeah. They will take big sister from me.” Lilith hugged her plushies harder.

“……….” Belphegor is at loss.

Little D is actually low level demons, harmless but impish and prankster, not the powerful one that can whisper hypnosis or caused huge influence in human world. And yet Lilith still shooed them away because she doesn’t want them to take MC away from her…

“Lilith, you do know we will take care of you and your sister, right?”

“…….. mmhm. But you didn’t give big sister safety whistle.”

“……….. MC is at the age of she knows what is dangerous and what is not.”

“Big sister knows a lot! I know, right?? But big sister said everyone say “bye bye” someday. I just hope I can see them again tomorrow and the next day after and the next day after... saying “bye bye” is sad.”

For humans, life is filled with meeting and parting, it’s no different from MC and Lilith. At some point in their life, they have to accept a future that if they got married to human, they have to say goodbye to their own sister. At some point in their life, they must accept a future where one of them might outlive another. It pains Belphegor to remember how fleeting this Lilith can stay with them.

Another 20 years?

Another 50 years?

It just feels like yesterday Belphegor took them to Devildom and he can feel it when he lifted and carried Lilith, she grows up and older. MC too, her body looks healthier that she gained a bit weight but her face looks more tired and Belphegor thinks, perhaps, it’s how it is with older sibling. They tend to worry a lot and deal with many pressure and expectations that can be a burden just like how Lucifer sometimes treated Mammon so harshly that Mammon broke down and cried so hard.

Having a longer lifespan doesn’t make it any easier.

If anything, it is just easier to forget.

Forgetting then numbing yourself to pain, stay like this, forever, wallowing in memories of past that long forgotten – Belphegor respected Lucifer a lot for moving forward, after all, Lucifer is ancient. But even so, losing Lilith was a huge hit for Belphegor. It was painful, his chest still tightens every time he remembers those arrows should be for him not Lilith. The guilt lurched and stay for so long and he cried, denied Lilith’s death, blaming everything on humans he loved so much (after all, love and hate just one side of same coin), thinking of wishful thinking of “if only” and the possibility of “what if” but in the end, it’s all pointless.

His Lilith, the angel one, his little sister can’t back from dead.

“Belphe?”

“………. No… you are here… with me…. You can’t…..” Belphegor can see her soul.

She is here! With him! With her family!

“Belphegor!” that yell is snapping the youngest back.

‘Luci—?!’

The fourth born, Satan is there, in Lucifer’s body and for a moment, Belphegor thought it was Lucifer who called him. Behind Satan, Belphegor can see Lilith is running towards Asmo’s room.

“….. Satan?”

“Yeah. What are you doing? Lilith is scared of your expression just now.”

Oh….

Lilith must have searched for Beel or Asmo as they both didn’t really see the phantom behind her. Belphegor thinks it’s a bit unfair that Beel is happier and while he still looks sad when seeing the empty tomb – the memories of their Lilith, Beel is definitely already accepted the fact and moving forward with head held high despite the pain and the loss still there like a warrior he was.

The whole House of Lamentation’s time stopped the moment angel Lilith dead.

Slowly, without realizing themselves, Belphegor didn’t miss how Mammon’s cheerful façade is now more real that he got a partner-in-crime albeit unwillingly, Leviathan is smiling more often now that he gained a best friend and joined family’s dinner time, Asmodeus is not faking his flirting as it is as genuine as Asmodeus can be – he is truly in love and Beel…. Beel is free from the curse that shackled him for centuries.

Who can guess two human girls can affect them this much?

While one of them is already expected to affect them, the other one seems more unpredictable and harder to guess. Like new puzzle that not fit anywhere, MC is akin to Belphegor, from what Belphegor observes. MC is distant and cold to strangers, she loves her sister so much, MC is quite above average when compared to around her peers but eventually, she is also a kid at heart.

“Belphegor?”

“Hmm? Sorry, what was that again? I got sleepy…”

“Did you saw where Lucifer dragged MC and Mammon?”

Oh, he means where Lucifer dragged Satan’s body, MC and Mammon.

“They went out, I guess.”

“Dang it.” Satan curses while in Lucifer’s body.

It’s quite the funny sight but Belphegor wants more nap time that human Lilith runs away from him. Satan leaves in hurry.

Three hours later, Belphegor found Asmo and Beel in Satan’s room, body switched but they enjoyed(?) it. It is kind of funny and Belphegor just watch them while Lilith already went to Levi’s room to play the promised “Diavolo Quest” that mainly raising island that can hold 13 NPC villagers that can be chosen by using “gacha mechanic” or whatever that Levi called it.  
(AN: Shameless promotion but whatever go and read Diavolo Quest to catch his villagers! I made it and it’s mostly just fluff of gender neutral reader and the bros in Diavolo island. The dress is just a clothes with no real connection with gender your mc have)

“…… are you guys done?” Belphegor yawned.

“Not yet!!” Asmo is still touching Beel’s abs and arm muscles.

“I don’t like this body. I feel horny already.” Beel in Asmo’s body said.

“Now you said it… I am hungry…. Muh…. No wonder all these muscles….!! Is actually shaped from your food!”

“Actually, it’s my exercises.” Beel sighed.

“Just go back to your own body already. I need Beel to search for Lilith.” Belphegor yawned again.

“Fine….” Asmo sighed.

“But you gotta let me touch your body sometimes, Beel.” The fifth born winked.

“…….. don’t wink with my body like that. It’s kinda creepy.” Beel said with deadpan Asmo face.

“How rude!!” Asmo said for last time in Beel’s body.

The magic is undone and Beel yawned and grabbed his twin and leave while carrying Belphegor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the bonus chapter where Asmo and Beel body exchange?  
> I think it's funny.  
> Also, a few part from this chapter inspired by Yotsubato!  
> Those chapters are super innocent and funny as heck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea party with Lucifer and Satan's after speech party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor MC think Lucifer is going to have tea party to torture her that she blabbed about Mammon's crime.
> 
> There's a bit hint in MC interaction with Diavolo here and MC's conversation with Lucifer.

The speech is successful. The whole student body is quite pleased to receive the speech as it means no problem at all with the higher ups and no accident (there’s one but of course, they shushed it up a bit as it is the demons who taunted MC and caused MC to break his nose and there’s also Lilith’s biting the demon incident that totally didn’t mentioned at all).  
Then the class continue to lunch when your DDD buzzed.

Lucifer: can you come to courtyard later?  
Lucifer: I plan to have a small tea party with you.  
MC: I am free.  
MC: I am on my way to court  
Lucifer: I’ll be waiting.

When you arrived in courtyard, the table already set and you wonder if Diavolo and Lucifer had a tea party before Lucifer invited you. There, Diavolo is waving at you with smile.

“MC!!”

“Dia!” you called then you see Barbatos and Lucifer frowns at you. 

“Um.. Lord Diavolo….” You quickly correct yourself.

“You two!” Diavolo knows.

“Ah..!! Thank you for saving me at Beel and Luke’s incident!” you bowed politely while handing him some cookies you own.

“Ah… That’s fine. Please no need to bow, MC. Also, what is this? An offering?” Diavolo asked.

“My cookies…. I thought I should thank you for saving me so I saved some of my precious cookies for you.”

Diavolo clutched his heart and turned away, hiding his attacked by cuteness face.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!‘ Diavolo internally screamed.

Barbatos pour the tea for Diavolo, Lucifer and you while the butler and Lucifer giving emotionless look at their boss who is attacked by your polite gratefulness. Then Diavolo finally recovered and he turned back to you, accepting the cookies.

“I heard from Simeon and Solomon and Asmodeus, you sat on their lap. Do you want to do it with me?” he offered.

“………. ” MC.exe is crashed. BSOD is initializing.

Diavolo is quick to grab you by armpits like carrying a kid and placed you on his lap.

“…….. Diavolo, MC is not even give you an answer yet.” Lucifer said.

“It’s fine, right, MC?” you blushed when his face is so close with you and you can feel his breath on your nape.

It’s overwhelming, really, Diavolo is huge, tall from your point of view and a demon and a handsome one to boot. You are overwhelmed by how high standard Diavolo is and all you can feel is how unworthy you are for sitting on his lap and you almost cry from embarrassment when he circled his arms around your stomach and you make a tiny whine in protest.

“Hng…..” the small noise is out unconsciously.

“You don’t feel good, MC?”

“I am….” It feels good actually, sitting on Diavolo’s lap, being hugged like this and you can feel his warm body and you want to cry from how unfamiliar, how awkward it is but the wide hole in your heart feels like it closing up and you feel like it’s full with something warm and you want to cry from the fluttering in your chest and how warm it is.

“Diavolo, you are making MC cry.”

“Is it uncomfortable for you, MC?” he asked, a bit saddened by your response.

“……no…. it feels…..warm….” You sniffed, tears already out from your eyes. “…..am I weak?”

“Crying is a release of emotions, MC. Whoever said crying make you weak is a fool. Even Mammon cry so many times I lost count.” Lucifer stands up and takes out his handkerchief since Diavolo’s arms already blocking you from taking your own hanky.

“Even you, Lucifer?” you asked.

Lucifer’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect you asked him that.

“…………yes. Even me.” He looks away.

Back when his sister was dying, Lucifer cried so hard that he doesn’t want to feel a huge loss like that ever again. Seeing you cry for real is not giving him any sense of pleasure at all. There’s only an urge to stop your cry just like one for his siblings.

“Here, wipe your tears and snot.” You took it and wiped your teary eyes and nose.

“There, there, MC. If you like it, you ask me every time I am free.” Diavolo said.

“…… or just ask one of my brothers. They will indulge you.” Lucifer pats your head.

“It’s time, Lord Diavolo.” Barbatos suddenly said.

“Oh… sorry MC. You have to continue your tea party with Lucifer. I have business I should attend to.” He released his arms.

You stand up awkwardly, recovering from the shock of sudden affectionate touches.

“Umm…. Diavolo…. Thank you….” You said shyly and awkwardly, fidgeting with the hem of your uniform and a tiny feeling of want to bury yourself in a hole from embarrassment.

“I am glad you enjoyed it too, MC.” Diavolo smiled and pats your head one last time while Barbatos give a last glance to you before they leave.

“Now that we are alone, here, this is from Barbatos.” Lucifer handed you a cute pouch that doesn’t suit him at all.

“?”

“Thank you.” You opened it and you beamed, it’s a cute pouch filled with handmade cookies.

“So, today’s punishment is you are having black tea party with me.” Lucifer smirked as he knows you think coming near Lucifer feels like a teacher calling you for punishment.

“…..A black tea won’t sway me!” you said, actually, in a very not confident tone.

“…..say what you want.” Lucifer chuckled and start to pour the hot water to the tea.

The sweet fragrant filled your nose and you gulped.

‘Guh….No….I can erase my craving for that warm tea trap with this cookies!’ you quickly took out the pouch.

“!!” your eyes filled with happiness.

Barbatos’s handmade cookies are cut in blakjac, red devil and nancy’s face and you beamed in happiness.

“…….it’s….too cute to eat…” but the icing color is beautiful and you can’t help but curious to try one.

You popped one into your mouth.

“!!”

“Yummy!” you said with happy smile.

“Delicious! I won’t fall for your trap, Lucifer! Now, if only I have something nice and warm…” you gasped.

“Something…. nice and warm, you say?” he already poured out the tea to the cups.

“Uh…. This is your plan, isn’t it? Handed the cookies to me and make black tea….” You are sweating and he is chuckling at your wariness.

‘Is this some form of torture?!’ you think.

“I can’t plot a future to your own self destruction, MC.” Lucifer said.

“Fine…I….will…..hnnggghhh….talk…” you know it’s useless to continue to be strong when Lucifer already metaphorically defeated you.

“Mammon hides the paintings he stole from Diavolo by rolling it up and hides it behind the slides in his room!” you revealed the truth Lucifer wanted.

“………” ‘That’s actually not what I want but whatever, it’s a bonus info for me.’ Lucifer thought as he sipped his tea blankly.

In the end, you have a nice, warm tea with Lucifer as he enjoys the mini tea party with just two of you.

-

After Satan’s speech, the dinner is on Diavolo as he brought out a plan to invite the occupants of House of Lamentation to celebrate in Ristorante Six.

“What?! But my game is out today and the store is planning to have sale tonight!” Levi is in dilemma.

“So you can’t come?” Satan asked.

“Yeah. Tell the girls to enjoy the food.” Sorry, girls but Levi prefers to grab that special edition game he waited for so long in internet auction.

“Fine, your loss.” Satan shrugged and make his way, meeting you and Lilith who just come out from library with books – doing homeworks, perhaps?

“MC, we will have dinner with Diavolo tonight.” Satan informed.

“Oh…. Do we have uhm… dress code?”

“No, just in your casual outfit.”

“Okay.”

You make a mental note to bring a jacket for you and Lilith later.

“Go and prepare your clothes, okay? I mean… you shouldn’t eat with Diavolo wearing only shorts and tank top.” Satan chuckled.

“Mm, okay. It’s not appropriate.” You agreed.

You and Lilith making your way back and Lilith beamed.

“We are eating out!” she is excited.

“Do you want to wear that dress Asmo bought?”

“The yellow one?”

“I mean the blue one…” you smiled a bit because Lilith loves the tacky yellow dress Mammon grabbed for her as it got ducklings sewn to it and it feels soft to touch.

“Blue is good too!” she smiled.

You take out the blue dress. The soft light blue reminds you of human world sky.

“Do you want to wear a necklace?” you asked.

“Nuh-uh.” She replied and plan to grab the jeans jacket.

“How about this fancy jacket, princess Lilith?” you asked, offering her a blanket jacket to make sure she is warm.

“It looks expensive! I will take one!” your sister laughed her ohoho and you smiled as you help her dress.

“MC! Lilith! I am coming in!” Asmo entered and he make his way to your closet.

“Let me dress you up!”

You, unlike Lilith, have no choice but wear the dress Asmo chose and he fixed your hair, putting it in a half ponytail and Lilith’s hair in headband. Then he coaxed Lilith to wear pink jacket instead of that sunny yellow jacket.

“No!” Lilith pouted.

Asmo gives up immediately when he knows you are the one who selected the jacket for Lilith.

“We are good to go.” Asmo said as three of you meet Lucifer.

“Good. Now, we wait for the rest of them.”

Slowly, you fell into a short nap as all of you wait for the rest of the brothers.

“……. Belphegor, at least change from that comfy pajama.”

You wake up from a short nap, Lilith is beside you and she is stirring awake too.

“Oh!” you are quick to stand up.

“Bathroom?” Lucifer guessed.

“Yeah.” You nod and shake your sister awake.

Lilith yawned and followed you to bathroom albeit while semi awake.

“Come on, you have to wake up or the food is all gone, Lilith.”

“….does that include ice cream?”

“Yeah.”

She rubs her eyes and fully awake now, seeing you.

“Come on, we need to pee before we go.” You said.

“Okay.”

After returning back from relieving yourself and your sister, the demons already ready and waited for you two.

“Let’s go, Lilith.” Belphegor offered his hand to her.

“Mm.” Lilith took his hand and yours.

The walk is quite nice. They all talked about their days.

“What about you, MC?” Mammon asked.

“Me?”

“What did you do today?”

“Going to class, doing homework. Oh…. I saw Dia—Lord Diavolo….” You sweat when Lucifer is staring at you.

“….we talked a bit. Oh!! Sorry Mammon….”

“What?! Why you are apologizing?”

“I told Lucifer where you hide the painting.”

“Graaaaahhhh!!!” Mammon looks betrayed and trembling when Lucifer grab his shoulder.

“We will have long chat in my room later, Mammon.” Lucifer is smiling while he says this.

“……….MC you are the devil. You even sell me…”

“I am not! That’s because…. Lucifer’s made me…”

But Mammon must agree Lucifer’s wrath is scary so he just resigned to his fate.

The party is fun. Diavolo said he will pay for all so Beelzebub immediately ordered almost the whole menu. Belphegor and Lilith shared the ice cream. As your seat is between Lilith and Diavolo, you turned to see him who is smiling.

“You know, I’ve never seen Lucifer look so relaxed. We have you to thank for this, MC. Lucifer told me that you’ve been a big help these last few days.”

“Clearly we made the right choice selecting you to come to the Devildom as our exchange student.” He smiled.

“…. Huh?”

“There was a huge stack of papers listing countless candidates for the program and out of all of them, somehow I picked you.”

You blinked owlishly.

“You see, MC, I believe all of us have a mission in life. Mine is to bring progress and stability to the Devildom, the Celestial Realm and the human world. Something happened once, something that made me firmly believed that.” His expression looks sad for some reasons and you wonder what had happened that he wants to push his ideal to reality.

“It’s possible that your mission in life is to influence Lucifer and his brothers in some way. Whatever influence you do end up having, I hope it turns out to be beneficial to them.”

Then Beelzebub yelled for more food and you can see from your seat that the kitchen staffs are crying while cooking… You feel bad but then again, customers are what made restaurant got money.

When the party ended, Beel brought back the whole huge box of containers with leftovers he can get. Belphegor winced when he sees his twin continues to gorging himself. Lilith beamed as she got Belphegor to let her ride on his shoulder.

“Hahahahaha!!!” Lilith laughed. “This feels like riding a car!”

“Really? Is a car as fast as me?”

“I dunno…. But bus is quite fast! Train is faster too!”

“Then we should fly, hm?”

“No flying!” Lucifer prohibited before Belphegor indulged Lilith in riding his shoulder to another level – acrobatic flying with human children that will make even the most insane demon parents shocked.

Lucifer is sure Belphegor will order Mammon to help him fly with Lilith on his shoulder and caused accident. You are thinking of how cool it is if Lilith can fly, perhaps you can ask if Mammon willing to fly as well? The walk back to House of Lamentation is rowdy as usual.

“Come on MC! Lucifer! Walk faster!” Mammon yelled.

“Must he always that loud…?” Lucifer sighed.

“So, MC, what are you and Diavolo talking about?” he asked.

“It’s about the exchange student…. Umm…. I thought it was not me, right?”

“….. It’s you. Of all the paper tower, your paper was blown to my face and just at the right time, Diavolo said he got the name of human exchange student he wanted. Are you disappointed it’s nothing special?” he smirked.

“Yeah.” You exhaled.

“I figured you’d say that. You always have been the honest one.”

His DDD rings and he checked.

“It’s Levi. …. While we are still on this subject… while you weren’t selected because any special abilities, you are somewhat special to me on a personal level.” He smirked and took his DDD to check on Levi.

You stared at the chocolate lizard keychain Lucifer bought in London…. He attached it to his DDD like yours.

Special on a personal level….

You wonder what that means?

Special may have many meaning. It can be good or bad and you hope you stay in good ones.

That night, Lucifer stormed to Mammon’s room, grabbed the paintings and completely tied up Mammon in the attic that night.

Lucifer also take a note to himself to host more tea party with you in future to see what else his brothers do behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a torture. Lucifer just want a tea party but MC think Lucifer is going to give her some kind of torture in form of tea party. Having MC confess his brothers’ crime is just bonus.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acne Break, Cats and Dealing with Adult Stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author will just put this filler chapter here and run away!!
> 
> Lucifer is always the bearer of bad news

The next morning, it’s peaceful day in House of Lamentation. But the violent, sad, crying little you is back and she is whispering so many bad things you dislike. Today is Tuesday, you have class but you feel like you are tired and you don’t have any mood to tolerate many things you dislike. When you check for our face, you notice your cheek feels quite itchy and annoying.

By the time you return to House of Lamentation’s library with Lilith to do homework, you realized Satan and Asmodeus are there.

“Oh, it’s you, MC.”

“Huh?! MC?! What is… that…? Red spot around your cheek?”

“I don’t know. Maybe pimples?” you asked.

“Calm down, I got this.” Asmodeus is retreating and runs out.

“Big sister, I need reference book.” Lilith said.

“Okay,” you lead her and sit beside her.

“Use this book.” Satan handed Lilith the book.

“Thank you!” Lilith smiled politely.

“Sorry it takes so long, MC! Here! Use these!” Asmodeus placed the cosmetics he got from his room.

One is a facial cleanser with lemon picture and acne wash written on it. The second bottle has green pump bottle with acne lotion written there. The third one is acne patch and written there is 30 patches.

“……??” you, Satan and Lilith clearly staring at it in confusion.

“Now, MC, let me destroy that acne fast.”

“No…. I can deal with it…. don’t pop it!” you pleaded.

“Who said I am going to pop it? here! Use this acne patch after you use this face wash.” Asmo is practically shoving the anti-acne combo to you.

“….Now?”

“Now.”

You are scared. Asmo usually very soft and now he looks like a stern military commander.

“……okay.” You can’t refuse his cold tone.

So you make your way to common bathroom and start to wash your face before wondering how to use it and start reading the instructions. Behind you, Asmo is glaring and you flinched.

“I will be the one who stick those acne patch to you.” 

You won’t even fight him for this ridiculous position. 

‘Whatever, just do what you want!’ you thought, resigned to be under Asmo’s care.

After you wash your face, he grabbed your hands.

“Did you just wipe your face? Wiping it like you wash a car?? Unacceptable!!” he is angry; or annoyed, you don’t know!

“You must pat your face instead of wiping it!!” he scolded.

“Kyaaaa……!!” the towel is taken forcefully from you and he gently pats your face to dry and you scrunched your face before relaxing.

“Now stop resisting. I am applying the acne patch now.” He announced.

You opened your eyes and staring at his face. Beautiful as usual. You think you understand now why artist will kill themselves for achieving the best result of their ‘perfection’ of beauty. Beauty is an abstract concept and differ for each person but perhaps, in your vision, Asmodeus is the perfect beauty despite how much you like Lucifer’s stern (smug) face, Mammon’s kind smile, Levi’s bashful face and Beel’s happy grin because they pale in comparison with Asmodeus’s appearance.

‘Oh… he got long eyelashes…’

Smooch.

You gaped when Asmodeus kissed your cheek. Ah… the acne patch is there, already covering your reddened pimple area. But you focused on how and why in the Devildom Asmodeus kissed your cheek.

“&#(^$#@^$&!&$@&)???!??” You let out a loud weird noise just now… was that a shriek?

“Ahaha! I am not sorry, MC. You look so cute that I can’t resist.” Asmo laughed.

“……no….” blood rushing to your cheeks and you are sure your embarrassed face looks stupid right now.

“……..I….it’s em-embarassing…..!!” you can’t help but remember one of your classmate.

He was a quiet guy but then his crush to one of your friend – Honoka, is out and he blushed so hard that you can see his neck starts to redden and his face and his ears are red. You are sure you are now look like him, like a crab.

“……its’s….it’s bad for my heart….!!!” You stated dumbly with wide eyes and flushing red face to the point the tips of your ears got red too.

“Hmm….. if you are so red from just a normal cheek kiss, I wonder how you will look when I reeeally take your first kiss,” Asmo teased.

He chuckled and let you go easy, skipping out happily, leaving you alone in the bathroom with heart thumping so hard that for a moment, you thought he was going to take your v-card and that you thought you are going to die from overstimulation.

‘That was dangerous….!! Danger!! Danger!! It’s danger!!’ you thought but you know somehow, your privates feel funny when he came dangerously close to you.

‘Is this why shoujo manga always like to draw this kind of things?! But the real one is super scary and embarrassing…!!!’ you are still trembling and your heart still thumping like mad.

“MC?” Levi asked.

“What are you doing here?”

“…..my legs… they gave out.” You said after your red face is finally calm down.

“Huh?”

“Um…. Just….just tired yeah…” you blushed.

Damn hormones!! Damn this house!! Why must this house full with so many attractive males?? Why?? You cursed your gender – of all times, why now? You can’t help but wanting to be spoiled and stay close to any male kind enough and close enough to you. Perhaps that’s why Asmo was quick to keep his distance from you before he gave in to temptation.

“Come on,” he tries to help you stand up.

You are blushing and you can’t handle his kindness right now.

“Thanks….” You hope your blush is not that obvious.

But God loves to mess with you and you almost fell then Levi caught you.

“……….” You are blushing and somehow lets out another shriek.

“I am sorry please don’t come near me for a moment, I am a mess right now and thank you, bye!” you managed to blurt out before you run back to your room.

‘Levi got abs under that shirt……!! He got abs….!!’ your mind can’t help but thinking about it.

The first time you got your period, you are in luck that you saw mother changed her menstrual pad once and it’s quite easy to imitate adult when all you do is stick the pad to your panty even with wings, you can see which part go which. It was not that hurt but it happened during school trip sleepover to a temple. Thankfully, the teachers are there and a few of the female teachers are kind to give you some of the pads.

Normally, it is not so bad but somehow, along the way, perhaps the change in your diet? You feel like you need to go to bathroom since yesterday and your acne suddenly up. You don’t really like this time of the month. It’s feels like everything is so bad…. So bad and painful that you want to cry and forget everything.

You return to library, tired but you insist doing your homework while your face is practically telling everyone to “stop talking with me, I am in a very bad mood” that even Lilith is keeping her distance from your pissed face.

“Lilith, are you doing homework?” Belphegor asked.

“Sssh!” Lilith dragged Belphegor away from you.

“What it is, Lilith?” Belphegor whispered.

“Big sister is in bad mood….”

“…… is it because Mammon do something bad again?”

“No…. this is her usual time… that pimple means she will cry or angry.”

“I see.”

“Big sis told me to keep away from her if she suddenly got angry.”

“O…kay…?...... this looks like going to be funny. I will get Beel.”

“Don’t! Big sister usually calms if she got chocolate.”

“Then I will tell Beel to grab her one.”

“Can I have one too?”

“Of course!”

Beel then come to library, bringing two bags of snacks and he shared a bar of chocolate to you which you accepted happily and devoured instantly. After that, your mood is more or less return back to normal and that ended Lilith’s distance to you. Then your DDD rings.

Lucifer: MC, I need to talk to you.  
Lucifer: This is quite important regarding what you requested.  
MC: I’ll be there. Where are you?  
Lucifer: Meet me in RAD Assembly Hall.  
MC: (blacjak ok sticker)

You see Belphegor is playing with Lilith so you approached the youngest.

“Lucifer need to see me. Can you take care of Lilith for a while?”

“No problem. Make sure you dunked Lucifer’s head to his mug, okay?”

“…..I am not doing that….” You frowned but he ignored you and proceed to help Lilith with her study.

So you grabbed your jacket and make your way back to RAD. It’s quite empty and thanks to Diavolo who installed elevator, you can take it easy to reach the higher floor. The crown prince is truly kind for he even installed elevator for you and Lilith to reach Assembly Hall. You opened the door to Assembly Hall and you can see Solomon and Lucifer inside.

“Oh, MC, you are here.” Lucifer nods and you enter the room, closing the door slowly.

“Hey, MC. Well then, see you later, Lucifer.”

“Of course.”

You blinked. What a weird combination and a rare one to say. Lucifer dislike Solomon because he’s sketchy and Solomon more or less is “Pact with me, Lucifer? Pact with me?” near Lucifer while Lucifer is holding back his suspicion.

“MC….” Lucifer sucked a deep breath and exhaled.

It seems he needs to break another bad news for you. He looks a bit stressed and overworked and you think he needs to relax or else he looks like he’s going to break down anytime soon. So you hugged him and because you are still short despite you already grow a bit – you are going to catch up with Luke’s height and will overgrow him sooner or later, but you still stuck to Lucifer’s abdomen instead of his chest.

“It’s fine. It’s alright…” you whispered as you rubbed his back.

“…..” he looks dumbstruck but he soon eases up and stroke your head.

“Do I look so tired?”

“Mm. You look like you want to puke or destroy everything on sight. That’s what I feel when I am so tired of everything too.” You looked up to see his face.

“……you are quite right.” He still looks haggard.

“Come on, sit down,” you said, breaking the hug and lead him to sit.

He obeyed you as you lead him to sit down on the lounge chair.

“Close your eyes.”

“….. Why would I?”

“Humor me,”

“…fine.” He closes his eyes.

He can feel you hugging him and something stroked his head.

“…MC?” he opened his eyes.

You are on his lap, hugging him and stroking his hair.

“You are supposed to close your eyes and relax!” you scolded with a pout.

Resigned to his fate, he closes his eyes and lets you stroke his head gently. It’s been too long since someone stroked his head. It’s been too long….

Then Lucifer feels you are moving. He opened his eyes, finding you are gone from his vision and he is realized that you moved to behind him and he can feel you start to give him back and shoulder massage. After five minutes, you finally ask him,

“Do you feel better?” you asked.

“Are you tired, MC?” he smirked, teasing you.

“Um…” you blushed and he knows he hit the jackpot.

“I am not….” You insisted.

“It’s fine. I am better now.” It’s entirely a lie, your effort to make him relax is working a bit but Lucifer will go and get the real massage for demons later.

“Ehehe… that’s good!” you smiled.

If Lucifer must say, Levi and Belphegor has nice smile but somehow your smile rivalled Mammon’s cute smile and he wonders if having Lilith’s blood made you has power to charm demons including him and Diavolo.

“Umm, why you are calling me here?” you asked, sitting down next to him.

“….. right. I need to tell you my findings.” He wonders how you will take it.

“….. is it about my mother?”

“It is.”

“………” you are quiet and somehow looks colder and older as if you are sick of your parents being the kids and you are the adult.

“…….. if she got a new family then good for her. I don’t give shit about her.”

“……yes, MC. She got a new family and a new baby along the way. When one of my underlings went there to ask around, she was found by her new husband and married happily to his home.”

“…….it’s enough.”

“MC, you are the one who asked me to search for her.”

“I know. I just…. she is SO goddamn irresponsible!! So what if Lilith and I born because of that man?! We are also her children….why must she disappear on us like that?!” you can’t help but cry and angry.

“….MC…”

“……….sorry for making you see my outburst, Lucifer. Thank you for the information.” You said, eyes dim with anger and sorrow.

“I will go back then.” You forced a smile to him and leave quietly before Lucifer can stop you.

“Fucking bitch…!!” you scowled outside of Lucifer’s hearing range, trembling with anger.

You run out to the woods near House of Lamentation. In anger, you punched the dry tree until your hands hurt.

“AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!” you punched the tree, however, you are merely weak puny teenager with malnutrition and still growing.

Even though you punched the tree repeatedly, the only thing can be ebbed is your own anger and selfish desire to wish she didn’t have her own happy end and that you wish she – that selfish woman – just die for good. You gritted your teeth and kicked the tree hard that crows on the tree cawed and flies away.

“Big sisteeeerrr!!” you can hear your little sister called from afar.

“………..” you sucked breaths, try to calm down…

“Hello, Lilith.” You smiled, as sincere as you can.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“You are hurt!” she pointed at your hands – still stings and hurt.

“It’s fine, Lilith.” You lied.

“Hey, Lilith…. Do you know how much I love you?”

“How much?” she asked.

“Soooooo much. As big as the 16 times you think how much earth weight.”

“That’s soooooo much!!” she smiled.

“Yes. I love you, very much. So never think in any second that I never love you, got it?” you hugged her.

“Okay!” Lilith hugged you back.

“My dearest little sister….” You know Lilith gained weight but you still can carry her though not as long as when she was a baby.

You forced yourself and managed to carry her.

“Will you always carry me, big sister?” she asked.

“Don’t push it. If you are bigger than me, I can’t carry you anymore.” But you smiled despite of your answer.

No matter how old Lilith is, if she wanted you to carry her, you will do your best then.

“I will be the slim model so you can carry me easier!”

“I don’t want to carry a twig.” You chuckled.

“Muph! They are not a twig! They just thin!” she puffed out her cheeks.

“My dearest little sister should be pudgy enough and have meat on her body.” You smiled.

Fuck that selfish bitch.

So what if that woman runs out of your life and Lilith’s life?

This little girl is your sister and you love her dearly.

So dear for you that you want her to survive and living a happy life even if it will cost your entire life.

“Big sister…? Don’t cry…. Lilith love you too….” She said.

“I know. I love you, Lilith. I love you.” You whispered tiny prayers for her.

“I want you to be happy, Lilith.”

“Me too…. I want big sis to be happy too…” maybe your warm feelings are contagious because Lilith’s eyes in near tears like yours.

“…..yeah, we will be happy.” You pat her head and kissed her forehead.

Knowing father is dead, knowing mother is now happier with her new family…. Perhaps you and Lilith can finally have your own happiness too now that the two chains weighted you and her down are gone.

“Big sis! A cat!” Lilith exclaimed.

“A cat?”

“A normal cat!”

You blinked and let Lilith down. The cat is staring at two of you. You are staring at the cat. The cat is a weird combination of orange, white and black with mostly white. You blinked and the cat meowed at you. You tilted your cat and the cat is blinking slowly at you, observing. Deemed you as no threat, the cat now stares at your younger sister. Lilith beamed and wants to approach the cat.

“Kitty!!” the cat is alarmed and keep her distance from Lilith.

The cat avoided Lilith and runs to you. You let out a giggle when the cat starts to rub herself on your legs, near your ankle. It feels funny and ticklish.

“Cindy? Where are you?” that’s Satan’s voice.

“Meow!!” the cat or Cindy replied.

“There you are! I searched for you dar—” he stopped himself when he sees you and your sister.

“………”

“………”

“Keep this secret from Lucifer, will you?”

“No bribe no secret!” Lilith and her big mouth.

“I will give you the limited chocolate dipped Melancholy jam filled Red Splattered Heaven ice cream.” Satan sighed.

“Am I included?” you asked, a bit hopeful.

“Of course. So keep this between us three, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay!!”

The deal is sealed.

“This cat is Cindy?” you asked.

“Yeah. Her full name is Cinderella. She got a twin sister Aschen but Aschen died a few months ago.”

“That’s sad….” Lilith said.

“….. is she fine now? I mean… Is Cindy fine now?” you asked.

“I guess. She is pretty affectionate with me now and maybe because Aschen died from food poisoning, Cindy doesn’t like to eat something from street.”

“Oh…. I never know cat can know about death and they can get trauma.” You said, observing Cindy who feels better that you don’t reject her headbutt to your legs.

“Mmmhh…. Hehe…..her tail... it’s tickling me…” you are holding your laugh because of Cindy’s tail brushing your legs.

“What about those cats?” Lilith asked, pointing at the three eyed cat and two tailed cat and the one eyed cat who followed Satan.

“Those are Mata,” he pointed at the three eyed cat.

“Max,” the one eyed cat.

“and…..wait are you Renan or Renon?” Satan grabbed the two tailed cat and check the genital.

“This is Renon.” Satan said after he see the golden balls.

“Hiissss!!” Renon hissed.

“Hey!! I can’t differ you from just your fur! You and Renan looks pretty much same!” Satan reasoned.

“Meeooooww!” another cat meowed.

The cat looks like Renon and no wonder Satan said he can’t differ them except from peeking their gender.

“This is Renan, girls.”

“Kitties!!” Lilith is trying to approach them but the cats scattered around as they see the excited human children as intimidating threat.

“Nooo….!!” Lilith is disappointed; SO disappointed that her face is clouded like a gray cloud that’s ready to rain.

“It’s fine, Lilith. If you continue to come every day and not showing too much excitement, eventually, they will let you pet them.” You consoled her.

“M’kay.” Your sister nods.

“…..hey MC,”

“Yes, what it is, Satan?” you asked, looked up to meet his eyes.

“.....well…. do you want to make a pact with me?” he asked with smile.

“Huh?” you are shocked, floored, bamboozled and surprised.

“Why you are so surprised?” he chuckled.

“It’s not because it will make Lucifer angry, not about that. A lot has happened and I keep mulling about what you said. It’s true that Lucifer is Lucifer and he does what he does. My anger…. They are very much one way to communicate and it’s very ineffective and if anything, it made Lucifer got angry as well. Anger is what I think I have in my life as Lucifer’s anger is what my origin is. But I will not let Lucifer and his anger affected me anymore. I can’t go back and change the circumstances of my birth but I can choose to live my own life that has nothing to do with Lucifer.”

Oh…. You realized. He is right.

Your mother’s situation is very much the same. You can’t go back and change the past so you can only step forward, leading Lilith to happiness.

“The entire reason I was able to face my issues is because of you, MC. You’re the one who helped me to be honest with Lucifer and myself. You do want a pact with me, right?”

“I just don’t like owing someone a favour. So because this ended up as you helping me, then I want to make a pact with you. Okay?”

“…..thank you, Satan!!” you smiled.

“What’s with that grin? No need to be that happy.” he chuckled.

“….Satan, at time like this, you have to say thank you instead just doing a favour!” You laughed.

“Come on now, I am being serious here.” But he still smiles.

“Okay.” You are holding back your blush.

“I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath. I pledge myself to you, MC… that we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins.” He holds your hand.

The magic runs through inside your veins and it tickles a bit but then it disappears.

“I don’t know why I suddenly feel embarrassed…” he said with blush.

“This means we are a best friend now!” you beamed.

“What if I want more?” he teased.

“N-no! I am not ready!” you blushed.

“Haha! No need to be that tense. Come on, we have to go back. Lucifer is searching for you.”

You don’t know why but your heart feels lighter despite knowing you and Lilith are unwanted by your mother, but seeing Satan offering his hand to you like this made you feels like you are wanted and that your place is here, with them and perhaps, this is what your friends always told you as the real meaning of “family” for them.

A place to go home.

A home.

Not a mere house to shield you from harsh weather, but a place to return where your heart is.

Your fluttering heart is trembling. Can you be happy in this program? Are you allowed to be happy? Do you even deserve it? An unwanted girl like you? But seeing Lilith’s smile as she holds your hand and Satan’s smile with your hand in his… perhaps, you want indulge in this feelings a little bit more.

Maybe being a little bit more selfish is fine…. right?

When you return to the House of Lamentation, you are quick to return the TSL book you borrowed from Satan.

“You can borrow it longer actually.”

“No… Lilith can’t let me read in peace…” you said nervously.

“I see…. No wonder. Well, you can always read one from library at school too.”

“Yeah. Sorry for returning it so fast.”

“It’s fine. Oh, right. Lucifer said he want to see you in Common room.” He informed you.

You opened the door to common room and see Lucifer is reading book there. Lucifer looks worried but he looks like he got relaxed quite a bit and not bordering passed out or explode in anger so you approach him.

“Do you feel better, MC?” he asked.

“Do you?” you returned the question back to him.

“……I am better now. Thank you for asking and now, answer the question.”

“….. I guess I am fine.” You replied in neutral tone.

“Hey, MC.” Levi is out to refill his water bottle.

“Oh, did you two having important talk?”

“No, we are done.” Lucifer said.

“Good then. MC, you said you wanted to borrow the De—oommph?”

”Ssshh….”

You don’t want Lucifer to know you asked Levi to borrow another detective series. But Lucifer is glaring at you both.

“What it is about de….don’t tell me is it about another detective series?”

“No!! A demon series!” you are sweating nervously.

Demon detective to be precise but you will just cover the detective part and hope Lucifer will let it slide because like Lucifer said, you are a bad liar.

“………….Is it gore?” you released your hands on Levi.

“No…” there’s blood and some violence in the anime but…

Levi finally knows it.

“Well…. It’s not that bad since it got censored so nothing to be worrying about.”

“I see. I will trust your judgement then, Levi.”

“Come on, MC.” The third born lead you to his room.

Levi’s room is bright. He got those weird living jellyfishes ornaments and lots of ocean thingies inside his room. You like ocean but only like starfishes, seashells, turtles and non-lethal jellyfish. Fishes and corals? You don’t really like them that much. You dislike it when seeing fish eyeballs and seeing the fish head made you scared.

“You said you want to watch the detective Kind*ichi?”

“Yeah. Lucifer banned me from Con*n because I throw accusation during Satan and Lucifer body swap. OH! But Satan loved it when I said I found the culprit!”

“Satan is a nerd when comes to detective anyway.” Levi laughed.

He handed you his DDD, a summoning room screen is there.

“Pull it for me, MC?”

“Don’t blame me if you only get normal Rare cards…” you are sweating.

“Just pull it, alright. I don’t expect much from you.”

“Fine.” You pressed pull.

The screen shines and Levi is jawdropped when it shines rainbow as in, he will get high tier card while you make your normal confused expression.

“Ooh..!! A rainbow? What does that mean?”

“It means…!!”

“The hero Argent-chan is here! Nice to meet you, Master!” the character said.

You blinked. The character somehow looks a bit like you in term of appearance.

“Argent?”

“Oh? Yeah. This is a game that you collect chemistry element that is made into girls.”

“Basically, collecting wives who named as chemistry element?”

“….Yeah. I know it sounds gross, okay?”

“I am not seeing it as gross. I just think it’s a nice way to learn about chemistry.”

“Huh?!”

“They named by elements, right? Those chemistry table?”

“Yeah. You have Oxygen, Chlorine and Carbon as starters. The rest must be collected by gacha.”

“Oh… I see. Sounds like a hassle to collect 118 wives.”

“That’s why some of them are rare and super rare.”

“Good luck with that.”

“What good luck with that? You are helping me with pulling gacha!!”

“Nooo…!!! What if I got rare?”

“It’s fine! Pull one more!”

“Nooooo….!! Lucifer….Mammon….help me…someone is being a gacha addict…!!.....gacha should be under Mammon’s gambling!”

“…..come on, MC. Just press the button.”

“You are bad!” you pouted but you pressed it.

It’s not a rainbow but you won another waifu for Levi - an SR and this one looks like Lilith instead.

“I wanna play Mononoke land…” you said.

“Alright. Let’s play it.”

The raid is quite nice. You found a few players in Levi’s guild who welcomed you. But Levi warned you that online friends can’t be trusted.

“When they meet you, they will eat you! Worse if they are predator who prey on youngsters like you!”

“Keep your privacy!”

“Don’t tell them your address!”

“....... Levi, how about we play otoge?”

“Huh?! You want to play otoge now?!”

‘Because you keep nagging me when playing online raid games so I had to play something quieter.’

“Yeah. I will wait for you.” You said, choosing the otoge he owns.

Reading the description only make you wonder who writes the description. Then you found it – a secret stash of books inside a box. You peeked, thinking it is a normal manga like usual and your eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Unlucky for you, the first page you opened revealed a visual of girl being assaulted by a male. You gaped in shock and as if you got burned, you let go of the book.

The visual is clearly hot and it’s bothering you a lot. Your face is red, your brain is trying to understand what just happened and your privates also bothered because it’s hot down there and you are curious of the continuation and the start. You fanned yourself. Levi is still busy concentrating on his game. It seems it’s a tournament mode so he will be busy for longer than you expect. You still fanned yourself. It was a big, HUGE step to adulthood but you are curious and you wonder if Levi willing to explain to you about those things…

Perhaps you should get Asmo and ask him about almost everything about it since he feels like super knowledgeable about those…. physical… things….

In the name of curiosity and burning passion under your skirts, you make your way back to the manga and peeked, feeling your cheeks hot and hotter and you start to read one. It’s just one vanilla story of a girl and a boy who madly in love and acting under name of love and lust and after you read it, you are trembling and put the manga back to the box and slid it gently and you carefully turn around to see Levi is still busy – perhaps it’s the final round. You blushed.

Damn it, you can’t let go of those image out of your head!!

Also, is that real? Do demons have bigger size or something?! You are scared to know… perhaps you should ask Asmo to help you with Demon biology or at least, get the demon sex education right.

“Hey, MC, I am done!” he laughed.

“Yo-you win?” you asked, cheeks red and flushed.

“Of course duh! I am the guild leader! There’s no way my guild lose!” seeing him smiling like this make you feel bad and worse….

Should you be honest?

“Hey Levi…. I am just wondering…. What is that box at the bottom of your shelf?”

“!!” he looks alarmed.

“That’s….. my secret collection… that is…” he said coolly.

Smooth, very smooth. If you didn’t read the manga, you will believe Levi instantly.

“Secret collection? A limited version or something?”

“Yeah. Anyway, my secret is not for kids to know.” Alright, that’s true.

“Umm, Levi?”

“Yeah, MC?”

“I want to go back to my own room….” You are trying your best to hide your blush.

“Oh…. Okay… are you bored?” no, not really but you can feel something warm down there.

“Yeah…. I also want to review for my classes tomorrow…”

“Okay then.”

“See you tomorrow, Levi.” You said your goodbye and walked out of his room, hopefully, not too obvious.

When you come out of his room, you make your way to Asmodeus’s room. A bit scared but trust him enough to know what he is doing, you knocked the door.

“Yeah?” the door opened and you can see Satan and Asmo inside.

“MC!! What are you doing here? Are you lost?” Asmo joked.

“I…. I want to ask you something private but….” You blush.

“Come in,” Asmo beamed.

You are a bit unsure but you enter his room, face still red and you wonder if you should ask Satan or just Asmo.

“Umm….” Something invisible feels like clogging your throat.

It’s awful and you blush when you remember the scene of the male is on top of the girl… doing something… lewd…

“Aahh…ummm…. Asmo….uuhhhh….” you are at the brink of your limit.

“Asmo what does the man and woman do when they are on top of each other I mean uhm…. Those thing….how they can enter…the…um….” You blushed, already uncomfortable with the topic.

Satan and Asmodeus blinked, processing your question.

“Oh.” Satan let out a small chuckle.

“Now, now, calm down, MC.” Asmodeus released his chuckle.

“Tell us the story from beginning?”

“I….I was playing in Levi’s room….”

“Mm.”

“Then I saw a book….”

“Let me guess, the book is filled with obscene drawings?” Satan smirked.

“Yeah….”

“Then you come to search me?” Asmo smiled.

“Yeah…. It feels weird…like….down there…..”

“………….” Satan and Asmo looks stunned.

Satan is blushing while Asmo hummed.

“My question now, MC. Are you comfortable?”

“Huuuh?! Uhm….not really….”

“I see. Then we have nothing to discuss.”

“Huh? But…?”

“You are uncomfortable with this topic already. It’s already a huge red flag that you are not ready with this kind of conversation.”

“…..But I am curious….”

“I just don’t want to traumatize you and then got Lucifer chew me out just because you insist you already ready when you are not ready, MC.”

“……..” you sulked.

“What is it, MC? You sulked? Are you sulking because of me?” Asmodeus chuckled and hugged you.

“I AM sulking because you don’t want to teach me about it!”

“Teach you? In your currently troubled state? No. Perhaps come back later when you cool down?” Asmo asked.

You blushed, realizing Asmo is just playing tug-of-war with you – mentally, of course.

“You…!! You are evil!!” you half-yelled, annoyed, blushing and embarrassed.

“Hahahaha!!” Satan laughed.

“MC, if Asmo doesn’t want to ‘corrupt’ you, how about you consult a book?”

“Book?”

Suddenly, the two demons switched language and talk in weird language.

“Do you have those kama sutra or sex education book?”

“I need to search it first but I can get my little D to grab one.”

“Good, then just do that.” Asmo chuckled.

“What are you two talking about? It’s a weird language….” You asked.

“Oh?” they are quick to switch back.

“It’s an old Hebrew, with accent.” Satan explained.

“So coooolll!!” you are so impressed that the embarrassing obscene illustration is forgotten.

“You want to learn other languages?” Satan asked.

“I want!” you beamed with eagerness.

“Daaw!! So cute MC!!” Asmo hugged you tighter.

You pouted but it seems to earn you a kiss on forehead.

“……….I am fourteen.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I don’t need forehead kiss.”

“!!” Asmodeus gasped.

“Listen here, you rebellious princess! No matter how old you are, you will get a forehead kiss!”

You know arguing is impossible.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovary go yes do it, but MC is like ononononodanger is this weird? Asmo almost grab my vcard? What?!
> 
> Anyway, Satan is gone from library coz he is done with his reading.
> 
> Asmo said: no matter how old you are, you are entitled to forehead kisses.
> 
> So no matter how old you are, please remember you are worthy of love, dear readers. <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful Day, Nightmare and Comfort

The next day, it’s peaceful day (as peaceful as House of Lamentation can be) like usual. Lucifer just wake up and he still looks tired, Mammon runs around to grab the coins, Levi yells at him to pay him back, Satan sends a glare to anyone who disturb him, Asmodeus smiled through the chaos while enjoying his brothers’ antics, Beelzebub who already eat his fifth plate still gorging himself and Belphegor wake up with tiredness and catering to Lilith’s whim even in the morning.

You and Lilith make your way and you blinked.

_“Good morning, love. Fine morning, isn’t it?”  
“Your tie is crooked.” You said as you make your way closer to him and fix his tie.  
This person is…. he made you feel warmth but the question is ….. _

Before you can see nor remember his face, you somehow filled with nostalgia.

“…….your tie is crooked.” You suddenly said.

“…….who, MC?” you blinked at the question.

It’s not HIM. It’s…

The seven demons turned to see you and you blushed, realizing your blunder. Your eyes quickly caught Mammon’s crooked tie.

“….Mammon’s…” you answered, trying to escape the weird situation.

“Ah… I see.” Belphegor smiled.

“Hey, it’s always this way!” Mammon defended.

“It indeed looks more crooked than usual, Mammon.” Lucifer sighed.

“Stay still.” the eldest make his way and help the second to fix his tie.

You awed at the beautiful sight. But you also always help Lilith with tying her ribbon. Then Mammon ruined the moment by saying something weird.

“Can I borrow your credit card?” add it with innocent smile.

Lucifer’s warm gaze is now cold and he let go of Mammon and ignored him.

“Heeeyyy! I know you heard me!”

“Way to ruin the atmosphere.” Asmo pouted.

“…….” You sighed.

The class finally ended today and you sighed. Aezielle approaches you with Salith behind her. Simeon and Solomon stay seated near you in case something broke out again.

“Hey, MC! What’s that long sigh for?” Aezielle asked.

“I am fine. Just got weird dejavu or something.”

“Oh.”

“Want to go to Madam Scream later?”

“I can’t today. My sister got a trip to Devildom museum today and I must pick her up later.” you said.

“I see… next time then?” Aezielle didn’t give up.

“Okay.”

“Tell me if you free, okay? Maybe tomorrow or next weekend!”

“Okay.”

“Come on, Salith.”

“Why must you drag me like this?” the demon sighed but he followed his friend.

“I never peg you as someone who has friends, MC.” Solomon teased.

“Aezielle is nice.”

“Salith, wasn’t he the one who picked a fight with you?” Simeon frowned.

“We are in truce.” You said.

“I see.”

“About the trip to Devildom Museum…. I remember Lilith’s class has two trips?”

“Yeah. Three trips. One to Devildom Museum and one to Devildom zoo this semester. Another will be in next semester to Devildom Castle. Lilith said the one to Devildom zoo required her guardians to come so Lucifer agreed to let me come with her but because I am minor, he said he will come with us.”

“……” Simeon is wide eyes with shock.

“……Is this… a way to….er-hem, I mean…… Lucifer is a great DAD, huh?” Solomon smirked.

He is clearly enjoying his way to tease you and Lucifer indirectly. You are staring at him.

“………I don’t want to hear that from someone who had his way with 700 women or more countless ones that doesn’t even recorded in bible or history.”

“!!”

“MC… how could you….? I am hurt….” Solomon is fake crying, pretending to be hurt.

“Umh…. You wo-won’t sway me….” You looked away.

“Did you hardened your heart under Lucifer’s tutelage?” Simeon teased.

“N-Not fair…. It’s double attack….!” You blushed.

“Sorry, I just can’t resist to tease you, MC.” Solomon chuckled.

“Yes, MC. It’s very fun to tease you and I am not sorry.” Simeon smiled.

At this moment, you realized these two males will be the death of you if you ever died from embarrassment from teasing – these two will be the culprits.

“You two are evil!” you pouted.

“But we are not demons.” Solomon said.

“Yes. Demons can do more damage than us, MC.” Simeon said.

“Alright, I am sorry, little lamb.” The angel caressed your head. “I am not going to tease you to death, okay?”

“….okay.” your pout lessen.

“Now, you said you plan to pick up your sister? Why don’t we go together?” Simeon asked.

“I already planned to go with Satan.”

“It seems he is here already.” Solomon said.

Satan is in front of the door to your class.

“Come on, MC……. Why Simeon is following us?”

“I am coming as well. After all, I need to get Luke.”

“Fine. Come on, MC.”

“Okay.”

The walk to the lobby is quiet. Then Lilith come back with big smile and run towards you.

“Big sisteeeeerrr!!!” she cheerfully called.

“Lilith!!” you spread your arms and she runs into your arms with leap.

“Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah!!”

“That’s good.” You smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Big sister! Big sister!”

“Yes?”

“I love you the most!!” she said.

You blushed and peppered her forehead and cheeks with kisses. In the background, Satan, Luke and Simeon instantly feels like outsiders.

“Let’s go home?” Satan decided to cut it.

“Okay.” You hold Lilith’s hand and she beamed.

“Okay!”

That dinner, Mammon still avoiding Levi like a plague and the second born sits beside you, trying to avoid Leviathan but Levi purposely sit beside him.

“………”

“Mammon, when will you pay the money?” Levi asked.

His orange eyes burning with anger.

“Who…knows?”

“Levi never learn.” Asmo sighed.

“…and I already told you to not lend money to Mammon….” Satan sighed.

“Let them go. They always the noisy duo.” Belphegor said.

“MC, here, try this pudding. I got them from Madam Scream.” Beelzebub smiled and offered one for you.

“Thank you.” You accepted the pudding and proceed to share it with Lilith.

“Mammon, Levi, stop it.” Lucifer ordered icily.

“But Mammon….”

“Levi is…”

“Did you two said something?” Lucifer smiled with obvious anger.

“Yikes!”

“N-No!!”

“Good. Eat your dinner quietly.” Lucifer ordered.

The two now quiet and you quietly poked Mammon with your foot. He flinched but he glanced at you. You turned to him and smiled. He blushed and decided to ignore you. Levi frowned and you are unsure if he knows you poked Mammon or not. The dinner went quieter than usual thanks to Lucifer’s annoyed glare – perhaps he is in need of relaxation. Lilith run back to play snake and ladders with Belphegor so you make your way to the kitchen. It seems Asmo has same idea with you.

“Oh, MC? What are you doing here? You are not the kind of human who loves to munch things after dinner like Beel.”

“I want to make tea for Lucifer.”

“Just at the right time. I brewed one. But to make sure it’s not being taken by Beel, how about you handed it to Lucifer while I distract Beel?”

“Where is Lucifer?” you asked.

“He is library with Satan. Are you sure you can bring the whole tray to that place without spilling?”

“……I can try.” You said.

The fifth born let you try the weight of the tray. Once you feel used to it, he lets you go. There are some cookies, the pot and one cup on it. You make your way to library and just at the right time, Satan opened the door.

“MC? What are you doing?”

“Bringing the tea…”

“For Lucifer? Can I spit in his tea first?”

“NO!!” Satan can see your bristled kitten expression hissing at him and he laughed.

“Stop joking and let her in, Satan.” Lucifer’s voice can be heard from inside.

“Like Lucifer said, I am just joking.” Satan pats your head before he walks way, giving you a way to enter the library.

“From Asmo,” you said as you set the tea tray to the table.

“Thank you, MC.” Lucifer is returning his focus to the documents but you didn’t dismiss yourself.

“What is that document about?”

“This?” he paused.

“Classified information.” He smirks.

“……..” you are staring at him and he chuckled.

“Alright, I am joking. This is not classified information.”

“I want to help.” You said.

“…….. alright. Organize this whole stack from the most urgent to not urgent.” He gives you the whole stack.

You took it and start to organize it. Consumed by the tasks, you start to hum the familiar song. The lyric is lost but you still remember sometimes, in her drunk state, mother used to hum to herself too.

“……….?”

“Li—!!” Lucifer stopped himself when he sees you turned to see him with confused look.

“………….oh…” he scoffed at himself.

“………..is it the song you hummed to your Lilith?” you asked, attacking Lucifer verbally with point blank gunshot.

“….. it is. I never listen to it anymore. It just hurt.”

“…..sorry…” you looked down.

“…..it’s actually not a song exclusive to us. If you ask Simeon, he will sing it for you as well.”

“You know what language it is?” you asked.

“It’s Celestian.” He answered.

“Oh…. No wonder I don’t understand what mother said when she sings it.”

“Maybe your family already passed the song down for so long. It happens all the time.”

“Oh…”

“….MC, are you done?”

“Only a bit more.”

“It’s fine. You can leave.”

Is this what Mammon means when you play hot and cold? Like how Lucifer behaves? You nod and make your way out, closing the door to Library.

-

That night, you played the melodica and hummed the lullaby to Lilith and she smiled.

“Are you in good mood, big sister?” the six years old is smiling.

“…Yeah.”

“Me too. I won the snake and ladders!”

“That’s nice! How awesome of you to win that game from three demons!” you praised.

“Of course!” Lilith smiled proudly.

The two of you chatted until night then you both fall asleep after satisfaction talk about food and funny things that happened when Lilith visited the Devildom museum.

\--

_“Come here, child.” Your mother called.  
“Mother?” you asked.  
You are not sure of why she called you to bathroom. You were six and it was just normal to see her crying and angry or cold and distant.  
“Mother?”  
“You are too much like me and yet you look like him too….”  
“Mother? What are yo—”  
In matter of seconds, she dunked your head into the bath and you coughed, gurgled and try to breath.  
“If only you born a year earlier….you are a good child…really but I can’t handle all of this…. You are a nuisance. I never want a kid anyway.” She said coldly as she still holding your head under water.  
Can’t….breathe….  
“…..right. it hurt him more to see his own blood died.” She releases your head and make her way to your brother?  
You coughed out water and try your best to breathe. Behind you, mother is taking your brother.  
“Mother?” you asked.  
She ignored you again. This time, she leaves you alone. Then it’s all quiet before you can hear your father’s angry yell of profanities._

\--

You wake up gasping and wonder what was it again? All you know is that you dreamed and it was scary – too scary like you saw Lucifer in demon form so you make your way out of your bed. Perhaps warm milk can soothe you. The hallway of House of Lamentation in the dark is quite scary and you knocked on the door with light under the door.

“MC?” the door opened and Levi is still awake.

“Umm… can you come with me to the kitchen?” you blushed.

“Oh? Are you afraid of dark?” he snickered.

“Not really…. But I had nightmare.”

“You want to tell me?”

“Um…. I forget about it but it was scary.”

“….right.” he paused the anime video and make his way to hold your hand.

“Let’s go.” You beamed when he offered his hand.

“Okay!”

He helped you warming the milk and handed you the mug of warm milk.

“Is this normal milk?” you asked.

“Yeah.”

“I like it!” you stated.

“You just like sweet things.” Levi sighed.

“Yeah.” You nod.

You sipped your milk slowly.

“You are not in hurry? Kids like you should go back to sleep to grow.” Levi said.

“I am fine! I want to spend my time with you, Levi.” Levi sputtered at your sentence.

“You are smooth….” He blushed.

“Real smooth. Is this where my love meter should increase?” he is hiding his red face.

“Anyway, let’s skip some paragraph.” He said.

“?” you wonder what he means by that.

“You got a bad dream you said? What can make you, the bravest one in Devildom to be scared? You don’t even fear Lucifer.”

“I was scared too…” you pouted.

“Lucifer is scary when he flaps his four wings. It made him looks bigger and he is already taller than me… if he frowns, it looks like a real devil.” you said.

“He IS a real devil, MC. We are all demons here, what do you expect?” Levi laughed.

“I expect you guys transformed into alien weird thingies like a huge tentacle monster or three headed monster with octopus head, lion head and bird head attached to one body with nine tails and got wings and super sharp claw.”

“That sounds like a real huge abomination you created just now!! Even Lotan is not that weird!”

“Lotan?”

“My pet.”

“Oh…….. a snake?”

“No. Lotan is a Seven-Headed Sea Monster and he is my best friend as well, same with Henry the goldfish.”

“Lotan sounds like another snake…” you look like not happy at all.

“Why you look so disappointed?”

“I don’t want to see another huge snake monster. They will try to eat me.”

“Lotan will not do that! He listens to me and very obedient!”

“…….okay. I trust you, Levi.” You smiled and sip the milk.

“I am done.” You said as you placed the mug to the dish washing sink.

“Wipe that milk moustache.” Levi grabbed tissue from nearest tissue box and wiped your mouth.

“Hehe…. Thank you Levi!” you smiled.

“Really, you are….a super deredere character with a bit tsun in you. What are you, really? You are not even as cute as Ruri-chan nor my other 2D waifus but…. You tugged my heart string so much…”

“You are confessing to me!” you gasped and blushed.

“N-No!! it just… err…. Just think of it as nothing, okay? I am still confused.”

“Oh… then it’s what Aezielle said as umm…. Friends with lover flavour?”

“What is that?”

“You two are friends but feels like lover than a friend.”

“……….perhaps.” Levi sighed.

“Oh…. So we are that then.”

“…..for now.” He sighed.

“Okay, for now.” You nod.

“Come back to your own room.” He said.

“Nuh-uh. I want to stay with you more…”

“Jeez, no wonder Mammon said you are hot and cold. I will just say you are tepid.”

“But tepid water means lukewarm water.”

“……whatever. You can stay but I am not sleeping. I will watch anime.”

“A new anime?”

“It’s not Silver Soul or the Bizarre Adventure. It just the I got isekai-ed to another world and I am now the bride of seven demon lords and somehow they all share me but now the crown prince also like me. It’s the newest romance, reverse harem and strong heroine.”

“If the heroine strong like in Bayonet Girl, I want to watch it too.”

“Bayonet Girl is in the different class and different genre!!”

You pouted at this as he leads you to his room. He closes the door and you are quick to make yourself comfortable by sitting on his lap and leaned to his chest. After thirty minutes, perhaps because you listened to Levi’s beating chest, you feel calm.

“….. you know, Levi….even though you tried to kill me…..I dunno why….it feels comfortable near you….” Your eyelids feel heavy.

It’s not long that you fall asleep already. Levi dislike kids but since you are older and not breaking his figurine at all (unlike Mammon), he gave you leeway; and yet, Lilith not earn it with how curious she is and how prone she to try to touch things without supervision. Levi ruffled your hair.

“Same here, MC. It is odd how I feel familiar with you and how much I dislike others near you. I wonder what makes you so special….. Maybe I can sense your envy. That must be it.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air Crash on Purgatory Hall and late-night talk with Asmo

You wake up in the morning in your own bed. You are sure Levi moved you so you didn’t have to sleep with him in his bathtub as you told him before that you think it’s not that comfortable when you try to lay in his bathtub bed. Today is Saturday which means no class at all. No wonder no one tries to wake you up except for Lilith who prefer to snuggle to you and continue to sleep.

09:53 AM, twenty-three minutes before the disaster, MC and Lilith are laying on the bed, snuggling closely while MC pats Lilith’s head gently.

“MC!!” and there goes your plan to sleep with Lilith until lunch.

MC: =__=  
Lilith: ಠ_ಠ

Three demons entered your room and you blinked. The three is a recipe for disaster, the terrible trio consists of: Mammon, Satan and Belphegor. A perfect combo for pranking Lucifer and creates trouble for the eldest.

“MC!! You gotta help me!!” Mammon pleaded.

“Lilith! MC! You must hide us!” Belphegor said.

“Do you have secret hiding spot?” Satan asked.

“…….listen here,” you said lazily.

“You use magic spell, become small, then hide in my underwear drawer.” You give the funniest solution you can find.

“That’s a TERRIBLE idea!!” Mammon and Satan blushed as they reject the idea.

“That’s one way to avoid Lucifer, I must applaud you.” Belphegor said.

Mammon and Satan turned to see the youngest.

“What?”

“You should be rejecting that idea!!” the two older brothers said.

“Why not? Lucifer will not look at MC’s and Lilith’s underwear drawer.”

“………. Don’t you feel your pride as demon disappear if you got found out by Lucifer? He will blackmail us for the next thousand years!”

“……you are right.” Belphegor is quick to agree with his brothers.

“I know!!” Lilith said.

“Huh?”

“Hide to Purgatory Hall!”

“That’s a terrible idea!!” all of them rejected the idea immediately.

There’s no way they want to be indebted to Simeon – an angel.

“Then we have no more idea.” You concluded.

“NO way! MC! We are under your pact!” Mammon and Satan said.

“What did you do?” you asked.

“We…..we….. we kind of……made Lucifer spit his tea to Diavolo…..” Mammon is trying to not recalling it.

“We put some kind of potion that made Lucifer sneeze but it seems too powerful so he sneezed and spat the tea and it hit Diavolo during tea time and he is now on murderous search of the culprits.” Satan explained.

“…………” you and Lilith are watching them with judgemental eyes.

MC + Lilith: ಠ_ಠ

“That’s your own fault.” You said.

“Yeah! You guys should say sorry to Lucifer!” Lilith added.

“But Lilith, if we don’t do that, Lucifer might marry MC and they might leave us all.” Belphegor said.

“WHAT?! NOOO!!!”

“Don’t lead my sister astray!! You are lying!!” you are quick to defend Lilith from Belphegor’s lie and use pillow to hit him.

“Ooomph!!” Belphegor didn’t hit you back at all but he smiled.

“Come on, MC, just hide us somewhere.”

“You are bad! Evil! Ugh! You are the very definition of bastard boyfriend like Aezielle said!! Go hide to RAD!” you scowled.

“What is bastard boyfriend?” Lilith asked.

“A boyfriend but very bad. They tease you so much, they being bad guys but say it’s their way to show his love to you.” You replied.

“That’s still a broad range of bastard boyfriend but still one simple definition.” Satan nods.

Seventeen minutes before disaster, Lucifer slammed the door to MC’s room open.

“MC!! Did you saw those terrible, three stupid brothers of mine?!” Lucifer asked.

“Yikes!!” Mammon unlocked and opened your windows and he turned into demon form and fly to escape.

“Waiit!!” Satan managed to grab Mammon’s leg.

“Don’t dump me!!” Belphegor grabbed Satan’s leg.

It was chaos. Lucifer is dumbfounded as he sees Mammon is carrying two of their brothers by flying unsteadily outside, almost crashed to tree while trying to not drop the two demons.

“Maaaaammmooooooonnnn!! If you drop Satan and Belphegor, you are dead meaattt!!!” Lucifer roared to warn them before he turned into demon form and jumped to grab at least one of the brothers.

‘He switch his gear fast… from angry to worry.’ You think.

But if Lilith did that – escaping by flying unsteadily, you will worry as well.

“I am glad you don’t have wings, Lilith.”

“Of course not! I am your sister, big sis!” Lilith smiled.

Fifteen minutes before the disaster, you and Lilith watch from your windows that Lucifer managed to chase Mammon.

“Don’t come closer!! Don’t come closer!!” Belphegor yelled as he spotted Lucifer coming closer.

“Mammon, don’t you dare to drop us!!” Satan warned.

“I am trying my best to fly with two heavy demons!! You think I can go faster than this?!”

“Mammon!! Let them down this instant or your punishment will be worse!!”

“NOOOOOO!!!!” the troublesome trio yelled and Mammon try to fly faster but Belphegor yelled because they almost crashed into building – Purgatory Hall.

Twelve minutes before the disaster, you and Lilith can only hear and watch the scream of anguish and misery from the three demons who messed with Lucifer’s tea as they still continue to glide instead of flying. You blinked. It seems the weight of his brothers is too heavy for Mammon to carry and you are quick to grab your empty white paper notes and begins to count.

Time = Distance ÷ Speed

You start to count the equation.

“In matter of around 432 seconds, Mammon will crash somewhere.” You frowned, trying to see where he is flying to.

“This means seven minutes and 12 seconds.” You rounded it, pleased Satan taught you about the formula.

“Big sister,”

“Yes, Lilith?”

“That way is to Purgatory Hall, right?”

“……..He will crash to Purgatory Hall?!” you gasped.

You are quick to text Solomon.

MC: Danger!!  
Luke: ?  
Solomon: ?  
Simeon: ?  
MC: Be careful!!  
Luke: what we should be careful for, MC?  
Solomon: calm down, take a deep breath.  
Simeon: seiroudly MC you habe to clam down.  
Luke: He means you have to calm down.  
Solomon: those typos lol  
MC: danger! above!

MC is horrified as you and Lilith watch Mammon is struggling to keep his wings to flap and escaping Lucifer’s wrath with two heavy brothers holding his legs. Mammon almost crashed to nearest building – a small RAD lunch cabin that is outside the RAD building with quite the unique landmark. Fortunately, Mammon managed to avoid it and gliding to another path – towards the Purgatory Hall.

“AAAAAAAA!!!!!” Satan and Belphegor yelled as Mammon is trying his best to avoid crashing a building.

Three seconds before the disaster, your DDD pinged.

Simeon: I am at thd balconu :D

It just happened so fast.

CRASH!!

With loud crash, Mammon successfully crash landed to the balcony of Purgatory Hall, Belphegor laid on top of Simeon and Satan is on top of Belphegor. Mammon is disoriented after the crash landing, laying there and unconscious. You took the binoculars Belphegor bought for Lilith and gasped at the sight of poor Simeon is being crushed as he managed to be the cushion for three demons who crash landed to Purgatory Hall.

“……… those three….. are dead.” you announced as if you just watched a documentary of crashed planes.

“Lilith want to see too!” you handed the binoculars to your little sister and helped her with chair so she can see it.

“Whoa!! They are hurt! Lucifer is there!” your little sister said.

“…….. I am sure Lucifer and Simeon and Diavolo will be so mad….” You shuddered.

True to your words, Diavolo, Simeon and Lucifer are mad. Diavolo is glaring sternly at three of them, already tied altogether. Lucifer is glaring at them coldly and Simeon…. The angel is smiling but it is not a friendly smile but a cold smile – that slasher smile you can see in scary murderer in detective movies.

“Disrespecting Lord Diavolo, destroying property and injured exchange student. Three of you should be hanged for next hundred years.” Lucifer said coldly.

“Oh, I plan to make them build the Purgatory Hall from scratch, actually.” Diavolo said with glee.

“I plan to make them as test subject for Solomon’s cooking.” Simeon smiled.

Diavolo and Lucifer turned to Simeon with horrified expression.

“That’s a straight murder.” Lucifer protested.

“It’s not a murder if they don’t die.” Simeon reasoned with smile.

You peeked and behind you, Lilith and Levi peeked as well.

“I heard loud ruckus and lo and behold, my brothers crash landed to Purgatory Hall, lol lmao” Levi smirked and updated his Devilgram.

“Whoa, I thought it’s only Satan and Belphie but it’s now the idiot Mammon also got involved…” Asmodeus said as he hugs you.

“Asmo!” you pouted but you still accept his hug while Lilith hug you from another side.

“I am worried…” you can see even Beelzebub is here.

“……come out, those who hide there.” Lucifer sighed.

So Levi, Asmo, Beel, you and Lilith come out. Then you blinked when Solomon and Luke also emerge from behind you.

“We can’t resist.” Solomon smiled.

“They deserves it!!” Luke pouted.

“No!! Mammon and Satan don’t deserve it!” you are quick to jump to defend your pacted demons.

“They deserves it.” Diavolo, Lucifer and Simeon said together.

You can’t object when all of them said it.

“Forgive me, Satan….Mammon…. I can’t fight three OP characters like Lucifer, Diavolo or Simeon at my current level….” You anguished.

“No need to fight those three, MC. They are too OP for you. You can’t even land a punch to Lucifer except if he allows you.” Levi consoled you.

The punishment then delivered and the only thing that you know after Lucifer ushered you and Lilith back to House of Lamentation is that you hear Mammon, Satan and Belphegor screamed in fear.

THE END.

And that how your Saturday morning time got wasted.

Lunch.

Lunch time is not that bad. Simeon asked you and Lilith to join him and Luke. You think it will be like Simeon purposely taking the kids out so Lucifer can punish those three but Lucifer asked Beel to go with you and Lilith.

“Should we go to those place you suggested for us?” Simeon asked.

“Which one?” you asked.

“They have the celestial realm café near the Silent Avenue.” Luke answered.

“Celestial realm food….mmmm…..” Beel is drooling.

“Huh?! Anyway, MC. If you want to eat something just tell me, okay? Don’t worry about the bill. Lucifer gave me his card.” Beel smiled.

“Okay.” You nod.

You feel bad, a bit. But maybe Lucifer let Beel treat you within limit? You don’t know but you will hope to choose the cheapest thing. All of you make your way to the Café: Heavenly Circlet.

“Don’t feel bad. I can always treat MC, you know?” Simeon said with smile.

“No. MC and Lilith’s money is under Lucifer’s responsibility.” Beel insisted.

You don’t know why but you wonder why adults are fighting to pay the bill. Maybe they feel bad if other must pay? That must be it!!

“I can pay!” you said proudly and as long as it’s under 3000 Grimm.

“No.” the demon and the angel rejected your idea.

“…..” you slumped down, disappointed.

“….MC, your allowance is limited. Which is why Lucifer let me take care of it.” Beel said.

“MC, a teenager in your age should not be thinking about money. So that’s why you don’t have to think about it.” Simeon coaxed.

“…..okay…” you pouted.

Actually, being discouraged like that will make you ask Satan about book of regulating money. He MUST have the book for it, he has biggest book collection in House of Lamentation. You are going to search for financial economy book for dummy to start! Or… perhaps you should ask Mammon what he does to grab money.

“According to Devildom Law, a minor can’t do part-time job.” Beelzebub said.

You flinched, it feels like he read your mind!

“I can sense your train of thoughts, MC.” He smiled, pleased with himself.

The lord of flies pats your head.

“So, don’t think you can lie past me.” He smiled.

But in some ways, you can feel the threat in his tone and you mentally shrinking in fear.

“Now, we should go get our table and order some nice food!” Beel changed the subject.

“We’re going in!!” Lilith and Luke runs to grab a table on the corner before the waitress can even ask them which table they want.

“Heere!!” Lilith and Luke already secured the table with nice seat.

“It’s for five,” Simeon said to the waitress.

The waitress is quick to prepare the utensils and handed the menu book to Simeon who is sitting with Luke. The corner table seat is a u shaped sofa seat and no wonder the kids wants this place. Lilith is between you and Luke. So Beelzebub sit across Simeon.

“What do you want to eat, MC, Lilith?” Beel gave you the menu book.

You flipped it while share it with Lilith to see.

“Um…” you are confused.

“Simeon, Luke, what is your recommendation?” you asked.

“Hmm… let’s see…”

The angels helped you and Lilith to choose the food and Beelzebub easily ordered the menu from page one to page seven. You didn’t even flinch anymore since Beel always eat more than his brothers. The lunch is nice and you are full. Simeon sighed.

“I wanted to ask you out alone, MC but oh well, there’s always next time.” Simeon smiled.

“It’s fine. I am still young. We can go on a date next time.” You said.

Beel paused.

“….what date?” he frowned.

“I went to a date with Solomon. Oh, and Aezielle and Mammon too.” You said.

“………you mean like hangout?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s nice.” Simeon smiled.

Lilith wants to comment but her mouth is full from ice cream. You pat her head in reassuring manner so she smiled and return to her ice cream. Somehow along the way to return, your mood plummeted down and you are unsure of why you feel melancholy. You return to your room, feeling unsure of what caused you of this bad mood. The dinner is nice and you glance to see Mammon, Satan and Belphegor looks tired and troubled. Mammon didn’t pick too much fight as he just recovered from punishment and the others are not in mood to tease the punished brothers.

The mood is quite… somber.

You make your way to prepare for sleep. Lilith is already asleep. Perhaps she got tired after she and Luke played police and cop after lunch today. You sighed as you lay on the bed. You wonder if this family is so kind to your sister while you are…. another outsider in someone’s home again.

They are back. Those black whispers return and you can’t help but think in the end, even Lilith won’t need you anymore. Mother said you are unwanted but Lilith too, abandoned by mother as well. But different from you, Lilith has friends and a family who wanted her. But you?

“Unwanted…” you clutched the pillow close to your ear.

It’s 11:00 PM and you can’t sleep.

The black whispers as black as your heart followed you. It whispers of your uncertain future, of your death at Lucifer’s hand, of Lilith’s happiness once she’s free of you and you can’t help but think maybe those stupid insecurities are right in their own way.

You make your way to Mammon’s room. He is not sleeping naked like usual but in white shirt and grey sweatpants. He is crying! And your first instinct is to comfort him. Perhaps he can sense someone there but he doesn’t care. You moved to hug him and pat his head from behind.

“?”

“Lucifer?”

“It’s me, MC.”

“MC?!” he got shocked and instead of being clumsy like usual, he just buries his face to his pillow.

“You are not fine. You can hug me.” You offered as you climb to his back.

“…………” Mammon is feeling embarrassed as hell.

How and why MC is here, in his room?!

“Hug me? Hug me?” you asked, shaking him a bit.

Knowing he is not responding to your physical affection, you hug him instead.

“Mammon is a good boy.” You praised him.

“…..”

“You are very kind.” You wonder if those video about popular idols can help you in this situation.

If you are not wrong, they are giving praises to each other.

“Mammon come on, you are my first demon to pact with me. You are cool! You are very good with numbers (for money) and uhm…. You are super cool when you tried to avoid crashing to the building to save Satan and Belphegor…” you wonder if he hears you.

Mammon is actually blushing from your praises and doesn’t want you to see his uncool face.

“Great Mammon! Dear Great Mammon! Sleep with my magic~” you coaxed.

Then you start to hum while stroking his head.

Somehow along the way, Mammon think of why you think you can use magic when you borrowed Solomon’s power but then again, Mammon is tired from this hectic morning and the punishment. He ended up fall asleep.

Knowing Mammon is fine now, you tucked him in blanket and kissed his forehead like you usually give Lilith.

“Sleep well,” you whispered a tiny prayer to let the demon to have a tiny sweet dream.

As you walk alone in the dark hallway, you can feel the bad thoughts keep coming back.

_Are you sure they want you here?_

You heart tightens and you continue your stride in fear and anxious, everything feel like crashing down and you make your way to music room. Sitting in front of piano, cold and alone, you are thinking deeply. In one book you read, they said womb is dark and filled with water like ocean, loud with white noises from outside. But what of death? The book didn’t say anything. No book says anything after death, everything they wrote down is merely a figment of imagination. But here is what you think, you think death is peaceful and no longer filled with so many buzzes and noises. It’s dark and quiet just like how one’s existence came. Cold and alone, isn’t that why babies cry when they were born? And when someone died, they are too, cold and alone.

Probably, being needed by Lilith is the only thing that keeps you alive in this dangerous world. You wonder why must you stuck with this kind of sad thoughts – even though you know your heart is filled with love for your sister, you know you envy her sometimes. You hear someone is sneaking back to the house. Probably Asmodeus, he always goes out for a party from night to almost morning. A playboy, Mammon said. You don’t really care to meddle between them. You like your position better as an observer.

“…….MC?” it seems he spotted your position because you turned on the light in music room.

“Welcome back.” You wiped your tears as quick as you can.

“…..can’t sleep?” the party loving demon sits beside you.

“You reek.” You stated plainly.

“And you smell nicer now. You know, I wonder why Belphie also took you.” You meet his eyes and glared weakly.

“…..hm?” he frowned.

“Odd…” he commented after a few seconds of your glare.

“You didn’t feel anything?” he asked.

“Other than feeling you are stink from beer or whatever demon drink?” you asked back.

“It’s not beer. It’s something stronger.” Asmo chuckled.

Amusement on his eyes and a bit sadness. You decided to change the topic.

"Does sex feels good?" You asked.

"It feels good if you are doing it right." He answered vaguely.

"Can you teach me?" you tilted your head.

".....perhaps when you are older, okay?" he pats your head.

"If you go by age then you shouldn't be having sex with every human because all of them are younger than you."

Asmo laughed.

"Oh, girl. You are so entertaining and cute. But really, I have my preferences, okay?"

"....." you pouted.

Fourteen, an age of in-between, stuck between adult and yet still a child – not an age where Asmo will touch. Corrupting humans are nice but committing lust as sin – he doesn’t like it when they’re too young to understand their body or if their body not even ready.

“How about we talk about love?” Asmo moved the topic to the safer one.

“Love?”

“Yes. Don’t humans like topic of love?” you perked up.

“Mm. I like the topic. Aezielle always tell me nice story about who likes who in my class.” You finally smiled, Asmo noted.

“What about you, MC?”

“Huh?”

It’s not just once that Asmo and Satan catch your dislike to talk about yourself. It’s quite obvious from how you behave that your family situation pushed you to force yourself to be selfish or distrustful, actually; but because of how young you are, you still want to believe in adults despite that could spell disaster for you.

“…..Umm…. I like Lilith…”

“That’s just because she is your sister.”

“…….I like Mammon and Levi…. Beel and Satan too…. You too, Asmo!”

“Are we talking about like as in you can crush on me?”

“………….” It looks like you are short circuited with blank face that look so lost.

“What kind of like…?” you look so lost and vulnerable that Asmo wonder if you really understand the concept of love.

“I….I don’t know…I don’t understand….” You look down to stare at the book cover on the table.

“It….it feel like distant and…uhm… sounds like a weird concept for me…”

“I see. You never know about it?”

“More like…. I can’t really feel it?”

“Despite Lilith already showered you with love?”

“…..yeah. I don’t understand….”

"Oh, MC....if only you can see how much you worth..." Asmodeus pulled you into his arms.

He hugs you tighter. It is quite a funny sight, really, a demon is trying to teach a human about love.

“How about we talk about other things?”

“Like what?” such a sweet girl you are, obediently following his lead.

“You see, maybe if you kiss my cheek or kiss one of my brothers, you can feel the love?”

“Testing it?”

“Yes, yes. Why not try it now?”

“Mmm…” you landed a kiss to his cheek.

“……. All I feel is just embarrassment…..” You said with blush.

Asmo can feel his cheeks redden as well. He didn’t expect you to kiss his cheek like he asked!!

“Do it again!” Asmo can feel his heart tremble.

‘It’s definitely MC’s killer move!’ Asmo thoughts.

“……..are you sure this is not just to embarrass me..?” you asked with shy expression and Asmo just… want to….clench his heart so bad….!!

There is no one told him that you can be so cute!!!

(Solomon did but Asmo throw that caution to the wind and now the demon regrets it)

“Why you must be same type with Lucifer?!”

“Huh?!”

“Really….. Why you must be the adorable type like him? Whatever, I will teach you many tricks, MC!”

“Tricks?”

“It is useful to handle all my brothers.” Asmo smirked with nasty smile.

That night, Asmo taught you so many tricks – seduction tricks, that is.

“Asmo!! You are so cool!” you praised.

“Of course! Praise me more!”

“Asmo is so cute!”

“Oh MC…!!”

“There is nothing can describe your beauty?”

“Hahaha! You are so smooth, MC!”

“Are we done?” you asked.

“Jeez, and you baited me again… how cruel…”

“I want to sleep and grow taller.”

“But I like you small like this.” He pouted.

“I want to be taller if I must grow up.”

“But you don’t want to grow up.”

“Yeah. But if I must grow up, I want to be tall and got big chest like Aezielle and girls in my class.”

“Why? They are quite the bother if it’s too big. Your bra will be easily come off and you got hard time searching for clothes that will fit you.”

“……Oh!! You are right! If they are too big, I can’t run as fast as I could!”

“Yeah. So no matter what kind of body you will have in future, you must treasure it.”

“But if I am too fat or too skinny, I will get health problem.”

“Oh! Remember when you came to search for me? What was that for?” Asmodeus asked.

“When?”

“That one time when Satan was with me?”

“……OH!!” you flinched, suddenly remember the fact you saw something obscene.

“Umm….lean closer please? This is a secret, okay?” you asked with blush.

Asmo thinks of how unfair you are for pleading in adorable face like that…. He can’t refuse your request to keep it as secret. You start to whisper to his ear.

“I saw a book in Levi’s room…. It has a picture of man on top a woman and…..it was….arousing…. I feel weird…”

“I see.”

Teenagers, they are at the peak of their sexual energy so no oddity in your interest to your body. As if you two already sharing the most embarrassing secret, he gently pats your head.

“I won’t tell anyone. It’s just between us.” He smiled.

You look relieved and look better.

“So can you relieve yourself?”

“Huh?!”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“What?! I… NO!! It feels weird….” Your cheeks redden and it is quite red as Asmodeus can spot your ears being red as well.

“Tsk…humans and their taboos… don’t let stupid humans judge you, MC.”

“Umm?”

“If you want to ask me about those topics, I can answer for you.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

“Thank you, Asmo!!” you beamed and kissed his cheek.

“Then I want to ask this first! Are those in Levi’s book are real?”

You don’t feel shy anymore and start to list the questions.

‘So you actually have so many questions already….’

“Which one?” he teased.

Despite your pouts, that night become sexual education session for you. 

Asmo remember when Satan ask the same questions. It feels like it just yesterday Satan asked him to teach him things and Asmo complied with how cute Satan is. While Asmo knows at glance Lilith is the little devil type, you are the opposite, the sweet angel and he can’t help it – he likes to corrupt cute things. Demons can’t resist temptation after all.

“Ah, right, MC. For now, we will just go by theory. But we can practice once you are older, okay?”

“……fine…” you blushed.

“You said fine, right?! Promise me?”

“……I can’t promise….but…I will try to?!” you said in confusion and nervousness.

“Fine~” he pouted.

Then you realized by the time you return to your room, you already promised your v-card to Asmo thanks to his coaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC: I can pay (as long under 3000 grimm)  
> Beel + Simeon: NO!  
> MC: (shocked pikachu face)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date with Satan and....???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind be like, hoo, what if MC inherited memories from dying instead of real dying? (come on, Belphegor is stable enough to running around with human Lilith, he doesn't have reason to kill MC)
> 
> Like, what if what our MC see is actually Barbatos return the time to before everything happen but MC still feel the dejavu of future because it did happen and Barb just return it like clicking undo to make new future? What if he actually already repeated so many times but still patient because he has his own goal by repeating it over and over? This is my take of his power.
> 
> Also, that time travel shit is useless and lazy explanation. Return my MC to her real timeline!!
> 
> Even Gintama can make time travel trope useful

Sunday morning is calm because Mammon is out modelling while Levi play his new game. You and Satan are reading books. Lilith and Belphegor went out with Beel to do some shopping errands from Lucifer.

“I will get my money, big sister!” Lilith said before she runs out with Belphegor.

It seems Lucifer told her to go with Belphegor and the eldest promised to give her some Grimm as allowance if she does well in her errand. You are a bit worried but she got Belphegor and Beelzebub with her and Beel beamed when you told him to watch Lilith and he will get a surprise gift if he takes care of your sister well.

“Satan, do demons have marriage in Devildom?”

“Of course. Why you are asking this?”

“I kind of thinking perhaps demons don’t have marriage ritual things or ceremony or the likes…”

“Demons have marriage ceremony too.” Satan sighed.

“…..Hey, MC, what do you think of Asmo?”

"Asmo is Asmo. The demon who hugs me to sleep and spend time with me."

“I see….”

“Then what about me, MC?”

“You are Satan, the bookworm.”

“Pffh…. Why I am the bookworm?”

“Because you always in library and you know so many things and you helped me with almost all my lessons and homework…. Oh! And you are a cat lover.”

“….. Really? You didn’t see me as just… a part of Lucifer?”

“If you are Lucifer, I won’t be here with you. I will run away and keep my distance.”

“Haha! Why you keep your distance from Lucifer?”

“He….he tried to kill me…. I just afraid….”

“You are scared of his demon form?”

“Mmhm…. He looks murderous in that form… and looks bigger and taller…..”

“So more or less it’s because that one time he was so angry during Beel’s sneaking Luke, huh?”

“Be…because… who wouldn’t be scared of someone who tried to kill you?” you asked and Satan blinked.

“But I also threatened you.”

“That’s true. But it’s different! I did angered you….but Lucifer is just….!! umm….he just got so angry and not listening to any of us! It is a bad thing!”

“This is Lucifer we are talking about. He can be angry to the point he gave birth to me so no matter what you said, he won’t hear it…. even if you are in right.”

“…….but I also like being the ‘right’ one in argument.”

“That’s normal. Everyone wants to be the right one even if they are in wrong. Anyway, you don’t have plan to go out or something?”

“I plan to read the whole TSL book here!” you said.

He is surprised but he just let you sit on his lap and read the TSL novel.

“……….MC,”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t read like this.”

“………I will move then.” You said.

“No, don’t move. Just sit beside me, okay?”

“Okay.”

It’s all pretty quiet and when you managed to finish TSL third book, you stretched.

“Say, MC.”

“What it is, Satan?”

“Do you like anyone right now?”

“Anyone? Like, liking like?”

“Yes.”

“For now…..maybe Simeon.”

“…………why?”

“Because he’s kind but he is scary when he’s angry…. Oh! But it was just one-time crush!” you are quick to cover it.

“One-time crush?”

“Umm…. When I like someone like, just liking their face and think they are okay, sometimes they annoy me in some ways and I just stop liking them instantly.”

“…..your crushes sounds very short-lived.”

“Yeah.”

“Care to tell me?”

“When I was ten… there’s a boy in my class. He helped me once then… during break, he got teased and then he said….” You paused.

“I can’t remember.” Satan blinked, unsure if you just lie or not but from your eyes, he can see even you are at loss of recalling what the boy said.

“But then instantly, I dislike him and avoid him.” You can’t remember what that boy said but, you remember you dislike what he said so you dislike him immediately.

“I see. That was fast. Then what about other crushes?”

“……..None. I can’t remember liking someone anymore after that except for Simeon lately.”

“You said Simeon is just a crush?”

“I am sure it just a phase.”

“I thought you are those type, huh?”

“Those type?”

“No crushes, no romance but when you fall, you fall hard. Because your heart is soft so you keep high wall to guard it because you are afraid of being hurt.”

“…..I dunno…”

“Back to Simeon, what did he do to make it to your ex-crushes?” Satan smirked.

“Simeon was kind and comfortable but sometimes…. He can be suffocating…. Like how father always want mother with him…..”

“What do you mean? As far as I see, Simeon behaves pretty normal with you.”

“Umm… like he sometimes sees me with weird eyes…. I got scared…”

“Did he ever do something weird to you?”

“Nuh-uh. But his eyes look sad when he sees me and I dunno why my chest hurt when he stares at me like that. Then he pulled aggro on Asmo and somehow I think that’s where I start to feel Simeon is not that much of an angel.”

“…Huh….?”

“I mean… he IS an angel species but his behaviour is not like angel…. Like how Mammon is a demon but he can do something nice to me.”

“…..I see.” Perhaps Satan should ask Lucifer is he know something regarding Simeon?

“How about we go out and get a lunch?”

“It is a lunch date?”

“Yup.”

“Let me prepare! This is a date!” you bookmarked the novel with your cute panda bookmark from Levi and put the book back to the shelf before run out to your room.

Satan chuckled and make his way back to his room to prepare. You run to grab Asmo and shake him awake from his snooze time.

“Asmo, wake up! I got a date! I need you to help me with my date clothes!” you said.

“…..and make up as well?” the lust demon is actually just finish drying his newly coated nails.

“Yeah!” you nod.

He stands up and make his way to your room with you.

“A date, you said… with who?” he asked.

“Satan!”

“I see. Better to match him, then? Now, get out of that ugly shirt.” Asmo said, mentioning your “If lost, return to my sister” shirt.

Asmo managed to get you into a grey plaid pattern dress with white sleeve matched with cat eared poncho jacket – that’s the best he can do without going to buy you another dress. Grabbing your minimal makeup – powder and lipstick, Asmo sighed and he runs back to grab foundation and return to apply the base before he applies the rest.

“There, you look super cute now.” Asmo said proudly.

“Thank you!” you smiled.

“Enjoy your date, MC.” Asmo chuckled.

He is sure Satan will be hooked once you put on the cat ears hood and with that dress, it looks very much like that little assistant girl in detective manga Satan read. Asmo is sure you can easily steal Satan’s heart.

When you meet with Satan, he looks surprised then he blushes.

“Who….no I know who did your appearance...” Satan covered his mouth, blushing.

“Lunch date!” you said cheerfully.

“Of course.” He offered his hand to you.

Holding hand while making your way to the destination, Satan picked a plain café near the Exotic Dragon. It doesn’t look posh it certainly has a collection of novels the customers can read when waiting.

‘No wonder Satan choose this café’, you thought.

“MC, what do you want to order?” Satan handed you the menu.

You stared at the blue beverage. It looks pretty but you also enticed by the photo of green beverage.

“I am unsure….”

“How about Mint Green Slime Residue?”

“…..I don’t know…I like this,” you pointed at the ‘Royal Blue Noble Royalties‘ and ‘Forest Green Fairy Dust’

“Forest Green Fairy Dust then.”

“Does it taste like dust?”

“No. It just the name.”

“Okay then Forest Green Fairy Dust, please.”

Satan choose the table near the windows. You beamed when a cat purring near you. So this is cat café…. with books and nice food.

“You can buy some cat treats if you want to feed the cats.” The cats meowed and you flinched when one decided to nap on your lap.

“It’s tickling me….” You are in dilemma of shooing the cat or let it stay there.

“Just calm down, MC. They won’t scratch you at all.”

“It feels weird…”

“Just ignore them, then.”

“Okay…”

The beverage you got is green and sparkling and delicious though it’s a bit sour and sweet while the pancakes you got is soft and bouncy, with vanilla ice cream, strawberries and cream topping and strawberry sauce, it’s very filling though it can’t be called as proper lunch. Satan is reading his novel and you turned to see the view. You blinked. Is that Salith? He is with two older looking demons – perhaps those are his parents. You then remember what Aezielle told you.

“Satan,”

“What it is, MC?”

“Are traditionalist demons are bad?”

“…..not really. Not all of them.”

“Oh, I see….”

“….MC, you better not befriending Salith.”

“Why?”

“If his parents know, there will be an outrage.”

“…..okay…”

“Aezielle is fine.” You perked up.

The lunch is gone and the book is finished. Satan took you to walk around. While it’s always look dark in Devildom, you can see happy couples doing PDA and kids running around. The walk to House of Lamentation is quiet and after escorting you back, Satan sighed as he put the coat to the coat hanger.

“I enjoyed today’s lunch!” you stated.

“Me too. Let’s go together next time too.” He smiled.

“Yeah!” you nod.

“Oh, MC! Before you go…” you make your way back to him with confusion.

He leaves a kiss on your forehead and you blushed.

“You forget your goodbye kiss.” He chuckled.

“….From me too….lean down please…” you blushed.

He leaned down and you kissed his cheek.

“Thank you…” you said with nervous shiver.

“Did Asmo teach you something?”

“He said a kiss on cheek is fine…” you fanned yourself.

“I see. Thank you.” He ruffled your head and make his way back to the library.

Bored with reading, you decided to go back to your room and change your clothes. You found Belphegor and Lilith sleeping together on your bed. You kick the youngest a bit but he didn’t stir. You sighed and change your clothes there as you are sure Belphegor still sleeping.

“Whoa…” that voice makes you realized he is now awake and you grab the bolster and hit him.

“Hey!” but he didn’t even move the bolster. “Just change like usual, I am not even into a kid like you.”

“Were you not a demon but a normal human, I will beat you senseless.” You hissed.

“Whatever.” He sighed.

“MC, while Lilith is asleep…. Can we go to planetarium?”

You quickly change into your casual dress.

“I am done.” You said, removing the bolster from the demon.

Out of all seven brothers, Belphegor is the one who avoided you most and he sticks to Lilith like glue. You wonder what he wants to say to you. He stands up and make his way to lead you to the planetarium. He’s being all quiet and you wonder if he will kill you.

………kill you?

Why would he do that? Why you somehow get a feeling you will be killed if you are with him? Not even Lucifer made you feel so uncomfortable like this…

“MC?”

“….me fine..” you forced yourself.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

It hurt so bad and you just want him to end everything here.

It was terrifying, his face, his laugh, he is relishing in your agony and misery and HOW COULD HE BETRAY YOUR TRUST LIKE THIS?!

You can’t walk anymore. The fear is too much.

You remember the sensation of being choked like you detest, you remember how hard it was to breath when his hand on your neck, you remember sickening crunch and your body feels numb.

He destroyed your lungs and your heart, didn’t he?

Your legs give up. You can’t continue past the stairs.

“MC? Are you fine?” he asked.

It’s as if he plays another trick you after your death – a mockery for your foolish, misplaced trust in him. Your hands shakes and your entire body screamed to run away, keep your distance from him! DO NOT LET HIM TOUCH YOU!!!

You wonder what is the difference of you and that you. Your legs give up and the invisible bile in your throat is rising up.

“MC?” you can’t help but vomited.

The terrified state you are in is illogical but your body is shaking as if terrified near this demon and you can’t help but thinking what and how could your body betrayed you? What just happened?! Your tears won’t stop and you only know one thing: 

This demon is going to murder you.

“……Don’t touch me!!!” you screamed through your fear.

It feels weird. How come he can hurt you like this? No… did you experienced it again? Again? But you never…

**“No need to remember it.” someone told you that.**

“MC?! Are you alright?!” you wonder why Belphegor looks worried.

The tears won’t stop. The trembling won’t stop. The pain won’t stop. You can’t stop. It feels like a dream but his worried face is real. You wonder what just happened? Why you feel so unwanted all of sudden?

The loathing come back full force and you are trembling, tense and it feels scary – everything is. Where is he? Where is he when you need him most?!

**“I just want you to be happy.”**

But you are NOT happy! You are sad, disappointed, and at lost!!!

You closed your eyes – you don’t want to see this world where you are not with him! Where is he?! Why you are here?! Wait, you are you! No you are not! You already dead!! You AlREaDy dyIng herE?@%^$#$^&(???!!!!??

You winced in pain as your head is hurting you.

Is this what it feels when overloaded with memories and feelings to the point you feel like your head exploded?

“It’s alright, MC.” Who is that?

Someone is carrying you back to somewhere safe.

“You are safe here.” No! you are not! He is a murderer! He is the one who pushed you to…!

You hear murmurs and familiar voices.

“Don’t be defeated by those memories. You are you.”

You caught a flash of green hair and you grabbed him.

“Don’t…. don’t…go…” you managed to say.

“…..I am here. I am always here.” He whispered.

“……But it’s time to grab your own happiness. I just want you to be happy.” Then it’s all dark.

-

You wake up to see Mammon, Levi and Beel sleeping on the floor with futons and Lilith snuggled with you on the bed.

“You are awake!” Satan said as he rushed to check on your forehead.

He is quick to grab the digital thermometer and check your body temperature.

“37,9°C! No wonder you passed out!!” he scolded.

“Is the sleeping beauty awake?” Asmo peeked.

“She is.” Satan replied in your place.

“You should see Lucifer’s face when he heard you passed out! He looks so shocked!” Asmo giggled and enter the room with a bowl of water and a towel.

“…….cold…” you murmured weakly.

“Despite you already got a thick blanket?” Satan looks confused.

“Move, Satan. I will wipe you, MC~” Asmo looks like he is enjoying this.

Truthfully, you don’t remember anything when you passed out. You only feel huge dread and it somehow like fight-or-flee instinct but your body is too weak and you can only stay there, trembling and petrified. Then it feels like you are falling from high place – falling and falling with no end, as if time suspended or you are floating when the memories returned and fading as quick as it came. Then you just wake up, knowing you are still you, Lilith’s big sister, a human master who made pacts with demons – Mammon, Levi, Beel, Asmo, Satan.  
Yet you feel a pang of nostalgic feeling when you wake up to see Satan and House of Lamentation. There’s sadness and happiness and it feels like it filled you with love? – it’s warm and nice. You wonder what was that?

“MC, undress for me?”

“She just woke up and you already tell her to strip?” Satan frowned.

“Then you help me strip her. She was sweating a lot.” Asmo replied.

“MC!” the door is open so you can see Lucifer is frowning.

But his eyes filled with worry and behind him, Diavolo and Barbatos followed.

“Hello, MC. I heard from Lucifer you are sick.” The crown prince said.

“This is our get well soon gift.” Barbatos said as he placed the fruits on the table.

Why seeing Barbatos pricks your heart, you are not sure but he always keeps his distance from you except for occasional talk about cooking and regarding Diavolo.

You sighed, tired and your body feel cold despite your thick blanket.

“From what I know, humans usually drink ginger to recover from this illness. I already made ginger tea. Care to have a sip, MC?” Barbatos offered.

“Okay.” You murmured weakly.

The butler is helping you to drink and you wonder how come he is so good at taking care of someone?

The ginger tea is delicious and warm and you can’t help but cry and for a moment, Barbatos’s eyes look sad but he is quick to hide his emotions.

“You will be fine, MC.” Barbatos said – steady and calm.

“…..can you stay?” Barbatos turned to see Diavolo and the crown prince nods.

“Of course, MC.”

“Don’t leave. Hold my hand.” You said, holding Barbatos’s hand.

“….very well.” The butler noted the brothers frowned at that. 

Mammon, Levi and Beel wake up and beamed.

“MC!!”

“Are you fine now, MC??” Mammon asked while Lilith wake up but she sticks to you, holding your other hand.

“Alright, since everyone is now awake, I suggest we are not crowding the patient.” Diavolo said.

“……where’s Belphegor?” you asked.

“I suggested he stay away from you until you recovered. You broke down pretty hard near him.” Lucifer said.

“Did Belphegor said something or do something?” the eldest asked.

“……no….” you feel bad.

Belphegor just asked you to go with him to planetarium, that’s all.

“Alright. Rest well, MC.” Lucifer followed Diavolo to leave.

Mammon is panicking, so does Levi. Beel stands up and leave.

“I will make porridge. Levi, Satan, help me with it?” Levi sighed and he stands up.

“Come on, Beel.” The third born said.

“Of course.” Satan said as he leaves with Beel and Levi.

“MC…!” Mammon frowned.

“You made me scared to death!” he admitted.

“…..sorry…”

“…..!!” Mammon looks crestfallen because of your tired reply.

“…get well soon….” He said but then he is quick to follow his brothers to leave.

Perhaps, he followed Beel’s group to the kitchen.

“….. MC, I will wipe your body, okay?”

“Please let me,” Barbatos said.

“………..Sure. Scream if something happens, okay?” Asmodeus said as he leaves.

Lilith is glaring at Barbatos and you gently pat her head.

“Can you go and get me a glass of warm water?” you asked.

“….okay.” she looks down but she obediently make her way to the kitchen.

Once no one in your room, Barbatos finally make his effort to meet your eyes.

“How far you can remember?” he asked as he helps you undress.

“…..nothing. But I know something happened. Did Belphegor killed me or something?” you asked as he starts to wipe your sweating body.

“…cold…” you shivered.

“Please bear with it.” he said.

“………My power allows me to see which end this will be but only Lord Diavolo can decide.”

“……. you can decide a world?”

“A timeline, MC.”

“……what did you do?”

“……Just tinkering a bit under Lord Diavolo’s permission, of course.”

“…..of course. You love Diavolo.”

“…MC, we do this for you too.”

“……will you promise me something?” he knows what will you ask but he lets you.

“….What it is?”

“Stop using that power for me.”

“…….I can’t promise you that.”

“…..if I become happy?”

“I will consider it.”

He is done wiping your body. It feels weirdly familiar but he gently ruffled your head.

“When you are not sick anymore, let’s have a private tea party.”

“Just two of us?”

“Just two of us. I will make your favorite macarons and your favorite tea.” Why and how he can know your favorite?

But you can feel something and you just nod.

“I will do my best to be healthy…. I want to attend…” you murmured, sleepy and tired.

“……..yes, please be happy, MC.” Barbatos ruffled your head and helped you to change into another pajama as you fell asleep.

“….no need for you to remember all those useless pain.” He whispered and leave your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for readers who prefer different outcome to this fic but this is how I will write.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this also a glitch because somehow this summary turns out to be author's rant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just post 2 chapters so I can take it easy next.

When you wake up, it’s already past lunch time. Lilith is hugging Lulu the cat plush and sleep on Belphegor’s stomach and chest, causing him to groan in nightmare. Perhaps he got nightmare about being pressed by a huge statue or something?

“……..Ngh…!!” he wake up and blinked he spotted you.

“…..MC, are….feeling better now?” he asked, carefully keep his distance from you.

“…..yeah.” you nod.

This person is Belphegor. He never killed you. He never hurt you. But the fear is there despite he is being harmless to you.

“That’s good. …….I had a bad dream. A real crazy one. The me in that dream is grieving. He is wallowing up in his sorrow and he tried to end innocent people. The funny thing is…. I did plan to end humanity too, before you and Lilith came.”

‘Huh?’ But if he planned to end humanity why he didn’t proceed? You somehow managed to ask him that.

“Diavolo stopped me and Lucifer…. He was angry too. He didn’t really want to proceed with the exchange program, actually.” Belphegor paused and he sucked a breath,

“MC…. I know we have very bad impression on our first meeting and considering I did kill you in another world or another timeline….”

You tilted your head, confused.

“Another world?”

“….. yes, another place where possibilities exist.”

“You said it was a dream.”

“…..memories from your brain become your dream. That’s all. Which is why I know some things about you – all this time. So the reason why I keep avoiding you for so long is because, I killed you if there’s reasons to kill you. It was a total disaster.” He sighed.

“………..I know I don’t deserve forgiveness or anything but I can just hope we can restart our meeting?”

“……..” you blinked slowly, trying to process the info.

“….can you…dumb it down?” you asked.

“Errr…..I killed you in another world so I am apologizing for it?”

“Oh…. But you never do anything to me at all.”

“……I did kidnap you… that’s already a huge red flag in relationship, MC.”

“…..yeah.” you nod in agreement.

“…..will you forgive me?”

“…..I dunno….. you never do something that bad to me but I can still feel the sensation of something snap and hurting my ribs and throat…. I am not sure…” you are staring at the blanket.

“Then, when you already forgive me, please inform me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“….good girl.” His hand is approaching you.

He is hesitating but seeing you didn’t move, he ruffled your head a bit.

“……continue to rest well, okay? I will drop Lilith on your bed. She is making me having a nightmare of being pressed by giant Lucifer…” you giggled at his nightmare.

It is a funny sight in your head of giant Lucifer is sitting on Belphegor. After Belphegor fix the blanket for you, he leaves you alone to rest. You sighed and fall asleep.

-

When you wake up, you are not sure how much time passed but you blinked when you see Mammon and Lilith.

“Feel better?” Mammon asked.

“Mm.” you nod.

“Big sisteeeerrr!!!” Lilith bawled.

You smiled and gently ruffled her head.

“…..Man! you really made the whole house panic!” Mammon starts to nag.

“Don’t you get sick like that again!!” Mammon pouted.

“…….okay.” your chest feels warm.

“Mammon, don’t scold a sick person.” Beel frowned as he entered with porridge.

“MC, can you eat? Do you have appetite?”

“I dunno. But I am thirsty.”

“Here!” Mammon is quick to grab a glass of water for you.

“Thank you.” You sipped the water.

“Your temperature is better now.” Mammon said as he showed you the thermometer.

“Oh.”

“Still, you need to rest.” The second born insisted.

“Do you want to eat? You need energy to recover.” Beel prepared the food already and you don’t want to make him feel bad.

“Just a bit…” you replied.

“Okay.” He is careful to blew the porridge and feed it to you.

Mammon sputtered in the background, blushing and frowning, glaring at his younger brother.

“Why you are feeding her?”

“She still weak.”

“I can feed her!”

“No. I want to do this.” Beel glared back.

“Grrr…..!!” but Mammon understand how worry all of them.

“Fine.” Mammon leaves right away.

You opened your mouth as he is feeding you, wondering why you can’t feel the taste but then again, it’s because of the cold. Beel is patient to feed you while he is trying his best to not devour your porridge.

“……..Beel, I am full….” You said after just five spoons or so.

“Really? Alright. Go to sleep. I will change this towel and leave so go to sleep after drinking this medicine, okay?”

“….ok…” you murmured, drinking the medicine obediently before laying again.

It’s all odd – sleepy, weak, spinning. You closed your eyes and the medicine works immediately.

-

You wake up and see Mammon. Didn’t he go away somewhere?

“……F**k!!! MC?!” his eyes widened and there’s tears streak on his face.

“?” you are staring at him.

There’s something odd….. like he is not yours. The pact is buzzing but he frowned and turned to Lucifer who also looks worried. The brothers are scrambling to see you. You see Lucifer, Satan and Asmodeus in their demon form, Beelzebub who looks tired and hurt, Levi who looks pale but then he starts to cry and form the corner of your eyes, you can see Belphegor still scowling and growling at you but he is weak under Asmodeus’s tight hold.

You wanted to talk but you can only cough and gasp in desperate need of air.

“MC!!” Mammon unsure of what to do.

Is it wise to move you when your lungs just punctured??

“Damn it!! Levi get Solomon and Simeon ASAP!!”

“I am trying!!” Levi said through his tears and fumbling through his DDD.

“Ma….” You coughed, each breath feels painful.

“Sssh….MC….don’t talk. We can fix this. Okay?? You will live until you are old, got it?!” but what you heard is just he is trying to reassure himself that you will be fine once Solomon and Simeon are here.

“……..” Lucifer is in disbelief.

The injuries Belphegor did to you should have killed you.

“…….” You waited but each breath is painful and you just want to close your eyes.

“MC?! Don’t sleep!!” Mammon ordered as he gently slap you awake.

“Don’t sleep! You got me?? You gotta stay awake!! You are going to be fine!”

“What happened here?!” Simeon asked.

“Move!!” Solomon is quick to check on you.

“Her lungs punctured. Her ribs also broke. What are you guys doing?! Lucifer, Beelzebub, hurry and help me get Diavolo and Barbatos! Simeon! I need your help with complicated spells! Snap it out! And get that demon away from MC! Mammon, Levi, you two help me move her to a bed! Satan, I need your help here! You know some human medic, right? Asmo, make sure that crazy demon stays far away from MC and restraint him if possible!” Solomon ordered.

“MC! Stay awake!” Solomon murmured some spells and you feel something.

Your lungs still hurt but the breathing feels easier. Though it’s just his spells to mimic oxygen mask in case he needs it to dive or keep himself alive in unexpected situation.

“Okay, we managed to avoid hypoxia.” Solomon breathe easier.

“What are you guys doing?! MOVE IT!!!!!” he yelled.

It’s hurt but your body is numb.

“Ssshh… it’s okay, MC. You will be fine and we can play your favorite game after this, okay?” Levi whispered but you only hear his plea for you in his tone.

“……..” you are still staring and can’t move.

“MC, I will make you sleep, okay?” Solomon smiled in reassurance.

“Ng.” With that short reply, Solomon somehow put you into sleeping spell.

It feels weird because you feel like your consciousness see it as dream.

Solomon operated on your body despite the minimal facilities and when he is done fixing you with Satan and Simeon as his assistants, Solomon let out a breath of relief.

“Her condition is stable now. We did it.” the human sorcerer looks relaxed, his tense face during operation is gone.

“I never thought my first medical surgery experience will be operating a real human and a lung surgery nonetheless.” Satan is rubbing his temple.

“There’s always the first time for everything.” Simeon said.

“I want Belphegor to be punished.” Solomon said coldly.

“Yes, we want a fair punishment for attempted murder, right, Satan?”

“I won’t say anything to defend Belphegor. He did attempt a murder on exchange student and as MC is my pact holder, I would rather have him imprisoned for a long time and stay away from her.”

“Alright, shall we go then? Making a petition for this case.” Simeon said.

“I am on your side for this, Simeon.” Solomon smiled but his smile is cold.

“Well, Belphegor deserved it.” Satan shrugged.

Then you wake up from that weird dream. Lilith is sleeping but she is holding your hand and you can see Lucifer and worried Diavolo.

“Big sis?” Lilith rubbed herself awake.

“Hi.” You smiled weakly at her.

“You are fine!” she beamed with relief and happiness.

“Yeah.”

“Can we play already?” Lilith smiled.

“Not yet, Lilith.” Lucifer replied in your stead. “MC is not done recovering yet.”

“But….”

“Let’s take your temperature and we can see if you can play with your sister or not.” He takes out the thermometer.

“Okay.”

The thermometer already said you are fine but Lucifer looks like he wants you in the bed all day.

“Your voice still hoarse. Perhaps you shouldn’t play with Lilith this soon.”

“You just afraid Lilith get it too.” You said.

“No, MC. I am doing this for you.” He frowned.

“I feel fine.”

“You feel fine but from what doctor said, you are NOT fine. You must rest and Lilith will stay with Belphegor.” Lucifer said sternly.

There’s something like oddity in his voice, a discrepancy between his usual stern and this stern. It’s as if he is using his stern tone to cover something – worry? Fear? Anxiety? No way, Lucifer is always the strong one….no…. perhaps it’s why he covered his feelings.

You patted Lilith’s head.

“Go to Belphegor. He needs you. I will be fine. I will rest and tomorrow, we can play melodica and…. Play with Lulu and Bebe.”

“okay….” Lilith slumped down but she offered her pinky.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” You hooked her pinky with yours.

“Now go to Belphegor.” You coaxed.

As Lilith pout and finally leaves, Lucifer sighed as Diavolo is patting your head affectionately.

“…….never stray from your path, okay, MC?”

“?” but you nod.

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” The crown prince made a sad smile but he is quick to cover it with his indifference mask.

Realizing Lucifer will be watching you, you are sweating.

“I want Asmo or Satan….” You said.

“What for?” Lucifer frowned.

“I miss them.”

The eldest sighed.

“Bear with me.” He said.

You frowned and decided to be honest.

“……… you are scary.”

“!!”

Diavolo is snickering behind Lucifer.

“I want Satan.”

“Mgh!!” Lucifer is hurt by your comment.

“Hmff!!” Diavolo is holding his laugh.

“……..so I heard you are calling my name… and what a timing.” Satan smirks as he enters your room.

“So you prefer me than Lucifer. What an honor, lady.” Satan smirks, mimicking how Lucifer will say ‘lady’ in his smooth way.

“Satan!” you beamed while in the background, Lucifer is making a frown.

Diavolo is doing his best to hide his amusement at the irony of MC prefer Satan than Lucifer – that Lucifer who always so popular is disliked a mere human and instead, favouring Satan.

“You find this amusing, don’t you?” Lucifer sighed, already knows what is behind Diavolo’s smile.

“Well…. Good luck with trying to get MC’s heart. Because it’s already certain that she is afraid of you.” Diavolo smiles.

“MC…. Why you are afraid of me? Satan did try to kill you too. Levi too. Why you are only afraid of me?”

“……….Because…. you are scary….also you don’t listen to anyone when you got mad.”

“…..Satan did that too.”

“Nuh-uh, Satan got mad at everything but he is all smiles when he’s serious, not a thunder angry like you.”

“…………” Lucifer is giving you a long look of tired frown as if judging you and your logic.

“Pff….” Satan snorts as he handed you a book.

“You must be bored, MC. Here’s book to fend off boredom.” Satan said.

The book is titled ‘Happy End for Everyone’ and from the synopsis, it’s a humor book, filled with irony and parody of another, famous TSL novel. You start to read while Satan and Lucifer somehow arguing about that book is not enriching your knowledge or whatsoever. You know they just want to argue about almost anything.

By the time it’s already night, you are fine now. Lucifer deemed you as ‘Must not force yourself but allowed to take a walk’ now after you thanked him. Belphegor was asleep when you went to his room to get Lilith. Poor Belphegor still asleep but his face looks relieved that the heavy weight on him (Lilith) is not on his body anymore. Perhaps this is why Belphegor said he got bad dream where one of his brothers sitting on him and prevent him from moving. 

The girl wakes up and beamed, hugged you before following you like chick following its mother while you smiled and hugged her back before you two hold hand and make your way to check on the rest of demon brothers. Lilith is following you as you make your way through the hallway. You and Lilith stumbled upon Mammon in living room with Levi. They are playing cards.

“Mammon, Levi.” You approached them.

“MC!!” two of them abandoned the game.

“I want a hug.” You said.

Mammon is quick to beat Levi and Levi scowled when he knows he is not winning the first hug. After all, Mammon always the fastest.

“You are fine! You are fine!! I am so….so glad….!!” He didn’t even put his tsundere attitude and looks like he is going to cry again.

“It’s just a cold. I am fine now.” You hugged Mammon back and stroked his back.

“……..hey, you are still hugging her.” Levi frowned.

“Ekh?!” Mammon is quick to release you.

You then release him and make your way to Levi.

“Hug me please?” you asked, offered your arms.

“Fi….fine…. you asked…..” he blushed and hugged you awkwardly.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” You stroked his back.

“Mwuh….I….MC….” his hug is tight and you hope he know limit before he broke some bones.

After all, they are strong enough to destroy the wall when angered.

“Levi, don’t hug her too hard!” Mammon said.

“I know.” Levi hissed back.

The third born released his hug. You give them a smile.

“Thanks for worrying about me!”

“You don’t get sick like that again! Okay, MC?!” Mammon asked.

“Don’t ask the impossible. Humans are fragile creature. They got sick at the smallest cut.” Levi sighed.

“I will do my best to not get sick!” you replied diplomatically.

“So, what are you doing with Lilith, MC?”

“I am fine now so I want to go around to tell everyone I am fine.”

“Well, I saw Satan and Asmo in library.”

“But I want to spend time with Levi and Mammon too.” You said.

The two blushed.

“How can you said it smoothly like that….?” Mammon looked away with blush.

“Is this where my love meter should go up?!” Levi blushed as well.

“Nay!” Lilith suddenly joined.

“Let’s go big sis!” Lilith pulled you out.

“Alright, alright. See you two later!” you said as you followed Lilith.

Lilith leads you to your room instead.

“Why we are back here?” you asked your little sister.

“You need blanket and rest!”

“I am fine now. Let’s go to library. We need to thank them for taking care of us.”

“But they are the reason you got sick….” She pouted.

“Lilith, while it’s true, it’s also us who inconvenience them. So we need to thank them, got it?”

“….okay.” she sulked.

You smiled and give her a kiss on her cheek and her forehead.

“Don’t sulk. My little sister is prettiest when she is smiling.” You patted her head.

She smiled.

“Heheh!! Better than Asmo?”

“Better than Asmo.”

Your little sister sticks to you, hiding her happy smile. You make your way to library as Lilith followed you.

“Satan? Asmo?” you asked, opening the door.

“Yeah? Asmo is not here. He went to buy something.” Satan said.

“Huh?” you approached Satan who let you sit on his lap and welcoming Lilith to join you.

“I think Asmo want to buy those ginger tea?” Satan is unsure.

“Oh.” Lilith is sitting on your lap who is sitting on Satan’s lap.

It’s one funny sight if you think of it when you are older.

“MC, Lilith, I can’t read like this,” Satan sighed.

“I want to thank you.” You said.

“How about you owe me another date then?”

You remember that nice café where cats and books are plenty, with miraculous colors bursting from your beverages and delicious flavors in your mouth. You nod immediately.

“Okay!!”

He smiled.

“Alright, off you go. You need to check on the twins and Asmo.”

“I saw Belphegor already. But he was sleeping.”

“Oh…. No wonder Lilith is not with him.”

“Mmhm.”

“Well, Beel’s already hogging the kitchen to make you something since you got sick so you might want to check on him first.”

“Okay. Thank you, Satan.” You gestured to Lilith to move but she try to jump down and you and Satan are quick to prevent her from getting hurt.

“I can jump safely…” Lilith pouted.

“Still, we don’t want you to get hurt.” You said.

“Okay.” She nods.

“See you later, Satan,” you and Lilith make your way to the kitchen.

The kitchen is a mess. You spotted the Avatar of Gluttony is binge eating from worry as he is still in front of freezer and drink the whole bowl of fruit punch (whose?).

“Muh?” it seems he noticed you.

“Thank you.” You hugged him from back as he is sitting there while ravaging the freezer.

“You are fine now?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

He is quick to clean up everything and then he carries you and Lilith easily.

“Let’s go to see Belphegor?”

“Okay.” You nod.

Beelzebub managed to arrive and Belphegor yawned just at the right time as you three arrived.

“Belphegor!” you called.

“Hello, MC. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. You look better too.”

“Hehe, there’s no weight on my chest so I don’t get nightmare.”

“That’s good.”

“But that weight was me!!” Lilith pouted.

“Glad to know you know you are heavy.” Belphegor teased.

“Nuh-uh! If I am heavy, what about big sis?”

“………..Fine, you are not heavy.” Belphegor sighed and looked away.

“Did you had a dinner, MC?” Beel asked.

“Not yet.”

“You hungry? I can order some delivery since it’s already this late.” You nod and Belphegor placed you to sit beside his twin.

“What do you want to eat?” Beel asked with grin.

“Pizza!”

“That’s not even a food sick person should eat?!” Belphegor blinked in surprised face.

“They are tasty and warm and cheesy. I want to eat it!”

“Glad to know your appetite is fine, huh, MC?” Belphegor pinch your cheek a bit.

“Mm…”

“So, what kind of pizza you want, MC? We got not only one pizza two with different flavour! Hmph, we are a civilization bigger than humans! We got four kind of different flavour in one pizza!!”

“I want the four!!!” You immediately took the bait.

“I will just order four pizzas for all of us.” Beelzebub said, ignoring Belphegor’s comment.

“Hey!! Let them try the four kind!!”

“Five pizzas then. No….ten….”

“Your money won’t be enough!” Belphegor reminds his twin that the e-grimm is not enough.

“Ah….”

“We can ask Lucifer.” Beel shrugged.

“At this late? I doubt he want us to disturb him with just pizza problem.”

“I am going to ask Satan.” Beel said.

“Just buy enough for us. You can grab more food in freezer.”

“I just emptied the freezer.”

“……………” Belphegor is stunned.

Although this is no surprise, it’s still shocking when Belphegor knows Lucifer already stocked enough for two weeks and now it’s empty already.

“How many pizzas we can order?” you asked.

“Just four…. It’s fine. I will order one of those one pizza with four flavours.”

Four of you decided to play monopoly when the order came and Beel make his way to get it with you.

“MC,”

“Yeah, Beel?”

“I am really glad you are better now.”

“Thank you! Lean down please!”

“?”

You pecked his cheek.

“Asmo said I can give some kiss on cheeks for all of you!”

“……!!!!” Beel looks happy as he is holding his grin.

“Thank you, MC!” he decided to just smile.

And somehow, his smile is so blinding and you think, if you were a slime, you already melt from his handsome smile into a puddle of goo. Then after grabbing the pizzas and return to your room, Belphegor and Lilith cheered for the pizzas.

That night is a peaceful pizza party with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation will be done.... in later chapters.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club application, relaxing day and massaging tired Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I stalling the explanation? Who knows

The next day, you finally return to class. Aezielle beamed.

“MCCCCCC!!!!!” she hugged you.

Is this how you finally have friends?

“Damn it!! I was worried! Even Salith asked if you are fine or not!!”

“I didn’t!” Salith scowled but he still approaching you carefully.

Ah, Salith is tsundere like Mammon, is your conclusion.

“Anyway, MC! Do you have idea which club you want to join?”

“Club?”

“Yeah, this week got club and you can join. I think it’s better for you to join. Salith is going to theatre. I joined the sewing club because they do costumes too!”

“They have some kind of club introductory week. Then the students can choose whichever club they want to join. It’s actually for building social network for demons since we mostly long lived creature, someone will know who you are.”

“What do you mean?” you tilted your head.

“It means for example, that demon over there,” Aezielle motioned to a pink haired female demon who sit at the front. “My parents know her uncle or her distant family.”

“Oh!”

“Yes, that means even if you have old age, someone bound to know you.”

“I see. No wonder Lucifer is well-known.”

“That’s because he’s old and already build long reputation as important here.” Salith explained.

“I see. Thank you, Salith!”

“…..you’re…welcome….” he still shudder though he accepted your thanks.

“Oh! Why I rarely see young kids?” you asked.

“I mean… Lilith said her classmates mostly smaller demons and her class only have eleven students?”

“That’s because fertility rate in Devildom actually declining.” Aezielle snickers.

“Huh??”

“You read demon biology, right?” Salith frowned.

“That part is not covered in her book, Salith.” Aezielle said.

“Anyway, you know demons got long lifespan.”

“Yup.”

“That’s why. Increased lifespan comes at the cost of reduced fertility. It’s more or less because it’s peaceful, we don’t need huge amount of population.”

“……..what about half demons? Do they exist?”

“They did.” But Aezielle and Salith look grim.

“? What is the problem?”

“Cambion is half-demon and half-human. They have shorter lifespan than normal demons and they age faster. Which is why you will never find any cambion nowadays.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Lord Diavolo put strict control to access the portal to human world. Which is why not many demons appearing in human world anymore… Which means no more cambion born in last few hundred years.”

“…… I see……… hey, can angel and demon have offspring?” you asked.

“As far as I know, no.” Salith replied coldly.

“Are you crazy, MC? Angel is made of pure light! They will annihilate us first before we even got them to the bed!” Aezielle flailed her arms.

“......it sounds like enemies to lovers.” You said.

“Did you read too much novels again?” Aezielle giggled.

“Yeah. Levi told me t—”

“Lord Leviathan!” Salith corrected you but you continue anyway.

“He told me to read the novel called _I got isekai-ed to Hell and give birth to demon lord’s children and somehow I become demon queen despite I am still an angel_!”

“……………..that novel is trash.” Salith said coldly.

“Hey! Ssshhh!! Let her dream!!” Aezielle whacked Salith’s back.

“…… I don’t care anymore.” Salith shrugged and leaves.

“Anyway, that novel is very much just imagination so don’t really think of it too much. Now come on! We should go around and see if you want to join club during lunch break!”

“Okay!”

-

Lunch break is delicious as usual then after eating, Aezielle grabbed you and run around to lead you to the club selection.

“Join us with orchestra!”

“Join our theatre club!!”

The busy bustling courtyard is filled with many tents for each club.

“You gotta try everything, MC!!”

“Wait!! I can’t possibly join the athletic club!!” you paled when you remember Beel can just destroy the whole wall.

“Then you should join art and easier club!”

The orchestra club looks fun but the leader is giving you a weird look when you decided you can only play triangle after the loud tuba noise and the squeaking violin noise.

“I think it’s not for you, MC.” Aezielle stated it so bluntly.

Making your way around, the art club can’t comprehend your cubism painting. Later you wondered how Diavolo able to get your first painting and somehow put it in Demon castle and categorized it as abstract art.

“Gyahahahaha!!” Aezielle laughed at your art style.

“Cubism?! How old are you?? No, I don’t mean in bad way but I think cubism is usually for old generation.”

“I can only draw these…” You blushed.

“No, sorry for laughing but I mean….. it’s abstract. And cubism usually uhhh… weird to look at and most of demons around my age usually like those pop arts with pretty panoramas or something.”

“Oh, I get it. It’s like realism is already outdated but somehow you see someone paint it?”

“Yup. Anyway, please don’t take it to your heart. I just never met someone who can draw cubism.”

“Okay.” You nod. 

Later, when the art club leader back, they screamed at their member for letting you go.

You beamed when they have music club and choir club. The music club leader looks stern and he asked you immediately.

“Do you have experience with music?”

“I play melodica.”

“………” he allowed you to play.

“Just….keep practicing.” He said.

You wonder what that means but Aezielle dragged you to choir club.

“Aezielle, do demons’s singing can repel angel or something?”

“Huuh? No way that’s happening! Nowadays it’s only for fun. Though there were some demons who can use singing to hypnotize and charm their preys.”

“I….kinda afraid…”

“Hmmm…. Right, you are human… how about just one try? If you think it’s hypnotize you or something, I can snap you back.”

“Okay.”

When you almost write down your name on the paper to join, you gasped when the paper taken from you and you and the demons near you gaped as Lucifer is reading the name list. He returned the paper to you.

“Give me your application form later, MC.” He said before he continues his way to inspect them all.

“Whaa~~!!” the female demons are charmed immediately.

Then you remember how Lucifer looks haggard and tired red eyes glaring at you when you just make your way a bit loudly and you can’t comprehend how that man looks attractive outside but tired and overworked inside. You never see Barbatos looks tired too so…. Maybe, that’s how adults operate.

“Lord Lucifer is so coooll!!!” Aezielle beamed.

“Oh.”

“How come you got lukewarm reaction??” she is shaking you.

“When you see him every day, you got immunity to his glare, bit by bits.” You replied.

Yes, lately, his glare is not so scary as before but still scary nonetheless, got it?

‘He also looks tired despite his polite smile…’ you think of Asmo who can brew some strong tea for Lucifer. Perhaps you should ask Asmo for the recipe later.

In the end, you beamed. Music club and choir club has two days but luckily at different time. Cooking club also only happens at Friday afterschool.

You only need to have Lucifer’s sign as your guardian before you can join. Luckily, House of Lamentation have piano so you can practice. Perhaps you should ask Satan later to teach you piano since you are too used to melodica.

“I am home!” you said loudly while Mammon blinked as he is back with you.

“I am home”, you said, no longer “I am back” Perhaps subconsciously, this place already your home.

“Welcome back! Now I am home, MC!”

“Welcome back!” you grinned and hugged the second born.

“What’s with you being affectionate today?” he laughed.

“I will join clubs!”

“I see. Not a gambling club, right?”

“No. Aezielle said it’s a bad place. She dragged me through the art clubs.”

“I see. What club you will join, MC?”

“Music and choir! Oh! Cooking too!”

“They won’t sing cursed songs, I presume?” Mammon frowned.

“They said this year the student council banned it so I will be fine.”

“Oh, right, this year is because we got exchange program.”

“Can you curse an angel?”

“………….we…can… that’s why it got banned this year.” Mammon sweats.

“So you did get cursed when you were an angel?”

“How did you jump to that kind of conclusion?!”

“Lucifer always mad at you when your Hexes and curses grades out.”

“Muh…. MC, please don’t mention that…”

“Anyway, did you or did you not? Be honest with me.”

“I did, okay?!”

“That’s fine too. You should learn to not rushing to open the treasure box.”

“MC… you sound like Lucifer just now.”

“Because I care for you. If you continue to run to the trap for treasure, no matter how many lives you have, you are bound to game over one day.”

“…..You must stop hangout with Levi too much. Seriously, don’t use gaming term with me. I don’t know too much about it okay? Only the basic.” Mammon is sweating.

Dumb it down is what you thinking.

“…….If you continue to rush for money, you will die even if you are a demon.”

“That’s nastily dark!!”

“And I don’t want Mammon to die…. I want Mammon always here….”

Did you hear that?

Yes, that’s the sound of Mammon’s heart being squeezed with MC’s charm and his love meter go up.

“Don’t worry MC!! The Great Mammon will be always with you!!”

“Un!” you nod.

You make your way to your room, changed into casual look, a light blue dress and make your way to search for Satan. Usually, he is in library.

“Satan!” you beamed and opened the door.

“What it is, MC?” he asked, closing the book.

“Please teach me piano!”

“……fine with me but what is this sudden interest?”

“I joined music club!”

“I see.” But internally, ‘Damn it! what if I got too strict to MC?! Asmo told me I was too strict and how do I even..??? Should I just dump this request to Levi??’

“MC, how about you ask Levi to teach you?”

“You are right!” Yes-man MC strikes again.

“I am going to ask him!”

\--

“…………and?” Levi frowned.

Somehow, MC managed to convince Levi and they are in music room, playing piano but Mammon had to come and try to distract them.

“And what? You can play!” Mammon insisted on staying.

“……………MC, how about you grab Lucifer instead?”

“No. He is busy and tired.”

“………I am also busy and tired from event grinding?!”

“You are from playing games! That’s not job but hobby.” Levi sighed at your reason.

“Fine.” But Levi glared at Mammon.

“What?”

“Get out.”

“No way!”

“Out!”

“No!”

“Mammon, I am fine with just Levi here.”

Insert Mammon’s crying emoji here and being dramatic, Mammon runs away in rejection.

“….. How can someone that old sulk just because of this?” Levi sighed.

“It’s okay. I will console him later.”

‘Is this how a kuudere operate? Or is she a tsundere??’ Levi is unable to categorize your hot and cold attitude to Mammon.

The piano lesson went smoothly and you also able to grab Levi or Satan taking turn to teach you. Then you make your way to Mammon’s room.

“Mammon?” you knocked on his door.

“Go away!” He is sulking.

You pushed the door instead and move to lay beside him.

“Mammoooooon~” you start to tickle him.

“Hey, not there! That tickles!” he laughed but then he scowls at you.

You tickle him again.

“Hey! No touchin'! Grrr...!” he is trying to swat your hands from him.

That’s when you grabbed his hand and put it to your head.

“?! Are you…asking me for headpat?” he blushed.

“Fine…..” he indulged you.

Perhaps it is more right to say you indulge him.

“Do you want to do something?” you asked.

“I just want to share cream puff with you but you prefer to play with Levi so I ate all of it.” he laughed evilly.

“Oh.” You stared at him blankly and he realized you already disappointed at the prospect of losing sweets.

“No no no no no no!! I didn’t eat it! I…….. I gave it to Lilith….”

Just at the right time, Lilith slam the door open.

“Big sis!! I got cream puff!! Huh??” Lilith who somehow managed to escape Beelzebub while protecting the cream puff is confused. Behind her, Belphegor following her as usual.

“Nice, Lilith!” Mammon is quick to grab the six years old and placed her beside you.

Watching you and Lilith sharing the cream puffs somehow makes Belphegor and Mammon’s heart getting those heart-warming feeling and homey feeling. But this is how two of you should be, happy and free of worries.

“MC, what’s your plan for tomorrow?” Belphegor asked.

“Barbatos told me, he wants to meet me in the castle tomorrow for a tea party.” You replied.

“With Diavolo?! Eukh….” Mammon shivered, thinking of how formal it will be.

You are actually not sure about who will be there other than you and Barbatos since Barbatos did say he will ask you for private tea party.

“I wanna go too if they have sweets!!” Lilith beamed.

The party crasher came right away without Barbatos looking and the tiny queen somehow managed to persuade Luke to lead the way to the castle but that’s the story for the next chapter.

“But you are not invited, Lilith.” Belphegor said.

“What will you do?” Belphegor grinned teasingly.

“I WILL make him invite me!!” Lilith said proudly.

“……” you and Mammon are stumped and wonder where her confidence come from.

“She and that succubus friend of her are close. I believe her name is Fyr? That succubus kind of giving her huge confidence boost.” Belphegor whispered.

“I hope her head won’t grow too big…” you murmured.

Huge confidence is fine but too much will be an arrogant and more will lead to pride and downfall.

“I am sure she will be fine.” Belphegor smiles. “Oh, right, how is your club decision? You are already unofficial member of student council.”

“But I don’t help with student council at all.” You replied.

“That’s because you are the unofficial member along with Lilith.” Mammon said.

“So, what you plan to join?”

“Music and Choir and Cooking. They are fun!” you smiled.

“Good. A youth like you should join new things every once a while.” Belphegor patted you but he still keeps his distance from you.

Perhaps he is just being considerate.

“So tomorrow you can’t hang out with Great Mammon too…” he pouted.

‘He is so adorable,’ you think as you stare at Mammon’s pouty face.

You poked his cheek a bit.

“Whatcha doin’?!” he blushed.

“Bip bip bip, I am sending some signals for you.” You said, pretending to be an antenna.

“Puh…. Haha, what kind of signal you sent me?” Mammon grinned.

“I am sending you my love.” You said.

Mammon’s face is red now, in the background, Belphegor also blush at the pickup line Asmo taught you. 

“………!!!” Mammon is at loss.

He looked away from you, hiding his embarrassment and almost grin. Just like Asmo said, Mammon’s reaction somehow pushed a hidden button inside you. Perhaps Mammon’s behaviour triggered weird switch here and there because you feel like teasing him more until he is all red. You blushed.

‘Go away! I shouldn’t tease Mammon too much! Mammon loves my hugs more!’ you shoo away those thoughts.

“Oh, right, MC. I think we will have those annual visit from Queen Rose.”

“Annual visit from Queen Rose? Is she a Fae queen?”

“Yes. She is basically Diavolo’s childhood friend.”

“Yeah but don’t worry! Lucifer will take care of it this year again!”

“Take care of what?”

“Each year we choose one demon as Dame because Queen Rose dislikes demon men, so whoever accompanies Diavolo around her, must play the role of a Dame.” Belphegor explained.

“I see. Can I become Dame?”

“But you are still learning the etiquette…. Lucifer won’t let you if your etiquette is not good enough.”

“Also, every year the Dame is Lucifer so we don’t have to work hard or anything.”

“Oh….. I see….”

“You look disappointed.” Belphegor said.

“I want to be the Dame. It sounds cool.”

“Oh… that’s a flimsy reason but fine!” Mammon encouraged.

“So that’s why Lucifer looks so tired during club inspection?”

“Yes, he needs to patrol because a certain someone fell asleep somewhere, right, Belphegor?” Lucifer suddenly said.

All of you turned to the door and together, all of you let out an ‘eeek!!’ but Lucifer is here not for you or Mammon or Lilith. The eldest grabbed Belphegor and drag the youngest out.

“You are supposed to help me with Rose Queen preparation but you are sneaking here!!” Lucifer starts to nag.

You are quick to exchange your Surprise Point to Courage Point.

“Lucifer! You forget one thing!” you said.

“What it is, M—?!” he is surprised when you followed him and hugged him.

“You forget your ‘Take Care Hug’!” you hugged him quite tightly.

“…….yes, sorry for forgetting it.” he sighed and ruffled your head a bit.

Mammon is still shocked to see his eldest brother not rejecting your affection.

“Are you done, MC?”

“Not yet, the battery is still 80 no….75% charging….”

“I have to go, MC. Full or not, I am needed.” He sighed but waiting for you to release him.

“Fine…” you pouted.

“Did you spend so much time with Asmo? He’s rubbing to you, hm?”

“Yeah.” You nod.

When Lucifer finally leave with Belphegor who is dragged but the youngest waved to you and Lilith while he got carried by his eldest brother.

“Okay, kids. You guys got homework?” Mammon asked.

“Why do you ask?” you asked.

“Hehe…. It’s because I am not done yet!!”

“Don’t say that proudly.” You said with frown that Mammon dubbed as ‘Mini Lucifer’s frown’.

“You are a bad example for youngsters like us.” Lilith pointed at him rudely.

“Hey!! I have many good points too!”

“Yeah.” You nod in agreement.

“Heh! The difference between you and Lucifer when you frown is you agree with my good points while Lucifer don’t!”

“So please do your homework.” You smiled.

Somehow that smile half motivates Mammon but half of it feels like he will get another Lucifer-level of punishment if he doesn’t do his homework.

“Ye….Yes ma’am…” he gives up of not doing the homework.

Please enjoy this Mammon doing his homework as we move to another scene…

You and Lilith are enjoying private time in your room as Mammon is doing his homework in your room while glaring at it as if it will be done by itself.

“Hey, Lilith, do you want to make no-bake cakes?”

“I loooooove the cheesecake you made before!”

“I think I can make this easy recipe….” You said as you are watching the easy recipe in Devilgram.

You make your way to the kitchen with Lilith and find Beel there. The kitchen is like Beelzebub’s domain if he is a boss in games you play with Levi.

“What are you two doing?” Beel watch as you and Lilith make your way to freezer.

“I want to make some cake for Barbatos.”

“I am sure he will be happy. You can cook, unlike a certain human exchange student….” Beel shuddered when he thinks of Solomon’s cooking.

So, even a demon of Gluttony can’t eat Solomon’s cooking….. it’s true it was super bad to the point you thought you are going to die from eating it.

As you and Lilith starts to use the easy ingredients – biscuits, milk, eggs, and the rest of ingredients, you put it to freezer and write a note of threat:

“It’s MC’s! If you eat it, you will eat Barbatos and Diavolo’s anger!”

While the handwriting is cute, you are sure no one wants to receive Barbatos or Diavolo’s anger. You decided to leave it overnight so it will be crunchy tomorrow.

“Will I get some, big sister?” Lilith pleaded.

You know Lilith already eyeing those cakes so you already set aside another place for her.

“You can but leave it for two hours, okay? Tomorrow you can eat it to your heart’s content.”

“Yaaaaay!!” she beamed.

“I can’t wait for two hours!” your little sister beamed, looking forward to the cake.

Poor Beelzebub drooling at the sight of your cake but unable to grab it because he doesn’t want to disappoint you.

In mean time, you let Lilith run to get her Bebe and Lulu to make her own tea party while you make your way to Lucifer’s room. You knocked it and he is awake like a zombie, tired and not in the best mood.

“What it is, MC?” he asked.

“I…..want to offer you a new massage I know from Asmo.” You said.

“…..shoulder massage sounds good.” He lets you in and you closed the door.

“Good. Lay on your stomach.” You said.

“On my stomach?” he frowned.

“Yes. I will step on your back with my weight. Asmo said barefoot massage is good.”

“Fine, do it then.” He is rubbing his temple.

“Alright.” You saw your teacher did this once, he asked the boys to step on him because he needed a massage and those boys are willing for easy money.

You also joined them a few times for easy pocket money. Thanks to the indoor shoes, your feet still clean so you undo the shoes and starts to step on him.

“Is this part is good?”

“Nnnnn…. Go up a bit more….”

“Here?”

“Yes, there, can you use your weight?”

“Sure.” You moved a bit, your weight shifted to the location Lucifer instructed.

“Can you do my shoulder later too? I will reward you with Grimm.”

Your ears perked at the allowance.

“Sure!” Is this what it feels to have sugar daddy? Or a grandpa?

You remember grandpa also liked it when you gave him shoulder massage. He also gave you allowance for doing it. (who told her about sugar daddy? Asmo of course)

After walking on him as massage, you somehow feel a sense of accomplishment because you, a puny, weak, mere human just successfully walked on a high level demon, and not only a normal high level demon but the avatar of pride himself!! As in literally walk on him! You will brag to Levi later. He can keep a secret.

“MC? Can you do my shoulder now?”

“Sure!” when Lucifer show you his back, somehow it clicked on you that he is off guard and you can just channel your inner rage to him and hit him with shoulder massage!

So you channel your inner rage and start to use your fists to give him the massage on his shoulder.

“That’s the spot…..hmmm….”

In manner of speaking biologically, your hit means nothing for Lucifer but for you, you already channelled your emotions and anger into those hits. But not even ten minutes, you already tired because you were so passionate of hitting him.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“No!! I can go on!” you won’t let go of this chances of avenging your fallen comrade aka Lucifer’s younger brothers who can’t defeat him at all.  
(AN: They are not dead, MC just said it to be dramatic)

“Are you sure?” his tone is gentle and you are sure he is actually teasing you to the point of near tears.

“I am!”

“Alright.” His eyes glanced towards the mirror.

He can see your passionate eyes burn to hit him but thanks to demon’s body is more durable, your hit means nothing as it is also quite amusing to see you trying to hit him behind his back.

“MC,”

“Yes?”

“Did you realized there’s a mirror over there?”

Your expression is one of the very definition or mixed expression of The Scream and Haniwa before your expression shifted to nervous smile.

“Hahahahahaha!! You sure love to joke, darling!!” you managed to said it.

If all else fail, use endearment and your cuteness to escape, is what Asmo told you.

“…………………”

“…………………”

He stands up and turn around to face you.

“Did you just call me darling?” he asked.

“Uhm……” it seems you actually dig a deeper hole for yourself.

“I see. I like it. How about every time we meet you call me darling?”

“……..forgive me….” You are shaking.

“Why not? You just call me darling? What about I call you honey?”

“Please…. I apologized….” Your face is red now.

“What about in private then?” he whispered near your ear.

That’s it, you think you are exploding from his charm and beauty!!

Lucifer’s power charmed you and stunned you! You can’t move or retort at all!

It reminded you all over again of being at the mercy of adult man so you do whatever you can, close your eyes and pretend to die, knowing Lucifer perhaps will spare you, unlike other human males.

“MC, don’t play dead.” he sighed.

“Come on,” he starts to tickle you and you wake up immediately as you are quite ticklish in a few areas and Lucifer starts with poking your sides.

“Stooooppp!!! Pleaseeee!! Hye-hahahahahaha!!! Hyahaahahah!!!” you laughed as Lucifer starts to tickle your hips, your stomach and your side.

“Come on, you said you will massage me,”

“So are we good now? You are not mad?” you asked.

“You are still allowed to give me a massage…… not to vent your anger.” He said playfully.

“Oh, right! Here,” you gave Lucifer the paper you wanted to give him today.

“Oh? Club application form?”

“Mammon and Belphegor said I should get your permission because I am unofficial member of student council.”

“Yes, it’s because of your status as exchange student.”

“So I can join the clubs?”

“As long as the schedule not clashed with each other, it is fine.” He read a bit and signed it.

“Oh right! This is a ‘Making up Hug’!” you gave him a short hug before release him.

“See you!” you said as you leave.

Today ended peaceful enough. You managed to give your paper to Lucifer so he can sign your club participation form, you made no bake cakes with Lilith…. 

You dream of waking up to see weird creature. That weird creature smiled and giggled when it saw you and you smiled back. It feels weird to see flaming wheels with eyes smile at you but at the same time, it feels like familiar and there’s another weird winged creatures and some those flaming wheels with six wings.

Odd, how come you know that six wings with flaming wheels is….

The dream cut off and you suddenly thrown to another dream.

In this one, you dream of being plunged into red water. The sky looks black and the water is red and everything is quiet and you think, you found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the explanation will be done in next chapter


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dame Event Training, Meeting Father-in-law(s?) and Barbatos Crashed Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this fic will not follow canon

You wake up feeling weirdly distorted but you feel chipper. The morning routine is normal and rub your eyes seeing Lucifer brush his teeth, Beel return from his morning run, Satan make his way to the toilet, Mammon yawned as he carries Lilith who wants to stay dead to the world in the morning. The last one to arrive is Belphegor as usual. He yawned and closes his eyes again while brushing his teeth. You make your way too.

After all, this routine will be repeated every morning for the rest of the exchange program.

When everyone is in dining room, you beamed and sit beside Levi.

“Someone is chipper this morning.” He smiled.

“You too.”

“My new game is finally here!” Levi beamed.

“The Royale Romance is here!!”

“Royale Romance?” you asked.

“It’s a reverse harem game actually but I heard there’s some kind of scary rumors about it.”

“What rumors?”

“This game has a bug and this bug caused our protagonist to reset every time she is about to reach the end of the gameplay.”

“Sounds like you are forced to play over and over again.”

“Yup.”

“How many run to complete it?”

“The game has thirteen endings. But if you reach personal ending with every available support, you reset except for true end.”

“Sounds scary.”

“But I think the gameplay is kinda purposely force you to play it all.”

“I mean, it sounds scary if one getting sucked and forced to play thirteen times.”

“Ah…. But this game doesn’t have “being sucked” feature.”

“Oh I see….”

“Levi, no more that detailed talk. MC need to go to school.” Lucifer reminded.

“Oh! Right… you have no online class….” Levi pouted.

“We will see each other during piano practice.”

“……fine…”

You stand up as the others starts to get ready.

“Hug me please, Levi?”

“……fine… you are normies….” He blushed but still indulging you.

“Mm….This is it.”

“What?”

“The comfortable feeling.”

“…..Tsk..! Don’t say something weird in the morning and go to class!” he said as he releases you from his hug.

“Yeah! See you later!” you took your bag and leave.

The classes with Solomon and Simeon are fun. Sometimes, you sit with Aezielle who just sleep during lecture. It was when you got called to Assembly Hall during lunch break you pouted as Simeon and Solomon leads you to the lift.

“See you later, MC!” they said.

Because the more demons you pacted, more demons keep their distance from you as it reeks of ownership, mark of a master who can subdue them. Not to mention your new pact is Satan… demons truly wonders if you are so terrifying except those little Ds. They actually lining up for free hug.

“Number Two!” you beamed when the lift got the little D of greed.

“Miss MC!” cue to hug as greeting.

“Where are you going?”

“Assembly Hall.”

“Me too! I need to move this cart for welcoming Queen Rose!”

“Is it really annual event?”

“It is! Every year will be like this and one of the demon selected as Dame must wear female clothes.”

“I see….. Lucifer always did it?”

“Yes! But photos are prohibited.”

“That’s too bad. Lucifer sounds like super popular as male or female.”

“He is. He is very popular but too strict.”

“You are Little D of Greed so no wonder he is too strict for you.”

“But you also dislike it when he is too strict.”

“Ssh, keep it a secret from him.”

The short talk ended and you waved goodbye to little D no 2 who push the cart to his destination. You arrived and make your way to the Assembly Hall. When you arrived, Lucifer already somehow placed a spell on them all. You gaped.

“So all of you must undergo Dame training!!!”

“!!!!” you realized this is your chance of seeing them all in dress!

Yes, Lucifer already put the spell before you came so when you arrived, he forgets about you especially when your presence already small enough and you stand behind Beel, trying to see what else will be here.

“Can I have Dame training too?” you asked.

“Sure, you can. But I will be strict.” Lucifer said.

“Now, change into dress and try to wear those high heels!!”

“GYAAAAAAA!!!” six Lucifer’s younger brothers’ cry can be heard echoing in RAD’s Assembly Hall.

Lilith is somehow an exception as she is too young so Lucifer only let her wear those cute heel-look-alike shoes and special dress for fitting only before he is quick to drag you to fit you to the dress and handed you the high heels.

“You can try, MC but tell me if your feet got hurt.” Still even if he is in rush, he doesn’t forget to make sure you are fine.

After all, growing teenagers are quite sensitive. Lucifer also a bit worry that you might get growing pain. Add that with heels that hurt your feet, it might be bad.

“Thank you.” You said and try the heels.

The heels, make you feels taller and somehow it automatically pushes your butt and hips to the position and you wonder if you can get used to it. In those movies they made it look so easy!

You make your way outside and see Mammon and Asmo are fine.

“Are you sure these little twig-like stems can support all my weight?” Satan asked.

You peeked at each of them. Mammon, Levi and Asmo has no problem wearing it. Of course, Lucifer has no problem with it too. Looks like, you, Satan, Belphegor and Beelzebub will struggle to learn walk gracefully.

“Keeping your straight back!”

“Pulling the shoulders slightly backwards! Or you will lose balance!”

Lucifer is strict but he is quite the generous teacher, more so than Satan.

“Looks like you are used to it by now, MC. Can you watch Mammon and Beel?”

“But Mammon do a good job.”

“I must proceed with the lesson. I can’t single Beel out and continue to personally train him which is why Mammon stay with him. If you keep an eye on them, I will buy you Madam Scream’s macarons.” Lucifer offered the bribe.

The devil’s deal is sealed instantly.

“Okay!” you replied with hopeful eyes.

“Beel, you can do it!!” you run away and cheered the sixth born while Lucifer and the rest of the brothers and Lilith moved along.

The sixth born is so motivated and he finally able to get a pass from Mammon. Three of you make your way to the dining hall when Lucifer is teaching the table manners lesson. You awed. Your opinion on Lucifer is now rising high.

“So graceful…..!” you awed with respect.

You always know Lucifer moves with graceful movement and elegance but to get his training? It sounds cool and it sounds like a good idea at that time. Satan usually just tell you the theory but you almost never got to practice it except during Etiquette lessons but it’s usually not tested since your stay duration will be short.

“You may not leave until you pass this test.” Lucifer said.

You are quietly observing them. Satan already knows the basic but his habit is quite hard on him and Levi…. Levi mostly shut himself in his room so while he already knows etiquette, to use it after so long might be too hard on him.

“You can do it, Levi! You can do it, Satan!” you cheered.

The two looks more motivated and you beamed when Levi moves smoothly and Satan finally unstick his habit. The preparation continues and you perked when someone is coming.

“Solomon!!” you beamed and hugged the sorcerer while he smiles.

“How’s the preparation?”

“The preparation is so cool! I got a pair of high heels! Lucifer gave it to me!” you show him a cute black high heels with ankle straps – which made Solomon blinks when he realized while Lucifer did give you one, it was still considered as minimal height – a mere five cm.

“I see.”

“Me too! I also get one!!” Lilith show him her cute pink heels with a mere 3 cm high.

“I see. It’s good both of you enjoyed those heels.”

Solomon glanced at the brothers. They all using the ten to thirteen cm high and while Mammon, Levi and Asmo looks fine, Solomon knows they probably can’t use it for so long.

“Oh, right, MC, didn’t you said you will have to meet Barbatos?”

“Yeah! Lucifer will go with me.” At this, you are unaware of Lilith who has stars twinkling on her eyes and she secretly grab your DDD to contact Luke to get him to listen to her request with evil smile.

“I see. If Lucifer is the one who go with you, you don’t need me then.”

“It’s alright! You are in my memories.”

“That sounds like I am already dead.”

“Then what should I….”

“You can just say we will see each other tomorrow or later days.” Solomon chuckled.

“Okay! See you tomorrow!”

“That’s more like it.”

“I also actually want you to dress up!”

“Huh? I don’t plan to.”

“Oohhh??? Solomon want to wear one??” Asmodeus is hugging Solomon from behind.

“Why not do it?” Asmo smirked.

“Pfffhhh!! Do it!!” Mammon cheered.

“No.” Solomon blushed.

“I want to see… please, Solomon?”

“Mmgh….. fine. Let’s play a game. I will dress up if I lost.”

“Yaaay!!”

Mammon then flipped the coin as he and Solomon chose head or tail and then Mammon grinned.

“Your lost. Sorry, Solomon but you have to listen to what the lady ordered.” Mammon grinned evilly.

“Come with us!!” Asmo dragged the human king and you can see they are having fun inside.

Solomon walk out with long hair and cute black dress and his face is all red.

“I don’t see what and why this is interesting.”

“You are pretty!!” you beamed.

“Can I take a pic?” Levi asked.

“I want one too!” you are quick to search your DDD but it’s gone.

“Lilith! Return my DDD!” she pouts but return it to you.

“Picture!” you manage to grab one of Solomon and he is blushing furiously and run away while grabbed you who is holding your DDD.

“Finally….” Solomon sighed.

“I don’t want to be seen like this, you know? Especially not when Asmodeus has tons of followers.”

“Can I take one?”

“You still insist?” Solomon the wise paused.

“If just a photo, I guess I don’t mind if it’s you. Promise me you won’t give it to anyone, though.” The king asked.

“I promise. I don’t want anyone else see you either.” You nod.

“…..how should I interpret that?” he raised eyebrow.

“I want you aaaaalll to myself!” you said, spreading your entire arms, pretending to be cute just like how Asmo taught you but you sincerely want this side of Solomon to be only for your eyes.

“You do, eh? Sure, I’m all yours for now.” He smiled.

“But I am glad I did it. I feel like I’ve discovered a new side of myself. Which do you prefer, MC? My usual self or how I’m dressed now?”

“I like both!”

“I’m glad to hear that. That means you like me for me, right?”

“Yeah. You are you.” You nod.

“I see. That’s good to know….” He smiled as if to cover something.

“I really feel like kissing you right now.” You are loading your brain for his smooth request and you gasped, realized his request.

“Okay.” It’s just a kiss.

He pecked one near your lips and you blushed immediately. His face too, looks redder than the blush Asmo applied to his cheeks.

“….well? Does it feel any different from usual?” he asked with mischievous glint.

“You are bad.” You managed to blurt out your response after that slow reaction.

“What do you mean?” but he is all grinning.

“You are bad for my heart.” You pouted.

“Hahaha! Sorry, MC. But I really should erase this makeup and change.” Somehow, his smile is brighter and he looks like he is in a good mood.

“We should go back. Your uniform was in Assembly Hall.”

“You are right. I am sure Asmo placed a makeup remover tissue in your bag.” He takes your bag and start to search around.

“How do you know?”

“Asmo will never let a girl run here and there without makeup remover or emergency portable makeup bag.”

After the two of you return and Solomon change back to his uniform and leave. You meet Lucifer later as he said he needs to hand Diavolo some reports and reporting about the Dame training. Lucifer leads you to the demon castle and you are quick to hide under his coat. Because he didn’t say anything, you hugged him from behind.

“Ei!!” you paused when he stopped all of sudden, stiff and turned to you.

“?!” you are afraid he will scold you but instead, he grabbed you and hugged you like how you hug a plush toy.

“Lu…Lucifer….you….are….squeezing me……” you are sure this is how you hug someone to death is there’s a one way to kill a person via hug.

“Hmm? Pardon me, MC. You just pulled so much cuteness that it somehow triggered my aggressive part.”

“Aggressive part?”

“When one can’t comprehend cuteness too much, one must resort to destroy it.”

“!!” You somehow afraid of this man.

How and why cuteness is a sin?? How could cuteness made him feel like he wants to destroy it?!

“I jest. It’s called cuteness aggression. I believe you will ask Satan about it later.” you nod at his words.

“I don’t intend to harm you. But perhaps my hug was too much for you.”

If your expression can be conveyed, it conveyed quite a lot because you are shaking and Lucifer is a bit stumbled to tell you that it’s not because he planned to harm you.

“You see me as plush toy?”

“Not quite but close enough.”

The walk to the castle is not as awkward as you expect after that hug as Lucifer allowed you to hide under his coat and hold his hand.

“Because I don’t want you to get lost somewhere.” He said but he still let you interlock your fingers with his.

And that’s fine for you. Lucifer always not saying much but at some degree, he cares and that’s enough for you.

“We are here. I am going straight to meet Diavolo. You go with Barbatos, MC.” Lucifer told you as Barbatos already standing there, waiting for you.

“Okay………Huh?! Lilith?!”

“Big sister!!”

“I found Lilith and Luke outside here a few minutes ago. Lilith said something like Luke has to go back to Purgatory Hall so she will be waiting for you here.”

“?!” you are sure Lilith fiddled with your DDD to get Luke and her here.

But you are not sure what kind of other plans she has.

“It’s sudden but….”

“It’s alright.” Barbatos, the ever best prepared butler said.

“I actually expected this will happen so I already prepared for three people.”

“Huuh?!” you can’t hide your shock.

“Let’s come in.” Barbatos didn’t say anything else.

As you make your way, Lilith beamed when she sees a weird painting – the cubism you made before. She also laughs at the naked statue and the weird paintings.

“Haahaha!! They are naked!” Lilith said as she is pointing at the statue.

“It’s colourful! It made me feel like laughing!” Lilith described her opinions about the paintings.

As Barbatos lead you, you blinked when you see a room with open door. You make your way there while Barbatos starts chase Lilith who strayed to another room. You peeked and spotted a black haired man glaring at blond man who looks like he is shining.

“You cheated!”

“I didn’t!”

“One more time then!”

“Fine!!”

You entered the room and watch as they play Xiangqi and the black haired man is somehow at the verge of being defeated but he didn’t notice it. You approached them.

“Here,” you said.

“Put this piece to this place.” You pointed at the piece and the place you wish to move.

“Huh?!” both of them are staring at you, dumbfounded and quizzically when an intruder suddenly intruding their games.

“Put this piece to this place.” You repeated to the black haired man.

He moved his piece as you suggested. The blond man gasped.

“How?!” he is making gritted angry face…. Which somehow resemble Satan.

“Hahahahahah!!!!” the black haired man laughed as he realized he is out of the pickle.

“Your darn luck….!” The blond scowled.

This man looks like Diavolo as in he got tan skin and golden eyes.

“What a cute little human you are!!” he beamed.

He grabbed you by armpits and placed you on his lap.

“Play against this guy and lead me to victory, my girl!” the black haired man laughed evilly.

You wondered, where did you saw this man…..? He looks familiar….

The black haired man then makes a bold move and you start to think of how to make it less noticeable. The blond man is glared at the black haired man.

“Heh,” he scoffed.

It feels like watching a blond Lucifer scoffing at black haired Diavolo. The round ended in a few turns.

“That was a nice game.”

“Just for your info, you win because you got a help.” The blond frowned.

“That’s right!!!! Who are you and where you came from, little girl??”

“The door was open.”

“The……door?”

The blond and the ebony haired man peeked and they just realized so many demons are moving in busy manner outside.

“MC!!!”

“Lady MC!!!”

“Miss MC!!!”

“………at this point, this will be bad if you suddenly come out, right?”

“Yes, they will think Demon King under attack or something….”

“!!” 

You suddenly remember the painting you stared at during the retreat.

“You….. you are demon king??” you asked, eyes wide and nervous.

“Uh…. That’s right. Though I am just demon king in title only since I am unofficially already retired.” He and the blond man somehow make Acar and Jyojyo pose from Bizarre Adventture.

“You are not on the size of Godzilla…” you look disappointed with the fact he is not as huge as you imagined.

“Why?! You want me to be a size of Godzilla?!”

“I thought Demon King supposed to be huge, super huge and the Devildom is on top of his head and when you walk, the Devildom moves too!”

The black haired Diavolo looks shocked at your image of him.

“That’s a gundam, not a demon king.” The blond Lucifer snickered and laughed.

“And who are you?” you asked the blond Lucifer look alike.

“I am every angel’s father.” He said proudly with Shift anime head tilt.

You then wordlessly hit his legs with yours, kicking him.

“?! Is that supposed to be hurt?” he asked.

“You are bad!! You are evil!! You hurt Lucifer and Mammon! Levi too! Asmo and the twins too!!! Eat this!!” you punched his abdomen but he just makes a blank stare as you still try to hit him in futile before he smiled.

“Oh my, how bold. This human is SO cute. Anyway, since I am SO amused…. I will give you this.” The blond Lucifer look alike somehow magically created a huge backpack filled with so many Celestial sweets as you recognize some because Simeon fed you some of them.

“Isn’t that Celestial sweets?” the demon king frowned.

“Just sharing sweets for my children. After all, for most of them, I am the dick father!”

“Don’t say that so proudly.” The demon king retorted.

“Dick father….” You recorded it in your memories.

“Another reward here, this one will save your life once.” He murmured something and you wonder what spell he gave you to save your life once.

“Anyway, I am going! Oh!! Keep our meeting as secret from everyone! No one will believe you if you said God was here and playing games with demon king anyway!! Bye!!” the blond Lucifer look alike then disappear.

“Little girl, wants to play with me?”

“Play?”

“Xiangqi.”

“Okay.”

“Here, you can eat the snacks here too.” The king smiled and offered the snacks.

You nod and take one – it was the strawberry looking candy which is frozen with magic and will explode inside the mouth, the gift of hospitality in demon etiquette which is why you didn’t reject it despite being given by strangers as demon treat hospitality seriously. The sugar blast inside your mouth and you are trying to hold your smile but fail.

“You love it, huh?” the demon king laughed.

“Diavolo loved it too. But he grows up and prefers Barbatos’s handmade snacks now. Not even my magic covered candy made his eyes lit up like before.” He looks sad and nostalgic.

“Can I have some more? I want to share it with my sister.” You asked.

“Sure! You are welcome to bring her here!” he grinned as you take out your handkerchief to carefully wrap some of the candies.

“What Diavolo looks like when he was small?”

“He was…. So much like my wife, tan skin, red hair, loving heart….. They are too similar. Oh, come to think of it, he was once tried to fly from the highest place in the castle.”

“He did? Did he succeed?” you asked as two of you start the game.

“He didn’t. He cried so hard when he fell before his wings can flutter.” The Demon King laughed.

“How old he was?”

“I believe he was just a mere fifteen years old when he did that.”

“He was around my age!”

“I see. You are certainly young.”

“Yeah. I will be fifteen soon.”

“I see. So Diavolo took you as exchange student?”

“Yeah. Mammon…..ooops….ummm….”

“Well, I think you should enjoy your stay in Devildom.”

“But Lucifer got mad at me a few times.”

“He must have his reasons. Why don’t you ask him why he got mad?”

“Reasons?”

“Lucifer won’t be angry at you if he doesn’t have good reason. Unless you annoyed him so much like Diavolo.”

“I see.” You moved your legs a bit while thinking of how to grab his canon and his scholar in one move.

“Do you have other problems here?”

“Asmo….his ex-girlfriend did magic and pushed me and my friends to underground labyrinth. It was suck a big time. I wanna curse Asmo and punch his face so bad.”

“I see. Did he repent?”

“I am not sure.” You are glaring at his elephant piece.

“He must be. I heard from other demons you made a big change in Devildom and it’s not even a month yet.” He smirked.

“Nuh-uh. They are the ones who always dragged me to problems.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“Perhaps their internal problem is reaching boiling point.”

“Yeah but Lucifer and Satan are on truce now.”

“Truce? I think it’s a mere temporary truce when it involves you, young lady. I also heard you got sick?” for someone who live in seclusion in the castle, he sure hears a lot of news outside, you noted.

“I am fine now.”

“That’s good. You should take care of your health.”

“Yeah.” You managed to take out his canon and his elephant.

“So you made pact with them?”

“Yeah. I just want one or two but now most of them got a pact with me,”

“I see. Must be quite the events.”

“Yeah…..Oh!”

“Yes?”

“Belphegor told me he wanted to tell me something but we never did continue because of Queen Rose preparation and I got sick.”

“You should grab one free day and ask him then.”

“Un.”

“Hmmmmm…………” he is glaring at you as his pieces are eaten one by one.

“Take it easy on me, girl.” He said, shamelessly asking you to lower the difficulty.

“Okay then.” You nod.

But you still eat his pieces and he groaned in defeat.

“I give up!!”

“But Demon King supposed to not give up?”

“When you are a leader, you must know when to give up and when to attack.”

“You are just distracted, uncle.”

“Uncle?!”

“You are older than Lucifer so I must call you Uncle to be polite.”

“Just call me Demon King or cool uncle! At least put the cool with uncle!”

“Cool uncle.”

“That’s more like it.”

“It sounds weird. I will call you Demon King.” You pouted.

“Eh, why the formalities? Whatever, do as you like.”

“Father!!”

“And here he comes,” the Demon King is sitting casually and pick his nose.

Truly, a behaviour like an uncle instead of Demon King.

“!!” the door opened and Diavolo looks pale when he spotted you in his father’s room.

“MC!!”

“Hello,”

“How can you reach this place?!”

“I got lost and the door was open.” You answered.

“He didn’t do anything weird to you, right?!”

“He just asked me to play Xiangqi.”

“I see.”

“He also gives me snacks.”

“What?!”

“Yeah.” The Demon King merely smirks.

“…..” Diavolo is staring at his father but he said nothing and the crown prince took your wrist and start to lead you out while you grab the bag of celestial snacks and dragged by the crown prince himself.

“Are you really alright, MC?” the demon crown prince asked you once you two reach the courtyard.

“Yeah. I am alright. He is really grandpa level old uncle.”

“He is. He really didn’t do anything weird to you? At all?”

“No. He just asked me to play xiangqi with him, that’s all.”

“Good.” He sighed a breath of relief.

“Where’s the highest point in the castle?” at this, Diavolo paused, eyes widened and he blushes.

“What…….. why you are asking that, MC?”

“I am just curious.”

“Did he tell you something about my…… childhood experience?”

“……..kind of.” You look away.

Diavolo mentally yelled. He is screaming internally from panic and embarrassment.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MC KNOWS MY EMBARASSING CHILDHOOD SECRET AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WTF DAD WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY OR SOMETHING?! THAT OLD DEMON SHOULD JUST STEW IN HIS VIDEOGAMES!!!’

“Diavolo, are you okay?” you asked.

“I am fine. I just….” he looks increasingly pale.

“Isn’t Barbatos searching for you? Also, MC, please keep quiet about what you hear from my father, got it?!”

“Got it….” you blinked as he looks flushed.

“Alright.” He looks better when you agree to keep quiet.

Barbatos then approaching you. Lilith looks not worried and you wonder what Barbatos told her. You handed your cake for him and he accepted it with thanks then you asked about what the butler told your sister of your disappearance.

“I told her Lord Diavolo suddenly want to see you. That’s why Lilith is not worried. A worried Lilith means disaster.” Barbatos told you.

You must agree worried Lilith spell disaster.

“Thank you for taking care of my sister.” You said as Barbatos lead you to the table and chair he already prepared.

“Well then, MC, I must return to my duty.” Diavolo already return to his calm composure.

But you can see his annoyed smile is for his father. You wonder if the crown prince will scold his father for embarrassing him like Honoka’s father embarrassing her in front of you.

_“Daaaaaad!! Don’t tell her that!!” Honoka said with red face from embarrassment._

_“Wow.” But you get it why Honoka doesn’t want her dad embarrassing her._

“Anyhow, we finally can have private meeting……though with Lilith here this is more of family meeting.”

“I am sorry about her…”

“No one date my sister!” Lilith said so but she is still eating Barbatos’s handmade cakes.

“……….” You can’t believe her shamelessness.

“……….” Barbatos looks not surprised but he ignored her.

“MC, please consider to not spoil your little sister as she will be spoiled rotten in the future if you keep this up.”

‘He lectured me in how to raise my sister instead…..!!!’

“…… I will consider it.” you have no excuse.

Consider Belphegor and his brothers spoiled Lilith more than you, you think they personally should be scolded more than you in this case, actually.

“Alright, we can talk now.” Barbatos offered for you to sit and you sit there, waiting for him to do the same.

Barbatos sits down and he poured you the tea with smile. You wonder why he is so happy about it.

“We can talk to our heart’s content. I will put a spell on Lilith to make her forget about our important talk.”

“….I see.” You wonder how effective it will be.

“First, regarding your sudden memories.” You tensed at this.

‘How could he know?’

“Do you like video game?”

“Huh??” you are stunned, then start to thinking and then you are calm again.

“…..I like it.”

“Yes. Do you know about otome game? A game where you can reset when you reach an ending?”

“I know. Levi took me to play many otome game.”

“Alright.”

“You see, my role is like a ‘system’ which can help you reset.”

“I see.”

“You are the heroine, Lilith as the walking spoiler character and the demon brothers are the main casts.”

“Mm.” you nod, still following his explanation.

“?” Lilith paused from her business – eating those delicious snacks.

“It’s fine, it’s not something bad, Lilith.” You assured her with smile and she smiled back and return to eating.

“If only it’s not something bad.” Barbatos muttered in tiny voice.

“…….” You glared at him.

Barbatos muttered another spell to block the talk from Lilith.

“You know about their little sister, Lilith, right?”

“I know. Beel told me.”

“Yes, actually, she did more than just stealing the celestial realm’s forbidden item.”

“….That caused her death and doomed them all to be casted out from heaven?!” you frowned.

“You see, what she stole is forbidden item. Not only that, she killed a fellow angel who tried to stop her, maimed another one and…. it’s not only her punishment that kicked the civil war.”

“……….. not all angels agree with their father.” You guessed.

“Correct. Age of gods was over. The angels rebelled for their freedom. A third of celestial realm’s population followed Lucifer to war. Of course, that includes so many angels, ancient angels and nephilims.”

“….” You looked towards your innocent little sister, drinking the tea and savouring the sweets, pretending to be rich lady who eat elegantly.

“Believe it or not, she was quite the huge singularity who caused destruction.”

But you won’t ever throw her away for she is your only family.

“Many of them died. The ones who make it to Devildom not even reaching half of them.”

“Can I guess?”

“Feel free.”

“The ones who make it to Devildom are fallen ones and corrupted into demons.”

“Of course.”

“…………” you are shaking and looks terrified remembering the fact you did hit a God and yet you got scot-free.

“MC, you are shaking. What happened?”

“….” You shake your head.

If he wanted to obliterate your puny existence, he would do so when you kicked him in that room.

“………. Among those who perish, Lucifer did say there’s one angel who was his father’s favorite but Lucifer doesn’t really know him that well.”

“…….this feels like I am just reading a novel. Fine then, what happened?”

“That angel perished during battle. His soul was taken back to celestial realm. He was young and bright; his only sin is to fall in love with human. He was so determined to return to seek his love and he supported the brothers and Lilith.”

“…..”

“If you are a creator who love your own creation, what will you do, MC?”

“….. I would destroy any way to escape because I own it.”

“Yes. That would be the humane answer.”

“Simeon searched the records and found out most of angels who perished in that war, their souls were sent to human world.”

“Oh…. No wonder…………wait?! So their father doesn’t get mad?!”

“I wonder. God’s love always twisted.”

“……” you stared at him, wondering how he know about it.

“…. The weak ones stuck to be human. The stronger ones taken back to celestial realm with no memories of their past life. It was cruel of him to force one to undergo trials for so long.”

“What kind of trials?”

“……severe environment to live, MC. Just like your family.”

“……. Yeah. It’s cruel.” You agreed.

Living under abuse and pressured by situation to commit sins is not a situation one wanted…. And yet their father put them through it all?

“Then why me?” you asked.

“Pardon?”

“Why of all people Diavolo chose me as exchange student? Why you used your power for me?”

“I can’t say. Perhaps it’s fate?”

“…………………...it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. You can tell me when you think it’s fine.” You sipped the tea.

“Thank you for understanding.” Barbatos smiled. “Oh, right, how’s your study, MC?”

“My grades are fine.”

Barbatos and you exchanged your stories and talking about school, classes, friends you had in human world and friends you got in Devildom and food. When the meeting is over, you know you won’t learn anything more from Barbatos since he won’t talk more. He escorted you and Lilith back to House of Lamentation with more snacks for Lilith, you and the brothers to munch on later.

“Thank you for the party today.” You said.

“It’s my pleasure, MC. I hope we can do it again.”

“Yes, please chat me when you want to hold another party.” You smiled.

When you and Lilith reach the common room, you two can see Belphegor and Asmodeus sprawled out, tired from the strict Dame training.

“Good job, everyone.” You said as you make your way to swipe a bit of Asmo’s hair from his eyes.

“Thanks…..” Belphegor sighed in fatigue.

“Thanks…..” Asmo murmured weakly.

That day, no one break anything, no one got loud, no argument. You like it but it feels weird without anyone’s loud craziness.

“MC, what is that backpack?” Beel asked.

“I received celestial snacks.”

“Can we share it?” Belphegor asked.

“Leave some for Lilith and me!”

“Sure.” The twins then proceed to share the snacks with other brothers.

“Hey, MC got this one too.”

“Oooooohhhh!!” Belphegor grinned.

“Do you know this one, Satan?” the avatar of Sloth asked.

“What is that hard looking candy?” Satan frowned.

“This candy is best for pranking someone.” the seventh and the fourth then exchanging evil laugh.

“What is that?” you asked.

“Dancing candy.”

“???” you, Lilith and Satan tilted head in wonder.

“It’s one of prank candy, actually. One who eat this will have urge to dance.”

“Oooh!! Sounds fun! Let’s put this to Lucifer’s coffee!” Satan beamed.

“….” You leave them to their own fate once Lucifer found out.

You go to bathroom when you noticed it’s start today and tomorrow will be heavy flow.

That night Lilith and you changed into your pajamas and went to sleep without anyone barging in. For Lilith, it was fun today as she was snacking and have fun with Dame training though you are sure Lucifer make you and her training easier because you both have etiquette and manner lesson in your schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those readers who still confused: Barbatos already did repeat this timeline so many times but he doesn't find satisfaction in the first "play" so he use undo and try it differently each time, just like how You (reader) played an otome game with different route to complete the game, Barbatos too, using his power to choose the best outcome for MC.
> 
> Have you ever thought you can play the otome game and did it differently? That's how Barbatos and by extension, Diavolo knows about it. Diavolo chose MC as exchange student, remember?
> 
> You see, when you Undo too much in Microsoft Word, they got glitchy and stop responding (it piss me off especially when I forget to save). So, the demon brothers got glitchy. The brothers behave kinder to MC because, they already had bad end and happy end with MC so instinctively, they already had soft spot for MC.


End file.
